Gundam Diaries
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: COMPLETE! Duo felt he was in love with Heero, but one kiss from Wufei blew his mind. Now, that Wufei and Duo are a set thing, they get seperated. Only thing is, their missions aren't what they supposed they should be.
1. Gundam Diaries Part 1 Duo

Title: Gundam Diaries: Part 1 ~ Duo

Author: Makoto Sagara

Pairings: 2+1, 3x4, 5+2

Warnings: Language, violence, silliness, angst, confuzzlement

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, I only wish I did. It belongs to Sunrise, Bandai, and a bunch of other companies. I don't own the words to any of the Papa Roach songs that were used in this part. They belong to them, and I don't own them either. I made ABSOLUTELY no money writing this, because no one is nice enough to do that. (*big smile*) 

Symbol explanation: ~ blah ~ Song lyrics

                                  + Blah + Pre-chorus of song

                                  * Blah * Chorus of song

            March 29th, AC 195…. 20:00:00

            Today was interesting, and it may be my last.  No fighting was needed.  All five of us Gundam pilots were settled into the safe house, one of Quatre's "smaller" houses.  Only Q would think this house was small; 5 bedrooms, pool, gym, study, dining room, 4 bathrooms, huge state-of-the-art kitchen, music room, parlor, T.V. room, and an underground hanger big enough to hide 5 huge Gundams.  Geez, someone should really teach him about scale.

            Anyway, breakfast was good.  Thank God that Trowa cooked.  I don't think I could stomach rice that early in the day again this week.  Hee-chan and 'Fei have had too much free rein in the kitchen lately.  I can still taste those strawberry pancakes.  You know, if Q-man and Trowa weren't a settled thing, I'd propose to Trowa, just for the food.

            After breakfast, I had to find something to do.  Quatre went to the music room, 'Fei went outside to practice his Tai chi, Trowa went to the gym, and Hee-chan, no surprise in this, locked himself in the study with his damned laptop.

            Fuck, I was bored.  Nothing good was on T.V.  I'd read all my manga a gazillion times.  No way in hell was I bugging "Mr. Perfect Soldier."  Last time, I had to have my leg reset.  Eh, I'm not really the musical type, unless you count singing along with my entire favorite vintage CDs.  And well, Wufei would probably kill me if I bugged him while he was doing his stances.  The pool it was.

            That's the best thing about being on Earth.  All this available water.  On L2, there wasn't enough water to even bathe in, let alone sit in a hole in the ground and play in at your own leisure.  If you found water, you had to take advantage, or someone else would come and steal it.  I never really had a proper bath until I met Dr. G. 

            After an hour of laps, I stopped swimming, and hugged the side of the pool.  Fei was still at it.  Damn, he's got discipline, and a nice body to boot.  Despite the cold temperature of the water, I was getting a hard-on.

            I never thought too much about shagging "Justice Boy."  The one who gave me wet dreams was the Perfect Bodied Soldier.  All he had to do to get me hard was walk into the same room as me.  Every time we stay at one of Q's estates, I make sure that I room with Heero, or get a room next to his.  Call it what you will, I want him.

            I was broken from my reverie by a sharp call of "MAXWELL!  Stop staring at me!"  Oops, I guess I had been staring for a long time.

            I climbed out of the pool, avoiding facing the same direction as Wufei.  I walked back into the house, slowly, and added an extra sway to my hips for his benefit.  I knew he would watch me until I was inside.  Sure enough, he stood there still looking at the house, confused.  I waved, and he blushed.  I turned back, and ran to my room for a shower and a quick change.

            Just vegging out in front of the T.V. proved to be beneficial for my favorite thing to do, Heero dreaming.  It only lasted a while, before Quatre came out and joined me, followed by Trowa, not too long later.  They started whispering, and Q-man was giggling.  Cute, but annoying, so I left.

            Heero's fingers could be heard traveling lightning fast over the keys of his laptop.  I opened the study door, and sure enough, there he was, typing away madly.  His face was a cold mask, but his eyes were glowing with an unnatural glow.

            "Hee-chan?"

            "Hn, baka."

            "Whatcha doin?"  I inquired sweetly.

            "Work."

            "What kinda work?"

            "Baka, go away, or Omae o korosu."

            Figures.  I sulked into the underground hanger.  Ah, there's my baby, Deathscythe Hell, aka Shinigami.  So beautiful, she's never mean to me.  I take better care of her that I do of myself.  There are only two things that I love as much, my braid and Hee-chan.

            I jumped into her cockpit, and checked her vitals.  She was in tip-top shape, but I already knew that.  I popped a CD into her drive, and sat back to listen.

~ Cut my life into pieces,

This is my last resort.

Suffocation, no breathing.

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding.  ~

            Ah…Papa Roach, there's something I haven't heard in a while.  I punched in the button to skip tracks to number five.  It's called Blood Brothers.  Maybe I should play this for the others one day.  Hell, I should play it on my external speakers during the next battle.  I put it on repeat, and sat back again, letting the words rush over me.

~Watch your back because the next man is comin'

And you don't know if the next man is dumbin'

Survival of the fittest what it is

I got yo back, you got my back, and that's the biz

Blood rushing to through my veins

I got the power, channel the energy

And with my strength I will devour

Sickening thoughts are running through my head

That's when I realize I'm glad I'm not dead

+Corruption and abuse, the salesman of our blood

For the public's craving, existence in the dark+

*It's in our nature to destroy ourselves

It's in our nature to kill ourselves

It's in our nature to kill each other

It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill*

It was a dream and then it hit me, really struck

And now my life is all shifty and it all moves fast

Close to buck 50 and we all stand strong

In respect to the family in times of our insanity

And through the words of profanity

I describe our dysfunctional family

Blood brothers keep it real to the end

Deeper that the thoughts that you think, not a trend

+Corruption and abuse, the salesman of our blood

For the public's craving, existence in the dark+

*It's in our nature to destroy ourselves

It's in our nature to kill ourselves

It's in our nature to kill each other

It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill*

+Corruption and abuse, the salesman of our blood

For the public's craving, existence in the dark+

*It's in our nature to destroy ourselves

It's in our nature to kill ourselves

It's in our nature to kill each other

It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill* ~

            That song makes me think of Heero.  So with that song on repeat and Hee-chan on the brain, I blanked.  I must have fallen asleep because later, the music was cut off, which slowly woke me up.

            "Baka, OZ probably heard that.  Get up.  Quatre cooked dinner."

            Thinking I was having a very real dream, I slipped my arms around the standing form of my god-like blue-eyed, tousled brown hair infatuation, and then I kissed him.  "Hee-chan, you worry too much, even in my dreams."

            The first thought that ran through my mind was pain, because he had punched me in the stomach.  OH SHIT!  I wasn't dreaming, and I had just kissed him.  I jumped out of the pilot's chair, ran pass Heero, through the hanger, and through the house.  I didn't stop until I had reached my room.

            Diary, I think Heero's gonna kill me. This maybe the last thing I write.  If so, Sayonara. If not, I'll tell you how it went.

                                                                                    ~ Duo Maxwell.


	2. Gundam Diaries Part 2 Wufei

Title: Gundam Diaries: Part 2 ~ Wufei

Author: Makoto Sagara

Pairings: 2+1, 3x4, 5+2

Warnings: Language, violence, angst, confuzzlement

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, I only wish I did.  It belongs to Sunrise, Bandai, and a bunch of other companies.  I don't own the words to the Dave Matthews Band songs used in this part.  They belong to Dave Matthews.  But I sure wish I could write like him.  I got ABSOLUTELY no money for writing this.  No one is nice enough to do that (*big smile*) 

Symbol explanation: ~ blah ~ Song lyrics

                                  + Blah + Pre-chorus of song

                                  * Blah * Chorus of song

            March 28th, AC 195…. 20:00:00

            Ok, today got too hard to bear.  I think that annoying American takes pleasure in torturing me, even if it is a subconscious pleasure.  I want to know why he persists in doing these things to me.

            Breakfast started the torture.  Trowa cooked Duo's favorite food, strawberry pancakes.  I must admit that I have grown to like them, mainly because when Trowa cooks, everything is good.  Duo walked in the kitchen still in his pajamas, or should I say his boxers and an overly large t-shirt.  He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and sat down, gracefully somehow, in a chair.

            It doesn't matter where we are staying; Duo always seems to sit in the chair that is closest to the refrigerator at breakfast. 

This time we were staying at one of Winner's smaller mansions.  I call it a mansion, but I'm afraid that Quatre would call it a small house.  This house was big enough to hold two families very comfortably, at least on L5.  It had five bedrooms, a study, a huge kitchen, dining room to fit 12 people, music room, gym, a swimming pool, a huge T.V. room, a parlor, 4 bathrooms, and an underground hanger large enough to hold all five of our Gundams.

The time spent eating was comfortable enough.  I noticed that Maxwell was staring at Yuy, but that has not surprised anyone.  It has just somehow made me feeling very unkindly towards Yuy, for he shows no signs of reciprocating Duo's affection.  Duo chattered away with Winner about some movie that they had watched the night before.  Trowa sat quietly, eating and watching the blond Arab.  Yuy was eating silently, with a harsh look on his face.  I just sat and watched the whole scene, amused at the spirit in Maxwell and Winner over pure dribble. 

Then, I noticed some syrup on Duo's lips.  I made a signal with my napkin that I had noticed it.  "Thanks, 'Fei."  He replied, and then stuck out an exquisite pink tongue to lick it off.  The sight of that went straight to my groin. 

I decided that right then I was finished.  I excused myself and went upstairs to change.  I had to do something with myself.  I would not let my hormones control my actions.  I changed quickly into my pants and a blue tank top, and headed outside to release all the sexual tension I was feeling at that moment.

As I passed through the house, I heard Quatre in the music room with his violin.  Sounds of a trampoline could be heard as I passed the gym, so that meant that Trowa was in there.  Tapping was heard from the study.  Yuy.  Then I saw a long chestnut braid hanging over the edge of the couch of the open T.V. room. 

I considered going in there to sit and see what Maxwell was watching on the blaring television, but all the blood rushed back to my groin at that time.  I could not risk being less than honorable, so I walked swiftly outside to the big back yard, pass the pool.

I had been at my Tai chi exercises for maybe an hour and a half, when I heard splashing from the pool.  I looked.  Long brown braid, glisteningly wet lithe body, pale peach skin, and long sculpted arms stared straight back at me.  Shimatta, it was the one person I had hoped it wouldn't be.  I then threw myself into my stances, but I turned it up a notch.

I vaguely heard the splashing stop, and a feeling that I was being watched occurred at the same time.  I just knew what was awaiting me if I turned around.  Wet hair clinging to a beautiful round face, amethyst eyes staring at me mischievously, all belonging to the one person I was trying to avoid.  Ah, Nataku, give me strength. 

When the staring went on for longer than I would like to admit, I spun around and barked at him.  "MAXWELL!  Stop staring at me!"

He snapped out of what seemed to be a daydream, and swam over to the other side of the pool.  He then climbed out.  The water cascaded down his back and his skimpy swimming trunks.  He sashayed his way to the sliding glass door of the house.  I was just about to sigh in relief, when he turned around and waved at me. 

I felt a slight heat come to my face.  I couldn't possibly be blushing, could I?  No, I don't blush.  I have more self-control than that.  Warriors don't blush. 

Nataku, I was glad when he finally left.  I returned to my practicing, harder than before.  I refuse to let my infatuation with the braided American disturb my thoughts.  I was supposed to be keeping a clear mind when I do my Tai chi, but he was just too damn present at that moment.

After an hour or more, I returned inside.  I walked slowly through the house, wishing that I would, and wouldn't get a glimpse of Duo.  Part of me was relieved that he was nowhere to be found. 

A shower was in order, and then maintenance on Shenlong.  I headed to the hangar.  Loud music was coming from Deathscythe Hell.  Duo must be playing in there.  I avoided passing his Gundam, and walked over to Shenlong.  'Nataku, give me strength.  I need it more than ever.'  I silently prayed to Merian's spirit.

I climbed up into the cockpit, and sat down.  Duo really had his music up loud.  I needed to have something of my own to block out his.  I searched in a bag that I had stashed inside for emergencies.  I opened it and inside was a CD that I had never seen.  Duo must have put it in here.

There was a bow and a note attached to it.  I opened the note, curious about what the boy had to say to me.  "Wu-man!  You need to lighten up a bit.  Here I got ya this.  I had to scour a few places to find it, but I think you'll appreciate it.  Just listen to it.  Especially number five.  – Duo."

I removed the bow, and looked at the name on the case.  "Dave Matthews Band – Under the Table and Dreaming."  What an interesting name.  I turned the CD over, and looked at the track list.  Some of the names of the songs where laughable at best, but the one that Duo had recommended was called "Typical Situation."  That piqued my curiosity a bit more.  I decided to listen to it.  I placed it in Nakatu's disk drive and turned up the volume of the interior speakers so I could hear it.

~ Ten fingers we have each  
Nine planets around the sun repeat  
Eight ball is the last if you triumphant be  
Seven oceans pummel the shores of the sea  
  
* It's a typical situation  
In these typical times  
Too many choices  
Everybody's happy  
Everybody's free  
We'll keep the big door open  
Everyone will come around  
Why are you different  
Why are you that way  
If you don't get in line  
We'll lock you away **  
**  
Six senses feeling  
Five around a sense of self  
Four seasons turn on and turn off  
I can see three corners from this corner  
Two's a perfect number  
But one, well**  
  
*** Everybody's happy  
Everybody's free  
We'll keep the big door open  
Everyone will come around  
Why are you different  
Why are you that way  
If you don't get in line  
We'll lock you away *  
  
It's a typical situation  
In these typical times  
We can't do a thing about it  
Too many choices ~

            I was amazed by the use of the different instruments.  The mixture should not have worked.  I heard a guitar, a saxophone, a fiddle, drums, and an electric guitar.  Somehow the players in this group managed to blend perfectly.  The lead singer had a raspy voice, like someone who had been smoking for years.  It was a very nice, mellow song.

            I sat in Nataku and listened to the rest of the CD.  Some of the songs were just as good as the first one, but some were just beyond my comprehension.  Nataku's screen told me that there were 34 tracks on the disk, but there seemed to be quite a few that it just skipped over.  I was puzzled.  Then I read the name of the last song.  #34, so it was some sort of a joke.

I sat back and let the CD repeat a few times, when I distinctly heard Duo's music cut off.  I turned mine off as well, and looked out of the cockpit.  There was a black blur that sped out of the hangar, and Yuy was coming out of Deathscythe Hell. 

What the hell did he do to Duo?  I have never see the American run that far that fast.  I decided that I wanted to know.

I walked over to the Japanese boy.  "Yuy, what is wrong with Maxwell?"

He glared at me.  "He kissed me."

I could not have heard him correctly.  "Nani?  So why did he run?"

"I hit him.  Chang, dinner is finished.  Excuse me."

"You what?  You struck him?"  I felt a surge of anger take control of me for a second.  Before I could stop myself, I reached out and punched him right in the face.  I then calmly stepped back.  I looked at the brown haired boy, and he just glared at me.

"Wakatta."

"What do you understand?"  I spat at him, the last of my anger getting the better of me.

"I understand your feelings."

"You understand nothing."  I turned my back on him, and walked into the house for dinner, only to walk past the dining room and into my room.

I'm glad that someone here understands my feelings.  Because I don't.  I don't do inner turmoil, but I have become very confused in the last hour of my life.  And so I sit here, typing this in, trying to understand myself.

Nataku, give me some guidance. 

                                                            ~ Chang Wufei


	3. Gundam Diaries Part 3 Quatre

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 3 ~ Quatre

Author: Makoto Sagara

Pairings: 2+1, 3x4, 5+2

Warnings: Language, violence, angst, shonen ai, confuzzlement

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, I only wish I did.  It is owned by Sunrise, Bandai, and a bunch of other companies. I don't make ANY money from this piece of Fanfiction.  No one is nice enough to pay me.  (*big smile*)

March 29th, AC 195

            Oh, Allah, I am very worried about my friends.  Duo missed dinner, and I feel extreme pain coming from him.  Wufei also missed dinner, and I feel confusion from him.  Heero ate with Trowa and I, but the Japanese boy was colder and stonier than normal.  What has happened here?  I feel it all has to do with the American, but I have no idea what.

            I tried to bring up the conversation with my lover, but Trowa said that if we were meant to know, someone would tell us.  As if that would happen!  On the other hand, I might be able to get Duo to tell me.  Trowa has been very understanding about my sixth sense since we met, but this time I KNOW I have to do something before this all gets out of hand.

            Maybe I should start from the beginning of this all.  To tell you the truth, I have known about Duo's love for Heero.  When I first met the braided pilot of Deathscythe and the stony brown haired pilot of Wing, I knew that Duo was in love.  I mean you could just tell from the way he looked at Heero.  There was this twinkle in his eye that was only there when he was doing something mischievous. To see them together breaks my heart, because the Japanese boy seems only interested in his missions, and telling people that he will kill them, Duo included.

            Now, when we all finally got Wufei, or should I say when Duo got Wufei, to join us, I could tell there was another reason that he came, besides for the good of numbers.  He seemed to look at the American the same way Duo looked at Heero.  Only if he didn't think you were watching, would he slip and show some sort of emotion towards him.

            Heero is an enigma.  He is very mission oriented. He seems to like us enough.  He never declined joining us other Gundam pilots as a team.  I suppose he saw some sort of efficiency in that.  More missions completed with a team than on our own.  Allah, sometimes I want to smack him and show him the jewel he has in the love Duo possesses.  And then again, I want to show Duo the love that Wufei has for him.

            Duo is the bond of our team.  If he were to leave, Wufei would go off on his own.  Trowa and I would still be together, but we decided to become a team a while before we met the others.  Heero would just do whatever Dr. J told him to do.  I would be very upset if that were to happen.  Nothing could make me want to lose my new friends. 

            Well, everything was fine, or so I thought when I woke up and checked my laptop.  No mission plan arrived for today.  I got the idea that the same went for Trowa as well, because he was cooking a big breakfast when I came in the kitchen.  I made some tea and sat down to wait for the others.  Heero arrived next and had some of the coffee that was sitting in the pot.  Wufei then sat down at the table and glowered.  He isn't much of a morning person.

            Breakfast was almost completely cooked when Duo finally trudged in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  He was still dressed in his boxers and t-shirt, but then he hardly ever dresses for breakfast.  As he sat down, Trowa brought breakfast to the table; strawberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast.  He made Duo's favorite.  That was very sweet of him.  The last mission was hardest on Duo, for he had the most damage done to his Gundam.

            Duo's eyes lit up as he noticed what had been made, and dug in.  He started talking about this really silly B Horror movie we watched last night.  I joined in and we ended up talking most of the time.  Trowa smiled slightly at us.  Wufei looked like he would have smiled if that were something a warrior did.  Heero just glowered and ate.

            I noticed a little odd movement from Wufei, so I looked.  He was trying to tell Duo that he had strawberry syrup on his mouth.  Duo noticed this too, licked the syrup off, and thanked him.  Wufei's eyes got a bit big, and suddenly, he stood up and left the room.  That signaled the end of breakfast, for Heero got up and left for the study.  I helped Trowa clean the kitchen, Duo headed off for the T.V. room.

            After we cleaned everything up, I gave my green-eyed lover a quick kiss and told him I would be in the music room for a while.  He smiled and said he was going into the gym to practice a few tricks for the circus.  We parted and I sighed.  Sometimes, we can do things together, but there are just a few things we like to do separately.  I love playing with Trowa, he is excellent, but I had wanted to play a new song that Rashid had sent to me a few weeks ago.

            Two hours after breakfast, I went out into the T.V. room, and joined Duo watching some talk show called Jerry Springer.  It seems that on Earth in the time before the colonies, this show was very popular.  To me, it was very messed up, and all the violence seemed unreal somehow.

            I must have been sitting there for about 15 minutes of this show about hidden transvestites with Duo, when Trowa emerged from the gym and joined us.  He took one look at the show, and turned to me.  Whispering in my ear, he said, "Small one, if they still made this show, do you think Relena would haul Duo and Heero on it?"

            I don't really know why, but I started giggling uncontrollably.  I suppose the image of Duo on one arm and Relena on the other, pulling Heero from side to side while he yelled, "OMAE O KOROSU," was just too much. 

            All of a sudden, Duo stood up and tossed the remotes on the couch.  I suppose we were slightly rude and exclusive in our behavior.  He walked towards the study, only to reappear a minute later looking very depressed.  He then headed towards the hangar.  Probably to work on Deathscythe.

            A little while later, Wufei returned inside to head up towards his room.  He seemed to be taking his time walking through the house.  I wondered what was going on with him.  About fifteen minutes later, he headed off to the hangar.  I made a mental note to myself to thank Rashid for buying a house with the T.V. room fully open.  It made snooping on the others much easier.

            Trowa changed the channel to an old classic movie called Braveheart.  I had always thought the guy who plays the main character was cute.  It was a pretty long movie, so I settled in for the long haul.  After about half way through the movie, an intermission came, and Trowa and I decided to take a late lunch.  We had sandwiches and some sodas, and took them back out to the T.V.  We had just settled back down, when Heero walked out of the study.

            "Doko wa baka?"  (1)

            "DUO is in the hangar working on Shinigami."

            "Doko wa Chang?"

            "Wufei is also in the hangar, possibly meditating, or working on Shenlong."  I answered him.  I turned around, during our favorite part, to glare at him.  "Why do you ask?"

            "No reason.  Ja."  The brown haired boy returned back to the study.

            When the movie was over, I turned to Trowa.  "I'm going to cook dinner.  You can go practice more if you like, after you set the dinner table."  I tried to sound very serious, but ended up giggling instead.

            "Of course, little one, anything you wish."  He set the table and then went back to the gym.

            Heero came back out of the study, looking like he could have used a good cup of strong coffee.  I made a pot while waiting for my stew to look like stew and not soup. 

            "Arigatou."  The boy said, while pouring himself a cup.  "Is dinner almost complete?"

            "H-hai, in about 15 minutes I suppose.  Would you please go get Duo and Wufei from the hangar."

            "Ninmu Ryokai. (2)"  And he walked away.

            A few minutes later, I heard some running coming from the hallway.  I saw a vague black streak pass me.  Two minutes later, a very upset Wufei walked right past me, heading upstairs.

            That was the last time I saw either of them.  When Heero came upstairs to join Trowa and I, he had what looked like a bruise forming on his left cheek.  "Heero, where did you get that bruise?"

            "Don't worry about it.  It's nothing."

            I looked at Trowa.  He shrugged in response.  There was nothing left to say, and the meal passed in silence.  When we were finished, Heero went back to the study, locking the door behind him, while I cleaned up with Trowa.

            We tried to figure who would have hit Heero like that. Our only options were Duo and Wufei.  Neither of us wanted to think about why either of those two would have hit Heero.  Now, though, as I sit typing this, I can't help but wonder who hit Heero, and why would both Wufei and Duo miss a meal?  I just don't understand what is going on between those three.

                                                                        ~ Quatre Raberba Winner

(1) Doko wa baka? ~ Where is the baka?

(2) Ninmu Ryokai ~ Mission accepted.


	4. Gundam Diaries Part 4 Heero

Title: Gundam Diaries: Part 4 ~ Heero

Author: Makoto Sagara

Pairings: 2+1+2, 3x4, 5+2

Warnings: Shonen ai, angst, language, violence, confuzzlement

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, I only wish I did.  It is owned by Sunrise, Bandai, and a bunch of other evil companies.  Also, I made no money writing this.  No one is nice enough to pay me to read what I write.  This chapter was inspired by the song "Love Me, Leave Me Alone" by Jewel Kilcher.

March 29th, AC 195…. 21:00:00

            Chang hit me.  Maxwell kissed me.  Quatre kept asking me questions about the bruise on my face.  Maxwell kissed me…

            What the hell is going on here?  Maxwell never kissed me before.  I thought he just regarded me as a friend.  Chang obviously has a thing for the braided baka, even I have noticed that. Especially at breakfast, when Duo licked that syrup off his mouth. Chang's eyes got about twice their normal size.  I may be cold, but not stupid.  I have to watch people as my job.

            Of course, now that I think about it, Duo does seem to room with me a lot.  He called me his best friend.  I got confused when he said that.  I have never really had a close friend before.  Hell, I never had a friend before Duo.  Something about the pilot of 02 makes me confused anyway.  That's why I try not to talk much to him.

            I don't know how I feel about Maxwell.  I try not to think about feelings.  They aren't productive to my missions.  Maybe Winner is right.  I should try and loosen up, but I have no idea how to do that.  All I know is the word Ninmu.  I hate that word.

            The image of Duo's round violet eyes looking shocked and hurt after he kissed me and I hit him is all that I can see.  He seemed so happy as he wrapped his arms around me dreamily.  I wanted to kiss him, but when he kissed me, I hit him in the stomach.  I hit the baka.

            I never show him anything but contempt, and disgust.  I have tried to be friendly, but then I have a mission and have to talk to Dr. J, and my whole attitude about Duo changes.  Dr. J thinks that Maxwell may change my priorities about the missions.  He tries to tell me to stay away from him singly as much as possible.  I don't tell him that I board with him at Winner's estates. 

            I never guessed that Duo wouldn't show up at dinner.  He likes to eat entirely too much.  Too many times, I have seen him eat his share, and then start on someone else's.  The braided baka is not greedy. He just likes to eat. 

            Chang never showed up either. He never seemed to have a problem with me before now. I knew that he was starting to have feelings for Maxwell, but I didn't think that he would even admit them to himself enough to hit me for it. I knew that he would glare at me off and on when I was particularly cold to Maxwell. Not even Duo noticed those. It seems Quatre has, though.

            The Arab seems to pick up on feelings and emotions more than it is normal.  I vaguely remember a mission where he said something about Barton being in trouble.  Sure enough, when we arrived at the safe house of the moment, the European was bandaged in several places.  I chalked it up to strong intuition, but it seems to almost be like a sixth sense for him.  Although, with those two, it could have been just intuition. Of course, in our line of "work" injuries occur often.

            I think I will try and get some sleep soon.  I have a few more places to hack into before I get some rest for this mission I have with Barton.  It will be two weeks long.  That should be enough time for the baka, Winner, and Chang to settle something out about this situation.  I don't want to be near it when it comes to a conclusion.

            So, I will just end this.  I have to go back to work.

                                                                                    ~ Yuy Heero


	5. Gundam Diaries Part 5 Duo

Title: Gundam Diaries: Part 5 ~ Duo

Author: Makoto Sagara

Pairings: 2+1, 3x4, 5+2

Warnings: Shonen ai, angst, violence, language, confuzzlement, lime

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, I only wish I did.  It is owned by Sunrise, Bandai, and a bunch of other evil companies.  Also, I made no money writing this.  No one is nice enough to pay me to read what I write.  Also, this seems to be the longest part to date, due to the massive amounts of dialogue.

March 30th, AC 195…20:00:00

            Ok, so I'm still here.  Heero never kicked in my door to kill me.  I woke up this morning, from my closet I might add, checked my computer (no mission), and slowly walked downstairs.  My stomach was really mad at me for missing dinner last night.  I peeked into every room, and froze when I didn't see Hee-chan in the kitchen.  Only Q-man and Fei where there.

            "Where's Hee-chan and Tro?"

            "Mission.  Two weeks long."  Q said.

            "Man that's gotta suck, Q-bean."  I slumped into a chair and glanced at Fei.  He looked kinda amused. "You sick, Fei?"

            "Nani?"

            "You look like you might smile.  And I KNOW you don't smile, so you gotta be sick or something."

            "Hn, baka, shut up and eat."  He placed a plate in front of me.  Pancakes?  Wu cooked pancakes?  There is something going on here.  I looked at Quatre, and all he did was shrug.

            "Wu-man, why'd ya cook pancakes?"

            "I thought you might enjoy them.  Now eat, before I change my mind and make rice and milk for breakfast."

            "You…"  I stopped.  Wufei had never thought about what I might enjoy.  The rest of his statement kicked in, belatedly.  "Whoa, no need to get crazy, Fei.  Pancakes are the food of Shinigami, not rice.  That's your department."  I dug in and demolished my plate.

            "So," Q-man started conversationally, "are you going to tell me why you missed dinner last night, Duo?"

            "Um…  I'd rather not."  I tried to take interest in the syrup on my plate.

            "Heero was sporting a rather nasty bruise on his face last night.  Do you know why?"

            "No."  I looked up.  That was news to me.  "He…WHAT?"

            "After I sent him to extract you and Wufei from the hangar, he came back up with a black eye.  When I asked him, he said it was nothing.  I could tell he was lying.  So I didn't push him, but I will ask you."

            "I…  I, I didn't do it.  I was way outta Dodge before I could do that."  I said quietly.

            "I did."  Wufei replied icily.

            Q blinked.  "Wufei, you did it?  Why?"

            "He hit Maxwell.  I can't allow that."  He said nonchalantly.

            "Ok.  Duo is that why you missed dinner?"

            "I'd rather not talk about it now, Quat-RE.  I would like to finish breakfast first before you start the third degree."  I did finish it, and walked out of the kitchen as quickly as humanly possible.

             Sitting on the couch later, I thought about the conversation.  Wufei, Mr. I-don't-need-anyone-I-am-fine-working-on-my-own Chang, hit Heero over ME?  It just didn't add up.  Wufei never showed any type of concern over anyone's well being, unless we were seriously injured, and then it was because he was worried about the missions.  I just couldn't come up with an acceptable answer as to why he would do that. 

            "Duo?"

            I looked up, and there was Quatre, looking very worried.  "Yeah?"

            "I…  I apologize for questioning you like that at breakfast.  I was out of place."

            "Nah, it's cool."  I gave him one of my famous grins.

            "Good.  May I sit with you?"  I patted the spot next to me, and he sat down.  "I would like to know what occurred between you and Heero, but I won't push you to tell."  He gave me a small smile.

            I thought about it for a moment.  It might help me if I told Q-man, but I had never really thought about talking to anyone about this whole thing.

            "Ok, it's like this.  I'm in love with Heero, and well I was kinda thinking about him while I was in Shini, and I fell asleep listening to some music, and he appeared, and well, to be honest, I thought I was dreaming still. He called me a baka, and I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.  He punched me in the stomach, and that's when I woke up.  I tore outta there like a bat outta hell, and hid in my closet.  I was so afraid that he was going to kill me.  I even locked the door I was so afraid."  I stopped.  I felt a tear fall down my face.  "And, now he hates me.  I just know it.  I went too far, and now my best friend hates me."

            Quatre took a deep breath.  "I don't think Heero hates you, but that really does explain his cryptic message this morning.  'Tell Maxwell it's ok.'  I think he has forgiven you."

            I looked up.  "He…he…he said that?"

            "Yes, and well, I suppose that explains why he had that shiner too.  I'd say Wufei got him GOOD.  I wish I had taken a picture.  He looked really ridiculous."  He started giggling.

            I tried to imagine Hee-chan with a huge shiner, saying "Omae o korosu."  It just didn't hold the same weight.  I started snickering.  "I see what you mean."

            "Now, do you want me to tell you a little secret?  I know I should wait for him to tell you, but I doubt he ever will.  He's too stubborn about this kind of thing."

            I looked up in confusion.  "Huh?  What are you talking about?  A secret?  Who has a secret, besides me?"

            "Wufei." 

            "Wu-man has a secret?  Do tell."  I was almost dying to know now.

            "Well, I know this is not my place to tell you, and Trowa would be angry for me telling you, but I suppose what you do with this information is up to you."

            "Spill it.  Stop dragging this out."  I really was dying to find out NOW.

            "He, he's in love with you."

            "Huh?"  Boy, I was really racking up those smart points this morning.

            "He's in love with you.  He has been ever since you convinced him to join us as a team.  I knew that as soon as I met him.  Just like I knew you were in love with Heero when I met you both for the first time."  The blond took a deep breath.  "I was hoping that you would notice on your own, but I see that's like having Heero notice you're in love with him on his own."

            "Whoa, back up the train here!  Wufei, Mr. Silent and deadly, honour-bound till the day I die, is in love with me???  No way this is real!  I must be dreaming still."  I pinched myself.  Nope, not dreaming. SHIT!

            "He is.  But he will never admit it to anyone.  I think he is having trouble admitting it to himself."  Quatre looked at me worriedly.  "Now, Duo, don't do anything stupid.  Wufei would not appreciate any of your little jokes."

            "Q-bean, you don't have to worry about me teasing the poor boy.  I do that enough as it is.  I just think I have a few things to work out.  I'll be in the study for a while."  I stood up and walked outta the room.

            I really had no idea where I was going, until I walked into the kitchen doorway.  Fei was there, washing the dishes.  I looked him over.  He does have a nice bod, and sometimes it's okay to talk to him.  He's quiet, and he likes to read a lot.  He rants about justice and honour.  His favorite line is "It would be dishonourable to fight a weak onna."  He's got his own warped way of thinking, but he never goes back on anything he says he will do. 

            I was still silently musing this over, when Fei turned around.

            "Maxwell, is there something wrong?"

            I snapped out of my reverie.  "Um, no.  I was just thinking."  
            "About what?  You normally voice everything you think."

            "Why did you punch Heero in the face?"  
            "I told you."

            "Bullshit.  Spill it."

            "He… he hit you.  It was not an honourable thing to do."

            "But why?"  I looked at him seriously.

            "Because…because he was acting like a jerk.  THAT'S WHY!"  He brushed past me and walked outside into the yard.

            Well, I got the answer I was looking for, kinda. The only time Fei gets that angry is during battle.  I looked at the sink.  The dishes were only half done.  I walked up and finished them quickly for Wufei.

            I was serious when I said I had never thought about sleeping with him.  It just never occurred to me that he would be interested in other guys.  But then, it never occurred to me that Wufei would be interested in ANYONE, let alone me.

 I thought about all those times where it had just been us.  Like the one time, Une had us locked in an OZ cell, and the air had just about run out.  He sounded like he wanted to say something to me, but I had passed out.  When we got out, all I could think about was seeing Hee-chan again, and being grateful that the God of Death was able to wreck havoc again. 

            I guess in some ways, I'm just as single minded as Relena.  Of course, I would never stalk someone and beg him or her to kill me.  That's a bit much.  Ok, that's a LOT much.  Lately though, she has been backing off, and letting us have our privacy. 

At least now, she doesn't hunt us all down, and break our cover.  I guess when she got the responsibility of being the Queen of the World she grew up.  I say it was about damn time.  I mean, there is nothing wrong with the girl, besides the fact that she's spoiled to no end, a stalker, and scary sometimes.  Sometimes, she is actually nice.

I walked into the study and looked at all the books.  Q-man has a nice selection.  I looked over at the collection of classics.  Hmm, seems I forgot that the Maguanacs stay at some of the safe houses too.  Arabian Nights seems somewhat appropriate for all the Arabs that stay here.  I picked it up and sat down at the desk, kicking my feet up on the top.

I must have stayed there all morning, because Q came in.  I looked up and saw him peering at me quietly.  "Yes?"

"Lunch time.  Wufei made it."

"Oh, okay.  I'll be there in a few minutes."  I marked the page and stood up.

"Duo, what happened after we talked?  Wufei seems to be fuming over something."

"I asked him why he hit Hee-chan."

"What did he say?"

"He blew up and called him a jerk, then he stomped out of the kitchen."

"Hm…" The small Arab seemed lost in thought.

"What?"

"Nothing.  I'll see you at lunch."  He left me in the study, still standing there.

I had no idea what to think after that.  I mean Q-bean sometimes gets really quiet, but this time he wasn't silent.  He was down right cryptic.  I wanted to know what was up.

I headed towards the kitchen.  Wufei was there, eating wordlessly.  There was another place set and food on the table, but Q was nowhere to be found. 

"Where'd Quatre go?"

"TV room.  He said he had some paperwork to do, something about WEI."

"Ah."  That was strange.  He said he'd be in here for lunch.  I sat down and put a bunch of salad and some of the grilled chicken on my plate.  "Fei?"

"My name is..."

"Wu-Fei.  I know."

"What is it, Maxwell?"

"I, I'm sorry that I made you angry this morning."

"I wasn't angry at you.  I was disgusted in myself."  He snorted and resumed eating.

"Why?"

"Because…I have been showing too much emotion lately.  That is something that a warrior does NOT do during a war."

I looked up at him.  He certainly didn't look pleased with something.  I ate a little, and then I jumped from my seat.  I walked over to the other side of the table.  I didn't really have a plan, but when I was standing over the top of Wufei, I just leaned down and kissed him.

"Thank you, Fei," I whispered to him.  I then righted myself, and headed back to the study.  I just was not going to stay there and have him hit me too.

I walked past Quatre in the TV room.

"Finish early?"

"Not hungry right now."  I walked even faster.  I did NOT feel like spilling what I had just done with Fei.  I bolted the door behind me, and picked up my book where I had left off. 

I was thoroughly enjoying my book, when a banging on the door interrupted me.

"MAXWELL!  OPEN THIS DOOR!"  Wufei bellowed.  "I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

That's a change.  HE wants to TALK to ME?  Hm, I might just have to let him in to talk.  I opened the door, and saw a very red Fei-kun, and a very apprehensive Quatre behind him. 

"Well, come on in."  I opened the door a little wider.  "But leave the blond there."  I said with a wink.

He turned.  "Excuse us."  He then shut the door, and looked at me. 

"What in the GODS name were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking.  I was thanking."

"You…you…you KISSED ME!"

"Shhh…  Do you want Quatre to hear you?"  I hissed.

He sputtered for a moment.  Then he gained his composure.  "Why did you do that, Maxwell?"

"Look, if you want me to call you Wu-Fei, you have to call me Duo."

"Whatever.  Answer the question."

"Because that was a very nice thing you did.  You deserved to be rewarded."

"W-w-what?" Looks like I wasn't the only one having trouble talking today. 

"You hit Heero because he hit me.  I think that was a very charming thing to do.  Not to mention, the big shiner you left on his eye."  I sniggered

"Max…  Duo, this is not a laughing matter.  I did not intend for you to kiss me."

Heh, like I planned on it.  "It wasn't as if I planned on kissing you either.  I just did."

He was silent and stern faced. 

"Look, Wufei, I'm sorry if I made this uncomfortable for you.  I just wanted to thank you f…"

I was cut off from the rest of what I was going to say by him grabbing me and kissing me back.  Oh, Gods, it was the slowest and sweetest kiss I have ever had.  After my initial shock, I melted into his arms. 

I draped my arms around his neck, and slowly slid my tongue over his lips, seeking entrance to his mouth.  Slowly, his lips parted, and the kiss deepened in its urgency and heat.  I wrapped my tongue around his and slowly got into a war over who was in control of it.  He tasted so good.  Like almonds and chicken.  I suppose he hadn't had time to brush his teeth.  Oh, who cares?  He was delicious.

Finally, gasping for air, we parted.  "Wow, Fei, if I had known you could kiss like THAT, I would have done it a while ago."

He snickered.  "Leave it to you to make a joke at a time like this."

"It's not a joke."  I grabbed his head and brought him in for another kiss.

He pulled back from me.  "I wont be used."

"You're not.  Now come here before I jump you."  I pulled him back towards me.

He sighed.  "Maxwell, you are not interested in me like this.  You are using me because of Yuy's actions yesterday.  Please stop."

I LOOKED at him, annoyed now.  "Look, Chang, if I said I wasn't using you, I'm not.  My motto is 'I run and hide, but I never lie.'  And I hold to that.  Now, if you are still interested, I am."  I kissed him deeply again.

He moaned into the kiss, and began moving his hands over my back.  The sound of his moan went straight to my cock.  I was rock hard in seconds.  I almost broke off the kiss when I felt a similar hardness coming from him.  It was my turn to moan as his hard length rubbed against mine.

He broke it off again.  It was really starting to get to me.  I had to pout.  "Fei, why'd ya do that?"

"I will not take advantage of you in your current state."  He started to head out of the room.

"What if I want to take advantage of YOU in your current state?"  I called after him.

"It will not happen.  I'm sorry, Maxwell."  He opened the door and left.

I stormed over to the door.  "DAMN YOU CHANG!"  I screamed at his back, and slammed the door. 

I walked back over to the chair, and started crying.  First, I kiss Heero and he punches me.  Then, I kiss Wufei, and he says he wont "take advantage of me."  Well, shit, what if I wanted to be taken advantage of?  Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!  Nothing has been going right this week.

I heard the door creak open slowly.  "Fuck off, Chang!  I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Duo?  It's me."  Came the small reply.

I looked up.  "Q?  Go away."

"What happened here?  I know something is wrong."  He came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.  "Please, tell me."

"I said, GO AWAY!"  I screamed at him.

He backed away slowly, and shut the door behind him.  I know I was over-board with him, but I just wanted to be alone for a while.  Shimatta, can't a guy cry in peace?  I snatched up the book I had been reading and ran to my room again.

I flopped on the bed and started crying once again.  I must have cried myself to unconsciousness.  It was dark when I woke up.

I groggily walked to the bathroom across the hall.  I looked like hell.  The small hairs at the back of my neck were creeping out of my braid.  My bangs were standing straight up, and I had red circles around my eyes.  Any idiot could have seen that I had been weeping. 

I smelled the sweet aroma of some dish that Quatre usually cooked.  Last time I inquired what was in it, he said something about wild hare, dried sage, and some other kind of meat, but he wouldn't tell me.  And since I had to eat it, I didn't really ask much after that.  It was delicious after all.

Sometimes, with Quatre, it's give and take on what he can and can't cook.  But this seemed like some traditional Arabic dish that he was comfortable fixing.  Now, when it comes to the food I like to make, Q-man could burn down the kitchen.  I heard Rashid one day saying something about "Master Quatre" burning down a camp and causing the local authorities to come and see what the matter was.

Anyway, I walked into the dining room and sat down at my usual spot.  That's when I noticed that Wufei wasn't there.

I walked into the kitchen.  "Where's Fei?"

"Still outside.  Would you set the table for the three of us?  Afterwards, I'll go get Wufei."

"Sure, no problem."  I grabbed three sets of everything we were going to need.  "Are you fixing anything else besides that roast-thingy?"

"Bread and salad."

"You want me to fix the salad?"

"It's already done.  It's sitting in the refrigerator. You can take it out and set it on the table if you want."

"Kay."  I set the table quickly and grabbed the salad, placing it in the middle of the table section we were going to be using.  I then placed my head on my arms in the space next to my chair.

"Duo, I'm afraid that is not proper dining etiquette.  Would you please sit up?"  Quatre said softly.

"Whatever."  I sat up and looked across the table to the seat now taken by Wufei. 

Dinner was cold and icy, as far as company went.  Quatre tried to keep a conversation going between us, but the cold stares he got shut him up after about five minutes.

I finished in record time, it took me about 35 minutes to finish up, and excused myself from the table.  I had made it almost all the way to my room, before someone grabbed my arm.  I turned around, and brought my other hand down on their head.

"K'so, Maxwell.  Itai." Wufei.

I spun around.  "What do you want?"  I glared at him icily, quickly slipping into Shinigami mode.  "Let me go, now!"

He released my arm.  "I…"

"I don't give a shit.  Leave me alone."  I snatched open my door and slammed it in his face.

He actually looked hurt when I yelled at him. I don't know whether or not I want to deal with him. He's been getting under my skin all day. I don't want to even face him. I have been crying again. I just can't seem to stop the tears. 

Diary, I think I want him, but I can't be sure. I mean the guy put himself in dangerous territory to defend me. I put myself in dangerous territory kissing both him and Hee-chan. I suppose I deserved what I got with both of them. Father Maxwell, I need some help here.  Sister Helen, I wish I had you here so I could ask your advice. I could really use it now.

I'm kinda tired, so I think I will stop now, and get some sleep. If I'm lucky, I'll get assigned a solo mission in the morning, or something else equally nice. Night.

                                                                           ~ Duo Maxwell


	6. Gundam Diaries Part 6 Wufei

Title: Gundam Diaries: Part 6 ~ Wufei

Author: Makoto Sagara

Pairings: 2+1, 3x4, 5+2

Warnings: language, Shonen ai, violence, angst, confuzzlement, lime

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, I just wish I did.  It's owned by Sunrise, Bandai, and a bunch of other evil companies.  Also, I made NO money off of this piece of fiction.  No one is nice enough to pay me to write.  ^_^; This part of the fic was inspired by the song "Standing Still" by Jewel Kilcher.

March 30th, AC 195… 20:00:00

            Today has not been very productive Nataku.  I mean, I kissed Maxwell, and I could tell that he was interested in me, at least sexually, but I could not continue in that direction.  He is too vulnerable over Yuy.

            He came into breakfast looking almost meek and quiet.  He took an apprehensive look around the kitchen, and when he saw that Yuy wasn't there, he relaxed.

            "Where's Hee-chan and Tro?"  He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and turning his neck in a thousand uncomfortable looking ways.

            "Mission.  Two weeks long."  Winner answered. 

            I tried not to look at him, as I was fixing breakfast.  I had fixed his favorite again, as sort of a gift to him.

            "Man that's gotta suck, Q-man."  Duo replied, manically.  He then turned his attention to my back.  "You sick Fei?"

            I tried not to cringe at the use of the nickname.  To tell you the truth, I am sort of getting used to it, but that doesn't mean I necessarily like them.  I turned around to look at him.  "Nani?"

            "You look like you might smile.  And I KNOW you don't smile, so you gotta be sick or something."

            I blinked and tried not to let my mouth quirk into an actual smile.  "Hn, baka, shut up and eat."  I placed a loaded plate in front of him and Quatre.  I, then, took my usual seat at the table.

            "Wu-man, why'd ya cook pancakes?"  Maxwell looked thoroughly confused.

            "I thought you might enjoy them.  Now eat, before I change my mind and make rice and milk for breakfast."  I said, jokingly.

            "You…" He stopped.  He seemed to think over the rest of what I said.  "Whoa, no need to get crazy, Fei.  Pancakes are the food of Shinigami, not rice.  That's your department."  He then proceeded to eat everything in sight.

            "So," Winner started conversationally, "are you going to tell me why you missed dinner last night, Duo?"

            "Um…  I'd rather not."  He glanced down at his plate like it was the most interesting thing in the room.

            "Heero was sporting a rather nasty bruise on his face last night.  Do you know why?"

            "No."  He looked up, startled.  "He…WHAT?"

            "After I sent him to extract you and Wufei from the hangar, he came back up with a black eye.  When I asked him, he said it was nothing.  I could tell he was lying.  So I didn't push him, but I will ask you."

            "I…  I, I didn't do it.  I was way outta Dodge before I could do that."  He whispered.

            "I did."  I tried not to hiss as I said that.

            Quatre visibly blinked.  "Wufei, you did it?  Why?"

            "He hit Maxwell.  I can't allow that."  I tried to stay as neutral as possible, but I think I was letting my emotions start to boil.

            "Ok.  Duo is that why you missed dinner?"

            "I'd rather not talk about it now, Quat-RE.  I would like to finish breakfast first before you start the third degree."  Maxwell's voice has gained a few decibels.  He quickly shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth, and stood up from the table, almost running out of the room.

            I looked at Winner, who shrugged, and we both just finished our breakfast in silence. 

            "Wufei, would you like some help cleaning up?"  He asked politely.

            "Iie, not necessary.  I can accomplish this myself."

            "Ok, well I have some paper work to do in the TV room.  So much for the CEO of a major inter-space company taking a few days off."  He walked out.

            I finally had some time to think alone.  I really wanted to apologize to Maxwell for the inquiries that Winner had been pressing answers for.  There were so many things I wanted to talk to the braided boy about.  I just didn't, because I know I will lose control and do something I would regret later.

            I was silently cleaning the dishes, when a familiar gait approached the door to the kitchen.  He didn't say anything.  It was very unnerving to have him staring at me, and not trying to do something stupid.  It finally got to me.

            I turned to look at him.  "Maxwell, is there something wrong?"

            "Um, no.  I was just thinking."  
            "About what?  You normally voice everything you think."

            "Why did you punch Heero in the face?"  
            "I told you."

            "Bullshit.  Spill it."

            I couldn't possibly tell him the real reason.  He might find it utterly disgusting and not want anything to do with me.  "He… he hit you.  It was not an honourable thing to do."

            "But why?"  He was looking at me seriously.  I wanted to tell him, but I just couldn't.  It would be a breach of my behaviour. 

            "Because…because he was acting like a jerk.  THAT'S WHY!"  I brushed past him and walked outside into the yard.  I started to try my Tai chi, but I was just too upset.  I ended up punching the nearest tree. 

            "Shimatta, k'su, fuck, shit, DAMMIT!"  I fumed a little, and then I kicked the unoffending tree.  I then took a deep breath and took the first stance.  I suppose I had been at it for about 3 hours, when I went inside. 

            Quatre was still doing his paperwork, and answering the small cell phone near him every five minutes.  I smiled slightly and walked over to the couch.

            "Winner, I will be taking a shower, and then I will start lunch.  Is there anything you request?"

            "Um, food?"  He looked up, and smiled weakly. 

"I suppose that leaves it up to me to decide."  I sighed.

"Sorry, Wufei, but I cant make anymore decisions that the ones I making right now.  I will join you for lunch though.  I think I need a break.  I will even get Duo from the study for you."

            "Fine, I will be back in 20 minutes."  I headed upstairs to my room and then to the bathroom across the hall from my room and Maxwell's.  His things were everywhere.  Hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, and towels were just thrown haphazardly around the room.  I straightened it up a little, mostly so I would have somewhere to place my things.

            The water was nice and warm, and my mind started to wander off.  It kept roaming back to the one time where I had seen Maxwell in only his towel.  His body wasn't as well toned as that of my own, but he had definition, and he was very nicely proportionate.  The water dripping down his chest was a nice touch as well.  It was then that I noticed how gorgeous the American boy was. 

            A familiar, and unwelcome feeling came over me and I looked down.  The hot water was not going to help me get into my pants if I kept thinking like that.  I almost considered touching myself, but that did not seem like the honourable thing to do.  I immediately switched the cold water on high and sped through my shower.

            I towel dried as quickly as possibly and ran a comb through my still wet hair.  Pulling it back, I looked in the mirror.  Everything I saw everyday stared back at me, including the contempt I had for myself, shown in my eyes.  I sighed and tied it off.

            I put my dirty clothes in the proper basket and headed downstairs, going to the kitchen.  I pulled out all the foodstuff required to feed three people, and then thought better, and pulled out enough for one more person.

            Lunch was almost complete when Winner appeared in the kitchen.

            "It smells wonderful.  Should I get Duo?"

            "Yes."

            "Ok."  He turned and left quickly.

            He came back two minutes later and took a plate out into the TV room, muttering something about more paperwork.

            Maxwell came in a not too long after Winner left.

"Where'd Quatre go?"

"TV room.  He said he had some paperwork to do, something about WEI."

"Ah."  He looked confused, but sat down and started piling food on his plate.  "Fei?"

I gritted my teeth at the nickname.  "My name is..."

"Wu-Fei.  I know."

"What is it, Maxwell?"

"I, I'm sorry that I made you angry this morning."  He sounded genuinely sorry.

"I wasn't angry at you.  I was disgusted in myself."  I made this snorting noise and continued eating my lunch.

"Why?"

"Because…I have been showing too much emotion lately.  That is something that a warrior does NOT do during a war."  A warrior is not weak.  A warrior shows nothing but self-control, and I have been lacking that lately.

The next thing I knew, Maxwell had jumped up from his seat and walked over to my chair.  I was too surprised to do or say anything.  Then, he leaned he head so close to mine I could smell the strawberry shampoo he uses, and kissed me.

"Thanks, Fei."  He whispered it so close to my ear, I could feel the breath on my neck.

Before I could respond, he had taken off, and out of sight.  He kissed…me.  On the lips, just ever so slightly.  It was something I had been wanting for so long, but when it happened, I froze.

It took me a few minutes to regain my composure and process what had happened.  Yuy hits Maxwell.  I hit Yuy.  Maxwell finds out, and kisses me at lunch.  HE WHAT?

I leaped from my seat and stormed through the house.  I reached the TV room, and glared at the small Arab on the couch.  "MAXWELL?!" 

"Eep," He jumped and righted himself before he fell on the floor.  "Study."  He choked out.  I walked right up to the closed door of the study, with Winner in tow.  I banged as hard as I could.

"MAXWELL!  OPEN THIS DOOR!  I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"  I shouted at the door.

He opened the door a crack and looked out.  "Well, come on in."  He said smugly as he opened the door wider.  "But leave the blond there."  He had the audacity to wink.

I turned around and GLARED at Winner again.  "Excuse us."  I slammed the door in his face.  Then I turned on Maxwell.  "What in GOD'S name where you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking.  I was thanking."  He said matter-of-factly.

That seemed to anger me more.  "You… you…  You KISSED ME!"

"Shhh…  Do you want Quatre to hear you?"  He hissed at me.

I calmed down and took a deep breath.  "Why did you do that, Maxwell?"

"Look, if you want me to call you Wu-Fei, you have to call me Duo."

"Whatever.  Answer the question."

"Because that was a very nice thing you did.  You deserved to be rewarded."

"W-w-what?"  I hadn't been this nervous since my wedding day to Merian. 

"You hit Heero because he hit me.  I think that was a very charming thing to do.  Not to mention, the big shiner you left on his eye."  He sniggered

"Max…  Duo, this is not a laughing matter.  I did not intend for you to kiss me."

He got an extremely cocky look on his face.  "It wasn't as if I planned on kissing you either.  I just did."

I had no reply to that.  He was just so sexy standing there with his violet eyes wide, and a small smirk on his lips.

"Look, Wufei, I'm sorry if I made this uncomfortable for you.  I just wanted to thank you f…"

I grabbed him and cut off whatever else he was going to say.  I placed my lips against his, and hoped that he wouldn't back away from me.  At first it was sweet, and then he melted right into me.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and then he slipped his tongue between my lips, seeking entrance.  I relented, and the kiss got deeper and more relentless in the passion behind it.  We got into a slight tongue war, because I wasn't going to let him have all of the control behind this.  Duo tasted like sugar, and just natural sweetness.  I was the most amazing thing I ever tasted.

We finally broke for air, gasping and dragging the air into our lungs.  "Wow, Fei, if I had known you could kiss like THAT, I would have done it a while ago."  Duo breathed, sexily.

I had to snicker.  "Leave it to you to make a joke at a time like this."

"It's not a joke."  He forcefully grabbed my head and tried to pull me into another kiss, but I pulled away from him.

"I wont be used."

"You're not.  Now come here before I jump you."  He yanked me towards him again.

I sighed.  "Maxwell, you are not interested in me like this.  You are using me because of Yuy's actions yesterday.  Please stop."

He gave me this LOOK, which clearly stated he was annoyed with me.  "Look, Chang, if I said I wasn't using you, I'm not.  My motto is 'I run and hide, but I never lie.'  And I hold to that.  Now, if you are still interested, I am."  I allowed him to kiss me, deeply and passionately.

I moaned as Duo's talented tongue took over again, and I started running my hands across that lithe back of his.  I felt his length grow fast against my leg.  That brought all the blood directly to my groin.  It did not pass go.  It did NOT collect 200 dollars, as was the saying that Duo was always spouting off during battle.

I had to stop, or it would have gotten entirely out of my control.  I pulled back and stepped away from him.

Maxwell grew pouty.  He even stuck his bottom lip out.  Kuso, I wanted to bite that lip and take him right there.

"Fei, why'd ya do that?"

"I will not take advantage of you in your current state."  I turned and made my way to the door.

"What if I want to take advantage of YOU in your current state?"  He called after me.

"It will not happen.  I'm sorry, Maxwell."  I opened the door and left the study still rock hard.

He stomped his way to the open door.  "DAMN YOU CHANG!"  He screamed, and slammed the door. 

I cringed at the pain in his voice, but made my way outside.  Winner tried to stop me, but I silenced him with an appropriate "This is none of your business" glare.  I looked out at the pool, and remembered the scene that happened yesterday with Maxwell.  I sighed, and walked past the pool.

I kept walking until I was far enough from the house, that I couldn't clearly be seen.  I found a tree that protected me from view and also added some shade from the sun.  I started to do my breathing exercises so I wouldn't hyperventilate.  As soon as my body had calmed, I sat down to meditate. 

I couldn't quite clear my mind enough to get to the point of white.  I had too much going on in my mind to do that.  Maxwell's kisses, taste, feel, and sounds kept re-circling over and over.  I wanted to go back and talk to him, but a warrior never admits when he is wrong, unless it is absolutely necessary.

I wasn't quite in a meditative state, but I certainly wasn't all there.  It had grown darker and colder, but I still was seated under the tree, when Quatre came out calling for me.

"Wu~fei?  Where are you?  These grounds are far too large to go looking for you."  I saw a light from a torch sweep across the ground and trees.

I snapped out of my state, and proceeded to walk towards the blond.

"I was meditating.  Sorry.  Is there a problem?"  I said.

"No problem, just dinner.  Duo is waiting for us.  Come on."  He turned and walked towards the house.

I followed at a distance, thinking on what a new experience this meal would be.  Sure enough, I walked into the dining room, and Maxwell had his head on the table.

"Duo, I'm afraid that is not proper dining etiquette.  Would you please sit up?"  Quatre said softly to him.

"Whatever."  He snapped and sat up.  That's when I got my first good look at him.  He had been crying.  Shimatta.

Dinner was eaten in complete silence on the part of Maxwell and myself.  Winner tried to bring both of us into conversation.  I have never been one for senseless and menial chatter.  Duo looked far too angry to say anything in my presence.  I had really messed this up.  Winner finally gave up after about 5 minutes of no replies.

Maxwell excused himself from the table 30 minutes later.  He swiftly walked out of the room.  I excused myself a minute after him.  I ran up the stairs, because I had to talk to him.  To….  Apologize to him.

I caught on to his arm, just as he reached his room.  Before I had a chance to say anything to him, Maxwell brought his other hand down on my head, hard.

"K'so, Maxwell.  Itai."  I said through gritted teeth.

He spun around.  "What do you want?"  He accompanied his icy tone with his best Shinigami glare  "Let me go, now!"

I released his arm.  "I…"

"I don't give a shit.  Leave me alone."  He then proceeded to snatch open his door and slammed it in my face.

I stood there for a few moments, trying to debate whether I was flabbergasted, or if I was worried about the braided boy.  I raised my hand to knock on the door, but then I dropped it, and walked silently to my room.

I want to be able to apologize to him, to make everything better.  I must admit though, those kisses and his feel is enough to make me want to change, just so I can have more.

I have no idea what to even say to him to make it better.  I think I have made everything worst up until this part.  I involved myself in a disagreement between Yuy and Maxwell, because I didn't like the way that Yuy handled himself.  I then got uncomfortable around Maxwell.  When he kissed me, which is something that I have been wanting for a while, I yelled at him.  But then I kissed him, and then proceeded to tell him that I would not be used as a replacement.  He reassured me I wasn't, and yet I couldn't bring myself to believe him.  I have wounded him more deeply than I think even Yuy has.

I'm going to contact Master O and see if he has anything for me to do.  I should get away, and give some space to Max…Duo…Shit; I am aroused even as I write this. 

Curse him.  No, curse me for my stupidity.  I shall go now.

                                                                    ~ Chang Wufei                                  


	7. Gundam Diaries Part 7 Duo

Title: Gundam Diaries: Part 7 ~ Duo   
Author: Makoto Sagara   
Pairings: 3x4, 5x2 (this one's new for this part ~_^)   
Warnings: Language, angst, confuzzlement, yaoi , and OOC

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. I only wished I did. It's owned by Sunrise, Sotsu, Bandai, and some other companies that make lots of money off of it. I don't make any money off of this, but my muse does let me live as long as keep up to her schedule. The song "Sanctuary" by Madonna inspired this part of the story.   
Addition Warnings: Also, this part will be yaoi (and my first attempt at it btw), and if anyone has problems with it, um, don't read it. ^_^ You have been warned. I will not be held accountable by you not paying attention to all the warning you have had so far. ^^; 

April 3rd, AC 195…. 21:00:00 

Well, I didn't get the mission I was hoping for. I think G is punishing me for that last prank I pulled. Ok, so super-gluing orange construction paper to his nose was NOT a good idea, but it sure as hell fit. Shit, I haven't heard from G in about 4 days. 

That's unusual. Normally, I have to beg to get some time off. I have a feeling that I will be used to do all the really stupid missions in a few days, which means I'll be stuck in solo missions, were I will get shit to actually do. GREAT! 

Last night, after I slammed the door on Fei, I climbed in bed and looked up at the ceiling for about an hour. I then realized that I wasn't going to sleep, so I pulled out the book, Arabian Nights, which I had been reading earlier that day. A few minutes of that, and I was so not into it. 

I searched through my pile of CD cases on my dresser and placed Bedtime Stories by Madonna in. So, I have a fetish for her. It's not something I brag about. Anyway, I decided that was the perfect mood music, and started reading again. 

I was half listening to the music, when one of the songs really got to me. It's called "Sanctuary," and well, it was perfect for how I was feeling. It got me to thinking about what happened with Fei and Hee-chan. 

I spent the next three days just thinking.  Quatre was hovering over me, asking me questions, and just over all watching me.  I felt really uncomfortable. I mean, Quatre was stalking me, Wufei was just quiet and seemed to be avoiding me, and I was listless as I just sat and thought.

I don't think I was ever this quiet.  Not really.  All that went through my mind were the kisses I had shared with Fei-kun and Hee-chan.  One felt so right, and the other was so hazy from sleep that I had no idea what the real feeling was behind it.  But, then again, I was in love with both of them.  How was I suppose to choose?

Maybe, Fei was right. I'm not over Heero. He has been in my thoughts ever since I met him. He is just so gung-ho about his missions, and his feelings, when he shows them, are so intense. Fei is, in some ways, like Heero. He is so strict on himself with his few rules of justice, strength, women, honour, and his own personal well being. 

As I laid there on the fourth night thinking about all this, I knew that I had been way too harsh with Wufei, all because I was a little ashamed of my actions and myself. I sat up and turned off the music. I knew that I had to apologize to Wufei after my behaviour. I walked, cautiously, to the door of my room, and placed a hand on the knob. What the hell do you say when you apologize to someone? I've never had to do that. Everything I've ever done was either in good humour or for the sake of others. 

Ah, shit, I might as well get this over with. I opened the door, and there was Fei, about to knock on the door. I took a slight step back. 

"Fei?" 

"Maxwell, I need to…" 

"Before you say anything, I have to apologize to you." 

"Nani?" 

"You… you were right. I am sorry." I hung my head to hide the slight embarrassed blush that had spread over my face. A sudden hand had cupped my chin, and was trying to pull my face up. I let it. 

"I am sorry, as well. This is hard for me to say…. But I care for you." 

"I…I know." 

"You, you do?" 

I looked into his deep black eyes. "You can't hide anything from Q-bean, you know. He's good at reading people. And, he sucks at keeping secrets." I smiled at him. 

Wufei looked slightly taken aback. "Well, I don't think I will be sharing any sensitive information with him anytime soon." 

I snorted. "You never share any kind of information with anyone, Wu-man." 

He leaned over, and kissed me. Oh, God, it was just like earlier. I had to lean into him to keep my legs from giving out on me. I moaned and pulled him into my room. 

He pulled back, and looked at me. He looked very worried. "Are you positive that this is what you want? It would be dishonourable to regret this later." 

I gave him a lust-filled gaze. "More than anything else, I want you." I then grabbed him and forcefully pulled him all the way into my room. 

"Maxwell, do you ever clean in here?" 

"Only when packing for the next mission." I smirked. 

"Ye Gods. I'm terrified now." 

"Shut up, Fei." I silenced him with a kiss, mingled with me jumping on him. We fell on my bed. He wrapped his arms around me, and deepened our kiss. 

"Duo?" 

I nodded in encouragement. 

"I have no knowledge in these matters." Wufei blushed deeply, and started to untangle himself from me. 

"Wu, chill. I figured as much." I kissed him again, and started to unbutton his shirt. I pulled up as the last button was undone, and was rewarded with a glorious sight. He had a lovely six-pack, well developed pectorals, and a flat stomach. 

I took a longing gaze up at Wufei's beautiful face and gorgeous eyes, and then proceeded to kiss my way down his lovely body. I started at the area between his neck and his shoulder, kissing lightly and slightly nibbled. He let out a moan that went straight to my straining erection. 'Later.' I thought. 

I kissed down to his chest and slowly took one pink nipple into my mouth. His sounds were barely audible to anyone but me. "I love you, Duo." I suckled on the delicate mound in my mouth and bit, very lightly. He was starting to try to thrust up at me. 

I stopped, and he whimpered. I looked up at him. "Now, Fei, you are going to have to behave while I work, or I'll stop." 

"No, don't stop." He sounded like he was desperate. He felt like a rock against my legs. I noticed a slight tear fall from one of his eyes. 

I smiled coyly and went back to work on my perfect Chinese lover. I then worked my way down to his pants. "Hmm, now these are just going to have to go." I muttered out loud. I sat up and tugged at the string tying them. The knot slid right out, and I yanked them off of him. 

More of that delicious caramel-coloured body was exposed. Lusciously sculpted thighs and calves were bare for me to soak up. The only thing that still covered him was his black silk boxers. 'Hm, I was figured him for white cotton boxers. This is definitely interesting.' I yanked those off too. 

His unrestrained manhood stood up and greeted me. Damn, the boy was HUNG! I licked my lips and slowly made my way to tasting him, when he reached at me, and said, "Not yet." 

He grabbed me, and flipped us over. There was this look of hunger and unrestrained lust in his dark eyes. He ripped open my shirt, and pulled my pants off, all in a few quick and precise movements. He stopped, for a moment, when he noticed that I wasn't wearing any underwear. 

He growled. My cock sprung at that, and Fei smirked. 

"Oi, Fei, don't tease." I whimpered. God, I sounded like a girl begging him like that. 

He ran his hand over the head of my cock. Oh my, just his touch was about to send me over. "Fei, I need you." I managed to let out. 

Black eyes, clouded over with lust, started down at me. "How do you need me?" 

"I want you to fill me. I want you to take me, make me yours." I breathed out, heavily. 

"Tell me what to do and I will." He responded. 

I reached into the nightstand by my bed, and pulled out a tube of lube. I handed it to him. 

"Put the lube on your fingers, and then prep me for your…" I glanced at his cock. "…Your large friend there." 

"How do I… prep you?" He blushed slightly, but his eyes got darker. 

"Put some of the lube on your first three fingers." He did as I said. "Now, place one at my entrance… and then work it in and out. I'll tell you when I want more, but you should be able to tell when I'm ready for the next step." I said matter-of-factly. 

He looked sheepish, but did as I said. As his first finger entered me, I told my body to relax, and he all but slid in. 

"More." I groaned. He placed the second finger, and then he had to work them. Oh god, he was good for a beginner. He hit my prostate almost every time his fingers thrust inside of me. "More." 

He did as I bid and placed his third finger in, stroking my prostate more and more with every thrust. I was so close, but I wanted him in me. 

"I want you, Wufei. Give me all of you. Prep yourself, and then enter me." 

He looked up at me, and grabbed the lube, putting on a generous amount on his bulging member. He moaned as his hand stroked himself. 

"No, baby, not like that. In me…" I stopped as he did what I was asking. The world stopped and time stood still. 

The initial pain was immense. I had to remember to breath and relax again. 

"You, ok?" He grunted. 

"Y…yes." 

"Gods, you feel so good. I want to come right now." 

"Patience." 

He started moving slowly. I could tell he was trying to find his rhythm. He soon found it. He was moving steadily, but still slowly. 

"Faster. Harder. I won't break." I all but screamed, as his thick cock filled me. He moved faster and harder. He was pounding into me, brushing my prostate again and again. I started to scream. 

I put my hand on my own neglected arousal, and tried to stroke to meet him. Fei moved my hand away quickly and started stroking me with one hand while the other was firmly placed to support him. 

He kept changing his pace, going faster, then slower, faster and slower. It was driving me insane. 

"Fei, please, stop teasing. Let me come." There I was, begging again. 

It was too much. Finally, he started keeping a rigid, steady pace, with both his hand and his body. I exploded my seed all over my stomach. He grunted and gave one last thrust, before he came inside me. 

"Felt so good." He collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so tired." He looked me in the eyes. "You look so beautiful." 

"Hmmm, Fei. You were amazing." His eyes started to droop. "You gonna sleep here?" 

"Don't want to move." 

"I don't want you to, either. Stay here with me." 

"Fine by me." He closed his eyes. He went limp, and slid out of me. 

I pulled the sheet up over us both. Soon, the sound of his soft breathing could be heard. 

I looked at the calm and sleeping face of my lover. He was beautiful. The moonlight was streaming over his face, allowing me to see all his perfect features. How I could not see how beautiful he was, before this, was totally beyond me. 

I cuddled up to him, and soon fell asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The sunlight woke me up. I snuggled up to the warm body next to me. 

"Dun wanna wake up. Make the sun go away, Fei." 

"I can't, Duo. It's morning. Besides, its your turn to make breakfast." 

The mention of food broke up my thoughts of sleep. 

"Hm. Food. Sounds good to me." I looked at him. "How long you been awake?" 

"About an hour." 

"Why didn't you wake me?" 

"Because I was enjoying you next to me, and quiet." He snorted. "I figured you had to be quiet sometime." 

"Oi, Wu-bebi, that's mean." 

"Wu-bebi?" He arched one of his delicate eyebrows. 

"Hm, you don't like it?" I pouted. 

"It's…. new." He kissed me. "Come on and get up. You have to cook." 

"I have something else to show you." I winked suggestively. 

"More lessons?" He looked ready to see what it was I was going to "teach" him. 

"Yes, it's called, "How to deal with morning wood." Something that every boy should know." I leaned over and kissed him. 

I ripped the sheet from off of him. He was still naked. Oh, god, he looked so damn good, even better in the light. He was so hard that I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I crawled down to my objective, and licked the tip of his manhood. 

He let out a small moan. I smirked. I then took his whole cock into my mouth, slowly licking and sucking my way down. I grabbed his delicate scrotum one of my hands and squeezed lightly. The sounds of his moans where driving me nuts. 

I could feel the lengthening of my own "wood." And I started to work feverishly on Wufei. I was deep into my work, when a hand reached out and grabbed my precious "chibi Duo." It was pumping in time with the strokes of my mouth. I moaned deep in the back of my throat. 

"Ahhnnnnn. Feels so good, Duo." 

You could say that again. I enjoyed teaching Fei all of my tricks, but he was learning quickly, and surprisingly enough, he was keeping up with me. 

I felt him tense up, and his strokes started to become harder, quicker, and more needy. I gladly helped him with his problem, and he came. I quickly swallowed every precious drop of his seed. He moaned again. I then knew that I was going to come very quickly. 

"Ah, Fei, I'm gonna…" I tried to talk but the words weren't there. 

Before I knew what was happening, warmth enveloped me and a slight tug came over my whole body. 

"Gonna come. Can't stop." I rasped. "Ahhnnnnn." I finally came. To my surprise, Fei returned the favor, and swallowed every drop. 

He looked up and smirked, cockily. "Hm, now that is an interesting way to deal with morning issues. Now, I suggest a shower, and then I'll help you cook breakfast." He stood up and started gathering his discarded clothing. "I'll see you in about 20 minutes, otherwise, you cook alone." He winked and left my room. 

He didn't even bother getting dressed. I heard a squawk come from the direction of the hallway. I ran to the door, and saw a very naked and yummy Fei and a very uncomfortable looking Quatre standing in the hall. 

"Winner. Morning." Fei said and then headed to his room. 

Q-man blushed and then looked at my open door. "Good morning, Wufei." He then turned to me. "What the hell?" 

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. 

"Allah, you SLEPT with him??? HOW?" He shook his head. "On second thought, why? I thought you were in love with Heero." 

I smiled at his outburst. "I don't know how I feel about Heero anymore, but when I went to apologize to Wufei, he was standing here at my door. That made me realize that I care for Fei a lot. I'm not really sure how I should feel, but while I was with him, I felt at peace. The only way I thought I could have peace was to die." I stopped talking to think for a moment. 

I hadn't really thought about it before, but what I had just said was true. I really thought the only way I was to obtain peace, would be to die and then face my maker. But when I was in Fei's arms, I was calm, and happy even. 

Quatre looked at me. "Are you ok, Duo?" 

I blinked at looked at him. "Well, I need a shower, and then I have to meet Fei to cook breakfast. So, I have to hurry. I'll talk to you in about 20." I grabbed some clothes and ran into the nearest empty bathroom, which happened to be the one Heero used. 

Bare was the word that came to mind when I saw it. Only a towel and a rag were there. Duh, he was away on a two week long mission. He must have taken everything else with him. Standing there in the cold and uncharacteristic washroom, I thought about the person who used this room. 

Heero was bare. Not really a whole person, is the best way to describe him. I mused it over in my head as the water poured over me. Hmmm, the water was so nice. I had to hurry or Fei really would make me cook alone. Besides, it's not like he would offer to help any old time. 

10 minutes later, I stepped out of the shower and rushed to get dressed. I ran a brush through my hair quickly and raced through the braiding. It's not as easy as you would think. I mean my hair is down to my ass. It's easier than trying to let it hang though. 

When I made it into the kitchen, Fei was there in full cooking-dragon mode, as I like to call it. He was dressed in his usual floofy pants and tank top. He looked really good. I took an appreciative look at his body before saying anything. 

"Gonna leave anything for me to do?" I smirked as he turned around. 

"Yes. I have left all the HARD things for you to do." He smirked back. 

I almost choked as he said that. Either he just made a joke, or he is an alien. 

"Was that a joke, Fei?" I asked, trying not to die from the laughter stuck in my throat. 

"Possibly. Now, cook, or Winner will starve." He stopped as my stomach grumbled in response. "And you too." 

I giggled. "Well, what is there still to do?" 

"The batter for the waffles is finished. You just need to get the waffle iron out and to make them. I'll make the eggs, since we don't want a huge mess. And there is still fruit that needs to be sliced." 

"Well, I'll set the table and help slice the fruit." Quatre spoke up from the doorway. 

"Hm, I thought it was MY turn to cook." I said, pouting just every so slightly. 

"Well, we could just leave you to cook it all, by yourself. If that is what you would prefer." Wufei added snidely. 

I stopped. "No. I enjoy the help." I grabbed the bowl of batter and placed it on the counter. "Q, where's the waffle iron?" 

"Under the counter, near the toaster. Where it always is." 

I bent over and grabbed it. I knew Wufei was getting an eyeful, so I wiggled a little before I stood up. Sure enough, there was an audible clearing of a throat from Wu's direction. 

After that stunt, I got right into cooking the waffles and totally forgot about who else was in the kitchen with me. I heard the other two cooking, and the time passed in amiable silence. 

Fifteen minutes later, breakfast was ready to eat and we were seated at the table. To my, and Quatre's, surprise, Wufei sat next to me. He even joined in some light chatter with us. Needless to say, breakfast was the most enjoyable meal we had had in a long time. 

While I cleaned the kitchen, Wufei went out to practice his Tai Chi, and I had thought that Quatre had gone to work on paperwork or play his violin. But, as I started to run the water for the dishes, Quatre placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"Please, Duo, tell me what happened." His bright blue eyes all but shone at me. I sighed. There was NO way I was going to get out of this. 

"Fine, but only because Wufei is outside. If he were still here, you'd be in some hot shit. You know that right?' 

"Yeah, just spill." 

I put some of the dishes to soak and sat back down at the table. He sat next to me. I had to take a deep breath, and ending up sighing again. 

"Ok, you probably heard the whole thing between Wufei and I the other night." I paused to let him reply. 

"Yeah, I'm surprised no one else can to check on you two. You know, like OZ?" He snickered, and then straightened up when I didn't join him. 

"Well, after dinner, I went to my room. I almost got there, when Fei grabbed an arm from behind. I spun and hit him in the head, which turned to be a huge fight, because I was still mad at him, and I went Shinigami on him and slammed the door in his face. 

"The next few days, I spent it thinking about what was said, and done. And last night, I was trying to read, but I didn't get anywhere with that. So I put on some Madonna, and well, I was listening to this one song. It made me starting thinking about Fei and Heero. I knew that I was wrong, and it started eating away at me, and just when I went to go apologize to Fei, he was standing in front of my door. 

"We both apologized, and somehow he ended up kissing me, and well, I, uh, drug him into my room. The rest, as they say, is history." I knew I was blushing by the time I had finished telling my tale to the blond sitting next to me. 

Quatre was quiet for a long time. Then, he looked at me and smiled. "So, how was he?" He giggled. 

I sat there shocked for a moment. Ever since I had convinced him to go for it with Trowa, he has been a different little Arabian prince. I sat there for a moment, and then I got a devilish smile as well. "Wouldn't you like to know?" 

"That good, huh?" 

"I'm not telling you." I stood up and went back to washing the dishes. 

Quatre left the room, huffing about something not being fair. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't start gabbing about it just then. I was too afraid that what happened last night was a fluke. 

The afternoon was spent in the pool, and then after another shower, in front of the TV. Fei-kun joined me a little while after I had sat down. He sat next to me, but he seemed so uncomfortable. 

"Something the matter?" I asked. 

"No." 

"Fei?" 

"Yes, Duo?" 

"What is wrong?" I turned off the television, and faced him. 

"Nothing is the matter. I was just enjoying your companionship." 

I kissed him again. When he didn't throw me off, or anything else like that, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly pulled me close to him and kissed me back slowly. I removed one of my arms from around his neck, took one of his hands, and placed my braid in it. 

"M… Duo? What are you doing?" 

"Giving myself to you. Last night was something special for me, and I wanted to let you know the only way I know how." 

He growled and pinned me to the couch. "So, last night was not just some capricious thing for you?" 

"Nothing I do is capricious. I always plan everything I do to some degree. Granted, I hadn't planned on making love to you, but I don't regret it." 

He leaned down and placed his head close to my ear. "Wo ai ni." He whispered softly. 

"Oh, Fei." I kissed him again, and pulled him down, so he was lying on top of me. 

I could feel his arousal grow against my leg, and I rubbed my awakening member across him. The friction was wonderful. I moaned into our kiss. He ran one hand over my body, while his other was still gripping my braid. I was in heaven. 

I took one of my hands and ran it under his shirt. The planes of his chest and stomach were wonderful to my touch. All his silky soft skin was covering hard steel muscle. My other hand found its way into his hair. I pulled the tie out of its hold. His hair fell around his face. He looked wonderfully sexy right then. 

Before we got any farther though, there was a surprised squeak from the direction of one of the many doorways. 

"I'm so sorry. I'll just let you two alone." Quatre said, obviously flabbergasted. 

"Hm, maybe we should save this for another time?" Wufei arched one of his eyebrows at me. 

I stuck out my bottom lip, but thought about what he said. "I suppose I could be persuaded to hold out on this. But I would need some real convincing." 

He snorted. "Of course you would. How about I promise you a repeat of last night later?" 

I got even harder at the memory of our first night together. "Um, kay." 

"Good." He kissed me deeply, and then walked out of the room. 

Timing. Does no one in this house have it? I sat up and turned the TV back on. There was nothing on. Shit. I turned the TV off again, and walked up to my room. 

My room was just like I left it this morning. Maybe, just maybe, Wu-bebi was right. It was getting kinda hard to walk in here. So, I broke down and started straightening up. 

I was picking up my discarded clothing from the night before, when there was a knock on my door. I threw the clothes in my closet, and opened the door. Wufei was standing there, looking not too happy with something. 

" 'Smatter?" I asked him, opening the door wider, and inviting him inside. 

He looked around. "You cleaned?" 

"You noticed? Anyway, what's the matter?" 

He sighed and sat down on the bed. He then gestured for me to sit down. 

"Uh oh. Tell me what's wrong." 

He sighed yet again. "Duo, I have a mission." 

It was my turn to sigh as I sat next to him on the bed. "Oh?" 

"Yes. Master O just mailed me with my specs." 

"Ok, so why do you look so upset about it?" 

"It's for a week." 

"A week?" I looked into his deep ebony eyes. "There's more, isn't there?" 

"Aa. It's a no communication mission." He looked away. 

"Ah, that's why you are upset? Because we won't be able to talk for a whole week." 

"Yes, partly." He looked at me again and brought my face close to his. "I don't want to leave you, but the mission has to be done." 

"I understand that. Don't worry. If I get called away, I'll find a way to contact you. If I have to email you like 500 times, I'll do it." I kissed him softly and quickly on his lips. "I promise." 

He looked a little relieved. 

"So, when do you leave?" 

"As soon as possible." 

"You, mean as soon as you leave my room?" 

"Well, yes, that." He looked grim again. 

I thought about my options for a moment. I could just jump him, and have a quickie right then and there. Or, I could wait, and when we saw each other next, we could make slow love, if he was still interested. But something about the look in his eyes told me that he would. 

"Fine, I will see you in a week." I crossed my arms over my chest. 

"I thought you would put up more of a fight about this." He blinked several times. 

"What could I do about it? Yell? Get angry? Cry? Not talk to anyone? That's not reasonable. Nor would it be very "honorable." The only thing I can do is to wait for you to come home. And make you want to come home sooner." I winked suggestively at him. 

"Ah, yes, that. Well, I will try and get back quickly." He stood up and headed for the door. 

I followed him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Wo ai Ni, Wufei." I accompanied that with a deep and passionate kiss. 

He groaned, and kissed me back. "You are making this hard, Duo." 

I rubbed against his erection, which was growing every second. "I know." I replied slyly. 

He shook his head, and hugged me. "Wo ai Ni. Seven days till I see you again. I will be back by then." 

"I know, Wu-bebi." I softly pushed him out of my room. "Now, go, before it gets worse." 

"Okay." He turned down the hall and headed to his room. I saw him open the door a little, bend over, grab a pick duffle bag, close his door, and then walked down the hall, and out of my sight. 

I closed my door gently, fighting back the hard emotions boiling over in me. I spent so much time obsessing over Heero, and when I finally find someone who will love me, they are taken away from me. I was in the middle of my little pity-party, when there was a tap on the door. 

"Duo, you want to go out for dinner? We can have pizza." 

I looked at the clock on my laptop. It was only 6:30 pm. "Yeah, give me a few minutes." I looked about my room, grabbed a clean shirt, and just hurriedly changed into it. No sense going out looking rumpled. 

Quatre was still in the hall when I emerged from my hole. "Are you ready?" 

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." 

"Well, where do you want to go?" 

"Chinese food?" 

He blinked a few times. "But you always complain when Wufei cooks it." 

I looked at him determinedly. "That's what I want. Is that ok?" 

"Yeah. Let's go." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Dinner was the slowest and most horrible 2 hours of my life. The drive was pleasant enough. Quatre turned the radio on, and there was an oldies marathon. It was fun trying to teach him the words to the song "Crash" by Dave Matthews Band. 

When we arrived at the restaurant, there was a nice looking Chinese guy there that looked a lot like Fei. It wouldn't have been a problem, except that he was our waiter. He would come over every 5 minutes, and my body would react, aka constant wood. 

Quatre tried to make the best of it, and ordered something that was close to some of the meals that Fei made. It was good, but it just wasn't the same. Quatre tried to keep me talking and somewhat normal, but I wasn't into it. 

After we had eaten and paid for our meal, leaving a huge tip for the waiter, we headed home. It was 8:30 pm already so I just told Quatre that I was going to bed. 

And here I am. Oh wait, I'm getting a beep. 

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! 

G just replied. I have a mission. A week long too. In Siberia. Watching a damn OZ factory. I knew that beaked bastard would screw me over on my next mission. 

Fine, I'll pack, write Wu an email, tell Q-bean, and go. Shit, this really sucks. Well till next time, I'm still alive, and horny. 

~ Duo Maxwell


	8. Gundam Diaries Part 8 Wufei

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 8 ~ Wufei   
Author: Makoto Sagara   
Pairings: 5x2   
Warnings: Language, OOC, angst, confuzzlement, and yaoi 

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. I only wished I did. It's owned by Sunrise, Sotsu, Bandai, and some other companies that make lots of money off of it. I don't make any money off of this, but my muse does let me live as long as keep up to her schedule.   
Additional Warnings: Also, this part will be yaoi, and if anyone has problems with it, um, don't read it. ^_^ You have been warned. I will not be held accountable by you not paying attention to all the warning you have had so far. ^^; 

April 3rd, AC 195… 22:00 

I'm writing this while I am piloting Nataku to the position of my next mission. I have been in Nataku for about 4 hours now. I ache to be in the arms of my small American baka. I long to kiss him. I just really miss the braided boy. 

A few nights ago, while I wrote, I would have given my soul to have a solo mission. But after my tryst with Maxwell, I want nothing more than to be with him. Ironic how a night with him could make me WANT to behave differently. 

I suppose that I should explain how I ended up spending the night with him. It's still sort of confused in my mind, but I will try and make it as clear as I possibly can. 

After Duo slammed the door in my face, I went back to my room to think. I needed some time to meditate, and while outside was tempting, it meant that I would have to pass Winner. Not something I was up to at the time, so I cleared a space on the floor, and tried to clear my mind. 

After fifteen minutes or so, I realized that I wasn't getting anywhere. I just couldn't get Shinigami's glare out of my mind. Oh, yes, it definitely was Shinigami, and not Duo. I have seen that glare many times, but it has never been directed towards me. The sight of it was enough for me to make a hasty retreat. 

I couldn't come to a conclusion that night, so I spent the night thinking about it.  Unfortunately, I still didn't have a solution, though my body screamed every time I saw Maxwell.  He was changed those three days. So quiet, not talking, barely making any noise whatsoever. It tore at my heart to see him like that.

I didn't look at him. I couldn't. It hurt too much. Every time I saw him, I had to turn away. Winner would not leave him alone. He was hovering. It would have been comical, had D.. Maxwell been in any proper situation to tell him about it.

I avoided him as much as possible, taking my meals in other rooms when I could.  I spent most of the days in the hangar, or outside practicing my katas.  But last night, as I was meditating in my room, again with no results, Maxwell's face appeared before me.

Giving up on meditating, I just sat on my floor thinking. I really care for Maxwell. No, I take that back. I love him. I just don't want to be used by someone I love to make someone else jealous. I do not know one person who does. And while I do not believe that Duo would ever do something like that, I did not want to put myself into that situation. 

I suppose I was thinking along that line for a while, because my body suddenly screamed at me. I stood up, and discovered one of my legs had fallen asleep. I walked the blood back into my leg, and found myself in front of my door. I stood there for a moment and realized that I should at least apologize for my harsh treatment of the braided boy. I slowly opened it, and walked down the hall to Duo's room 

I was about to knock, when all of a sudden, the door opened and Duo was standing there, looking as shocked as I felt. 

"Fei?" 

"Maxwell, I need to…" I started, hesitantly. 

"Before you say anything, I have to apologize to you." 

"Nani?" He had to apologize to ME? 

"You… you were right. I am sorry." A bright blush appeared on the violet-eyed boy's face, and he hung his head. I couldn't stand it. I gently cupped his delicate chin in my hand and slowly brought his eyes up to meet my own. He didn't stop me, either. 

"I am sorry, as well. This is hard for me to say…. But I care for you." 

"I…I know." 

"You, you do?" Who is letting out all my secrets in this house? 

"You can't hide anything from Q-bean, you know. He's good at reading people. And, he sucks at keeping secrets." He weakly smiled at me. 

"Well, I don't think I will be sharing any sensitive information with him anytime soon." I was flabbergasted at this news. 

"You never share any kind of information with anyone, Wu-man." He snorted. 

I then felt the strongest urge to kiss him, and I followed up on it. It was as wonderful as the kiss earlier had. And it had the same effects upon my body as the last one had. He leaned against me, for it seemed that he was about to collapse. Suddenly, Duo moaned and started to drag me into his room. 

I pulled back and looked into his amethyst orbs. "Are you positive that this is what you want? It would be dishonourable to regret this later." 

He gave me the most lust filled gaze I had ever seen. "More than anything else, I want you." He then grabbed a handful of my shirt and yanked me inside his room, closing the door with his foot. 

I looked around his room. It was a disaster area. "Maxwell, do you ever clean in here?" 

"Only when packing for the next mission." He smirked merrily. 

"Ye Gods. I'm terrified now." 

"Shut up, Fei." Before I had a chance to say anything else, he had silenced me with another scorching kiss, while jumping on top of me. I managed to maneuver our fall onto his bed. I wrapped my arms around him, and deepened the kiss that was sure to steal my heart even more than I thought was possible. 

"Duo?" I had stopped kissing him, and I had to look at his beautiful face. 

He nodded, acknowledging that he still had that function right then. I wasn't sure I did. 

"I have no knowledge in these matters." The actual talking about this subject was much too uncomfortable for me to continue. I felt my face get red, and I started to unwind my arms from around him. He stopped me. 

"Wu, chill. I figured as much." He then kissed me. I could see that it would be entirely too easy to become addicted to his kisses. All of a sudden, he started to unbutton my shirt with quick movements. He pulled up as he finished working on my shirt, and his eyes grew wide. 

He took a longing glance at me, which made me melt right then. I would have done anything for him at that moment. Then to my amazement, he started to kiss his way down my body. When his lips first touched my body, a jolt of electricity shot through me. He started this exquisite torture at the spot where my neck and shoulder meet, where he kissed and nibbled the area. My eyes grew enormous and a small moan escaped from my lips. He slowly kissed his way down to my chest, and started to suckle on my nipple. Oh gods, he is so talented with his mouth. I was making more noise then than I ever did. 

"I love you, Duo." I whispered to my braided lover. 

He then nipped me, and automatically I drove my hips up at him. He suddenly stopped his kisses, and I did the one thing I never thought I would ever do. I whimpered. Nataku, I was so weak with need at that moment that I didn't even care. 

"Now, Fei, you are going to have to behave while I work, or I'll stop." 

"No, don't stop." I begged him. He smiled coyly and started back to kissing my body. He finally made his way down to my pants. 

"Hmm, now these are just going to have to go." He replied, and tugged at the string tying my pants. Then, in one fluid movement, he yanked my pants right off of me. He took an appreciative look at me, and then he smirked when he noticed my black silk boxers. His slight shock only lasted a second before he had managed to take those off too. 

He licked his sweet lips and moved to take my manhood into his mouth, but I grabbed his arm. "Not yet." The thought of him giving me oral was beyond my mind at that point. I quickly grabbed both of his arms, flipped the both of us so that I was on top of him. 

I ripped open his shirt and tugged his pants off. That's when I noticed he wasn't wearing any underwear. Oh my, he was so gorgeous. And the sight of him in his naked glory was too much for me. I growled at the spectacle. 

I felt his member spring at that action, and I had to smirk. 

"Oi, Fei, don't tease." I suppose it was his turn to whimper and beg. 

I ran my hand over the head of his cock. "Fei, I need you." He begged. 

I looked down at my squirming lover. "How do you need me?" 

"I want you to fill me. I want you to take me, make me yours." He panted. 

"Tell me what to do and I will." 

He reached into the nightstand by his bed, and pulled out a tube. He handed it to me. 

"Put the lube on your fingers, and then prep me for your…" He glanced at my erection. "…Your large friend there." 

"How do I… prep you?" 

"Put some of the lube on your first three fingers." I did as he said. "Now, place one at my entrance… and then work it in and out. I'll tell you when I want more, but you should be able to tell when I'm ready for the next step." 

I was slightly uncomfortable with this, but I did as instructed. I placed my index finger at his pucker, and slowly waited for it to go in while I added a little pressure. I felt his body relax, and my finger slowly slid in. I started to move it around his tight cavern. 

"More." He moaned. 

I added my second finger and waited for him to adjust, and then started thrusting my fingers in slowly and roughly. He started squirming yet again. 

"More." I added my third finger, and he started moaning loudly. He looked like he could have orgasmed right then. 

"I want you, Wufei. Give me all of you. Prep yourself, and then enter me." 

I looked up at him, grabbed the neglected lube, and put a generous amount on my straining erection. The friction that my hand caused felt so good, I moaned. 

"No, baby, not like that. In me…" 

I stopped touching myself, and slowly lined up to his entrance. I slowly worked my way inside him. When I was totally seated in him, I stopped. Oh, Nataku, it was heaven there with him. 

"You, ok?" I managed to grunt. 

"Y…yes." 

"Gods, you feel so good. I want to come right now." 

"Patience." 

I started to slowly pound into him. It took a few minutes to find an acceptable rhythm, but finally I found it. 

"Faster. Harder. I won't break." 

I started to really pound into his soft and gorgeous body. I was in ecstasy. I was so close, and the screams coming from his mouth were driving me closer and closer to the edge. 

I felt a hand sneak between us and it brushed against my stomach. I looked down and noticed that he was starting to stroke himself. I just couldn't take it. I moved his hand out of the way, and started to stroke him in time with my thrusts while using my other hand to keep myself from crushing him. 

I managed to find a way to keep my pace changing, neither of us could really find release. I knew I couldn't possibly keep up with the original fast and hard pace. I was too close. 

"Fei, please, stop teasing. Let me come." He was down to a husky whisper from all the screaming. The sound went straight to my cock, and I started pounding into him once again and all but yanked on his arousal. 

Finally, he spilled his seed all over my hand and his stomach. At that moment, his muscles clenched down on me, and I gave one last thrust into his perfect body before I exploded inside of him. 

"Felt so good." I was so weary that I collapsed on top of him. "I'm so tired." I looked at his flushed face. He was so amazing. "You look so beautiful." 

"Hmmm, Fei. You were amazing." My eyes were drooping at this point in time. "You gonna sleep here?" 

"Don't want to move." 

"I don't want you to, either. Stay here with me." 

"Fine by me." I closed my eyes, moved beside him, and wrapped my arms around him. 

I faintly felt a cool sheet touch my flushed skin before I fell asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

I was awoken in the morning by sunlight. I tried to move around to block the light in my eyes, but there was a solid, and very warm, mass next to me. My eyes flew open. Duo was there next to me. I was in his room. I was naked, next to Duo. 

But then, what happened last night came back to me. He really wanted me then, but how would he feel once he woke up? I decided not to let those worries get to me at that moment. 

He was so beautiful when he slept. His hair was slightly coming out of his braid, his face relaxed, and peaceful looking. I just was content at that moment to lie next to my sleeping lover, and watch him. 

An hour after I had woken up, Duo started to move around. 

"Dun wanna wake up. Make the sun go away, Fei." 

"I can't, Duo. It's morning. Besides, its your turn to make breakfast." 

He seemed to wake up considerably after I mentioned food. 

"Hm. Food. Sounds good to me." He looked at me. "How long you been awake?" 

"About an hour." 

"Why didn't you wake me?" 

"Because I was enjoying you next to me, and quiet. I figured you had to be quiet sometime." 

"Oi, Wu-bebi, that's mean." 

"Wu-bebi?" I arched an eyebrow at the new nickname. 

"Hm, you don't like it?" He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. 

"It's…. new." I kissed him. "Come on and get up. You have to cook." 

"I have something else to show you." He gave me a devil-may-care wink. 

"More lessons?" I was a little worried about the new lessons, but I had a feeling of what they were anyway. 

"Yes, it's called, "How to deal with morning wood." Something that every boy should know." He leaned up and gave me a quick kiss. 

He then ripped the sheet off of us. His eyes got large as he took in the state of our undress. I must admit that I was very aroused and had been for about the last 10 minutes of looking at him sleep. 

Duo crawled seductively down until he was facing my aching member, and licked the tip. I moaned, and he looked at me long enough to smirk. He then proceeded to take my whole cock into his mouth, licking and sucking the way down to the bottom of my shaft. Next, he took my testicles in his hands and squeezed lightly. All I could do at this time was moan. I was in too much ecstasy to say anything intelligible. 

I felt something lengthening against my leg, so I reached down and grabbed his turgid member. I started to stroke him in time with his licks, which make him moan in the middle of a suck. 

"Ahhnnnnn. Feels so good, Duo." All of sudden there was a warmth that started in my stomach and traveled down my body. I start to quicken my pace on his shaft. I was trying hard not to beg him to let me release. 

Finally, I did, and then to my utter surprise, Duo swallowed every drop of my seed. I moaned at the sight of him doing that, but I also felt him quiver violently. He was close too. 

"Ah, Fei, I'm gonna…" 

I knew that my braided lover was going to come, so I dipped down and wrapped my mouth around his pulsating shaft. 

"Gonna come. Can't stop." He rasped. "Ahhnnnnn." He came, and I swallowed every drop of the salty liquid. 

I looked up and smirked, cockily. "Hm, now that is an interesting way to deal with morning issues. Now, I suggest a shower, and then I'll help you cook breakfast." I stood up and searched through the mess for my discarded clothing. "I'll see you in about 20 minutes, otherwise, you cook alone." I winked at the sated boy and headed towards my own room. 

Just as I was about to enter my room, there was a squawk behind me. I turned around, and there was a very red Winner standing in front of one of the empty rooms. 

"Winner. Morning." I said, and entered my room. I didn't shut the door fully, so I could hear every word that passed between Winner and Duo. 

"Good morning, Wufei. What the hell?" 

"What do you mean?" Duo managed to ask innocently. 

"Allah, you SLEPT with him??? HOW? On second thought, why? I thought you were in love with Heero." 

His reply sounded genuinely amused. "I don't know how I feel about Heero anymore, but when I went to apologize to Wufei, he was standing here at my door. That made me realize that I care for Fei a lot. I'm not really sure how I should feel, but while I was with him, I felt at peace. The only way I thought I could have peace was to die." He stopped talking. 

His conversation with Winner touched me, and I totally lost my heart to the violet-eyed boy. 

"Are you ok, Duo?" Winner asked, puzzled by the other boy's silence 

"Well, I need a shower, and then I have to meet Fei to cook breakfast. So, I have to hurry. I'll talk to you in about 20." 

I smiled and hurried into the bathroom across from my room. I took a very quick shower. It was just long enough to wash the sweat and dirt from my hair and body. I rushed back to my room and dressed comfortably for the day. 

I was in the kitchen beating the batter for waffles when I heard Duo all but run into the room. 

"Gonna leave anything for me to do?" He asked, coyly. 

"Yes. I have left all the HARD things for you to do." I retorted. 

"Was that a joke, Fei?" 

"Possibly. Now, cook, or Winner will starve." His stomach picked that moment to growl quite loudly. "And you too." 

He giggled. "Well, what is there still to do?" 

"The batter for the waffles is finished. You just need to get the waffle iron out and to make them. I'll make the eggs, since we don't want a huge mess. And there is still fruit that needs to be sliced." 

"Well, I'll set the table and help slice the fruit." Quatre spoke up from the doorway. 

"Hm, I thought it was MY turn to cook." He said, pouting just every so slightly. 

"Well, we could just leave you to cook it all, by yourself. If that is what you would prefer." I added quickly. 

He stopped. "No. I enjoy the help." He grabbed the bowl of batter and placed it on the counter. "Q, where's the waffle iron?" 

"Under the counter, near the toaster. Where it always is." 

Duo then bent over and looked for it. I got the best look at his perfect little ass, but then he started to wiggle it. Shit, he knew I was looking. I cleared my throat to let him know that his efforts were noticed. 

He straightened up and proceeded to throw himself into fixing the waffles. Winner and I also did what we had promised to do, and the cooking passed in amiable silence. I enjoyed it immensely. 

We sat down to breakfast, and I made sure to sit next to my American lover. Yes, I had started to think of him as mine. Winner and Duo chattered about things, and I joined them. 

I left Duo to clean the kitchen, and headed out to do some more Tai Chi practice. Just because I wasn't on a mission, it didn't mean I was going to neglect my training. I suppose I spent quite a few hours out there, because when I looked up, the sun had moved across the sky dramatically. 

I headed back inside. Duo was watching TV. Winner was nowhere to be found. I went upstairs and took another quick shower. Then I went into the TV room and sat next to the braided boy. 

He was watching some silly program that I really had no interest in, but I sat there just to be near him. 

"Something the matter?" He asked. 

"No." 

"Fei?" 

"Yes, Duo?" 

"What is wrong?" He turned off the television, and faced towards me. 

"Nothing is the matter. I was just enjoying your companionship." 

I kissed him. He just looked so cute with his slightly confused expression. He waited a few moments before wrapping his arms around my neck. I pulled him closer to me and deepened our kiss in response to his action. The next thing I knew, he had removed one of his arms and had grabbed one of my hands, placing his long braid in it. 

"M… Duo? What are you doing?" 

"Giving myself to you. Last night was something special for me, and I wanted to let you know the only way I know how." 

I growled and pinned his small body to the couch. "So, last night was not just some capricious thing for you?" 

"Nothing I do is capricious. I always plan everything I do to some degree. Granted, I hadn't planned on making love to you, but I don't regret it." 

I leaned down and placed my head close to his ear. "Wo ai ni." 

"Oh, Fei." He pulled me down, so I was lying on top of him on the couch. 

I became instantly aroused and could feel him grow in response. He then started to rub against me. The friction that ensued was wonderful. He actually moaned into the kiss, and I ran my free hand over his lithe body, while still holding onto his braid with the other. 

One of his hands found its way up my shirt and was rubbing my chest and stomach, while his other hand pulled out the tie in my hair, allowing it to fall around my face. I was about to lean in for another kiss, when the sound of a very surprised squeak came from the direction of one of the doors. 

"I'm so sorry. I'll just let you two alone." Quatre said, obviously flabbergasted. 

"Hm, maybe we should save this for another time?" I asked the disappointed boy beneath me. 

He stuck out his bottom lip. "I suppose I could be persuaded to hold out on this. But I would need some real convincing." 

I snorted. "Of course you would. How about I promise you a repeat of last night later?" 

"Um, kay." 

"Good." I kissed him again, and then walked out of the room. 

I went to my room and set to meditate. This time I was much more productive than the last time I attempted to do so. I was broken from my trance by an annoying beeping coming from my laptop. 

It was the mission I had requested from Master O the night before. A mission that would take me away from Duo for a week. A mission that said I had to leave as soon as possible. Shimatta, the only possible time I didn't want the old man to reply so quickly, he does. 

I had to tell Duo. I sent of an email saying that I had accepted the mission, and quickly packed my clothing and shoved all of my things near the door. I then headed down the hall, and knocked on my lover's door. 

He opened, and took one look at my face. "'Smatter?" He asked, and let me inside his room. 

I took a look around for the last time in a week. The result scared me. "You cleaned?" 

"You noticed. Anyway, what's the matter?" 

I sighed and sat down on his bed. I didn't want to tell him this, but I motioned for him to sit next to me. 

"Uh oh. Tell me what's wrong." He asked me seriously. 

"Duo, I have a mission." 

It was his turn to sigh as he finally took the spot next to me on the bed. "Oh?" 

"Yes. Master O just mailed me with my specs." 

"Ok, so why do you look so upset about it?" 

"It's for a week." 

"A week? There's more, isn't there?" 

"Aa. It's a no communication mission." I looked away. I couldn't see any pain on his face. 

"Ah, that's why you are upset? Because we won't be able to talk for a whole week." 

"Yes, partly." I looked at him again and brought his face close to my own. "I don't want to leave you, but the mission has to be done." 

"I understand that. Don't worry. If I get called away, I'll find a way to contact you. If I have to email you like 500 times, I'll do it." He kissed me softly and quickly on the lips. "I promise." 

I was relieved to see him taking this so well. 

"So, when do you leave?" 

"As soon as possible." 

"You, mean as soon as you leave my room?" 

"Well, yes, that." 

"Fine, I will see you in a week." He crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I thought you would put up more of a fight about this." His behaviour is far from what I had expected. 

"What could I do about it? Yell? Get angry? Cry? Not talk to anyone? That's not reasonable. Nor would it be very "honorable." The only thing I can do is to wait for you to come home. And make you want to come home sooner." 

"Ah, yes, that. Well, I will try and get back quickly." I stood up and headed for the door, before this became any more unbearable for me. 

He followed, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Wo ai ni, Wufei." He said, and accompanied with a deep and passionate kiss. 

I groaned in frustration, and kissed him back. "You are making this hard, Duo." 

He rubbed up against me suggestively "I know." 

I shook my head to clear it from the thoughts of just throwing him to the floor and fucking his brains out. "Wo ai ni. Seven days till I see you again. I will be back by then." 

"I know, Wu-bebi." He softly pushed me out of the room. "Now, go, before it gets worse." 

"Okay." I retrieved my things from my room, and headed into the hangar for Altron. I got into the cockpit of my Gundam and set everything down in its place. Then, I rummaged around until I found the CD that Duo gave me. 

I put it into the drive again, and played every song on it about 5 times. 

I miss him. He may be a baka sometimes, but I love him. 

Hmm, my laptop is beeping. 

KUSO! He just got a mission with the same specs as mine. So, this means I won't even get to have about 50 emails a day. I suppose I will just have to practice more of my "dragon-like" patience, as Duo and Winner have described it. 

Until next time, good-bye. 

~ Chang Wufei


	9. Gundam Diaries Part 9 Quatre

Title: Gundam Diaries: Part 9 ~ Quatre

Author: Makoto Sagara

Pairings: 5x2, 3x4

Warnings: yaoi, language, OOC, confuzzlement, and angst

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing.  I will never own it.  I am just using the G-boys for a little fun.  I will return them back in the condition I found them.  I am making no money, not even a penny, from writing this.  The only thing I get is a very vicious muse off my back.

Author's Notes: Someone emailed me about an earlier chapter.  They tried to bring to my attention that the word "Ja" is German for yes.  While this is true, Ja also is Japanese for "Well" or "Then."  It also comes from the expression "Ja matta ne" which means "See you later."  I hope this clears up any confusion.  ^_^

April 3rd, AC 195…. 22:00:00

            Oh, Allah, preserve me.  Between Duo & Wufei and Heero & Trowa, I officially have the biggest headache ever.  I'm almost worried sick over my koi and Heero being away on a mission that is taking them away for two weeks.  But now, Duo and Wufei are both out on solo missions.  And so soon after they had gotten together, they had to be parted for a week. 

            I was really worried about the two boys; especially after the big blow up they had with one another a few days ago.  Dinner that night was torture.  I tried everything I could to make it pleasant.  I doubt I helped anything.  Duo was silently glaring at Wufei, and Wufei looked as if he was trying hard not to yell at him.  The pain coming from my uchuu no kokoro was enough to let me know what was really going on. 

            I let them leave the dinner room by themselves, and cleaned off the table and washed the dishes.  Of course, I was worried about my two friends, but seeing as how neither one was going to be saying much of anything to me, I let them be.  If nothing changed in the morning, then I would start my intervention.  

            Nothing had changed the next day, except that Duo became very withdrawn and didn't talk his normal 5000 words per minute. He was so quiet that it disturbed me. I tried everything within my power to make him talk. I tried the same with Wufei, but he stayed outside doing katas, and even went so far as to not eat dinner with either of us.  They both gave off the air of needing a lot of time to think, but it was driving me INSANE!

            I let it go after the second day, mostly because nothing I did was registering with them. But, the third night, Wufei ate with us, but left as soon as he was finished. Duo did pretty much the same. I was left to clear the dishes from the table yet again.

            The evening was silent, so after I had finished some more paperwork, I headed up to my room.  I heard some noises coming from Duo's room, but I dismissed it as him listening to music.  I heard a really loud moan, and shook my head.  There was NO way they were…

            I slept uneasily that night.  It is hard for me to sleep without my koi, and if my friends are in trouble, I get really restless as well.  I woke up from my semi-dream of Duo waking up with Wufei (a very confusing thing for me to dream about, I might add.).  The sun was bright and it was a beautiful day.

            It was time to check on Duo.  After a quick shower, and a rushed dressing, I made it out into the hallway.  And to my utter and complete surprise, a naked Wufei leaving Duo's room met me.  Something like a squeak and a yell escaped my lips.  I know I must have been as red as a tomato.

            "Winner.  Morning."  Wufei said and then headed to his room. 

I blushed again and looked at the cracked door.  "Good morning, Wufei."  I then turned on my braided friend.  "What the hell?"

"What do you mean?"  He managed to ask me innocently enough, despite being naked, and smiling.

"Allah, you SLEPT with him???  HOW?"  I shook my head.  "On second thought, why?  I thought you were in love with Heero."

He smiled.  "I don't know how I feel about Heero anymore, but when I went to apologize to Wufei, he was standing here at my door.  That made me realize that I care for Fei a lot.  I'm not really sure how I should feel, but while I was with him, I felt at peace.  The only way I thought I could have peace was to die."  Then he fell silent.

            I let him think quietly for a few moments.  After a while, I remember the braided boy was still naked.  "Are you ok, Duo?"

            He blinked and looked at me again.  "Well, I need a shower, and then I have to meet Fei to cook breakfast.  So, I have to hurry.  I'll talk to you in about 20."  

Soon, I was the only one left in the hallway.  Duo and Wufei looked pleased with their actions.  My goodness, that explained a lot about the dream I had, and the feeling that Duo was fine now.

I headed downstairs and went into the study.  All my paperwork was still there, and I still had to look over some things that Doctor H sent me.  I begrudgingly looked at the top paper, a contract with WEI for mining of metals off a small colony.  I slowly read through all the legal jargon, and decided it wasn't fruitful.  After signing my name on a decline letter, I stood up and walked into the kitchen, where voices were wafting.

"Possibly.  Now, cook, or Winner will starve."  Wufei replied.  "And you too."  

A giggle from Duo followed.  "Well, what is there still to do?"

"The batter for the waffles is finished.  You just need to get the waffle iron out and to make them.  I'll make the eggs, since we don't want a huge mess.  And there is still fruit that needs to be sliced."

"Well, I'll set the table and help slice the fruit."  I offered from the doorway.

"Hm, I thought it was MY turn to cook."  He mock-pouted.

"Well, we could just leave you to cook it all, by yourself.  If that is what you would prefer."  Wufei added snidely. 

He stopped.  "No.  I enjoy the help.  Q, where's the waffle iron?"

            "Under the counter, near the toaster.  Where it always is."  I replied.

            Wufei and I both watched as Duo bent over to look in under the counter.  We were greeted with the site of his rear, which he pointedly shook for our viewing pleasure.  I quickly looked at Wufei, whose eyes grew and then cleared his throat.  Duo stood up, and we all got to work on our respective duties for the meal.

Approximately 15 minutes later, all three of us were seated at the kitchen table.  Duo sat in his usual seat, as did I, but Wufei made a point of sitting right next to our violet-eyed companion.  Duo and I had a small light conversation, which Wufei gladly joined in.  I was very surprised in this.  The over night changes in Wufei were confusing and amazing.

I left the kitchen after breakfast, intending to go back to the study, but I waited until I heard Duo start the dishes, and heading back inside.  I walked over to him, carefully, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Duo, tell me what happened."  I pleaded with him.

He sighed.  "Fine, but only because Wufei is outside.  If he were still here, you'd be in some hot shit.  You know that right?'

            "Yeah, just spill."

He placed a few things to soak, and sat down at the table.  I sat next to him.  He took a deep breath and sighed again.  This did not look easy for him, but I wanted to know what occurred between them.

"You probably hear what happened between Wufei and I yesterday."  He paused.

"Yeah, I'm surprised no one else came to check on you two.  You know, like OZ?"  I snickered, but stopped when he didn't seem amused.

"Well, after dinner, I went to my room.  I almost got there, when Fei grabbed an arm from behind.  I spun and hit him in the head, which turned to be a huge fight, because I was still mad at him, and I went Shinigami on him and slammed the door in his face.

            "And I was trying to read, but I didn't get anywhere with that.  So I put on some Madonna, and well, I was listening to this one song.  It made me starting thinking about Fei and Heero.  I knew that I was wrong, and it started eating away at me, and just when I went to go apologize to Fei, he was standing in front of my door.

"We both apologized, and somehow he ended up kissing me, and well, I, uh, drug him into my room.  The rest as they say is history."  He was blushing, and that gave me sometime to sit and think it over.

Suddenly, a really bad thought crossed my mind, and I smiled.  "So, how was he?"  I followed it up with a giggle.

He sat there, gaping at me.  Then, a devilish smile crossed his heart shaped mouth.  "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That good, huh?"  I asked, winking.

"I'm not telling you."  He then rose from the table and walked back to the sink.

I stood and looked at him.  He seemed slightly depressed.  I let him go, but I did mention something about this not being fair.  I remember all to well Duo asking me all about my first time with Trowa, and his prodding until I relented.

I headed into the music room, and spent about an hour practicing.  I left the room, heading for the study to finish my paperwork, when I noticed Duo in the pool, and Wufei a few yards away, doing his Tai Chi exercises.  They seemed content to continue on like that, so I left them and did my work.

After a few hours working, I headed towards the kitchen for something to eat.  I walked through the TV room, and saw the couch very occupied.  Wufei was lying on top of Duo, and they were making out, very heavily.  I let out a squeak of surprise, which caused them both to look up at me, neither seeming exceptionally happy.

"I'm so sorry.  I'll leave you two alone."  I managed to say, turning on my heel.  I headed straight back to the study, and immersed myself in my work once more.

I sent a few reports back to Doctor H, wrote an email to my assistant at WEI, and was into an email to Trowa, when Wufei entered the room.

"Mission?"  I asked him, even though I knew by his expression.

He nodded.

"Going to tell Duo?"

"He knows."

"How long?"

"A week."

"Fine.  I will take care of him in your absence.  Take care of yourself."

"I will."  He grabbed his things, which he evidently had left by the door.  He turned around to face me once more.  "Thank you."  He left.

Sighing, I left quickly finished my email, and decided that now would be a perfect time to go out for dinner.  I didn't feel like cooking, and I was sure that Duo would not be happy with this.

I walked up the stairs and up to his door.  I couldn't hear anything from the other side, but I decided to knock lightly, in case he wanted to ignore me.  He opened the door.

"Duo, you want to go out for dinner?  We can have pizza."

            "Yeah, give me a few minutes."  He shut his door again, and I could hear some things moving around in there.

             "Are you ready?"  I asked.  He had changed his shirt, but he still didn't look very happy about anything.

            "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be.  Let's go."

            "Well, where do you want to go?"

            "Chinese food?"

            "But you always complain when Wufei cooks it."  He had surprised me with that comment.  I suppose he just wanted it.

            "That's what I want.  Is that ok?"

            "Yeah.  Let's go."  I lead the way to the car and out to the town for dinner. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The car ride to the restaurant was amiable enough.  I found a radio station that Duo liked, and he proceeded to try and teach me the lyrics to a song called "Crash" by one of his favorite groups.  He laughed at all my mistakes, and smiled the whole time.

            Dinner, however, was a different story.  Duo, who normally ate like he was starving, nibbled at his meal.  Besides, out waiter resembled Wufei almost eerily.  He appeared every so often to make sure we were content with our meal, and Duo would scowl.  Conversation seemed to make him unhappier, so after a while I gave up.

            We finished our meal; I quickly paid and left a large tip for our confused waiter, and drove home in silence.  When we arrived home, Duo muttered something about going to bed, and I didn't press him.

            I was getting in my bed myself with a book, when he knocked on my door. 

"Come in."  I looked up from my book.

Duo was standing in the doorway with a large duffle bag slung over a shoulder, and his laptop under an arm.

I sighed.  "Mission?"

"Yep."

"In case anyone asks, how long are you going to be gone?"

"Week."

"Where?"

"Siberia, of all hells."

I winced.  Duo really hates the cold.  "I'll let them know that, if they ask."

"Thanks.  Look, I'm sorry about dinner."

"Don't worry.  I understand."  I smiled at him, and he seemed to be satisfied.

"Thanks again.  I'll talk to you in a week, Q-bean."  He turned, shut the door, and left.

That was about 45 minutes ago.  I am now alone in this big house.  I know I told the others that it was small, and it is by the standards of the other houses I owe, but it seems so much larger now that it is lonely.  I am going to go to sleep.  Hopefully, there will be a reply from Trowa and Heero on the status of their mission.

~ Quatre Raberba Winner


	10. Gundam Diaries Part 10 Heero

Title: Gundam Diaries: Part 10 ~ Heero

Author: Makoto Sagara

Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, 1+2

Warnings: angst, shonen ai, language, OOC, and confuzzlement

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing.  I never will own it.  I am just using the G-boys for a little fun, and I promise to bring them back in excellent condition.  I make no money off of writing this fic, only a very nasty muse off my back.

Author notes: Since part 9 took so much time, (I have no idea why it took so long anyway.  Heero is much harder to write.) I have quickly typed off part 10 for all of us who were wondering where the hell Heero and Trowa got whisked away to.  I hope this makes up for the last part taking far too long.

April 3rd, AC 195… 22:30:00

I am still having trouble within myself.  Every moment alone, I find myself thinking of the braided baka.  I have managed to keep myself mission oriented, while it was necessary.  I feel Barton knows nothing about this.  I have taken great pains to maintain my normal self.  Training dictates that I be nothing but a soldier, and follow the mission.

The mission so far has been quite productive.  The school chosen for our "stay" is close enough to the OZ base, that we don't have to go far to get what is needed.  The required information is being obtained in the fastest manner possible.  Barton and I have strove to get this accomplished as quickly as possible.

The only problem is that Relena has shown up yet again.  I am slightly concerned that she may give us away.  We can not afford any liabilities.  Barton and I are trying to keep a low profile.  It doesn't work if SHE is here.

She has somehow managed a dance to which everyone MUST attend.  Barton does not seem to like this idea anymore than I do, and we have talked it over.  Unfortunately, neither of us have figured out a way to get out of attending.  The teachers at the school are all excited, as are all of the students.

This dance is tomorrow night.  I will go, but only for as long a time as I can spare.  It is my turn to hack into the enemy database.  The longest I can figure I will be allowed to take from my real work is about an hour.  That should satisfy Relena and the school staff.

I feel there is something missing in my venture, though.  I can not stop thinking of Maxwell.  The very thought of him is starting to plague my dreams.  Ever since the kiss, he has been in my thoughts.  I want to touch him, and feel his arms again.  And yet, I have a feeling that I won't be able to.

Then, there is Chang.  I know how he feels about the boy.  Though he tries to hide his feelings, he has failed.  The only one who hasn't seen it is Maxwell.  When I left with Barton for the mission, I still hadn't seen either pilot.  Hopefully, Winner gave my message to the baka.  I had no message for Chang.  I have said all that I am going to on that subject.

Hold on, I have an incoming message…

This is totally suspicious.  I just received an email from Winner explaining that Chang and Maxwell were sent on separate missions within hours of one another.  When I hacked into the doctors' databases, there was no mention of upcoming missions.  The only doctor to have any new information was Doctor H and that was FROM Winner.  What the hell is going on here?

I will try and hack into the databases once more, and see if I can't obtain more information along the way. 

~ Yuy Heero


	11. Gundam Diaries Part 11 Heero

Title: Gundam Diaries: Part 11 ~ Heero

Author: Makoto Sagara

Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, 1+2

Warnings: angst, shonen ai, language, OOC, and confuzzlement

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing.  I never will own it.  I am just using the G-boys for a little fun, and I promise to bring them back in excellent condition.  I make no money off of writing this fic, only a very nasty muse off my back.

Author notes: Um, I was going to write the next part as Duo, but seeing as how a few things need to be set up, I think that writing this part first was much more important.  I'm sorry if you are wondering where the hell Duo and Wufei are, but this will make you wonder all the more.  Gomen nasai, but I believe that this is called foreshadowing.  If I'm wrong, you can, um, flame me.  Yeah, that's it.  ^^;;;;

April 7th, 195 AC…22:00:00

After three days, I have been unsuccessful in tracking the whereabouts of Chang and Maxwell.  I have, however, started a nice line into hacking the person who sent the false missions.  And false they were.  O and G have no idea how those two received this "mission."   

I contacted Winner as soon as I could about the situation.  He can find no way to contact either one of them.  It's as if they both just disappeared.  Even the tracers on their Gundams seem to not be working.  The Maguanacs have not been fruitful in their search missions either.

My mission, on the other hand, is progressing as expected, even with Barton and myself trying to trace our lost comrades.  We have still been taking turns hacking the databases.  Unfortunately, no one has been successful.  What the hell is going on here?  Who could hack into the doctors' database so well that no one can track them down?

That blasted girl still won't leave me alone.  She is driving me insane.  She has followed me everywhere around this school.  The only time I can find some peace of mind is when I have barricaded myself in the tiny room I share with Barton.  The last time we ran into her, I saw Barton visibly twitch.  That almost made me laugh, almost.

The party was a bore.  This was to be expected.  The girls were in full ball gowns, the boys dressed in tuxes, and the staff was in formal wear as well.  The entire time, the girls all sat in a corner, giggling, while the boys were expected to stand around, or ask one of the annoying creatures to dance.

Barton and I were there for the appointed hour we had given ourselves, and were about to leave, when Relena spotted us.

"Oh, Heero, Trowa, how nice to see you finally here.  And you both look so nice."  She gushed.

"Thank you."  Barton quietly remarked.

"Oh, you both must promise me a dance."  She gave us an imploring look, and then she got an odd expression on her face.  "You weren't going to leave early were you?"

"Yes, we have homework to finish, and this is taking valuable time away."  I said quickly, and turned on my heel.

"But, Heero, the dance isn't over."  She actually sounded close to whining.

"So?  That is not important to me.  I have things to do."  I walked out of the room, leaving her and Barton there in the doorway out of the ballroom.

Barton appeared about a half an hour later.  He looked like he had had to dance with every girl in the school.  He sighed, taking off his jacket, and sat at his desk.

"You could have stayed to dance with her once."

"I owe her nothing.  She needs to realize that."  I said, pointedly, ending our conversation.

"Anything productive as to where Chang and Maxwell are?"  He asked as he waited for his computer to boot up.

"No."

"Fine."

Not another word was spoken the rest of the evening.  I got a few emails from Winner and Rashid, but they were only stating that nothing had turned up.  I continued my search.

Now, two days later, nothing solid has come up, still.  This mission is still not over.  Another week of surveillance and hacking, and we will have all the data required to finish this.  I am starting to actually worry about those two, especially, Duo.  This is not usual, and the doctors are in a panic.

I feel a headache coming on, like the ones that only the braided baka can produce.  Unfortunately, I don't have the pleasure of being able to tell him to leave me alone to make this go away.

I require a few hours of rest before I can start back at the search.  I will now be going.  I hope I can find him.

~Yuy Heero


	12. Gundam Diaries Part 12 Quatre

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 12 ~ Quatre

Author: Makoto Sagara

Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, & 1+2

Warnings: shonen ai, language, OOC, angst, and confuzzlement

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing.  I am just using the lovely G-boys for some warped entertainment.  I promise to return them in the condition I stole, er, I mean, borrowed them in.  I make no money off of this, and the only reward I get is my muse off my leg.  * Takes a crowbar and pries off said muse *

A/N:  I know, I know.  The last chapter was nothing but pointless Heero angst, but it did set up for this chapter and the next.  No this chapter is still not back to Duo and Wufei.  It's just more needed foreshadowing.  Gomen nasai.  ^^;;;  The offer still stands though, if you are mad at me, you have my permission to flame me.  I will just be giving them to my muse for her bonfire o' bad fics.  ^_^

April 9th, 195 AC…22:00:00

Another day of useless searching has come and gone.  I am really worried over my two friends.  I have tried many, many, many times to contact them through any way I could think of.  My kokoro no uchuu is not giving me any help whatsoever.  All I am getting is that they are safe and unharmed.

Rashid emailed me this morning.  It was more reports from the Maguanacs Corps telling me that nothing has turned up.  Auda and Abdul emailed me personally asking what happened.  The only answer I could give them is the answer that Heero gave me.  Someone wanted Wufei and Duo out of the way.  Out of the way of what, I have no idea.  

Heero keeps reassuring Trowa and myself that it doesn't look like an OZ job.  The hacking was too fine, too precise.  Their tech guys are sloppy and leave trails ten miles wide.  Trowa has said the same thing.  This person has taken extra care so that they wouldn't be found out.  

I know that is supposed to make me feel better, but it doesn't.  I worry about if they are eating properly, if they have enough heat or air.  I'm going insane with worry.

I spent all day today in Sandrock patrolling areas where I thought they might be.  I knew from Duo that he was going to be in Siberia, but Allah, it's a HUGE frozen desert.  There are few places that they could be.  All have been searched thoroughly.  Every building, shack, squatting hole, village, and spot in the snow that isn't white, has been searched through for trap doors, deep caverns of unnatural shape, and such other things.  What's scary is that we actually found Altron and Deathscythe Hell, but there was no sign of either pilot. 

Rashid said he would post someone to stay with the Gundams until we find our comrades in arms.  (His words, not mine.)  Ah, Allah, this is a very trying time.  I'm asking for patience and that my friends, wherever they are, come home safe and soon.

Until we find some more information, I can say nothing else.

~ Quatre Raberba Winner


	13. Gundam Diaries Part 13 Duo

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 13 ~ Duo

Author: Makoto Sagara

Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, & R+1 (Relena obsessed Heero)

Warnings: yaoi, language, angst, OOC, imprisonment, confuzzlement, and Wufei's & Duo's Episode Zero stories spoilers

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing.  I am only "borrowing" the G-boys for a little while.  I just want to mess with their pretty little heads, before I turn them back over.  I promise they won't be hurt in anyway that can't be repaired by a little TLC.  Also, I made diddley-squat for this.  My only reward is the fact that my fans are happy and amused, and my muse is finally off my back, or leg as the case maybe.  * Smacks said muse upside her head. *

A/N: I feel really guilty for making everyone want so long to know what happens to Duo and Wufei.  * Thinks* On second thought, I'm not really, but I can at least fake it.  BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  * Clears throat * Um, gomen for that.  You know what?  Babies, keyboards, and kool-aid do NOT mix very well.  That's why this chapter has been so delayed.  But here is how Duo and Wufei finally get through whatever it was keeping them.  ^_^ This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Tommy, who threatened me to finish it, and to Nelia, for her wonderful reviews of almost every chapter.

April 11th, 195 AC… 23:30:00

I don't know whether to thank the stupid pink princess, or just kill her.  I just spent the last week in a tiny three-room shack in the middle of a frozen wasteland.  But, I DID spend it with my koi.  So, should I thank the crazy bitch, or just shot her, since Hee-chan seems unable to do so now?

It started with the mission that I thought was going to distract me from pining over Wufei.  I hopped into Shinigami, and took off.  The flight to Siberia took me about 6 hours.  I managed to listen to what seemed like every CD I had and my entire Mp3 collection on my laptop.  I was so bored that I pulled out the book I had so forgotten about while at the safe house. 

I had finished about 30 more tales, when Shini's systems told me we were approaching the little "safe house" out in the cold version of Hell.  There was a cave that was close by, and big enough to hide DSH.  So, I headed there, turned off all her systems, grabbed my things, hopped out, threw the camouflage netting over my baby, and headed for the exit.

I shivered as the cold air blew through the cave, but I stopped at the exit.  I had a feeling that there was something else in the cave with DSH and me.  Weird, it never showed up on any monitors, and if was alive, or on even, I would have detected it.  I left the feeling behind as I ran the 2 kilometers to the shack.  Damn, I really hate the cold.

I pulled the door open, and saw that it was not as empty as I thought it would be.  There was a couch, rugs, tables, and whatnot in the living space, and a quick look into the kitchen told me that there was a small refrigerator that connected to the generator outside.

 Well, then this wouldn't be as bad I as I thought it would be.  I stepped through the door, and that was the last thing I remembered for a while.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Duo." 

I was dreaming that Fei was here, and calling out for me.  I smiled and wished that it wouldn't go away.

A hand touched me.  "Duo, answer me.  Duo?"

I opened my eyes.  "Fei?"  I sat up, my whole world started swimming, upside down, and I gratefully slumped back down.

"Thank my ancestors you have such a thick skull.  When he hit you over the head, I thought that you were going to be out forever."  Wufei did indeed sound relieved, but I couldn't really tell where he was.

"Fei, how did you get here?"

"This is where I was sent on my 'mission.'"  He scoffed loudly. 

I sat up, with success this time, and noticed that we were very close together, on the musty couch.  "How long have I been out?"  I raised a hand to my head.  I had a nice little bump starting to come up.  Great.

"A few hours, Master Maxwell."  A voice called from the dark.  I looked over. 

"Pargon?"  I asked, astounded.

"Yes, and now that both of you are awake and fully aware, I have something to show you."  The old man sighed and walked over to a nice little setup.  A laptop with a screen big enough for anyone in the room to watch was sitting on a table across from us.  He gave a small sigh, and looked back at us.

"What the hell is this about, Pargon?  Where the hell is Relena?"  I yelled at him.

Wufei wrapped an arm around my waist, because while I was yelling, I had tried to stand up and almost fell.  "It's pointless.  I've been here for about 5 hours now, and he won't tell me."  Wufei gave the old man a glare that would have made Heero stop for a second.

"Now is the time for all the answers, gentlemen.  If you will please just pay attention."  He placed a disc into the laptop and pulled the screen up so we could see whatever it was that was going to be playing.

Our favorite pink princess pain in the ass greeted us.  She had a smug, superior smile on her otherwise cute face.

"Well," she started in her nasally voice.  "If you are here, finally, I have a few things to say to you.  The reason you are both here, frankly, is because Duo is in my way, and Wufei, I know your little secret."  She gave a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Duo, your incessant stalking of MY Heero, has become intolerable.  This is a little reprieve.  Think of this as a vacation away from reality.  You need it.

"Wufei, I know you're in love with him.  For whatever sick reason that is, I don't care.  You need to just tell him how you feel, and get it over with.  I am normally not this crude and outright rude, but for you two stubborn boys, I am going to sink to this level." 

'Fei gave me a look that said, 'Is this onna for real?'  I gave him one that said, 'I have no clue.'  Relena was still droning on, so we looked back at the computer.

"Well, I have decided that you both will be spending a week here.  No one will find you.  I have taken too much precaution for them to actual find you, if they miss you at all.  I hope you like your surroundings.  As soon as Pargon leaves," both of us looked at the poor man, who sighed yet again.  "The door will lock.  And, I wouldn't suggest trying to pick it.  It's electronic, and only Pargon and myself have the code. 

"The door will automatically unlock after your week is up.  Wufei, do us all a favor, lay the poor desperate creature, and get it out of both of your systems.  There is enough food for four people to last about 2 weeks.  That should be more than enough for you, Duo."

I glared at the screen.

"There is a nice space heater to keep you both warm.  It is connected to the generator outside, as is the fridge.  There is a nice big bathroom for you both, so don't you worry your pretty little heads about that."  She stopped for a moment and looked like she was thinking.  "That should be about it.  Even if they find your Gundams, it's supposed to snow again, and they won't be able to follow your tracks.  Enjoy boys."  She smiled and the screen went blank.

I jumped up from the couch.  "That little bitch!  She's got us trapped here."  I ran for the door.

Pargon appeared in front of me.  "I wouldn't suggest you try to run, Master Maxwell.  I'm sorry about this, but I have to follow her orders."

"Pargon, you work for a demented onna."  Wufei said from his position on the couch.  "Does she really think she can lock us up in this hovel?"

"Well, you are here.  You have seen the message.  It is now my time to retreat."  He made to move me out of the way.

"Just answer me this one question, Pargon.  Who hacked into the doctors' database?"  I asked.

"I did."

"What?"  That was the last thing I had expected.  Pargon could crack the most elaborate lines, and send false files?

"I did it, because Relena-sama ordered me to do so.  It is my job."  He moved me out of the way, and left.

I pulled on the door.  It didn't budge.  "Shit, we really are stuck here."  I looked at the Chinese boy on the couch.  "She's sick.  If she thinks this is the way to get Heero to love her, then she has lost it."

"And, this is exactly why I stay away from onna."  He scoffed and came over to me.  "But, she did have a point.  I think I should take some of her advice."  He winked at me.

I looked at him, skeptical of anything that, that, that GIRL had to say being of use.  "What are you talking about?"

"I need to just screw your brains out.  That would be better for everyone, ne?"  He whispered in my ear.

I shivered and grew hard instantly.  He placed his hands around my waist, and pulled me in close to him.  He was as hard as a rock.  That sent little shivers up and down my back.  "Oh, 'Fei-chan, you know exactly what to say, don't you?"

"No, but I'm a fast learner.  Now, where should we…the couch?  I think there is a bed in the other room.  The floor?"  He stared looking around the tiny hell we were shoved into.  I looked into his eyes.  They were clouded over with lust.

I moaned.  "Oi, Wu-bebi, you do understand that we are trapped here don't you?  Until that crazy girl lets us out.  Doesn't that bother you?"

He looked at me, a serious expression breaking his libido for a moment.  "We are stuck here.  None of the windows open.  The door is sealed shut.  Our laptops won't transmit out."  I was about to ask how he knew, but he kept on.  "I already tried to send a message out to Winner and Master O.  I couldn't even get on long enough to try and type it.  The only thing our laptops are good for are entertainment at this point."

He stopped for a moment, while what he said sunk in. "Kuso, this means we really are stuck here.  I wish we could get back to our Gundams, and get the hell outta here."

"Is it really that bad to be stuck here with me for a week?"  He raised one of his lovely eyebrows.

"No, not at all, but are you sure you can take being in a three-room hole with me for a whole week.  You normally yell at me to leave you alone after two minutes or so."

"Hm, I'm quite sure we can find some ways to amuse ourselves."  He rasped.

"Sheesh, Fei-kun, you are so hentai now."  I smiled and then wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You did it.  Besides, I haven't been able to hold you for almost a day."  He held me closer to his body, and kissed my neck.  Dear Lord up above, he was so hard. 

A very needy groan escaped my lips, but it was broken off by a huge yawn.

"Tired, Duo?"  Wufei asked. 

I blushed.  "A little.  Napping in Shinigami doesn't really count as sleep.  Besides, before I left the safe house, Quatre drug me out for dinner."

"Hn.  And what did you have, pizza?"  He snorted in my hair.

"No, actually, we went out for Chinese."

He looked at me, a stunned expression across his face.  "Really?  You always complain when I cook."

I avoided looking at his eyes.  "I was just in the mood for Chinese."

"I'm in the mood for American now, but let's go get some sleep."

I gave him a skeptical glance. 

He looked hurt.  "I would never do anything against your will, and if you are tired, Duo, I will let you sleep.  But I would like to be next to your warm body.  Come on."  He grabbed my arm and drugs me into the other room.

I was surprised at the sheer size of the bed.  It was as big as the bed Quatre had in some of his safe houses for his own personal use.  All this was for us?  Relena must really want Heero badly, if she went through all that trouble for Wufei and I.  And, if I wasn't mistaken, and I rarely am about these things, those looked like satin sheets.  Ah the luxury in this room, but it severely contrasted with the shabby furniture in the front room.

As I was studying the large bed and the glamourous bedding, Wufei stood behind me, with his arms wrapped possessively around my waist.  "I thought you were sleepy."  He whispered seductively in my ear.

I whipped around in his arms.  "I am."  A yawn confirmed that fact. 

He pushed me onto the huge bed and stretched out beside me, resembling a graceful cat, or a dragon.  My dragon.  That thought took me into a deep sleep as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up, and felt the sudden need for a shower.  I had slept in my clothes, and it was chilly next to me.  But, I was so warm last night.  Where was my heat source?

I sat up, slowly, and noticed that my things had been brought into the bedroom, but this wasn't my bedroom at the safe house.  Where the hell was I?  My mind brought back the horrible video of Relena sneering as she proclaimed that her locking us up in a tiny shack in the middle of Siberia was for our own good.  Well, it could have been worse. 

I got out of the bed and looked around the room.  The bathroom was just off the bedroom, which meant I wouldn't have to go out of the room until I was ready.  I grabbed a clean set of clothes and headed inside.  To my surprise, there was already water drawn and bubbles.  Bubbles?  Huh?

"I thought you would like a bubble bath, instead of a quick shower."  Wufei said behind me.

"Hmmmm, always thinking ahead, aren't you, Fei-kun?"

He strode up.  "Yes.  Now, in you go.  Breakfast is almost finished." 

I grabbed his arm.  "Forget about breakfast and join me?"

He looked shocked.  "You just said to forget food?  I think Hell has frozen over.  There is something more important to you than food, Maxwell?"

I leaned up against him.  "Hell yes, and that is you."  I breathed to him.  "But, I think you are right about Hell freezing over.  It's fucking COLD here."  I shivered for emphasis. 

"Well, that's why I ran a nice hot bath for you.  Now, take advantage of it."  He tried to leave. 

"But, I'd rather take advantage of you."  I purred.

He stopped cold in his tracks, which wasn't really a hard thing considering it was like being in a freezer at that time, and turned to face me.  I smiled seductively at him.

He threw his arms up in resignation.  "Well, its only coffee that's finished right now.  If I do take a bath with you," he smiled vaguely.  "Then, you have to help me make breakfast."

"Deal."  I grabbed his arms and pulled him in the bathroom with me.  I, then, stripped him down to his naked glory, kissing each exposed part of his luscious body.

"Mmm, someone is too dressed for a bath."  He breathed as I kissed his smooth stomach.

I stood up abruptly, and looked myself up and down.  "So I am.  Care to help me with that problem?"  I asked with a wink.

Before I really had time to react, I was forced against the wall of the bathroom, and his hands were all over my body, caressing and ripping my clothes off.  He sealed his lips over my mouth as he worked, and slipped his tongue in my mouth.  His sudden, demanding, and forceful movements went straight to my groin, and I moaned heavily into his scorching kiss.

I pulled up for air and looked at Fei.  "Hmm, that bath looks really inviting right now."

"You have a point."  He raised an eyebrow at me.

I rubbed my nude body against him.  "I sure do.  Now let's bathe."  I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the tub with me.  It was a tight squeeze.  He sat behind me, and I leaned against that lovely chest of his.

He pulled my hair out of the braid and ran his hands through it.  I smiled, and closed my eyes, fully content and at peace.  The sudden sensation of lips and teeth on my neck and shoulder made my eyes shoot open. 

"Hmmm, 'Fei, that feels wonderful."  I moaned loudly, as another nip was placed against the base of my neck.

"I know."  He grabbed a washcloth and the soap, and begun to lave my body with the soapy square.  I closed my eyes again, as he gently ran it over me, and leaned against his chest.  I was unceremoniously brought out of my slight catnap by water being dumped on my head.

"Huh?  What the…  WUFEI, what the hell did you do that for?"

" I have to wash your hair, love.  We can't have it staying dirty."  He smiled, obviously very content with himself.  I leaned up, and pulled the tie from his ponytail.

"Much better."  I snickered, and grabbed the rag from him.  I dipped it into the water, added more soap to it, and then proceeded to play "clean the 'Fei" for a while, using slow, deliberately teasing touches.

He growled softly and one hand shot up to stop my cruel game.  "If you don't stop teasing me, Maxwell, I will make you back up the promises your hands are making."  His ebony eyes glared right into my own.

"Is that a threat, or a promise, Chang?"  I quipped back.

"Promise."  He cut me off with a long, deep, soul-stealing kiss.

I dropped the cloth into the water, wrapped my arms around his neck, and twisted my body so I was sitting directly in his lap.  "You had better mean that, Fei-kun, or I will not be happy."

He pulled me into him, and placed his lips next to my ear.  "I mean it.  I would never lie to you.  That would be very dishonourable."  He whispered, and then ran his tongue on the edge of my earlobe.

I shivered at the sensation, and, admittedly, I grew hard as a fucking rock when he started licking my earlobe.  "Make love to me."  I rasped as he nipped the small patch of skin directly behind my ear.

He growled and then pulled back.  "There is nothing I can use to prep you."  He looked genuinely worried.

I leaned close to my lover.  "Don't worry, Fei-bebi.  Water is a natural lubricate."  I smiled.  "Just make love to me."  I pleaded.

"If you are sure you can handle it."  He placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up above his lap.

I looked at his face and then gave a small smile.  "Let me handle this."  I removed his hands gently, and moved to position myself over his large member.  I took a deep breath, and then slowly sat down, impaling my entrance on his trembling cock.  I closed my eyes, and waited for my love's cock to pass the tight ring of muscle.  When it did, he slowly slipped inside.

"Kami, Duo, you are tighter than last time.  So tight."  He kissed me roughly.

I leaned in close to him, and hissed as I was stretched out more.  The feeling was the indescribable mixture of pain and ecstasy only being with Wufei could produce. 

As soon as he was fully seated inside of me, I wiggled a little, and gave him a little cute wink.  That, in turn, caused him to growl and savagely grab my waist.  He started to roughly thrust up into my body.  I leaned into close to him, and whimpered as he hit my spot just right.  He took that as a sign, and kissed me savagely again.

His tongue ran over my lips, and I opened my mouth, greedily battling with him over the kiss.  I wrapped my hands in his hair and slammed myself down on his penis, and managed to keep from screaming full force as it brushed my spot at just the right angle.

"Don't hold back.  I want to hear you."  Fei said hoarsely, between thrusts.  "Hmm, Duo, you feel so good."  He bit my neck, and that was enough to have me scream.

"FEI!  Oh my God.  I'm gonna cum.  So close."  I snaked a hand between our stomachs, and started stroking my long neglected erection.  The slightest touch was all I needed to finally explode my seed all over our chests.  Wufei gave one final thrust into me, and he came, kissing me hard as I collapsed into him.

"Kuso, we are all messy now."  Wufei breathlessly whispered into my ear.

I sat up, weakly, and grinned.  "Good thing we are already in the bath.  Let's clean up."  My stomach growled.

Wufei smiled.  "It sounds like someone is hungry."  He gently moved, and slipped out of me.

I blushed, and then moved so I was on my knees in front of him.  "Well, considering I haven't eaten in about 12 hours, yes, I'm STARVED!"  I fished around for the lost washcloth and added more soap to it.  

Wufei snatched it playfully away from me.  "I'll do this."  He proceeded to clean the white, beady liquid off of our bodies, and then grabbed for the shampoo.  He poured some of the liquid into his hand, and then looked at me.  "Shimatta, your hair is dry again, apart from the sweat." 

I smiled.  "Dun worry, Fei-bebi, I'll take care of that."  I leaned back as far as possible, and got all of my hair wet.  I slowly pulled my head back up, due to the weight of all the wet, heavy hair. 

Wufei's eyes were the size of saucers.  "What?"  I smiled sheepishly at him.

"You… you are THAT flexible?  And here I was thinking that Quatre was the lucky one." 

I snickered.  "Back at the safe house, I have a copy of the _Illustrated Kama Sutra_.  We can look at it when we get back."

He moaned.  "Oh, god, what have I gotten myself into."  But, he smiled as he said it.  Then he placed the shampoo in my hair, and his deft fingers worked it into every inch and strand.

"Mmm, Fei, you have no idea how good that feels…."  I purred as his very thorough fingers worked their magic.

"That's true, but I still have to wash my hair as well."  He poured more water over my head.  I was just glad that my eyes were closed.  After a few more cups of water, he kissed me chastely and grabbed for the shampoo bottle again.  I snatched it away from him.

"You wash my hair.  I wash your hair.  It's only even, sexy."  I winked at him, and moved back, so he could turn around.  When he was facing away from me, I took the cup and poured some water on his head, then slapped some shampoo on his hair and quickly, but carefully, washed the long black strands on my lover's head.

"You are right, Duo.  This is a wonderful experience.  We will have to do this again.  It's addictive."

I smiled.  "I know.  Now, make sure your eyes are closed.  I'm gonna rinse."  I quickly rinsed his hair.  It was a lot easier than my own hair, considering the difference in the lengths.  "Ok, all done."  My stomach growled again.

"Fine, I think we should get you some food as soon as possible, before your stomach starts to take over."

I blushed.  "Sounds good to me."  I stood up.  The cold air hit my body.  "Shit, it's really cold." 

Wufei joined me, and then stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel, handing it to me.  "Well hurry up, and we'll get dressed.  Then, you will be warmer."  He grabbed another towel and dried himself off, quickly.

I stepped out of the tub and did the same.  I then walked out of the bathroom, sans towel.  I hear a growl, but I ran to find some clothes. 

"Cold.  Cold.  Cold.  I hate the cold."  I dressed in record time.  But, when I looked up, Wufei was already dressed and was brushing his hair.  "How do you do that?"

"Because I can bitch and dress simultaneously."  He smirked.

"Yeah, keep on bragging."  I snatched my brush out of my bag, and proceeded to brush out my hair.  Then I took on the task of braiding my hair, which actually only took about 2 minutes, considering how long I have been braiding it myself.  I tied it off quickly and saw Fei staring at me, dumbfounded.  "What?"

"I just never thought that…" He stopped.

"What?  You never thought that I could do something so quickly, besides run my mouth."  I smiled.

"N-no.  I just thought that it would take you longer to braid that mass."

"I've been doing this since I was ten.  I got used to doing it quickly."  I smiled again, and headed out of the bedroom, searching for food.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the day passed in reasonable companionship.  Wufei sat on the couch, reading a book, and I laid my head in his lap, with my own book.  Lunch was a mutual effort.  Much shagging ensued throughout the day.  We went to sleep in a sweaty heap on the nice bed.

A few more days passed the same way, until we had finished our books.  On about the 4th day of our imprisonment, Wufei looked at me over our breakfast of rice and milk.  His stare was starting to get to me.  I looked up at my beautiful lover.

"What?  Do I have something on my face?"

He shook his head.  "No.  I was just thinking about something."  He looked slightly sad.

"What were you thinking about, koi?"

"Just how did we end up together?"

I frowned.  "You have to ask?"  I put my spoon in the bowl on the table.  "What do you mean by that?"

He gave me a small, sad smile.  "Well, we aren't a normal couple, are we?"

"Who is?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Ok, so what did you mean?" 

"I'm not sure."  He looked at me.  "I'm not really hungry anymore.  I'm going to meditate for a little bit.  Okay?"

I was thoroughly puzzled.  "Um, sure, Wufei.  That's fine.  I'm going to work on something."

What the hell was bothering him?

He moved into the living room area, sat in a corner, cross-legged, and closed his eyes.  He was lost to me for a while.  I cleared the dishes off the table, and cleaned the kitchen.

After I had finished with that, I went into the living room, and set up my laptop.  I was determined to finally go through my Mp3 collection.  I had a bunch that I didn't listen to anymore, and not enough space for songs that I DID want on there.  I opened the files and looked at the lists. 

What was Wufei getting at during breakfast? 

I glanced at him in his corner, and just frowned.  What did he mean with the comment that we weren't like normal couples?  What the hell is a normal couple?  I've never seen him look that disturbed.  I know that he wasn't your usual gorgeous Chinese boy, but then again, I wasn't really your normal American teenager. 

We are Gundam pilots.  What did he expect?  I mean, sometimes I wish that I could just have been born in a normal time where I could go to school, and the only thing I had to worry about was my grades and what college I would be able to get into.  But, I never let those thoughts get to me for too long.  They just make me depressed and antsy.

"Wufei, there's more that you aren't telling me, isn't there?"

His eyes opened and he looked at me.  "Yes."

I sighed.  "What do you mean by, 'We aren't like normal couples'?  What is normal anyway?"

Wufei got up, walked across the room, and sat next to me on the couch.  "Well, look at Barton and Winner.  They seem so happy with one another."

"Fei, Q-bean and Tro aren't your normal couple either.  Even nowadays, the norm is a guy and a girl.  Besides, are you worried that we won't be happy?  Do you think that we are only together because of sex?  Because if that is what you are worried about, don't.  You make me feel so wonderful.  Whole, even."  I blushed.

He wrapped his arms around me.  "That was never a factor.  I heard your little chat with Winner the morning after our first night together.  I know how you feel, but I want you to know how I feel.  I want to tell you.  To just tell you everything."

I kissed him softly.  "Then why don't you?  I want you tell me any and everything you feel or think.  I really do want to know all about you.  Like, what it was like to grow up with a family.  What was it like to go to school full time, and not as just a cover?  Everything."

He sighed.  "Well, growing up in the Dragon Clan was not as easy as you might think.  I was the only son of my parents.  I loved school.  I was not a warrior.  I was a scholar.  I loved books, and still do."  He took a deep breath.

I smiled.  "Yes, you and your books.  You have more in common with them than anything else."

He elbowed me gently.  "Do you want to listen to me, or can I go back to my meditation?"

"Please finish."  I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Well, when I was 13, I was married to the woman that my family picked out for me."

I sat up suddenly.  "You… you were married?"

"Yes.  Her name was Merian.  She was very beautiful, but she wanted so much to be a man.  She wanted to fight for our home, family, clan.  She wanted to do what she thought was right.  I believe that I disappointed her, because I had no real will to fight in the war.

"She was so desperate to fight.  I respected her for her convictions.  Ours was never a marriage out of love.  It was more of a contract between our parents. 

"When I was first approached about fighting to help protect our colony, I refused.  Merian and I fought constantly over it.  She ran to Master O, and swore that she would be better for the job than I would.  He told her that her place was to be in our home, and to make sure that her husband was happy.

"She was very angry at everyone.  She stole a suit, and tried to help out.  I ran after her, but she didn't get far before she was hit in the back…."  He stopped, his eyes misting over.

"What happened to her?"  I asked quietly.

"She….  Her suit blew up.  She died.  At that moment, when I watched my wife die, I knew that I couldn't sit at home and do nothing.  So, I took O up on his offer, trained with him until Operation Meteor commenced.  I swore that I would fight for her spirit.  She was, and is, Nataku.  Justice.

"That is why I fight.  I fight for the memory of my wife, for my lost hopes of being a scholar forever, for my lost happiness.  And for my lost clan.  I am the last member of the Dragon Clan of L5."  He sat against the back of the couch, and a tear slipped from his closed eyes.

I kissed him and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a large embrace.  "I'm sorry, koibito.  You shouldn't be here.  But, now I understand why you rant.  Your wife was a strong and just warrior.  You are trying to keep her memory alive.  Am I right?"

He hugged me back, tightly.  "Yes, Duo, you are correct."  He sighed and placed his head against my own.  "So, tell me why you fight."

I took a deep breath.  "It's complicated."

"Try me."

"Well, you know that I grew up in an orphanage on L2.  I never had a family that I can remember, anyway.  I don't even know what my real name is, if I ever had one.  I met this older boy when I was on the streets.  His name was Solo."  

"Hence, you are Duo?"

I didn't want to continue but the words just poured out, from my soul I suppose.  "Yes.  He was my best friend.  I watched him die from the "mysterious" plague on our colony.  It spread so quickly.  No one understood why I didn't catch it.  They found me holding onto him.  I didn't know that he was dead.  Before he died, he made me promise that I would never cut my hair, for him.  I must have been all of eight.

"They took me to Maxwell Orphanage.  Father Maxwell became my surrogate father.  He made me go to school, learn to read and write.  He taught me how to be a good Catholic boy.  Sister Helen was like our mother.  She was an angel from God.

"I think I was the happiest there.  One day, an Alliance group appeared at the orphanage, and told me they would leave if they got a mobile suit.  I went to the nearest Alliance base, slipped in so easily, and stole it.  When I got back, the whole place was just gone.  Everyone was dead.  I think I was 10 or 11 then.

"I ran as far as I could, and snuck onto a transport ship at the docking bay.  I stayed on there for a few days before they caught me.  I was then introduced to Howard of the Sweepers.  You've met Howie.  He treats me just like his own kid.  He let me make my living by working with the other Sweepers on his ship.  That was fun, and I learned a lot about all sort of things.

"Then, when I was about 13, Howie introduced me to Doctor G.  He told G all about how I snuck on the ship, how quickly I learned to fly a mobile suit, repair anything, and about the little bit of my life that I had shared with him.  I suppose G saw some potential in me, because on that day, I packed my things and left with G to train to pilot Deathscythe."  I took a breath.

"Duo..."  Wufei started, but I stopped him by putting up my hand.

"No, let me finish.  One day, I got into G's office, when he was gone, and read the particulars of Operation Meteor.  I was shocked.  I was going to be taking my 'Scythe, and killing tons of innocent people.  I just couldn't do something like that. 

"So, I rigged the whole lab and suit hangar with explosives, and right as I was going to push the detonator, G showed up.  I pressed the button, but nothing happened.  G then convinced me that destroying the suit and myself wasn't the best thing for peace.  He told me to just steal Deathscythe, and escape to Earth, and fight against the Alliance and OZ.

"That's my whole sad sob story.  And now you know why I am the way I am."  I felt so close to tears, but I shut them off, and just sat there, stone still.

Nothing was said for a really long time.  I don't even know how long we sat there, just holding on to one another.  It felt like five seconds and forever.  I started to relax in his arms, and then, the tears took over and I started sobbing into his shoulder.  I wanted to stop, because I know he hates weakness, but I was surprised when he started to rub my back.

"It's ok, love, just let it all out."  He soothingly bade me. 

I sat up and wiped away the tears, looking at him, stupefied.  "Why?"

He looked surprised.  "Why what?"

"Why are you comforting me?  I know you hate it when someone shows weakness.  You rant about it nonstop."

He smiled and then hugged me.  "You have to ask why?  Because I love you, Maxwell."

My body just melted and I closed my eyes.  "Fei?"

"Hm?"

"Can we just stay like this?  I mean cuddled on the couch.  I really don't want to be alone right now."

He snickered, but ran a hand over my hair.  "I'd like that."  He stretched out on the couch on his side, and gestured for me to join him.  I think we stayed there for the rest of the day, waking up occasionally to talk, kiss, or just stare at each other.  I think that was the best day we shared together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The last three days of our stay at the Safe House from Hell were really enjoyable.  We talked about books, music, and philosophy.  I think I startled him when I told him that I had read Socrates, Aristotle, and Marcus Aurelius, I listened to classical music as well as anything that came out of the 20th century, and that I had read the Bible, the Koran, and the Torah. 

He made some comment about wanted to be a priest, and I told him that I read them because Father Maxwell encouraged tolerance and acceptance for everyone.  I told him about the discussions I would have with Rashid and Abdul about the differences in the Muslim Allah, the Jewish Yahweh, and the Christian God.

He told me that he had a fetish for manga and some anime, though he never had time to actually watch anything anymore.  I had to agree; being a Gundam pilot took some of the fun out of being a teenager.

We got to know everything about each other those last few days we were trapped, and I fell completely in love with him.  We spent as much time making love as we did talking.  I was finally happy and truly at peace.  He knew my demons.  I knew his demons.  Yet, we loved one another more for the pain that we had amassed.

The last day, we were lying on the couch when we heard a beep and it sounded like the lock on the door released.  I sat straight up, knocking Wufei to the floor.

"Oh my god, we're free!" 

He jumped right off the floor, and onto his feet.  "Hurry, let's pack.  We have to get to our Gundams and get the hell out of here."

We ran into the bedroom and packed at a manic speed.  We grabbed our coats and laptops, and ran out the door.  The trip back to the cave where I had left Deathscythe was shorter this time, but when we got there I froze.  There were a few men sitting at a campsite, drinking coffee, and joking around.  I recognized one of them.

"Abdul?"

"Master Duo!  Oh, you have no idea how relieved we are to see you."  He leaped from his seat, and gave me a bear hug that left me gasping for air.  He then looked around me.  "And Master Wufei, we are as equally relieved to see you.  Masters Quatre, Heero, and Trowa were so worried about you, as is Rashid.  Let me send a message to them quickly, and then we will all head back to Master Quatre's location."

"Sure, no problem."  I smiled as the man let me go, and Wufei came over, placing a hand possessively on my braid.  I leaned over to him.  "You would think that they would let us go in out of the wind and snow first."

He snorted.  "You know, just as well as I do, that the Maguanacs do not think reasonably when they are excited.  But, I wonder what they are doing here?  Winner understood that we had a mission that would be a weeklong.  What the hell is going on here?"

I thought this over.  I had told Q-man that I would be gone for a week, as did Wufei.  Why WERE the Maguanacs here?  It didn't add up.  

I looked at the other man, who by this time had stood up and was staring intently at us with a smile across his face.

"Auda?  Why are you guys here?"

"Well, not long after you left, Master Heero and Master Quatre had started sending emails back and forth.  Master Heero informed Master Quatre that there had been no missions set up, let alone two that would last a weeklong.  He became suspicious, and requested that we start looking for the both of you.

"We looked everywhere in Siberia for you.  But all we found was this cave with your mobile suits in them.  Needless to say, Master Quatre has been worried sick over the disappearance of you two.  He will be very relieved to know that you are well, and in such good spirits as well."  He winked and picked up some cups.

"Would either of you like to have some coffee while we wait for Abdul?"

"I would."  Wufei openly smiled and took the proffered cup.  I sat down in an empty camping chair and took the other cup that Auda held out.  

"Only you Arabs would think this swill is coffee, my friend."  I retorted.

"Well, only an American would think that our coffee is swill, my small friend."  He shot back.  "Ah, Master Duo, it is so good to have you back.  Now, Master Quatre will not be disappointed in us for our so-called failure, as Rashid put it so nicely."  Auda smiled.

"Well, my friends, Master Quatre is awaiting your arrival at the safe house, as to be expected.  He was very much relieve to hear that you had been found.  And Rashid said that we are going to be rewarded nicely for our vigilance in this matter, Auda."  Abdul came from the tent smiling.  "Now, let's get you gentlemen to your mobile suits, and back to Master Quatre.  It will be a long trip."

We stood up and drained our cups.  I shuddered as the thick mess of caffeine went down my throat.  "I will never drink your coffee again, Auda."  I almost gagged.

"But, Master Duo, I didn't make it.  Abdul did."  He said through laughs.

"I thought I recognized the taste of this swill.  How many times have I told you that coffee should not look and taste like tar, Abdul?"

"Many times, but that is how we preferred our coffee.  The stuff you drink would be like water to us.  Even Master Heero's coffee is still only like a cup of soda for us."  He laughed.

"Bleh, and the crap that Heero drinks is awful."  I wanted to continue, but I started shivering and my teeth were chattering. 

"I do believe it is time for us to depart, gentlemen.  We will see you at the safe house.  I'm sure Quatre will want to thank you personally.  Thank you for watching our Gundams while we were unable to."  Wufei said, as he grabbed my hand and walked into the entrance of the cave. 

I looked back to see that Abdul and Auda were sharing a small smile between each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            When we got back to the safe house, six hours later, Quatre was there in the hangar. Before either of us could say anything, Q-man had rushed up and engulfed us in a hug.  

"Oh, you had no idea how worried I was about you two.  What happened?"

I held up the disk with Relena's little message on it.  "Watch this.  But, before you ask any more questions, I would like a hot shower and a hot meal."  I started to walk away, but Wufei grabbed my hand, and then lead me out of the hangar.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked into the kitchen where Wu-bebi and Q-ball were sitting.  Q looked obviously upset, and Wufei looked like he could have decked someone right then and there.

"What's up, guys?"  I said as I took the chair next to Wufei.  One of his hands snaked over and grabbed my in a reassuring clutch.

"It seems that Yuy and Barton are aware that we are back.  Their mission is completely finished, and they are determined to come home early."  Wufei sounded like he could have just killed someone.

"That's cool.  The Doctors will be happy to hear that."  I glanced at Quatre.  "What's the matter, Q-ball?"

He shook his head.  "Heero has gone completely off his rocker.  I think that is the correct expression.  It seems that when I told Trowa about the disk that you gave me, Heero went looking for Relena."

"Oh shit.  So, did he find her?"

"Not as of yet.  Trowa is trying to convince him to leave the school now, so their cover isn't blown, but Heero is obsessed with finding her."

"Damn, he always was single minded.  When will they be back?"  I sighed.

"Trowa said that if he had to knock him over the head, then he would, and drag him back here.  They should be here about 10am tomorrow."  

I glanced at the clock on the wall.  It was about ten-thirty.  "So, in less than twelve hours, we will get to see the uber pissed off Heero Yuy and the tranquil Tro-man?" 

Q sighed and shook his head.  "Trowa isn't quite as tranquil as he normally is.  He is very upset as well.  I don't think Relena will be very welcome any time soon."

"No shit, Winner.  That onna is lucky that I don't hit women." 

Q and I both looked at my lover.  He was barely able to keep his anger in check.  I sighed.  "I think Wufei and I both could use something to eat."  I stood up from the table and walked over to the fridge.  "What's there to eat, Q-bean?"

"Look in the oven.  There should be a pizza, and some baked tofu in there."

"Bleh, baked tofu.  Gotta be for you, Fei-kun."

"My reaction is the same for your usual mess of a pizza.  Whoever heard of sausage, anchovies, jalapeno peppers, and pineapple together on a pizza?"  Wufei snorted.

"Hey it's good!  Don't you think so, Q-ball?"

Quatre gulped.  "Well it was different, and my head didn't explode."  He shot a glance to Wufei.  "Besides, baked tofu isn't that bad.  At least it's not that blacken chicken stuff Heero made a few months ago."

I took the food out of the oven, and walked back over to the table.  "That wasn't blackened chicken.  That was supposed to be roasted chicken, so it was BURNT!"

Wufei spit out the bite he had just taken.  "And Yuy made us eat that crap?!  And then lied about the contents?  The dishonour runs rampant."  

I smiled, and continued to eat.  Yeah, I wouldn't have to hear their mouths over my cooking for a while.  Heero really should be banned from cooking anything other than rice and miso soup.

The rest of the impromptu meal passed in silence, until I was about to eat the last bite of my food.

"So, should I expect to help one of you move into the other's room?"  Quatre said, smiling slyly over his tea cup.

I spat out the food that I was chewing.  "What?"

Wufei stood up.  "I don't see how that is any of your business, Winner.  Maxwell, I will speak with you later."  He hastily retreated out of the kitchen.  A few minutes later, we heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Sheesh, Q-man, you could have at least let us finish eating before you spring some stuff like that at us."

He blushed.  "Well, I wanted to know if either of you would need helping moving?  Isn't that what friends do?  They offer to help one another."

"Yeah, but you know how Fei is.  I mean, he has changed a lot this last week, but still.  You could have let the man eat in peace."

He snickered.  "Boy, someone is acting like the overprotective boyfriend right now."

I opened my mouth to say something, and then promptly shut it.  I just sat and thought about what had gone on in the last 9 days.

"Duo?"

I shook my head.  "Yeah?"

"You ok?  I was just kidding, you know."

"Yeah, I know.  Look, I'm tired. I'm gonna head up to my room and take a nice long nap before I have to deal with Yuy tomorrow." I followed Wufei's lead and went to my own room. But before I left, I heard Quatre say one word.

"Yuy?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I opened the door to my sorely missed room, I got the biggest surprise.  Wufei was there, naked as the day is long and his hair loosely falling around his face and shoulders.  He was a vision to behold, and really did take my breath away.

"Fei?"  I squeaked out.

"Duo."  He breathed low.

"Um, is something the matter?"  My face was heating up.  I know that I had just spent the last week worshipping that gorgeous body, and the heart and soul behind it, but there was just something erotic and totally strange with him sitting there naked on my bed.

"No, I was just waiting for you to return to your room."  He gave me a sly, sexy wink that went straight to my groin and made me moan.

"Damn, Fei, you have no idea what that does to me."

"Oh, I'm sure I can imagine what it does."  I frowned at him, and his face grew very serious.  "What is it?"

I sighed.  "What are we?"  I walked over to my dresser and dropped my bag near the closet.  I turned around to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we to each other?  Fuck buddies?  Lovers?  Friends?  I really need to know."  I sat down at my desk.

"I…I don't really know.  What do you want to be?"

"Besides happy?  I want you, that's really all I want."  I put my head in my hands and just wished he would go away for a while.

"Duo, I want to be with you.  In fact, after this past week, there is no one I would rather be with, but I don't know if we can maintain a relationship right now.  There is too much we could lose at this point."  

I looked up, and he was squatting in front of me.  "Wufei, there is a chance that either of us could die at any moment.  I want to say that I was more to you than just a friend and occasional fuck-buddy.  I… I really love you.  I haven't let myself really love anyone since the orphanage.  I don't want to lose you either, but I am willing to take that risk if it means that I can be with you and be happy."  

He stood up, and started searching for his clothes.  "Duo… I'm just not sure."  He walked back over to me.

I stood up from my chair.  "Do you love me?  And I mean really love me.  Not just what you think I am, or what I could be.  Do you LOVE me?"

He took a step back.  "Yes, I love you.  I spent the last week just amazed by you, and I found that I love you more than anyone I could ever hope to love."

I kissed him.  "Then be with me."  I slunk back into my chair. 

He wrapped his arms around me.  "Let me think about this, koi.  I will give you your answer in the morning."

I turned the chair to face the desk.  "Fine, but in the morning, I want an answer.  I will hunt you down if I have to."  I placed my head on my folded arms.

"No need.  I will come and get you before we have to face Yuy's wrath."  He leaned over and kissed my hair.  "Good night."

"Night."  I muffled.  I heard the door close.  I don't know what to do anymore.

I sit here typing this, going over the last week over and over in my mind.  It was the most glorious week of my young life.  I did nothing but read, talk, make love, and eat.  And yet, there is something holding me back from sleeping in the arms of the one person who I would gladly spend the rest of my life with.

Ah, I think I will kill the bitch just for the hell of it.

I'm going to bed.  It's close to one in the morning, and I have to deal with Heero and Trowa in nine hours.  Night, diary.

~ Duo Maxwell


	14. Gundam Diaries Part 14 Wufei

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 14 ~ Wufei

Author: Makoto Sagara  
Archive: , www.fanfiction.net 

Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, & R + 1 (Relena obsessed Heero)  
Category: Romance, Angst, Other….

Warnings: yaoi, language, angst, imprisonment, confuzzlement, and Wufei's & Duo's Episode Zero stories

Disclaimers: : I don't own Gundam Wing.  I am only "borrowing" the G-boys for a little while.  I just want to mess with their pretty little heads, before I turn them back over.  I promise they won't be hurt in anyway that can't be repaired by a little TLC.  Also, I made diddley-squat for this.  My only reward is the fact that my fans are happy and amused, and my muse is finally off my back, or leg as the case maybe.  * Smacks said muse upside her head. *

A/N: Here I am, writing this when I told myself no more Gundam Wing until I had finished my Weiß Kreuz fic.  I only have one more chapter of that to complete.  I have Kami only knows how many more of this one.  * sighs *  Not that I don't love writing this fic, because I do, but I kind of miss my Weiß fic, and my friends will probably kill me now.  Well, anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed.  It's lovely to see that you haven't forgotten me all this time, even if it took forever and a day to get the last one done. ^_^

Dedication: This chapter is for Stacy, Kami, and Hakki, because they are three of the coolest onna I know, and they give awesome feedback online. ^_^

April 11th, 195 AC… 23:30:00

I believe I will kill that demented onna, and just rid the world of her annoying personage.  I just spent the last week with the most amazing person in the world, and it turns out that that person is Duo Maxwell.  Who would have thought that in the middle of the Siberia Desert, in a tiny little hovel, that I would have found the one human being who makes me feel so utterly sound.

This whole predicament began with the mission that took me from him so suddenly.  I left his room, talked to Winner quickly, and then made my way to Shenlong.  I then spent the next 6 hours riding in the tiny cockpit of Nataku with only a book to keep me company.

Normally, this situation would have been fine with me, but for some reason the total lack of another voice was slowly driving me insane.  After about an hour of nothing but the sound of my breathing and the thrusters of my suit to keep me company, I searched throughout my bags for a CD.  The first one that caught my attention was the gift from Duo.

My whole body yearned for the feel of his delicately lithe body, the taste of his lips, the warmth of his presence.  I needed him unlike anything I had ever needed before.  This thought disturbed me greatly.  I was a warrior.  Warriors rely on nothing but their skills and training to get them through a war.  They do NOT require the assistance of others to get through times like this.  But, I didn't care about all that with him beside me, smiling with the morning sun shining on his beautiful sleeping face.

I placed the CD into Nataku's drive, and set it on repeat.  I only turned it off when the computer told me that I was approaching my destination, and I knew that I would need complete silence to make it into the cave where Nataku would be staying for the week.

I zipped off the platform off the cockpit of Nataku, re-shouldered my bag, and double checked in my head that I had everything I would need for the next week.  It was all accounted for, and I shivered slightly as the cold wind blew through the cave.  I watched as the hatch closed and then pulled out the camouflage net, making sure every inch of the suit was covered.

I ran the short 2 kilometers to the shack, and opened the door.  It was quaint I suppose.  There was a large couch, rugs, tables and a space heater in what looked like the living room.  The kitchen area produced a few modern conveniences, a dining table, and a suitable refrigerator which connected to the small generator outside.  I could only assume that the other door I saw lead to the sleeping area or a bathroom.  I think I would have killed for a proper bath after spending 6 hours in my Gundam.

I was about to sit down on the couch when something hit me in the back of the head, and everything grew dark.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up groggily, and noticed that there was someone else next to me.  I sat straight up then.  There was someone else with me, and they were too close to be an enemy, or they were just plain stupid.  

I waited for my eyes to adjust to the change in light.  When I arrived, the place was dark.  Now, there were a few lights on.  I looked around, and next to me was the sleeping form of Duo.

How in the seven hells did he end up here?  But that accounted for the extra someone so close to me.  I ran a hand through his bangs and saw that there was nothing wrong with his face.  But an inspection of his cranium told me that he had suffered the same fate I had as he entered.

I was about to move him when a voice made my blood run cold.

"I wouldn't do that, Master Wufei, if I were you.  You could wake him, and that would be most unfortunate."  The hidden voice said calmly.

"Pargon?  Why are you here?  Where is that crazy onna you work for?  I know she has something to do with this, since you are here."  I tried to keep my voice level as I spoke.  I didn't need Duo to wake up just then.

"All things will be revealed as soon as Master Duo awakens."

"Fine, but how long have I been out?"  I snarled.

He didn't even blink or flinch.  "I would say that you were out for about 3 hours when Master Duo arrived."

"Kuso."  I sat in stony silence while the other man left the room for the kitchen area.

He returned with a cup of tea.  I took it from him, and slowly sipped it, making sure there was nothing in it.

"It is not poisoned, Master Wufei.  It is just green tea, with nothing else, if I remember that correctly."

"Yes.  Arigatou."  I continued to sip the tea, and I watched Duo stir and sigh.  He looked so peaceful and so much like the 15 year old boy that we were all supposed to be.  He smiled and then snuggled close to me.  I was horrified that the older man might find us in this position and tell Relena.  That would be very uncomfortable, but all such thoughts banished from my mind as he draped his arm over my thigh.

"Mmm, Fei, you are so warm."  He muttered sleepily.

That brought the blood to my face, but I quickly controlled that reaction because of Pargon's presence.  I silently ignored my body's reaction to having Duo so close, and continued to drink my tea.  The old man disappeared into the kitchen again, and I moved Duo carefully.  

I ran to my bag, which was placed carefully on one side of the door, and grabbed my laptop.  I tried to send a message to both Master O and Winner, but I got an error message from my computer.  DAMN, signals are jammed.  I walked calmly back to the couch and took my position next to Duo once more.

As the hours passed, I became increasingly more annoyed at the whole situation.  I knew that I should have left as soon as I woke up, but I couldn't leave Duo here with Pargon to carry out whatever orders he had on my love.

Finally, the sleeping boy began to stir.  "Duo."

He turned over, and I managed to see him smile happily.  Only he could smile that brightly in his sleep.  I placed my hand on his shoulder and called out to him again.  "Duo, answer me.  Duo?"

His eyes flew open.  "'Fei?"  He tried to sit up, but he looked as if he might be sick, and fell back onto the couch.

I was relieved that he was awake and coherent.  It would take a lot more than a blow to the head to kill Duo Maxwell.  "Thank my ancestors you have such a thick skull.  When he hit you over the head, I thought that you were going to be out forever."  

"Fei, how did you get here?"  He gave me a confused look as his eyes opened again.

"This is where I was sent on my 'mission.'"  I scoffed.  Some mission.  I had been hit over the head, trapped with a sleeping Duo in my lap, couldn't use my computer for anything worthy, and I couldn't open any windows or doors.

He sat up, and looked around the room, evidently taking in the scenery.  "How long have I been out?"  He rubbed his head, the spot where a nice sized bump could be seen starting to show.

"A few hours, Master Maxwell."  Pargon called from the dark, and Duo looked over to where the man was emerging.

"Pargon?"

"Yes, and now that both of you are awake and fully aware, I have something to show you."  The old man sighed and walked over to a nice little setup.  A laptop with a screen big enough for anyone in the room to watch was sitting on a table across from us.  He gave a small sigh, and looked back at us.

"What the hell is this about, Pargon?  Where the hell is Relena?"  Duo had stood up and started yelling, but he was still unstable and looked as if he might fall.  I reached out an arm and steadied him.

"It's pointless.  I've been here for about 5 hours now, and he won't tell me."  I glared at the man standing too far away for me to throttle him.

"Now is the time for all the answers, gentlemen.  If you will please just pay attention."  He placed a disc into the laptop and pulled the screen up so we could see whatever it was that was going to be playing.

The onna stared back at us, with a very disgustingly smug smile on her face.  

"Well, if you are here, finally, I have a few things to say to you.  The reason you are both here, frankly, is because Duo is in my way, and Wufei, I know your little secret."  She gave a smile that put Winner to shame.

"Duo, your incessant stalking of MY Heero, has become intolerable.  This is a little reprieve.  Think of this as a vacation away from reality.  You need it.

"Wufei, I know you're in love with him.  For whatever sick reason that is, I don't care.  You need to just tell him how you feel, and get it over with.  I am normally not this crude and outright rude, but for you two stubborn boys, I am going to sink to this level."

She had really gotten on my nerves with the cracks she was throwing at both of us, not to mention that her delusions were so far off base they were almost funny.  I shot Duo a look that asked 'Is this onna for real?', and he shot me one that confirmed he had no idea, but was more than likely to agree with me.

"Well, I have decided that you both will be spending a week here.  No one will find you.  I have taken too much precaution for them to actual find you, if they miss you at all.  I hope you like your surroundings.  As soon as Pargon leaves," both of us looked at the poor man, who sighed yet again.  "The door will lock.  And, I wouldn't suggest trying to pick it.  It's electronic, and only Pargon and myself have the code. 

"The door will automatically unlock after your week is up.  Wufei, do us all a favor, lay the poor desperate creature, and get it out of both of your systems.  There is enough food for four people to last about 2 weeks.  That should be more than enough for you, Duo."

Duo glared dangerously at the screen, and I was just taken aback by the gall of this onna.

"There is a nice space heater to keep you both warm.  It is connected to the generator outside, as is the fridge.  There is a nice big bathroom for you both, so don't you worry your pretty little heads about that."  She stopped for a moment and looked like she was thinking.  "That should be about it.  Even if they find your Gundams, it's supposed to snow again, and they won't be able to follow your tracks.  Enjoy boys."  She smiled and the screen went blank.

Before I had time to react, Duo had jumped up from the couch again.  "That little bitch!  She's got us trapped here."  He tried to run for the door.

Pargon appeared at the door before Duo could grab the handle.  "I wouldn't suggest you try to run, Master Maxwell.  I'm sorry about this, but I have to follow her orders."

"Pargon, you work for a demented onna."  I sneered, but remained seated on the couch.  "Does she really think she can lock us up in this hovel?"

"Well, you are here.  You have seen the message.  It is now my time to retreat."  He gently moved Duo out of his way.  I glared at him to let him know that if he hurt him, I would have NO qualms about killing him.

"Just answer me this one question, Pargon.  Who hacked into the doctors' database?"  Duo pleaded.

"I did."

"What?"  

Now, THAT was surprising.  I never would have guessed that old Pargon could hack into a database that Heero Yuy helped set up.  I was stunned.

"I did it, because Relena-sama ordered me to do so.  It is my job."  He moved him out of the way again, and left.

The American futilely pulled on the door, but it didn't budge a millimeter.  "Shit, we really are stuck here."  He spared a look in my direction.  "She's sick.  If she thinks this is the way to get Heero to love her, then she has lost it."

"And, this is exactly why I stay away from onna."  I scoffed, and walked over to my braided lover.  "But, she did have a point.  I think I should take some of her advice."  I gave him a playful wink for good measure.

He looked at me as if I had grown a third eye, or an extra arm.  "What are you talking about?"

"I need to just screw your brains out.  That would be better for everyone, ne?"  I whispered evenly into his ear.

He gave a small shiver of excitement, and I could tell from the look on his face that he was becoming erect as we spoke.  I placed my hands around his small waist, and drew him close to me to let him know that I was hard as well.  He shivered once again, and smiled.  "Oh, 'Fei-chan, you know exactly what to say, don't you?"

"No, but I'm a fast learner.  Now, where should we…the couch?  I think there is a bed in the other room.  The floor?"  I had to have him.  The time spent with him in my arms was driving me insane, and my hormones were taking over, quickly.  I started looking around the small area we were in.

He moaned; a complete mixture of desire and desperation.  "Oi, Wu-bebi, you do understand that we are trapped here don't you?  Until that crazy girl lets us out.  Doesn't that bother you?"

I looked at the conflicting emotions, anger, lust, tiredness, cross his beautiful face, and I stopped to actually think through the haze.  "We are stuck here.  None of the windows open.  The door is sealed shut.  Our laptops won't transmit out.  I already tried to send a message out to Winner and Master O.  I couldn't even get on long enough to try and type it.  The only thing our laptops are good for are entertainment at this point."

I stopped to let him process the information.  "Kuso, this means we really are stuck here.  I wish we could get back to our Gundams, and get the hell outta here."

"Is it really that bad to be stuck here with me for a week?"  I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, not at all, but are you sure you can take being in a three-room hole with me for a whole week.  You normally yell at me to leave you alone after two minutes or so."

"Hm, I'm quite sure we can find some ways to amuse ourselves."  I rasped.

"Sheesh, Fei-kun, you are so hentai now."  He smiled and then wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You did it.  Besides, I haven't been able to hold you for almost a day."  I held him tighter against my body.  The incessant need to have him, touch him, be with him was taking over again.

He moaned, deep and low, and it went straight to my center of need, but the moment was ruined when he yawned.

"Tired, Duo?"

He blushed.  "A little.  Napping in Shinigami doesn't really count as sleep.  Besides, before I left the safe house, Quatre drug me out for dinner."

"Hn.  And what did you have, pizza?"  I snorted into his braid.

"No, actually, we went out for Chinese."

That was news to me.  "Really?  You always complain when I cook."

He didn't give me a look as he replied.  "I was just in the mood for Chinese."

"I'm in the mood for American now, but let's go get some sleep."

He shot me a skeptical glance that wounded my honour more than anything anyone else could have done.

"I would never do anything against your will, and if you are tired, Duo, I will let you sleep.  But I would like to be next to your warm body.  Come on."  I grabbed an arm and pulled him into the bedroom.

I let him take in the sheer luxury of the room.  There was a king-sized bed, with what appeared to be satin sheets.  The bed reminded me of the one that Winner has in his master bedroom at the safe house.  Relena at least had taste in furniture, and there was not one SPECK of pink in the whole room.

I went behind my amazed lover, and wrapped him up in my arms.  "I thought you were sleepy."  I whispered into his ear, trying to make my need apparent.

He spun in my arms and faced me.  "I am."  He then gave a huge yawn that confirmed that, in fact , Duo Maxwell was too tired to talk.

I pushed him onto the bed, softly, and stretched out next to him.  I pulled him close to me, and kept him that way for our rest.  My love.  My beautiful enigma.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up the next day before my lover.  He looked very distraught, and the sight tore at me.  I brushed his hair back from his face, and felt him lean into my touch.  That brought a smile to my face, and I gently removed myself from the bed.  

I gathered our bags from the other room, and placed his in plain sight for when he woke up.  I knew that when he awoken, he would be cold, and then he would complain.  I then decided to be nice, and I ran a bath for him, with bubbles from some of the liquid bubble bath that was sitting around the tub.  He would enjoy them.

Finally, the cold hit me, and the sudden need for caffeine bade me to make some coffee.  I went into the kitchen, and set up the coffee pot, and then looked around for something to make for breakfast.  I found some rice and other things for a nice and easy meal.  I set about to try and get the water ready when I heard rustling coming from the bedroom.

Duo was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, looking lost and confused.  I smiled behind his back and walked fully into the bedroom.

"I thought you would like a bubble bath, instead of a quick shower."

"Hmmmm, always thinking ahead, aren't you, Fei-kun?"

I walked up behind him.  "Yes.  Now, in you go.  Breakfast is almost finished."

His arm snaked out, and attached itself to my own.  "Forget about breakfast and join me?"

That was surprising, and I let him know as much.  "You just said to forget food?  I think Hell has frozen over.  There is something more important to you than food, Maxwell?"

He pushed himself plumb with my body.  "Hell yes, and that is you."  He breathed sexily.  "But, I think you are right about Hell freezing over.  It's fucking COLD here."  He started to shiver.

"Well, that's why I ran a nice hot bath for you.  Now, take advantage of it."  I wanted to leave him, before I started the day off by making him scream my name.  Nataku, it is murder being so close to him like that.

"But, I'd rather take advantage of you."  He purred.

Kuso, he would have to purr.  When he talks like that with that silky soft voice, it makes my body do things I would rather they not.  I stopped, and turned to face him.   He had the most seductive smile I have seen on ANYONE, but on him, it turned me hard on sight.

I threw my hands up, resigning to the fact that my body and heart wanted to stay with him.  Well, its only coffee that's finished right now.  If I do take a bath with you, then you have to help me make breakfast."

The word "Deal" was barely out of his mouth before he pulled me into the warm bathroom.  Before I could blink, Duo had me stripped down to nothing, and was kissing every part that was exposed to him.

He had started to kiss on my stomach, when I realized that he still had all of his clothes on.  "Mmm, someone is too dressed for a bath."

The kisses stopped as he stood up, and I had to bite back a whimper at the loss of his lips on my skin.  "So I am.  Care to help me with that problem?"  He winked with that question.

I didn't say anything.  I just pushed his lithe body against the wall, ripped his clothes off haphazardly, and soon my hands were all over his deliciously pale skin.  I claimed his sweet mouth, and pillaged the wet cavern with my tongue.  He moaned and went from semi-aroused to full blown erect.

He broke the kiss, to breath it looked like, and stared at me with his intensely haunting amethyst orbs.  "Hmm, that bath looks really inviting right now."

"You have a point."  I was wondering what action he would be taking at that moment, whether sexual or prankish.  One could never tell with him.

He rubbed his arousal against my own.  "I sure do.  Now let's bathe."  He grabbed an arm and pulled me into the tub with him.  There was barely enough room with him sitting between my legs, and resting his head on my chest.

I pulled the tie that held the braid in, and unwound the meter long coil.  His hair was so soft and luxurious.  I had wanted to see him with his hair down and flowing the first night, but the desperation and need far exceeded anything else I had counted on.  I never let it touch the water, but when I moved it, I saw this expanse of skin on his neck and shoulders that was just begging for my attention.  I gave it to the beckoning, pale shell.

"Hmmm, 'Fei, that feels wonderful."  He moaned loudly, and I placed another nip to that delicate area.

"I know."  I grabbed the soap and the washcloth, and softly ran the soapy thing over his body, reveling in the sensations coursing through my mind.  He leaned into my chest once more, and closed his eyes, a genuine smile taking over his face.  Well, I couldn't have him going to sleep on me again, so I poured some water over his head, which had the desired effect.

"Huh?  What the…  WUFEI, what the hell did you do that for?"

" I have to wash your hair, love.  We can't have it staying dirty."  I smiled, amused with the little prank I had just pulled on the one person who was always getting other people.

He leaned up and took the tie from my hair, letting it fall onto my shoulders.  "Much better."  He snickered, and searched for the forgotten rag.  He soaped it up again, and began to "wash me", I believe that's what he did, with the slowest and  most sensual teasing strokes.

I growled out of frustration, and grabbed his hand to stop him.  "If you don't stop teasing me, Maxwell, I will make you back up the promises your hands are making."  I stared deep into his twinkling violet eyes.

"Is that a threat, or a promise, Chang?"  He quipped.

"Promise."  I grabbed him and kissed him as hard and as deep as I could to just let him know what he was doing to me.

I heard the cloth fall in the water, as he wrapped his arms around my neck, and then twisted around until he was sitting IN my lap.  "You had better mean that, Fei-kun, or I will not be happy."

The mixture of our position, and his low threatening tone was turning me on.  I placed my lips next to his ear.  "I mean it.  I would never lie to you.  That would be very dishonourable."  I whispered, and then flitted my tongue across his earlobe.

He shivered and grew wonderfully as I teased him.  "Make love to me."  He rasped out as I nipped the patch of skin behind my chosen target.  I growled at his pleading, and then pulled back from him to look into his eyes.

"There is nothing here I can use to prep you."  I didn't want to hurt him, and I remembered the way that he hissed the other night.

He leaned in closer.  "Don't worry, Fei-bebi.  Water is a natural lubricate."  He gave me a coy smile.  "Just make love to me."

"If you are sure you can handle it."  I placed my hands on his small waist and lifted him hesitantly above me.

He looked at me, and gave a small, knowing smile.  "Let me handle this."  He removed my hands, and positioned himself carefully over my swollen erection.  He then moved down slowly, enveloping me in his tight entrance.  I want to thrust up at that moment, but I remembered to wait until I had passed the tight ring of muscle.  When I did, the rest of my swollen member slid into him.

So tight.  He was so tight I could barely hold back from coming right then and there.  I had to speak before I lost all my control.  "Kami, Duo, you are tighter than last time. So tight."  I grabbed his head, and kissed him, hard.

He leaned into me, and hissed.  I could feel his body stretching more to accommodate me.  As soon as I was fully seated into his wonderfully intoxicating body, he wiggled, and gave me a little wink.  That was all I needed to know, as I growled, grabbed his hips, and started to thrust up into my lover.  He whimpered as I hit his prostate, and I had to kiss him again.

I ran my tongue over his pink lips, and he opened his mouth.  I could taste him, and soon was lost in the double sensations, of kissing him and fucking him crazily.  I vaguely noticed that his hands had found their way into my hair as he slammed himself down on me, and saw that he was biting back a scream, which was brimming over in him.

"Don't hold back.  I want to hear you."  I managed between thrusts.  "Hmm, Duo, you feel so good."  I nipped his neck, and that is when the scream was finally let out.

"FEI!  Oh my god.  I'm gonna cum.  So close."  I felt his hand snake between our bodies, and felt the jerking motions of his hand stroking his neglected erection.  He had barely touched himself, when he exploded his sweet seed all over our sweat and water-drenched bodies.

As his muscles contracted, I was able to get a final thrust inside him, before I came violently.  I managed to find the strength to give him another hard kiss, and he collapsed against me.

I feel his spilt seed over our stomachs more pronounced when he was leaning against me.  "Kuso, we are all messy now."  I whispered into his ear, short of a real breathe at that moment.

He sat up and grinned.  "Good thing we are already in the bath.  Let's clean up."  His stomach chose that moment to make itself known to the both of us.

I smiled, wryly.  "Sounds like someone is hungry."  I said sarcastically as I gently slid out of him.

A bright blush appeared on his cheeks, and he moved to sitting on his knees in front of me.  "Well, considering I haven't eaten in about 12 hours, yes, I'm STARVED!"  He grabbed the forgotten washcloth and soap, and proceeded to try and clean us up, again.

I playfully snatched it from him.  "I'll do this."  I then started to clean the white, beaded liquid off his chest and stomach first, and then did my own.  I remembered what it was to taste this very intimate essence, and had to remind myself to remain on task.  I then grabbed the shampoo, and looked at his hair.  "Shimatta, your hair is dry again, apart from the sweat." 

He smiled.  "Dun worry, Fei-bebi, I'll take care of that."  

I watched as he arched himself backwards in the bath, getting every inch of his hair wet.  I was amazed.  He was nearly doubled over, the OTHER way.  I had to REALLY keep my mind on task, but I knew that my eyes were huge from staring.

"What?"  He smiled sheepishly.

"You… you are THAT flexible?  And here I was, thinking that Quatre was the lucky one." 

He snickered.  "Back at the safe house, I have a copy of the _Illustrated Kama Sutra_.  We can look at it when we get back."

I moaned, out of frustration and anticipation.  "Oh, god, what have I gotten myself into."  But, a smile graced my lips, and I proceeded to build a lather on his head, and working it into every inch of each strand.

"Mmm, Fei, you have no idea how good that feels…."  He was actually purring like a big, graceful cat.

"That's true, but I still have to wash my hair as well."  I then poured more water on his head to rinse the shampoo out.  He had his eyes closed, so I wasn't worried about hurting him.  When I was finished, I kissed him chastely on the cheek, and made to pick up the shampoo bottle, when Duo snatched it away.

"You wash my hair.  I wash your hair.  It's only even, sexy."  He winked, and moved back so I could turn around.  I did as I was silently commanded, and closed my eyes, as my lover took over the procedure of washing my hair.

"You are right, Duo.  This is a wonderful experience.  We will have to do this again.  It's addictive."

"I know.  Now, make sure your eyes are closed.  I'm gonna rinse."  He quickly rinsed my hair.  "Ok, all done." His stomach growled again.

"Fine, I think we should get you some food as soon as possible, before your stomach starts to take over."

 "Sounds good to me."  He stood up from the tub.  "Shit, it's really cold." 

I followed his example.  Kuso, the cold air was enough to make me shiver, especially considering the fact that I was soaking wet.  I got out of the tub, quickly grabbed a towel, handed it to Duo, who was still in the tub, and grabbed another to dry myself off with.  "Well hurry up, and we'll get dressed.  Then, you will be warmer."

He got out of the tub and dried off.  Then, walked into the bedroom, sans his towel.  The sight of his naked ass made me growl, but he was running to find clothes.

"Cold.  Cold.  Cold.  I hate the cold."  He rushed the dressing process, but I was quicker than he.  He gaped at me as I was brushing my hair.  "How do you do that?"

"Because I can bitch and dress simultaneously."  I smirked at him.

"Yeah, keep on bragging."  He snatched his brush out of his bag, and I watched as his hands moved briskly, but surely, through his hair, and then he started to deftly braid his meter long hair, tightly and quickly.  I was amazed.  "What?"  He asked, annoyed.

"I just never thought that…" I stopped.

"What?  You never thought that I could do something so quickly, besides run my mouth."  Duo gave me a sweet smile.

"N-no.  I just thought that it would take you longer to braid that mass."

"I've been doing this since I was ten.  I got used to doing it quickly."  He smirked, and left the room, in search of food, no doubt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of our day passed in a very comfortable companionship.  I sat on the couch, with a book, and Duo laid his head in my lap, with a book of his own.  We made lunch together.  We made love a few times, each time better than the last.  We fell asleep after another "shagging session" as Duo would say, curled up together, in a sweaty, sticky heap, too tired to clean ourselves up.

The next two days passed in similar fashion.  I must admit that I was seeing a side of Duo that I had no idea existed.  He was silent as he read, unless he found a part of his book he wanted to share.  His sense of humor was slightly sarcastic, but easy to get.  His appetite for sex was insatiable, which suited me just fine, since I couldn't get enough of him either.

On the 4th day, I realized at breakfast that we had both finished our books.  I just stared at my gorgeous lover across the table, taking in the sight of his delicate hands working by feeding him.  I suppose that my staring had unnerved him.

"What?  Do I have something on my face?"  He said as he looked up at me.

My face fell, ever slightly, as I shook my head.  "No.  I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about, koi?"  His use of the term lover was surprising, but not unwelcome.

"Just how did we end up together?"  I wanted to know why he chose me.  I mean I had chosen him a long time, but his choice was a recent one.

He frowned.  "You have to ask?"  He dropped his spoon in his bowl.  "What do you mean by that?"

I gave a small smile.  "Well, we aren't a normal couple, are we?"

"Who is?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Ok, so what did you mean?" 

"I'm not sure."  I was totally confused by where this was headed, and wanted to stop it, before either of us said something hurtful.  "I'm not really hungry anymore.  I'm going to meditate for a little bit.  Okay?" 

He gave me a puzzled look.  "Um, sure, Wufei.  That's fine.  I'm going to work on something."

I stood from the table, and strode over to the far corner of the living area.  I sat down, crossed my legs, and closed my eyes.  I couldn't meditate though.  Too much was going on in my head.  I wanted to know if he truly loved me, like he had said so many times these past few days.  Besides, being this close to someone was abnormal for me.

Duo had found a way into my heart, almost against my will at first.  I tried to ignore it, but I suppose as I spent more time with him, the less I could ignore my feelings for the long haired boy.  And then, when Yuy hit him, I refused to ignore them.  I acted, almost as if detached from myself.  I couldn't keep acting as if I didn't care for him more than as just a comrade.

I continued on this line of thinking for a while, until I was broken from it by Duo's voice.

"Wufei, there's more that you aren't telling me, isn't there?"

I opened my eyes slowly, and answered him honestly.  "Yes."

He sighed.  "What do you mean by, 'We aren't like normal couples'?  What is normal anyway?"

I stood up, approached him at his perch on the couch, and sat next to him.  "Well, look at Barton and Winner.  They seem so happy with one another."

"Fei, Q-bean and Tro aren't your normal couple either.  Even nowadays, the norm is a guy and a girl.  Besides, are you worried that we won't be happy?  Do you think that we are only together because of sex?  Because if that is what you are worried about, don't.  You make me feel so wonderful.  Whole, even."  He blushed, getting very red around his ears and cheeks.

I wrapped comforting arms around him.  "That was never a factor.  I heard your little chat with Winner the morning after our first night together.  I know how you feel, but I want you to know how I feel.  I want to tell you.  To just tell you everything."

He kissed me, softly, almost pleadingly.  "Then why don't you?  I want you tell me any and everything you feel or think.  I really do want to know all about you.  Like, what it was like to grow up with a family.  What was it like to go to school full time, and not as just a cover?  Everything."

I sighed.  How could I refuse such a request from him?  I would have had to be dead all over to even think of it.

"Well, growing up in the Dragon Clan was not as easy as you might think.  I was the only son of my parents.  I loved school.  I was not a warrior.  I was a scholar.  I loved books, and still do."  I stopped and took a deep breath, trying to figure out where this was going to go.

He smiled.  "Yes, you and your books.  You have more in common with them than anything else."

Though I know he was only joking, that comment stung me.  I elbowed him playfully.  "Do you want to listen to me, or can I go back to my meditation?"

"Please finish."  He placed his head against my shoulder, and that gave me enough to continue this difficult story.

"Well, when I was 13, I was married to the woman that my family picked out for me."

He sat up suddenly, and barely missed hitting me in the face.  "You… you were married?"

"Yes.  Her name was Merian.  She was very beautiful, but she wanted so much to be a man.  She wanted to fight for our home, family, clan.  She wanted to do what she thought was right.  I believe that I disappointed her, because I had no real will to fight in the war.

"She was so desperate to fight.  I respected her for her convictions.  Ours was never a marriage out of love.  It was more of a contract between our parents. 

"When I was first approached about fighting to help protect our colony, I refused.  Merian and I fought constantly over it.  She ran to Master O, and swore that she would be better for the job than I would.  He told her that her place was to be in our home, and to make sure that her husband was happy.

"She was very angry at everyone.  She stole a suit, and tried to help out.  I ran after her, but she didn't get far before she was hit in the back…."  I stopped, as I felt my voice hitch in my throat, and felt my eyes start to mist over.

"What happened to her?"  He asked in a small quiet voice.  He almost sounded like a child then.

"She….  Her suit blew up.  She died.  At that moment, when I watched my wife die, I knew that I couldn't sit at home and do nothing.  So, I took O up on his offer, trained with him until Operation Meteor commenced.  I swore that I would fight for her spirit.  She was, and is, Nataku.  Justice.

"That is why I fight.  I fight for the memory of my wife, for my lost hopes of being a scholar forever, for my lost happiness.  And for my lost clan.  I am the last member of the Dragon Clan of L5."  I felt weary, and oddly lighter after having bared my soul to Duo.  I sat back against the couch, and felt a single tear slide from my eyes.  For you, my Merian.  My Nataku.

He placed a kiss on my lips, and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.  "I'm sorry, koibito.  You shouldn't be here.  But, now I understand why you rant.  Your wife was a strong and just warrior.  You are trying to keep her memory alive.  Am I right?"

I hugged him back, hard, not really wanting to talk, and unable to stop.  "Yes, Duo, you are correct."  I sighed once more, and placed my head against his own.  "So, tell me why you fight."

He took a very deep breath.  "It's complicated."

"Try me."

"Well, you know that I grew up in an orphanage on L2.  I never had a family that I can remember, anyway.  I don't even know what my real name is, if I ever had one.  I met this older boy when I was on the streets.  His name was Solo."  

"Hence, you are Duo?"

I felt him tense up.  I suppose talking about his past was just as painful to him, but he seemed unable to stop as well.  "Yes.  He was my best friend.  I watched him die from the "mysterious" plague on our colony.  It spread so quickly.  No one understood why I didn't catch it.  They found me holding onto him.  I didn't know that he was dead.  Before he died, he made me promise that I would never cut my hair, for him.  I must have been all of eight.

"They took me to Maxwell Orphanage.  Father Maxwell became my surrogate father.  He made me go to school, learn to read and write.  He taught me how to be a good Catholic boy.  Sister Helen was like our mother.  She was an angel from God.

"I think I was the happiest there.  One day, an Alliance group appeared at the orphanage, and told me they would leave if they got a mobile suit.  I went to the nearest Alliance base, slipped in so easily, and stole it.  When I got back, the whole place was just gone.  Everyone was dead.  I think I was 10 or 11 then.

"I ran as far as I could, and snuck onto a transport ship at the docking bay.  I stayed on there for a few days before they caught me.  I was then introduced to Howard of the Sweepers.  You've met Howie.  He treats me just like his own kid.  He let me make my living by working with the other Sweepers on his ship.  That was fun, and I learned a lot about all sort of things.

"Then, when I was about 13, Howie introduced me to Doctor G.  He told G all about how I snuck on the ship, how quickly I learned to fly a mobile suit, repair anything, and about the little bit of my life that I had shared with him.  I suppose G saw some potential in me, because on that day, I packed my things and left with G to train to pilot Deathscythe."  He seemed unable, or unwilling to continue.

"Duo..."  I wanted to reassure him that he didn't have to continue if he didn't want to.  But, I was silenced by one of his hands coming up.

"No, let me finish.  One day, I got into G's office, when he was gone, and read the particulars of Operation Meteor.  I was shocked.  I was going to be taking my 'Scythe, and killing tons of innocent people.  I just couldn't do something like that. 

"So, I rigged the whole lab and suit hangar with explosives, and right as I was going to push the detonator, G showed up.  I pressed the button, but nothing happened.  G then convinced me that destroying the suit and myself wasn't the best thing for peace.  He told me to just steal Deathscythe, and escape to Earth, and fight against the Alliance and OZ.

"That's my whole sad sob story.  And now you know why I am the way I am."  He fell quiet, and I just tried to process what he had told me.  He had been willing to kill himself to protect the innocents on colony X18999 and Earth.  I was amazed at his nobility and honour.  I had always assumed that he was just in this for the fight, but I got him wrong.  None of us were in this fight willingly.

We just sat there and held one another.  We were both grieving our losses, but Duo was unwilling to show himself to me it seemed.  But, just holding him felt good, and I don't really remember how long we sat like that.  

I felt him finally relax, and then suddenly, he turned his head into the crook of my neck and shoulder, and started sobbing.  His outburst surprised me, but it also pulled at my heart.  I tried to comfort him the only way I knew how, and that was by rubbing my hand across his back.

"It's ok, love, just let it all out."  I tried to sound soothing and sincere.  This was NOT my strong point, and I had NO experience in this kind of action.  

He sat up, wiped his tears, and gave me a very puzzled glance.  "Why?"

I was surprised.  I hadn't been expecting that.  "Why what?"

"Why are you comforting me?  I know you hate it when someone shows weakness.  You rant about it nonstop."

I smiled, weakly, and hugged him tightly.  "You have to ask why?  Because I love you, Maxwell."

His body relaxed once more, and his eyes closed, heavily.  "Fei?"

"Hm?"

"Can we just stay like this?  I mean cuddled on the couch.  I really don't want to be alone right now."

I snickered, and placed a hand over his hair.  "I'd like that."  I stretched out on the couch, and gestured for him to do the same.  We spent the rest of the day like that; sleeping.  When we woke, we would talk, kiss, or just stare at one another.  I believe that was the best day of our whole experience.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We spent the last three days in the Shack Relena in amazing revelation.  I found out that Duo reads philosophy, religion, and classics.  He enjoys all types of music.  I only thought that he listened to that annoying American rock music.

He was well versed in the Koran, the Torah, as well as the Christian Bible.  We discussed the many similarities of each religions' basic morals.  I joked that he should have been a priest like Father Maxwell, but he told me that he had read them because his father figure had preached tolerance and acceptance of everyone.  He even revealed to me his discussions with the Maguanacs about the three different, yet similar, Western religions, and their gods.

I actually divulged me secret fetish for manga and anime to him, and that I never had enough time to read or watch it anymore.  He agreed.  Being a Gundam pilot had its big disadvantages.

I thought that I knew every thought and feeling he had ever had, and would have.  I knew that even though I loved him, I still was worried about losing him.  We spent just as much time making love as we did talking, and we were enjoying each others' company for all the time we had. 

One the last day, we were on the couch, cuddling, when we heard a beep from the direction of the door, which I figured was the door's lock releasing.  Duo sat straight up from his position, and knocked me, unceremoniously on the floor.

"Oh my god, we're free!"  He exclaimed.

I jumped right off the floor, and stood up.  "Hurry, let's pack.  We have to get to our Gundams and get the hell out of here."

We ran into the bedroom, and packed as quickly as humanly possible.  We grabbed all our belongings, and ran out of the shack.  We got there in a few minutes, but when we arrived, Duo was shivering from the cold.  I stopped as we noticed two men sitting in front on the cave, at a campsite, drinking coffee, and talking amiably.

"Abdul?"  Duo exclaimed.

"Master Duo!  Oh, you have no idea how relieved we are to see you."  The Arabian man jumped from his camping stool, and enclosed Duo in a bear hug that looked as if it could have suffocated him.  "And Master Wufei, we are as equally relieved to see you.  Masters Quatre, Heero, and Trowa were so worried about you, as is Rashid.  Let me send a message to them quickly, and then we will all head back to Master Quatre's location."

"Sure, no problem."  As Abdul let go of Duo, I came over and grabbed the American's braid, to let him know that I was still there.  He leaned over to me, and whispered, "You would think that they would let us go in out of the wind and snow first."

THAT was amusing.  "You know, just as well as I do, that the Maguanacs do not think reasonably when they are excited.  But, I wonder what they are doing here?  Winner understood that we had a mission that would be a weeklong.  What the hell is going on here?"

Why were they here?  I had explained to Winner that this mission was for a week, and there would be no communication.  Duo told me he had done the same.  There was something very off.

Duo cast a look at the other Maguanac, who was still seated.  "Auda?  Why are you guys here?"

"Well, not long after you left, Master Heero and Master Quatre had started sending emails back and forth.  Master Heero informed Master Quatre that there had been no missions set up, let alone two that would last a weeklong.  He became suspicious, and requested that we start looking for the both of you.

"We looked everywhere in Siberia for you.  But all we found was this cave with your mobile suits in them.  Needless to say, Master Quatre has been worried sick over the disappearance of you two.  He will be very relieved to know that you are well, and in such good spirits as well."  He winked and picked up some cups.

"Would either of you like to have some coffee while we wait for Abdul?"

"I would."  I smiled and took the proffered cup.  Duo took the other cup, and sat down in the empty camping chair.

"Only you Arabs would think this swill is coffee, my friend."  Duo retorted.

"Well, only an American would think that our coffee is swill, my small friend."  He shot back.  "Ah, Master Duo, it is so good to have you back.  Now, Master Quatre will not be disappointed in us for our so-called failure, as Rashid put it so nicely."  Auda smiled.

"Well, my friends, Master Quatre is awaiting your arrival at the safe house, as to be expected.  He was very much relieve to hear that you had been found.  And Rashid said that we are going to be rewarded nicely for our vigilance in this matter, Auda."  Abdul came from the tent smiling.  "Now, let's get you gentlemen to your mobile suits, and back to Master Quatre.  It will be a long trip."

We stood, and drained the cups.  I had to admit that the coffee was something I was not used to having, but I did have the good sense to be quiet when something was given to me.

"I will never drink your coffee again, Auda."  Duo looked as if he was going to gag at any moment.

"But, Master Duo, I didn't make it.  Abdul did."  He said through laughs.

"I thought I recognized the taste of this swill.  How many times have I told you that coffee should not look and taste like tar, Abdul?"

"Many times, but that is how we preferred our coffee.  The stuff you drink would be like water to us.  Even Master Heero's coffee is still only like a cup of soda for us."  He laughed.

"Bleh, and the crap that Heero drinks is awful."  He opened his mouth to continue, but his teeth started to chatter and he was shivering.

I stepped in to break up the little conference.  "I do believe it is time for us to depart, gentlemen.  We will see you at the safe house.  I'm sure Quatre will want to thank you personally.  Thank you for watching our Gundams while we were unable to."  I took Duo's hand and walked him inside the cave to Nataku and Shinigami.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Six hours later found us back at the safe house we had left over a week ago, with Winner in the hangar.  Before either of us could say a word,  Winner had descended upon us, and engulfed us in gigantic hug.  I didn't say anything about personal space, because had I been in his position, and it had been Duo missing, I think I would have done something quite like it.

"Oh, you had no idea how worried I was about you two.  What happened?"

Duo handed him the disk with Relena's message on it.  "Watch this.  But, before you ask any more questions, I would like a hot shower and a hot meal."  He started to walk into to the house, but I walked up and grabbed his hand, holding it as we went inside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had taken a shower, and came downstairs into the kitchen for some food.  Winner was seated there, looking very disturbed.

"Winner, something the matter?"  I asked as I sat down across from him.

He looked at me, and grimaced.  "I can't believe that…that… that ONNA!"  He shot out.

I was amused for a moment.  It seems my opinion of women was starting to spread.  "Neither of us could either.  And we were victims to her sick and twisted plot."  

"She was just so… cold, in that video.  Can you tell me who was the one who delivered this message?"

"Pargon."  I said through gritted teeth.

"Pargon?  You mean to tell me, she was smart enough to send you false messages through a secret line, but stupid enough to leave a trail a mile wide when it came down the actual imprisonment?"

"We have dealt with OZ, who by normal standards, are MUCH more stupid.  She was just anxious to get her way."  I scoffed.  "And, now she will have to deal with Yuy, after he finds out what she did.  Putting all missions in danger for her little girl's dream."

"Actually, we will all have to deal with him, and Trowa, tomorrow morning.  And if there is anything I know, it's Trowa's tone of voice, even in an email.  He was upset, and he told me that Heero was very, VERY upset."

Duo came into the kitchen a few minutes later.  "What's up, guys?"  He took the seat next to mine, and I took his hand in my own.

"It seems that Yuy and Barton are aware that we are back.  Their mission is completely finished, and they are determined to come home early."  I managed to keep my anger in check, but I did let my fury show through in my voice.

"That's cool.  The Doctors will be happy to hear that."  He stole a glance at Winner.  "What's the matter, Q-ball?"

Winner shook his head in response.  "Heero has gone completely off his rocker.  I think that is the correct expression.  It seems that when I told Trowa about the disk that you gave me, Heero went looking for Relena."

"Oh shit.  So, did he find her?"

"Not as of yet.  Trowa is trying to convince him to leave the school now, so their cover isn't blown, but Heero is obsessed with finding her."

"Damn, he always was single minded.  When will they be back?"  He gave a deep sigh.

"Trowa said that if he had to knock him over the head, then he would, and drag him back here.  They should be here about 10am tomorrow."  

Duo and I both took a look at the clock.  It was ten-thirty pm.  "So, in less than twelve hours, we will get to see the uber pissed off Heero Yuy and the tranquil Tro-man?" 

"Trowa isn't quite as tranquil as he normally is.  He is very upset as well.  I don't think Relena will be very welcome any time soon."

"No shit, Winner.  That onna is lucky that I don't hit women." 

Both boys gave me a look.  Duo gave a sigh.  "I think Wufei and I both could use something to eat."  He stood up, and headed directly for the fridge.  "What's there to eat, Q-bean?"

"Look in the oven.  There should be a pizza, and some baked tofu in there."

"Bleh, baked tofu.  Gotta be for you, Fei-kun."

"My reaction is the same for your usual mess of a pizza.  Whoever heard of sausage, anchovies, jalapeno peppers, and pineapple together on a pizza?"   I may love the boy, but his taste in food is appalling.  I snorted in response.

"Hey it's good!  Don't you think so, Q-ball?"

Winner gulped, as if wary of an answer.  "Well it was different, and my head didn't explode."  He shot a glance at me.  "Besides, baked tofu isn't that bad.  At least it's not that blacken chicken stuff Heero made a few months ago."

Duo took the food out of the oven, and placed the tofu in front of me.  .  "That wasn't blackened chicken.  That was supposed to be roasted chicken, so it was BURNT!"

I spat out the bite I had JUST taken.  "And Yuy made us eat that crap?!  And then lied about the contents?  The dishonour runs rampant."  I was disgusted.   I was forced to eat burnt food, and then lied to about the situation… I was NOT happy.

The rest of our casual meal passed in silence, until Winner opened his mouth, and ruined my appetite. 

"So, should I expect to help one of you move into the other's room?"  He murmured over his cup of tea.

It was then Duo's turn to spit out his food.  "What?"

I was outraged, and I stood up from the table.  "I don't see how that is any of your business, Winner.  Maxwell, I will speak with you later."  I left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

I had no idea why I was so upset, except for maybe all that I had been through this past week with Duo.  Through all that occurred, I still was unsure how to progress from this moment.  I headed up to my room, and then stopped, as an idea hit me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had just pulled the tie from my hair, and positioned myself on his bed, when Duo opened his door.  He looked surprised to see, and I took that as a mission accomplished.

"Fei?"  His deep voice cracked, as he took in my naked form.

"Duo." I said lowly.

"Um, is something the matter?"  He started to blush.  That I found amusing since we had just spent the last week together, making love and exploring one another.

"No, I was just waiting for you to return to your room."  I gave me a wink, and he responded with a needy groan.

"Damn, Fei, you have no idea what that does to me."

"Oh, I'm sure I can imagine what it does."  He frowned at my comment, which in turn caused me to grow serious.  "What is it?"

He sighed.  "What are we?"  He then went through the motions of dropping his things off, in a somewhat orderly fashion.  He turned to face me.

"What do you mean?"  I was perplexed.

"What are we to each other?  Fuck buddies?  Lovers?  Friends?  I really need to know."  He sat at his desk.

"I…I don't really know.  What do you want to be?"

"Besides happy?  I want you, that's really all I want."  He had placed his head on his crossed arms at that point.

"Duo, I want to be with you.  In fact, after this past week, there is no one I would rather be with, but I don't know if we can maintain a relationship right now.  There is too much we could lose at this point."  

I walked over to him, forgetting my current state of undress, and squatted in front of him.  He looked up.

"Wufei, there is a chance that either of us could die at any moment.  I want to say that I was more to you than just a friend and occasional fuck-buddy.  I… I really love you.  I haven't let myself really love anyone since the orphanage.  I don't want to lose you either, but I am willing to take that risk if it means that I can be with you and be happy."  

I was taken aback.  I really wasn't thinking this through fully.  I was at a total loss, and I didn't exactly like that feeling…  I got up and started looking for my clothes.  "Duo… I'm just not sure."  I walked back over to him.

He stood up to face me.  "Do you love me?  And I mean really love me.  Not just what you think I am, or what I could be.  Do you LOVE me?"

I took a step back.  I wanted to take him right then and there and show him how much he meant to me, but I just couldn't.  .  "Yes, I love you.  I spent the last week just amazed by you, and I found that I love you more than anyone I could ever hope to love."

He kissed me, deeply.  "Then, be with me."  He slunk back into his chair.

I placed my arms around his waist.  "Let me think about this, koi.  I will give you your answer in the morning."

He turned his chair away from me, towards the desk.  "Fine, but in the morning, I want an answer.  I will hunt you down if I have to."  He placed his head on his folded arms once again.

It hurt me to see him so depressed, but I did need the time to think things through.  "No need.  I will come and get you before we have to face Yuy's wrath."  I leaned over and kissed his hair, as that was the only thing I could actually reach.  "Good night."

"Night."  Was his muffled reply.  I left his room, and closed his door quietly.

I walked quietly to my own room, shut the door, and collapsed against it.  I mentally kicked myself soundly a few times, before I stood up, and dressed for bed.  I really hate myself at this point.  More than any other time that I have doubted myself.

Nataku, I really messed things up, haven't I?  He was asking me, begging me to stay with him, and love him the way he deserves to be love, and I froze.  I just told him I wasn't sure if I could, and I told him I would think about it. 

As I sit here, going through the last week, I know my answer.  I can't be away from him.  He has truly taken my heart, and pride be damned, I will tell him so.  I want to know, but I don't want to wake him.

Besides, it is almost one in the morning.  I have exactly nine hours before Yuy and Barton appear back.  And they are probably the most prompt, after myself.  So, I believe some sleep, however fitful, and in the morning, a nice long conversation with Duo is in order.  To sleep, to dream, perchance…. 

~ Chang Wufei


	15. Gundam Diaries Part 15 Quatre

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 15 ~ Quatre

Author: Makoto Sagara

Archive: , www.fanfiction.net 

Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, & R + 1 (Relena obsessed Heero)

Rating: R  
Category: Romance, Angst, Other……

Warnings: shonen-ai, language, OOC, mention of imprisonment, Zero System-like Q-bean……

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, just this plot, and I don't know how well that is going.  Don't sue me, because I make nothing off of this fic.  I don't even have any money in my bank account right now.  _;;  

A/N: This part is dedicated to the Death & the Dragon ML, WufeiDuoyaoiML, and to Jo-chan, for being the BEST Wufei that I could ever hope to for to bounce questions off of.  ^_^;;   BTW, while most of the time Relena's kingdom is referred to as Sanc, I believe it is supposed to be the French word, Cinq, which means five, and actually makes SENSE. But, since it is translated in the manga (book 2 page 15 frame one or chapter 5 page 15 frame 1) that is the name I will be using.

April 11th, AC 195…23:00:00

I can't BELIEVE the gall of that… that ONNA, to steal Wufei's word at the moment.  I really want to ring her neck, but then when I saw Duo and Wufei holding hands, and then Duo was SO happy when they got home.  I still want to kill her.  I want to help Heero track her down, and hurt her.

I spent the last week worried out of my mind, especially when Deathscythe and Altron were found without Duo or Wufei.  Add to it the fact that I couldn't even really feel how either were doing, I was going insane.  I can not describe the relief I felt when Abdul emailed me, saying that Wufei and Duo had arrived at his and Auda's camp, looking quite healthy and happy.

I nearly wept, but then I remembered that I had to contact Trowa.  I emailed him around 4 pm, after Abdul told me about the recovery of my friends.  I told him that they had been found, and were headed on their way here.

He sent back an email saying that he was relieved, and that Heero seemed to be less agitated from what he had been showing.  That was the most I had heard about Heero's condition, but my uchuu no kokoro told me more.  He seemed relieved, and anxious.  I wrote back that I would let them know more when Wufei and Duo had gotten home.

I sat trying to concentrate on some more planning for Instructor H, while waiting for my friends to come home, but all I succeeded in doing was agitating myself.  After two hours of nothing, I went into the TV room, and played some of Duo's old movies that he recommended to me a while ago.

I was in the middle of a really old movie called _The Bride of Frankenstein _when the whine of very large engines was blocking out the noise from the TV.  I stopped the movie, and ran to the underground hangar.    I got there just as they were landing.

As soon as both had emerged from the cockpits of Shinigami and Nataku, I ran over and engulfed them in a huge bear hug.  They looked so happy just then.  It made my heart soar.

"Oh, you had no idea how worried I was about you two.  What happened?"  I said, pulling them back to look at them better.

Duo's hand went up, and he had a disk, which he handed to me.  "Watch this.  But, before you ask any more questions, I would like a hot shower and a hot meal."  He walked to the door leading to the house, but before he got there, Wufei had caught up, and grabbed his hand, walking with him into the house.

I thought it was nice to see that kind of interaction from the once reserved and snide Chinese boy, especially when some of his harsher remarks had been directed towards my braided best friend.

I walked into the house, and went to the study, where I had set up camp while they had been missing.  I watched the disk in horror, and then disgust, and then anger, as the heir of the Sanc Kingdom told my friends she was imprisoning them to get Duo out of the way, so she could pursue Heero, unimpeded.   I wanted to ring her cute little neck right then and there.

I turned it off, and emailed Trowa and Heero, telling them about the contents of the disk, and where Wufei and Duo had been the past week.  I received an email from Trowa five minutes later, telling me that Heero was very upset and was currently looking for Relena to finally kill her.  

As soon as I was done reading Trowa's email, I received one from Heero, who told me that their mission was complete and that they would be at the safe house at 10 am the next morning.  His tone was curt, even considering it was Heero.  He usually was a little more polite than that to me.

I replied that I would inform the other two, and that we would look forward to their appearance in the morning.  I shut off my laptop, and walked into the kitchen.  I had a very strong urge for some tea.

I had just sat down with a mug of tea, going over Relena's little stunt in my head, as Wufei walked into the kitchen and sat down across from me.

"Winner, something the matter?"  He said as he was sitting.

I grimaced as the image of Relena's smug smile ran through my head.  "I can't believe that…that… that ONNA!"  I shouted.

Wufei looked as if he might actually laugh at my outburst.  "Neither of us could either.  And we were victims to her sick and twisted plot."  

"She was just so… cold, in that video.  Can you tell me who was the one who delivered this message?"

"Pargon."  He gritted through his teeth.

I was shocked.  She actually sent her personal man to do this??? Stupid BITCH!  "Pargon?  You mean to tell me, she was smart enough to send you false messages through a secret line, but stupid enough to leave a trail a mile wide when it came down the actual imprisonment?"

"We have dealt with OZ, who by normal standards, are MUCH more stupid.  She was just anxious to get her way."  He scoffed.  "And, now she will have to deal with Yuy, after he finds out what she did.  Putting all missions in danger for her little girl's dream."

"Actually, we will all have to deal with him, and Trowa, tomorrow morning.  And if there is anything I know, it's Trowa's tone of voice, even in an email.  He was upset, and he told me that Heero was very, VERY upset."

We fell into silence, neither of us knowing what to say next, and just dwelling on our anger.  Duo chose that moment to bound happily into the kitchen.  

"What's up guys?"  He asked, as he took the seat next to Wufei's.  I half-watched as Wufei's hand darted over to grab Duo's. 

"It seems that Yuy and Barton are aware that we are back.  Their mission is completely finished, and they are determined to come home early."  He snarled, barely keeping his anger from showing in his voice. 

"That's cool.  The Doctors will be happy to hear that."  Duo then glanced at me.  "What's the matter, Q-ball?"

I shook my head.  "Heero has gone completely off his rocker.  I think that is the correct expression.  It seems that when I told Trowa about the disk that you gave me, Heero went looking for Relena."

"Oh shit.  So, did he find her?"

"Not as of yet.  Trowa is trying to convince him to leave the school now, so their cover isn't blown, but Heero is obsessed with finding her."

"Damn, he always was single minded.  When will they be back?"  He gave a deep sigh.

"Trowa said that if he had to knock him over the head, then he would, and drag him back here.  They should be here about 10am tomorrow."  

Both took a look at the clock.  It was approximately ten-thirty in the evening.  

"So, in less than twelve hours, we will get to see the uber pissed off Heero Yuy and the tranquil Tro-man?" 

"Trowa isn't quite as tranquil as he normally is.  He is very upset as well.  I don't think Relena will be very welcome any time soon."

"No shit, Winner.  That onna is lucky that I don't hit women." 

I was taken aback by Wufei's manner at the moment, though I could hardly blame him for feeling that way.  Hell, I wanted to strangle her. 

Duo gave a sigh.  .  "I think Wufei and I both could use something to eat."  He stood up, and headed directly for the fridge.  "What's there to eat, Q-bean?"

"Look in the oven.  There should be a pizza, and some baked tofu in there."

"Bleh, baked tofu.  Gotta be for you, Fei-kun."

"My reaction is the same for your usual mess of a pizza.  Whoever heard of sausage, anchovies, jalapeno peppers, and pineapple together on a pizza?"   He snorted at his own comment.

"Hey it's good!  Don't you think so, Q-ball?"

I gulped.  I mean, I like Duo. He's my best friend, but some of the things he eats, I wouldn't touch with a 10 meter pole.  "Well it was different, and my head didn't explode."  I shot a glance at Wufei, for backup.  "Besides, baked tofu isn't that bad.  At least it's not that blacken chicken stuff Heero made a few months ago."

Duo brought the food out of the oven, placing the plate of tofu in front of our companion.  That wasn't blackened chicken.  That was supposed to be roasted chicken, so it was BURNT!"

Wufei violently spat his first bite all over the table.  "And Yuy made us eat that crap?!  And then lied about the contents?  The dishonour runs rampant."  Wufei's face curled up into a look of utter disgust.  I can't say I blamed him.  That stuff was horrible.  

I sat, staring into my cold tea, as the other two ate.  Then a very bad thought, probably brought on from hanging with Duo too long, came to my mind.  "So, should I expect to help one of you move into the other's room?"  I said, as I went to take a drink from my mug. 

Duo then gave a repeat performance of Wufei's early trick of spitting his food all over the table.  "What?"  He asked. 

Wufei stood up angrily from the table.  "I don't see how that is any of your business, Winner.  Maxwell, I will speak with you later."  He stomped out of the kitchen, and we could hear his footsteps, normally so gentle and nonexistent, but now thundering through the quiet house, go up the stairs.  

"Sheesh, Q-man, you could have at least let us finish eating before you spring some stuff like that at us."

I felt a blush crawl over my face.  "Well, I wanted to know if either of you would need helping moving?  Isn't that what friends do?  They offer to help one another."

"Yeah, but you know how Fei is.  I mean, he has changed a lot this last week, but still.  You could have let the man eat in peace."

I snickered.  "Boy, someone is acting like the overprotective boyfriend right now."

His mouth opened, and then he promptly closed it.  He didn't say anything at all for a few moments.

"Duo?"  I asked, quietly.

He shook his head.  "Yeah?"

"You ok?  I was just kidding, you know."

"Yeah, I know.  Look, I'm tired. I'm gonna head up to my room and take a nice long nap before I have to deal with Yuy tomorrow."  He retreated, and I could hear his footsteps reverberate through the house.

"Yuy?" 

I was dumbfounded.  Since when does Duo call ANYONE by their last name, except when he is trying to get on Wufei's nerves?

I sighed and cleared off the table, cleaning up the mess the other two had made.  Seems like lately, I have been doing a lot of cleaning after those two.  They should both learn to relax.  I snickered.  Yeah right.  Like any of us could relax with a war going on.  Don't be so naïve, Quatre.

After I had finished in the kitchen, I headed up the stairs to the room I shared with Trowa, when he was here that is.  I heard Duo and Wufei talking quietly in Duo's room, but I decided to just ignore them.  I had embarrassed them enough for one night.

Ahhh, Allah, how I miss my Trowa, and the anger inside me is just so much.  I do NOT relish being Relena at this moment.  Not with five very ANGRY Gundam pilots after her blood, especially Heero.  

I think I know why Heero is so upset, but I won't guess at it.  Oh fine, I will.  It's not as if anyone but I check this thing.  I feel that Heero is in love with Duo.  How will he feel once he realizes that his actions may have lost the braided boy, and to Wufei?   I don't think he will like that much at all.

Well, I will find out tomorrow when he and Trowa come home.  Sigh, I miss him so much.  GAH!  I am repeating myself.  I hate that.  But, it is true.  He has been away for so long.  It is midnight now.  Only ten more hours.  I can take that.

Fortunately, it is time that I got some rest.  I haven't gotten any proper sleep since Duo and Wufei went "missing" this whole past week.  And tomorrow, I believe is going to be a VERY long day for all five of us.

Until then……

~ Quatre Raberba Winner


	16. Gundam Diaries Part 16 Duo

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 16 ~ Duo

Author: Makoto Sagara

Archive: , www.fanfiction.net , 

Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, & R + 1 (Relena obsessed Heero)

Rating: R  
Category: Romance, Angst, Other……

Warnings: shonen-ai, masturbation, language, OOC, mention of imprisonment, angsty goodness, revenge…

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, just this plot, and I don't know how well that is going.  Don't sue me, because I make nothing off of this fic.  I don't even have any money in my bank account right now.  _;;  

A/N:  This part is dedicated to my brother, K-kun, for letting me pollute his mind with anime, and then listening to all my rants when I came up with writer's block.  This part is going to tell all those people out there how this MIGHT come to an end…  But Duo keeps telling my muse that he wants revenge… For what, I have no idea.  I mean she let him have a WEEK with Wufei for a change… Must be all that angst that won't let him be happy. Apologies for making you all wait so long for this chapter, but I got distracted by something called real life, and well, my muse went on a tangent with a few other GW fics: two songfics, a short angst fic, and well… She is just a lazy, good-for-nothing, waste of ethereal matter.

April 12th, AC 195… 22:00:00

Hmm, after today, I don't see how anything will ever be the same in this house again.   I have my Wufei, like I want, but Heero seems to be totally out of everything.

I am so happy, and relieved to have my love sleep next to me this evening.  I never want to cry myself asleep again, which is what happened after Fei-bebi left me last night.  I tried not to. I mean, I REALLY tried, but after thinking about that whole week in his arms, his soft breath on my neck, and the feel of his lips in the morning, I couldn't help it. I know, real manly of me.

I woke up to someone shaking me and calling out my name.  I tried hard to ignore it, but how can anyone ignore that rich and melodious voice belonging to my brooding Chinese lover?

"Duo?  Wake up."  He leaned over, and in the process, blocked the horrible beaming sun from my eyes.

I opened them very cautiously.  "Time is it, Fei?"

"About 8:30."  He gave a smirk.

"I got another hour and a half before the evil men come. Lemme sleep." I rolled over, and pulled my blanket over my head.

"I don't think so Maxwell." The blanket was ripped back, and he moved me till I was flat on my back.  He opened his mouth as if to speak, but I leaned up, and kissed him, hard.

"Mmm, g'morning, sexy."  I said sleepily.

I saw a slight blush tinge his cheeks.  "Morning, Duo."  He took a hard look at my face.  "Your eyes are puffy."

Shit, he noticed that. I had really hoped he wouldn't.  "They are?"  I acted surprised.

A look of concern and pain crossed his eyes before his face settled into a slight frown.  "Don't play today, Duo."  He brought his face close to my own, as he slid on the bed next to me.  I could smell his coconut shampoo and the scent that was Wufei.  "Were you crying?"   He asked gently.

I debated whether or not to answer that question.  I refused to lie to him.  I can't do that anyway.  My motto is "I might run and hide, but I never lie."  There was NO way I was even going to try and start then. I feel that even a lie of omission is still a lie. So, I decided the truth would be the best thing.

"Yes." I whispered.  I was so terrified that at that moment he would start ranting about how weakness was deplorable, and that he didn't love me anymore, and that he was going to leave the safe house and go off on his own.

I was taken aback when he wrapped his arms around me gently, and ran his hands down my back.  "Why?"  He asked.

Oh, I didn't know what to say or do.  I wanted to just bury my head in his shoulder and cry again.  I bit back that reaction.  "You can figure out why."  I gave in, and placed my head on his shoulder.

He lifted my head up to look at me, again.  His face was a mixture of warmth, pain, and disgust.  I knew that that was all for me.  "You don't want me, do you?"  I whispered, as I tried to pull away from him.

He wouldn't let me go.  I tried to pull harder.  "Let go, Chang."

"No," he gritted out forcibly.  "Maxwell, stop this, and let me talk to you like a normal human being."

I stopped fighting him.  "Let me go first."

"Would you stop behaving like a child?"  He sighed.  "I haven't said anything about NOT wanting you, but you haven't let me say anything at all really."

He was right.  I hadn't let him say much of anything.  "I…I'm sorry." I placed my head back oh his shoulder.

"I know last night was not what either of us wanted."  He started.

"Far from it."  I made a face into his shoulder as I relaxed and concentrated on his voice.

"I spent time thinking before I slept.  I don't want to be without you,"  He murmured into my hair.  "Ever."

I sat up, accidentally hitting his chin.  I felt the tears threatening to spill over.  His eyes held a sheen I had never seen from him before.  "You… what?"

He gave a snort, and kissed me.  "I want you."

I pulled back again.  "But that doesn't answer my question?  I asked you what we were?"

"We are whatever we want to be, but if you are looking for a label, then I would say that you are my lover, and I yours."

"You mean I don't disgust you with my "weakness"?"

He sighed. "No, you don't disgust me. You are not weak. You are stronger than anyone else I know. I am more disgusted with myself that I hurt you. I should not have done so." 

I didn't even respond to that verbally.  I just flung myself bodily at him, forcing him down on the bed, and proceeded to kiss him for all I was worth.  "Love you, Fei."  I managed to say, while trying to catch my breath.

He crushed me to him, and then looked at the clock.  "We have an hour before Yuy and Barton show up.  Would you like a shower and food?"

"Dun want anything but you."  I said, but my stomach indicated that that was not the case. 

He smirked and kissed me.  "I think your body would disagree with you on that."

I knew I was blushing. Why does my stomach always act up at the most inconvenient times?  I didn't want food. I wanted my Fei-kun for the last hour of peace we might have had. I stuck my tongue out at him, and then winked.

He snickered.  "So much for acting mature about all this."

"Who said anything about mature?" 

He crushed me to his warm body again.  "Go take a shower."  He whispered huskily into my ear.  "I'll make sure you have food and caffeine afterwards.  Then, Winner, you and myself will deal with Yuy and Barton."

I sighed heavily.  "Fine. You win. But only because you mentioned coffee."  I made a move to get off of him, but he held me tight once more. 

"I love you."

I melted back onto him.  "I love you, too, Wufei."

He gave me a long, hungry kiss, and then released me from his grasp.  "Go. Shower. Now."  I stood up and grabbed a clean set of clothes out of my wardrobe.  As I was headed out the door, Wufei reached out and smacked me on the ass.

"Itai…" 

"See you in a bit."

"Yeah, and I'll get you good for that, Chang."

"Promises. Promises."  He breezed past me and down the hall.  I watched his slim body as he descended the stairs, until I couldn't see anymore of him.

Sighing, I headed into the bathroom.

"No cold showers for Shinigami.  Especially not after all the cold I have had to endure this last week."  I turned the hot taps up as far as I could stand, then stripped down, and hopped in.

Our little scene on the bed had made me horribly aroused, but there was no Fei-kun to help me out.  I accidentally brushed a hand across my aching erection as I reached for the soap.  That, in turn, made me groan.  I don't know whether it was the thought of that touch being Wufei's, or the sight of his eyes as he looked at me as he said he loved me, or the mixture of both and the hot water, but I was so close to screaming that I had to bite my tongue to squelch the urge.

I brushed my hand against my shaft again, and gave into a moan.  I closed my eyes and thought of sexy black sloe eyes and bronzed caramel skin, and I was vaguely aware that I had begun to stroke myself.

I was so close, that all it took was to remember his final declaration. With that, I had hit the edge and dove straight over, spilling the whole stall with my warm seed with an orgasm so fierce that my knees started to give out from under me.  I slowly stood up, and washed my hair with shaky hands, and then turned the cold tap on, so I could touch my body without a repeat performance.  

When I was done with my near lukewarm shower, I hastily dried off and dressed.  I grabbed my dirty clothes and headed back to my room to look for my brush.  I was stopped by Quatre, who seemed to be waiting for me.

"Duo… I'm really sorry for what I said last night.  Wufei was right…"

I put a hand on his shoulder.  "Look, Q, it's no big deal. Everything is cool right now. I'm gonna braid my hair real quickly, and then I'll meet you and 'Fei downstairs.  We can all talk about that before Heero and Tro get here. So, just chill." 

I opened my door, and shut it behind me, gently.  That boy worries too much. I expertly ran the brush through my tangled mess of hair, and made sure that my braid was good when I was done with it.

I heard quiet voices in the kitchen, and paused before bounding in.

"He said we could talk about it when he came in, but I really should apologize to you both."

"Winner, I was a little testy last night. I do NOT hold that against you. And I highly doubt that Duo does either."

I walked inside, smiling brightly, but it wasn't a mask this time.  I was genuinely happy to see two of the most important people in my life getting along.

"How's it going, guys?"  I looked at Wufei. "Where's that coffee you promised me?"

He handed me a mug as I sat down next to him.  I took a sip. It was perfect. Just like him.  "Mmm, I could get used to this kind of service."

Q snickered. "I bet you could."  He murmured into his own cup.

"Now, what's on the menu for breakfast?  No more rice. Please."  I was so sick of rice.  Wufei and I had eaten that a LOT the past week.

"I have cold cereal and toast with juice."  Q blushed. "Sorry.  I was kinda of preoccupied, so I didn't go replenish some supplies.  I'll do that later today, if I have a chance."

"That's cool.  Any Frosted Flakes?" 

Wufei groaned.  "How can you eat that stuff?"

"Didn't we have this discussion last night?  They are good, Fei." I stood up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as I ransacked the cupboards in search of a sugar over-dose. "A-HA! Got em!"  I pulled the blue box with the cartoon tiger on the front out, and brandished it around the table.  "BEST way to start the day."

I could have sworn that I heard Wu-bebi mutter something like, "I could think of something that's MUCH better" into his mug.

I shrugged it off, and poured a huge bowl of the sugar coated flakes and some milk into a bowl.  I leaned over to my lover.  "So could I, but I doubt that we could do that in front of poor Quatre. He might get a nosebleed. Not pretty."

Wufei gave me a blank stare, and then he started laughing.  A genuine laugh, ladies and gents.  Something that I hadn't seen from him before. Not even when we were alone.  The sight warmed my heart, and I found myself staring at him, until he calmed down.

"They should be here in about a half an hour.  Eat, Maxwell."

The sudden change in him was abrupt, but not unexpected, so I complied.  I was more than happy to consume my own weight in sugar.

A few minutes later, Q-man got up and left the two of us alone.  I was almost done with my cereal, so I pushed the bowl away from me and looked directly at Wufei.

"What were you two talking about before I came in?"

"Winner was only apologizing for his comments last night.  I tried to tell him that I do not hold that against him, that I was just a little testy, but I don't think he will let it stay like that."  He gave an exasperated sigh.

I turned bodily to face him. "You're right, but I'll take care of Q-bean. Now, where were we before my stomach demanded attention."  I leaned over and kissed him.

He moved closer, and returned the kiss with equal passion.  I was lost in the feel of his lips on mine and his hands on my back. We forgot where we were, didn't notice when Quatre came in the kitchen, and  we still didn't pay attention until he cleared his throat, loudly. We both leapt back like we had been burned.

I glared at Q. "Timing would be nice…. If anyone had any…"  I muttered.

Q was blushing furiously. "Sorry, but Trowa just mailed and said that they are 5 minutes from the safe house.  He had to pull Heero out of the school early.  It seems that they ran into Relena already."

"That girl doesn't give up, does she?"  Wufei snarled.

The mood died in the kitchen and we all moved into the TV room.  The silence was broken by the sound of approaching engines.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Q ran out to the hangar to go meet Tro and Hee-chan.  I sat there, stonily quiet with my hand tightly entwined with one of Wufei's. 

He looked over at me.  "It will be ok, Duo. I won't let him do anything to you.  I promise you that. On my honour."  He was whispering in my ear, as the hand that I didn't have a death grip on was massaging my back.  "Relax."

"I'm not really worried about him doing anything to me, or you for that matter. I just don't want to see him."  I whispered back.

"It's understandable, but you have to see him sometime. We are all 5 a team, Duo."  He kissed my earlobe.

"I know."  I went rigid as I felt an intense stare boring into the back of my head.  Wufei sat up, but didn't let go of my hand.

I turned around, still holding Fei-bebi's hand, and saw Heero. He was just standing there, fists clenched and a glare firmly planted on his face.

"H-heero.  Hi!"  I tried to keep from flinching as his face didn't change.

"Maxwell." He turned his eyes at Wufei.  "Chang."

Q came up behind him with Tro, and threw me a sympathetic glance.  "Heero, can we all sit down to talk?"

No one said a word, as the other three sat down.  Heero sat across from Wufei and I, with Q and Tro on the loveseat on one side of the couch.

The silence was so thick that I swear I could have sliced it with my thermal scythe.  Heero sat glowering; Quatre was trying to think of something to say; I didn't want to say anything; Wufei just sat there, holding my hand, stroking his thumb over it; and Trowa was looking at all of us.

Tro was the one who finally broke the stillness that was taking over everyone. "Do we get to see Ms. Peacecraft-Dorlian at her worst? Or do we get to guess?"

Q shook himself. "Oh, I'm sorry. Will you help me set up my laptop to play on the TV in here, Heero?"

T threw him a questioning look.  Q glanced at me and Fei, and then at Hee-chan, and then back at us.  T shrugged, and looked over at Heero.

Standing up, Heero followed Q-bean into the study.

I sighed and took a deep breath.  

"You are too tense, Duo. Relax. I told you nothing will happen." Wufei said, quietly.

"I know, but the way he is staring at me is unnerving." I shuddered.

"You should know that he is just upset over her."  Trowa added. "He will calm down once he has a mission or he can just get her back."

I gaped at Trowa.

"What?" He asked, shrugging.

"Nothing."  I said as Heero and Q-man came back and started hooking up the equipment.

"Done. Now, are you two you SURE you want to see this? I mean…" He didn't sound worried, as much as he wanted to make sure they were ready.

"Aa. Now."  The Ice-man managed.

I watched, distractedly, as Relena's face appeared on the large TV screen. I was more interested in the end of my braid, which I was trying to rip the ends off.  That is, until I felt a hand come over mine, and I looked into the inky black eyes of my lover.

He gave me a reassuring look, and then removed my hand from off my braid.  I sighed, and amused myself by watching the other three's faces…  Quatre was all but snarling.  Trowa's mask of passivity had disappeared, and he looked appalled.  But, it was Heero's face that really got to me.  He was glaring hostilely at the television. I mean, he was openly hostile.

The screen went blank, and Q switched off the TV with the remote in his hand, before slamming the lid down on his laptop.

"She HAS to be stopped.  Allah forbid, but what if something had happened to either of them? Or they got a real mission? Or…" A hand found its way up to Q-raptor's shoulder.

"Breathe, Quatre, breathe." T-rex managed calmly.

"She will pay."  Ah, stony and evil speaks.

"Of course she will PAY, Heero! Like any of us would expect less.  But, it's the HOW that counts."  Q had THAT look in his eyes.  I remember Heero describing it to me one day. When Q went Zero…. I shuddered.

Heero's mask of suppressed anger cracked.  Wufei's grip on my hand tightened.  Tro just moved behind Q a little more.  

"Now, how will we do this?"  His eyes were shining brightly.  I could just imagine the cogs working double time in his little twisted head.

I stood up, shaking my hand loose from Wufei's.  "I'll be back."

I didn't wait for anyone to say anything.  I headed up to my room, and as soon as the door was shut, I leaned heavily against it.  It was too much.  I couldn't take seeing Heero like this.  I was startled when someone knocked on my door.

"Duo, are you ok?"  Fei.  I sighed, and stood up, opening the door.

"'Fei, what are you doing up here?  I thought you would be helping Quatre plot the downfall of her royal pain in the ass."

He moved forward, and I let him in.  "Well, I could say the same for you."  

I shut the door, and sat down on the edge of my bed.  Thinking about what he just said, I smirked.  "True, but I'm just not in the mood."

"What's wrong?"  He came over and sat next to me.

"I thought I could do this, Fei, but I just don't want to see him right now."  I hung my head.

"Ah, well it makes sense.  The last time you saw him, he did hit you."

"And the last time YOU saw him, you hit HIM."  I snorted.

"That is true, but not the point.  I can defend myself against Yuy quite well."

"So can I!  He just caught me off-guard!"

He placed an arm around my waist.  "I know, Duo.  You are the most infuriatingly annoying creature sometimes, but you CAN defend yourself against anything you want.  I don't doubt that what happened between you two was a situation of surprises.  Though, he was out of line when he hit you."

"Yes, and my knight in shining Gundam came to rescue my honour."  I snickered, and looked at him.

He was stone still, but the corners of his mouth were twitching.  "Something like that."  He brought his face close to mine, and turned my face so I was looking directly at him.  "Come back down, Duo."

I shook my head. "Dun wanna, Fei."

He leaned in and kissed me. Damn him, he knew what to do to get me to cooperate already.

"Come down and talk to the others, Yuy included, and I will be happy to make you feel "better" later. Okay?"  He kissed the area behind my ear.

"Mmm, sounds like a good plan." I stood up, and grabbed his arm, pulling him up.  "I am definitely going to hold you to that."

We walked back down to the TV room, where Q, Tro, and Heero were talking in low tones.

I waved lightly. "Hi, everybody. Sorry."

Quatre looked at me, smiling reassuringly.

Trowa cleared his throat. "So, where were we?"

The evil glint had reappeared in Q's eyes. "I was about to suggest how to get Relena back."

"And you suggest what, Winner?" Wufei said from beside me.

"That's where I'm stuck."  Q scrunched his face up.  "Nothing I come up with is acceptable. It would either require us to blow our cover somehow, or just have to deal with her longer than is absolutely necessary."

"Hn. I would rather just get her out of the way."  Heero said icily.

"How about we break for lunch? I doubt Heero and Trowa bothered to eat before hightailing it back."  I said. "I'll go make something."

"I'll help." Heero said, as I headed towards the kitchen.

I froze. Since when does HE offer to help with anything? He accepts help begrudgingly, and then pays it back by stealing parts from MY 'Scythe. I shot a glance at Wufei that screamed "Don't you DARE leave me alone with him." 

"I will help you as well, Maxwell. We need to be able to consume whatever you fix." Wufei said, trying hard to keep that same attitude that we normally showed everyone else.

"Yeah, whatever. If you're coming, then come."  I turned back around, and kept walking.

The time spent in the kitchen was eerily quiet.  I just went through the motions of making  sandwiches, while Heero dealt with fruit and Wufei cut up vegetables. 

I snuck glances at Fei every so often, and our eyes would meet, and I would turn back to what I was doing. Another set of eyes where boring a hole in my head, but I tried to act as if they weren't there.  One look at Heero told me everything I needed, and didn't need, to know.

I took the overloaded plate of sandwiches to the kitchen table, and then went to see what Q and Tro were doing. A sight that I had hoped I would never see, again, was what greeted me. I have only walked in on them making out once, but I decided then that was something I didn't want to see again, and yet…

Trowa had Q-man in his lap, and they were locked from lips to hips. I gave a good impression of Quatre and his surprised squawk, turned, and headed back into the silent kitchen.

"Whatever you do, DON'T go into the TV room!" I declared, loud enough for everyone to get the meaning.

Wufei snickered and Heero cracked a smile. They both brought their contributions to the table, just as Quatre and Trowa entered. 

"Winner, we are running dangerously low on essentials. After lunch, I suggest two of us go and replenish supplies." Heero said in his driest voice possible.

"Q and I will go. I need to get out and see people again. A week in Siberia is not the friendliest place." I offered, snickering. "Didn't get a lot of callers, did we, Fei-kun?"

"Not exactly, no. And, it is…" He was going back into his old role rather quickly in front of the others.

"WU-fei. Yeah, yeah." I said, trying to sound as bored as possible.

"Wonderful. Duo and I will go and get groceries and such, and you three can plot 

the onna's  downfall." Quatre said icily. Damn that boy is SCARY as hell  when he gets like that. Glad he's on MY side of the war.

"Fine," Trowa said.

Conversation was stopped as we all wolfed down our food. Not that the silence surprised me from Trowa, Wufei and Heero, but Quatre seemed determined to get out, and I was lost in my own thoughts.

We all stood, and Q-bean grabbed my arm, dragging me bodily out of the kitchen.

"It's my turn to drive," I said nonchalantly.

"Sure, Duo, but can I ask you a question?"

"What?" What the hell did he want to ask me?

"How are you going to deal with Heero? You KNOW he is going to have to talk to you, sooner or later. And well, running off will not be an option in a bit."

Fuck. He was right. Once the Perfect Soldier had a mission, he would accomplish it as quickly and painful as possible. I took a deep breath as we got into the car. "I dunno yet, Quat. I mean, I know I'll have to talk to him sometime. Hell, we might even have a mission together, but right now, I'm trying to avoid him as much as possible. I don't wanna think about it right now."

"Duo…" He started.

"Look, Quatre, I KNOW, but now is NOT the time. I just want to get this over, and pay back that BITCH for what she could have caused." I was fuming.

"Good. I want you to have your priorities straight." He merely sat in the passenger seat.

I waited for him to buckle up, and then sped out of the vicinity of the safe house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Normally, shopping is one of my favorite things to do, besides working on Deathscythe, sleeping, eating, making love, and listening to music, but today, I just wasn't into it. I automatically picked out things I knew we would need, grabbing a few junk food items along the way, just to see if Q would catch them.

Ok, so maybe I was having fun throwing packs of Oreos and bags of Cheetos into the cart, only to see Quatre blink and then put them on a random shelf.  He did the cutest little squeak, and then distractedly placed the item on the shelves.

"Q, you gotta let me have SOMETHING, man. You won't let me have any Oreos. Ice cream? Please?" I was desperate for something I could tease Wufei with later.

He spun on his heels, looking at me, and blinked. "Oh, yes, sorry about that, Duo. I was thinking about the other three." He threw a package of Double Stuffed Oreos into the cart. "We'll get the ice cream when we hit the frozen section."

We went through the rest of the grocery store without any incident.  After that, we hit the gas station, stocking up on gas. Gotta have extra, just in case. You never know what could happen.

I was dreading the quick drive out of town and to Quatre's estate. I really just wanted to not go back for a while. Maybe forget that I'm a scary terrorist, and just try and act like a normal 15 year old boy. Not that I would last… I'd probably drive someone to murder. What good would that be?

After paying for the gas, I slowly walked to the car, and slid into the driver's seat. I hesitated putting the key in the ignition. I looked at Quatre, and then, sighing, started the car up.

"Duo? Are you going to be ok?" He sounded really worried.

I looked at him and grinned, sliding that old mask on. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Q-man. Dun worry about Shinigami." I sped out of the lot, and turned on the radio. I think I had him convinced that I was fine, or was going to be, at any rate. He didn't ask me again.

I stopped the car in the garage, and turned it off. I begrudgingly took the keys out, and helped Q get the groceries and take them inside.

It was eerily quiet. I know those three are not big talkers, but this was ridiculous. I shot a look of concern to Q-bean, and he shrugged back.

"Study?" I said, trying not to sound too worried.

"Music room?" Q added.

We had our rooms to check, and we both parted ways to inspect them. Sure enough, I found Fei and Hee-chan glaring daggers at one another. Fei was standing next to the desk, hands clenched at his sides, his jaw set, ready for a fight. Heero was sitting at the desk with his laptop, eyes narrowed dangerously, muscles tense, his patented death-glare in use.

I watched silently as they just continued to glower at one another. Neither said a word, nor did they move an millimeter. I turned away from the scene before me, and walked towards the music room.

Q-bean and Trowa were there, heads together talking privately. They looked so intimate, and I really didn't feel like interrupting them. I silently shut the door, and snuck back up to my room. 

Flopping onto my bed, I sighed as I thought about the two boys in the study. They were hopeless. They couldn't even talk to each other for an hour without it turning into a glaring contest. Groaning, I pulled my pillow over my head, and just willed everything to go away.

I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I remember, there was a pounding on my door and a lot of yelling coming from the hallway.

I slunk to the door, but didn't open it. 

"Yuy, let him alone! He is probably asleep." Wufei.

"Chang, go away! I didn't ask for you to follow me." Heero, growling slightly. "MAXWELL! Wake up before I drag you out." He sounded like business.

I warily cracked the door open, and flashed a sheepish smile. "Hiya Hee-chan, Fei. 'Sup?"

"I want to talk to you." Heero was staring holes into me. He then spared a nice death-glare at Fei-bebi. "Without your bodyguard."

I looked directly at Wufei. "It's cool, Fei. See you later." I opened the door, letting Heero enter. Leaning close to my lover, who looked very dazed and none too happy, I whispered, "I promise you that I will tell you what happens."

His face softened a bit. "Fine." He spun on his feet, and walked down to his room.

I sighed for like the 500th time that day, and shut the door. I took my time turning around. "What can I do you for, Heero?" I said cheerfully, even managing a smile.

"Are you injured?" Always the business man.

"What are you talking about? I just got back from the cushiest mission ever."

"That was not what I was referring to, though that is a small comfort." 

"Then what are you talking about, Hee-man?" I winked at him.

He looked like he was a little unsure about his answer. "Are you injured from when I hit you?"

I stifled a giggle. "Nah, it takes more than a punch to the gut to break me, ya know?"

He seemed to relax a little, as much as he can anyway. "Aa." 

I gave him my best "I'm a big baka, but you love me anyway" grin. "Did you come up here to just to ask me that, Heero?"

"Iie." If I didn't know any better, I could have SWORN that the Perfect Soldier was BLUSHING! I couldn't help it. I had to goad him.

"Then what DID you come up here for?" I winked suggestively at him.

"Maxwell…Duo…You did not take HER seriously did you?" He seemed very adamant about something in that sentence.

"Who? Ojou-san?" I snickered. "Look, I may be silly, but I'm not stupid. I know she is just crazy. About you, anyway. Did YOU take her seriously?"

"No. I didn't think it was real at first. Not until, I watched it again, after Winner and yourself had left." His cold mask was once again slipped into place.

"And now?" 

"She is a liability." 

I scoffed. "Tell me about it. I should have just let you shoot her at first, and then none of this would have happened." I was scowling, I knew it, but I didn't change my facial expression.

"Even if you knew what you know now, you would not have let me shoot her." He whispered.

I was floored. How did he know that? "Huh? How…?"

He cut into my question. "You have a knight in shining armor complex. At least, I think that is the correct term."

I snickered, and flung myself at him playfully. In a high falsetto, I said, "Oh, yes, and you are my Space Prince, here to save me."

He visibly shuddered. "Baka."

I stood up straight. "So, is that it? I am starved!" I gave him one of my special grins.

"You are always hungry." He stopped, and a look of confused contemplation crossed his face. "Did…?"

"Yes? Did what?" I was puzzled. I know he was going to ask more, but he had stopped.

Heading for the closed door, he shook his head. "It's nothing." He opened the door, and left.

I followed suit, heading for the kitchen, but was surprised when Wufei came out, and grabbed me from behind.

"How did it go?" He whispered silkily into my ear. Smiling happily, I leaned against his body.

"It went fine. He just questioned me about injuries, Relena's message, and he started to ask about something else, but he stopped and left."

He nipped at my ear, which caused me to shiver. "So, I don't have to worry about him?"

I turned around. "What do you mean?"  I searched deep into his eyes.

He smiled, and pulled me close. "I don't have to worry about defending your honour again so shortly. Is that right?"

It then dawned on me. He was still jealous. I smiled widely, and kissed his cheek. "You don't have to worry about a thing, xin ai. Everything is going to be just fine." My stomach growled. "Well, except for that," I said, embarrassed.

Wufei snorted. "You and your stomach. Come on." He grabbed my arm and gently lead me down the hall, down the stairs and towards the dining room. 

The table was set for five, and Q and Tro were bringing food out of the kitchen. It smelled heavenly.

"Let me guess, Trowa cooked?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Yes, Duo, Trowa cooked." Q answered that a little irritated.

"I should have known."

Trowa looked at me. "Why?"

I pointed into the kitchen. "No smoke."

That caused Quatre and Wufei to start coughing. If I hadn't known any better, I think they were laughing…

Heero and Trowa looked a little lost at the joke. Q leaned over and whispered into Tro's ear. I watched as his face changed from peach to white to red to green. 

"Trowa? Are you alright?" Wufei asked. 

Trowa just nodded, while holding his sides. That caused Q-bean and I to go into a fit of giggles. 

Through the tears of laughter, I saw Heero giving a quizzical look to Trowa and Wufei. That, in turn, made me laugh harder.

"Nani?" He growled.

"Be-betsuni…" I managed between giggles. He glared at me. "Really, Heero, it's nothing." My stomach growled again. "Let's eat. I'm starving here!"

"I agree. Time for food." Q agreed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner went off without a hitch. The food was delicious, but that wasn't surprising, since Trowa cooked. I went too long without his cooking. My stomach was protesting after seconds. 

After we all cleared the table, and helped clean up the kitchen, we traveled, en masse, towards the study. Heero said he had something new to show us. We were all situated in chairs around the room, facing the desk, where Heero sat.

"Care to finally share what you have found, Heero?" Trowa asked, gently.

"Aa. I've found Relena's schedule for the next few months."

"And? If any of us would have found it, it would have to be you. So, what did you find?" I asked, from my relaxed position, of sprawled across the chair I had commandeered. 

He spared a look in my direction. If I didn't know better, he seemed to be amused. But that can't be right. He isn't amused by anything I say or do.

"She has almost a week free where we can get to her." He smiled. And, I swear, that was the FREAKIEST sight I have seen in my short 15 years. I've heard him laugh, but that was the laugh of one who is weary and broken. This smile was almost one of enjoyment.

"A week? What did you have in mind?" Quatre asked. He seemed to be excited over this new information.

"I haven't really thought of anything solid yet. That is why I am telling this to you all, for reevaluation."

"Reevaluation?" Wufei asked. "You seem to be asking us for input for a plan."

"Aa."

"I suggest something similar to what she did to Maxwell and I. Seems only just." Wufei almost snarled out.

"Yes, it does seem somewhat fair. Although, we would need to contact someone who irritates her to no end. Like Duo does you, Wufei." Trowa said quietly.

I almost choked. "Something like that." I muttered to no one in particular. 

"Whom did you have in mind?" Wufei ignored my comment. "I can't think of anyone who annoys her, besides Maxwell, but he annoys everyone. It would have to be someone really horrible."

"Dorothy Catalonia." Quatre sneered.

I looked at the blond. He was openly holding Trowa's hand, but his face was anything besides his normal sweet smile. His normally angelic face was twisted with something akin to malevolence.

I glanced around the room quickly, and noticed that my reaction was the same of that of the other three. We had never seen Q-bean like this.

Heero nodded. "Ninmu ryokai." His fingers started typing madly across his laptop at his super-human speed.

I leaned towards Wufei, who was sitting next to me.  I whispered to him, while I suppressed a shudder. "He is really creepy when he gets like this."

"I agree. Remind me to never get him upset with me." He whispered back, giving me an affectionate look.

I snickered. "Never get Quatre…"

He cut me off. "Jerk."

"What? I'm only doing what you asked me to do." I tried my best to look innocent, but I doubt that ever worked for me.

"Finished." Heero's voice cut through the quiet study. "She will get the message in about a week." We looked at him. "Delayed email. Dorothy should receive hers about that time as well."

"Who did you say sent the message?" Trowa asked.

"Myself." He shrugged. "The only way I could think of getting them both in position at once. They are predictable."

Wufei snorted. "Onna."

"So, what are the parameters?" I asked.

"They will receive the messages in about a week. The message asks them to be at a small safe house in the Himalayas that I have had to use a few times a week from the day they open the mail," He said, nonchalant. 

"After they get there, Quatre and I will be there to greet them. Trowa and Duo will take out anyone they brought with them. Wufei, you will be there to get rid of any curious onlookers: press that may be following Relena, any innocent bystanders, and such." He looked at all of us as he talked.

"Quatre will deal with Catalonia, while I deal with Relena. We will force them into separate rooms, knock them out, and leave them there, with no escape for a while. A few days later, I will contact the authorities, and give them a tip about smugglers in the Himalayas. I will also supply them with the location of the safe house."

"Wait! You are going to have her ARRESTED?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Won't the press have a field day with THAT." I burst out in a fit of giggles. "Wonderful plan, Hee-chan."

"Excellent. I agree," Quatre said. "And I will be looking," his voice dropped about 10 degrees, "forward to helping you out with them."

"Are you going to alert the Doctors about this?" Trowa asked. "I don't want this to interfere with our real missions. That is not acceptable."

"Trowa has a point. I still have to tell G about what happened last week, though I certain he already knows something about it. Report, and all." I added.

"You will all tell your own doctors. I will have to tell J myself, but other than that, I doubt they will disagree with our course of action. We won't actually be harming either girl, nor will we be spending much time to accomplish this. They are both predictably prompt." Heero stopped. "Agreed?"

We all nodded, and headed out. I stopped Wufei on the stairs. 

He gave me a quizzical look. "Yes?"

"Later?" I was kinda worried that he would deny me, and I think it showed through my voice.

"Yes. Your place or mine?" He smirked.

I groaned. "I have got to stop showing you all those old movies." I looked him over. "Yours?"

He leered. "Good. I'll see you then." He turned to leave, but I stopped him again.

"Duo? Is something wrong?" He sounded worried.

I gave my Fei a tight embrace. "No. Not now." I let him go, and walked up to my room.

My computer was chirping like an annoying little bird. Only one thing that could have meant. G had sent me a message. I closed my door and ran over to my desk, opening the encrypted messaged quickly.

It was a really angry message. Oops? I forgot to tell him that I was safe. I think someone alerted him. One of my friends was a traitor, and I had a feeling that their name was either Yuy or Chang. 

I replied back quickly, apologizing for not telling him soon enough. I gave him a detailed report of the fake mission, excluding some parts, like the hot, wild sex that Fei and I engaged in. I doubt he would have appreciated that.

He sent me back an even quicker reply, saying that he couldn't have stayed made at his "boy" for very long. I hate when he calls me that, but he won't call me anything besides that in private messages.

I wrote back, telling him all about the plan that Heero had come up with, what part I was going to play, and when and where it was going down. I even added a few of my own opinions about the virtue of each of the "ladies" in question.

He sent back a confirmation of the information and said he would try to keep that in mind with missions that might come up in the next three weeks. He told me to get some sleep, and that he would write back as soon as it was necessary. 

Oh, it's almost 11. Time to go see my Fei-chan. Night, Diary. Tell you all about it later.

~ Duo Maxwell


	17. Gundam Diaries Part 17 Wufei

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 17 ~ Wufei

Author: Makoto Sagara

Archive: , , , 

Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, & R+1 (Relena obsessed Heero)

Rating: R

Warnings: shonen ai, language, OOC,  mention of imprisonment, angst, REVENGE

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, just this plot. I'm not making anything off of this, so suing is useless, unless you are in the market for slightly used two-year old brothers. ^^;

A/N: Dedicated to Allie Cat, who told me that even though I put out good fics in the mean time, I wasn't off the hook for this one. Yeah, she got on me about being a slacker. I know, I'm horrible about actually writing on just one fic at a time. Muse actually let me come to work on this one, Allie-cat. You should hug her. ^^; IF, you are that brave after all. *snickers*

April 12th, AC 195…22:00:00

So, I finally have my xin ai happy once again. I love to see him smile. It warms me unlike anything else in the world. I get to have him beside me this evening. 

I was an idiot the last night. I should NEVER had told him that I wanted time to think about our situation. I should have truly been honest, and courageous, and stayed with him. I got little to no sleep alone. I was used to having my lazy braided beauty next to me. So when I awoke from an unfulfilling night's sleep, I went directly to Duo's room.

He was asleep, and to tell the truth, he stole my heart even sleeping. His face was not the peaceful look I had grown accustomed to, though. He looked to be in pain, and his face was slightly puffy.

I knelt next to the bed, whispering his name. When that didn't work, I reached out, and shook one of his shoulders, calling his name again. Finally, he roused.

I leaned over him, blocking the sun's direct shining, and called his name yet again. "Duo? Wake up."

His eyes opened very cautiously. I could tell that they were red, and not only from an unrest full slumber. "Time is it, Fei?"

"About 8:30." I smirked a bit.

"I got another hour and half before the evil men come. Lemme sleep." He rolled over on his other side, away from me, pulling the duvet over his head.

"I don't think so, Maxwell." Smiling, I ripped the duvet from off his head, and rolled him until he was on his back. I was about to say more, when he leaned up and kissed me.

"Mmm, g'morning, sexy," he somehow managed to say, sleepily I might add.

I do think I blushed at the compliment so early in the morning. "Morning, Duo." I took a good look at his face while he was truly awake. "Your eyes are puffy."

He started, and then tried to act innocent. "They are?"

I was worried. If he was going to behave like this, then… "Don't play today, Duo." I sat down on the bed next to him, getting a closer look at his face. I saw the dried tear tracks. "Were you crying?" I tried to ask him gently. No reason to be mean or nasty to him this morning.

He seemed to have to think over his answer. Finally, he whispered a "yes."

I could have kicked myself for doing this to him. It was all my fault. I wrapped my arms around him, running my hands down his lovely back. "Why?"

His face looked as if it would crumble. "You can figure out why," he said, as he placed his head on my shoulder.

I gently lifted his head back up. I needed to see those beautiful purple-blue eyes. I was torn between loving him, hating myself, and pain for hurting him. 

"You don't want me do you?" he whispered, pulling roughly from my embrace. I held tight onto him. He pulled harder. "Let go, Chang," he said, his tone dropping several degrees.

"No," I said between gritted teeth. "Maxwell, stop this, and let me talk to you like a normal human being."

He stopped struggling. "Let me go first."

"Would you stop behaving like a child." I sighed deeply. "I haven't said anything about NOT wanting you, but you haven't let me say anything at all really."

"I.. I'm sorry," he whispered yet again, placing his head back on my shoulder.

"I know that last night was not what either of us wanted."

"Far from it." Ah, sarcasm. I can deal with that, but not his anger. I was taken aback when he just seemed to all but melt onto me.

I closed my eyes. "I spent time thinking before I slept. I don't want be without you," I said into his lovely hair. "Ever."

His head shot up, and knocked me in the chin. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears, and I know that I was close to spilling tears myself. "You…what?"

I had to snort. He was too cute when he is confused. I kissed him as well. "I want you," I said.

He pulled away from me yet again. Dammit, I was going to be able to hold him one day without him pulling away from me. "But that still doesn't answer my question. I asked you what we were."

Ah, he was looking for labels. I had never put much faith in those. I had been a son, a brother, a husband; everyone associated with those titles were now gone. I didn't want him to be next.

"We are whatever we want to be, but if you are looking for a label, then I would say that you are my lover, and I yours."

"You mean I don't disgust you with my "weakness"?" he asked.

I sighed, trying not to get frustrated by all his questions, and the fact that he would ever believe I thought him weak. HIM, of all people. "No, you don't disgust me. You are not weak. You are stronger than anyone else I know. I am more disgusted with myself that I hurt you. I should not have done so." 

The next thing I knew, I was pinned to the bed, with my arms full of a braided American, being kissed to death. Not that I was complaining. Not at all. We broke for breath, and he said, "Love you, Fei," in a way that made me ache for him right then and there.

I just crushed his body to mine, until I noticed the time on the clock. "We have about an hour before Yuy and Barton show up. Would you like a shower and food?"

"Dun want anything but you," he said, but his stomach had other plans, and let us know.

I let a smirk cross my face before kissing his irresistible lips. "I think your body would disagree with you on that."

He blush, and it was so… adorable, I believe is the word. He noticed I was staring at him, and stuck out his tongue and winked. Bad thoughts…..

I snickered at that, mostly to hide my unproductive thoughts. "So much for acting mature about all this."

"Who said anything about mature?"

I crushed him to me once more. "Go take a shower." /Before I ravish you./ I left that last bit unsaid, and I'm sure my voice was anything but stable as I did speak. "I'll make sure you have food and caffeine afterwards. Then, Winner, you, and myself will deal with Yuy and Barton."

He sighed heavily. "Fine. You win, but only because you mentioned coffee." He made an effort to move, but I had to hold him just a moment longer.

"I love you."

He melted. I felt him go all but boneless. "I love you, too, Wufei." I love the way he says my voice. It goes straight to all the wrong places.

I, instead of stripping him right then and there, gave him a long, full of need kiss, and reluctantly, released him. "Go. Shower. Now."

He stood from the bed, walked over to his wardrobe, retrieved a clean set of clothes, and was almost out the door, when I came behind him and hit that gorgeous rear end in front of me.

"Itai…"

I smiled. "See you in a bit."

"Yeah, and I'll get you for that, Chang."

"Promises, promises," I teased, walking down the hall, towards the lower floor. 

I walked into the kitchen and proceeded to make coffee for Duo and heat water for tea. I was disturbed from my solitude twenty minutes later by Winner coming into the kitchen. 

"Wufei?"

I turned around to face the blond, who was standing in the doorway. "Yes, Winner?"

"I want to talk to you about last night. I'm sorry for crossing the line with the two of you. I would like to apologize to the both of you," he said.

I offered him a cup of tea, with a small smile. I heard my American doing a wonderful job of sounding like 20 people coming down the stairs. "And what did Duo say when you cornered him out of the shower?"

"How…?"

"I know enough about you both to know what may have occurred. Now, what did he tell you?"

"He said we could talk about it when he came in, but I really should apologize to you both."

"Winner, I was a little testy last night. I do NOT hold that against you. And I highly doubt that Duo does either."

It was at that moment that I saw Duo waltz into the kitchen, a genuine smile across his face. "How's it going guys?" He turned his brilliant smile to me. "Where's that coffee you promised me?"

I handed him the cup that I had prepared a few seconds before the Arab had come in. I watched him take a sip of the bile: lots of milk, and 4 teaspoons of sugar. I cringed just thinking about drinking it. "Mmm, I could get used to this kind of service."

Winner chuckled. "I bet you could," he muttered over his own mug of tea. 

"Now, what's on the menu for breakfast?  No more rice. Please,"  Duo pleaded. I couldn't really blame him. All we had had for breakfast was rice and milk. Not exactly something that one like he could eat constantly. He wasn't raised on it like I was. 

"I have cold cereal and toast with juice."  Winner was blushing. "Sorry.  I was kinda of preoccupied, so I didn't go replenish some supplies.  I'll do that later today, if I have a chance."

"That's cool.  Any Frosted Flakes?" 

I groaned.  "How can you eat that stuff?" Sometimes, the things he eats would kill a normal person.

"Didn't we have this discussion last night?  They are good, Fei." He stood, gave me a quick peck on the cheek, while on his way to the cupboards. A few seconds later, there was the cry of "A-HA! Got em!", and Duo brought the blue box with the cartoon tiger over to the table with a bowl and spoon. Brandishing the box, he said, "BEST way to start the day."

I muttered under my breath, "I could think of something that's MUCH better," into my mug, before taking a drink. 

He shrugged, and proceeded to make a bowl of the sugar-enriched mess with milk. Duo then leaned over to me. "So could I, but I doubt that we could do that in front of poor Quatre. He might get a nosebleed. Not pretty."

I was taken aback by his comment as first, but the picture of Winner with a nosebleed was rich. I started laughing for the first time in a long time. Then, I remembered what company I was in, and straightened myself quickly. "They should be here in about a half an hour. Eat, Maxwell."

He didn't seem to be surprised at the sudden change in attitude from me, because he was determined to eat everything in front of him, even the bowl maybe. 

A few moments later, Winner left the kitchen with his mug, and I stole a glance at Duo, who was eating madly, but still spotlessly clean. He, then, pushed his bowl away from him, looking directly at me.

"What were you two talking about before I came in?"

"Winner was only apologizing for his comments last night.  I tried to tell him that I do not hold that against him, that I was just a little testy, but I don't think he will let it stay like that."  I sighed, frustrated that Winner would not let it drop. I wasn't even worried about what he said last night. In fact, if the truth be told, I did an injustice to him and the honourable thing would be to apologize to him for the way I behaved. 

Duo turned all the way to face me. . "You're right, but I'll take care of Q-bean. Now, where were we before my stomach demanded attention?"  He leaned in and kissed me.

I moved as close as was possible to him, returning the kiss with equal passion and desire. I was lost in the feeling of his lips, and absently wrapped my hands around him. Neither of noticed that Winner had returned, that is, until he cleared his throat, loudly. We leapt back as if we had both been burned. 

Duo was glaring daggers at the poor blond. "Timing would be good… If anyone had any…" he muttered.

Winner was blushing furiously. "Sorry, but Trowa just mailed and said that they are 5 minutes from the safe house.  He had to pull Heero out of the school early.  It seems that they ran into Relena already."

"That girl doesn't give up, does she?"  I snarled, unable to keep back the contempt I felt for the onna. 

Quietly, we all left the kitchen for the TV room, the embarrassing moment forgotten. The silence around us was only broken moments later by the sound of approaching Gundams.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Winner left the TV room to go greet Barton and Yuy. I sat next to Duo on the couch. My braided lover was oddly quiet, and had an iron grip on my hand closest to him. I looked over at him, worried that there was more to this situation than he was letting on. 

"It will be ok, Duo. I won't let him do anything to you.  I promise you that. On my honour,"  I whispered in his ear, using my other hand that wasn't being squeezed to massage his back. He was so tense. "Relax."

"I'm not really worried about him doing anything to me, or you for that matter. I just don't want to see him."  He whispered back.

"It's understandable, but you have to see him sometime. We are all five a team, Duo."  I kissed his earlobe, as my mouth was close to it already.

"I know," he said. All of a sudden, he became even more tense. At the same time, I felt a strong glare pointed directly at us. I sat up straight, but didn't let go of Duo's hand. There was no way I was going to let him take anything Yuy had to say alone. He was my love.

Duo turned his face around, as did I, and we were greeted by the sign of Yuy, standing there with his fists clenched and his famous glare plastered on his face.

"H-heero. Hi!" Duo's voice was forced to be cheerful, and his hand was slightly shaking in my own. 

"Maxwell." Heero moved his eyes over to me. "Chang." Ah, so we were on the tense, formal basis. Good. It gave me less inclination to be nice to him. 

At that moment, Winner came up behind Barton, and acted as the negotiations liaison. He gave Duo and I a sympathetic look. "Heero, can we all sit down to talk?" 

The room was silent as the other three took seats; Yuy in a chair across from the couch, and Winner and Barton on the love seat to Duo's left. Yuy was down right hostile looking, still glaring at the two of us. I just sat, staring at him, absently stroking Duo's still trembling hand in my own. 

Barton was the one to break the tense silence. "Do we get to see Ms. Peacecraft-Dorlian at her worse? Or do we get to guess?" How out of character for him to say so.

Winner seemed to come out of a trance. "Oh, I'm sorry. Will you help me set up my laptop to play on the TV in here, Heero?"

Barton gave him an odd look. Winner looked at Duo and I on the couch, then at Yuy in his chair, and then back at us. Barton shrugged, his silent question answered, I suppose, and glanced at Yuy himself. 

Yuy stood up and followed Winner into the study.

"You are too tense, Duo. Relax. I told you nothing will happen," I said, quietly.

"I know, but the way he is staring at me is unnerving." He violently shuddered. His quiet and fearful actions were worrying me beyond anything I had ever known. He was not himself like this, and I was NOT pleased.

"You should know that he is just upset over her,"  Barton said. "He will calm down once he has a mission, or he can just get her back."

I looked at him, surprised that he would be so open in front of anyone but Winner.

"What?" He asked, shrugging.

"Nothing," Duo said, as Yuy and Winner reappeared, and commenced to hook the laptop to the large screened television. 

"Done. Now, are you two you SURE you want to see this? I mean…" Winner somehow did not manage to sound truly worried, as much as he wanted to make sure they were ready.

"Aa. Now," Yuy said.

I turned in disgust as the onna's face appeared on the screen again. I looked at Duo, who seemed determined to rip his braid off. I covered the hand he had on his hair with my other, unoccupied hand. He looked into my face, calmed down, removed the offending hand, and watched the others' faces, as did I, now that he was back to calm. 

Winner seemed about ready to tear into the girl if she was here. Barton was appalled, an emotion I had never seen him have. Yuy was openly, hostilely glaring at the television. Interesting, he does feel more than passivity and an obligation to our missions. 

When the screen went blank, Winner switched off the TV with the remote in his hand, and slammed the screen to his laptop shut. "She HAS to be stopped.  Allah forbid, but what if something had happened to either of them? Or they got a real mission? Or…"

Winner was stopped by Barton placing a hand on his shoulder. "Breath, Quatre. Breath," he said, passively.

"She will pay," Yuy said. 

"Of course she will PAY, Heero! Like any of us would expect less.  But, it's the HOW that counts."  Winner was slightly unnerving as he proclaimed that. I felt Duo shudder next to me. 

I saw Yuy's face slip. My first reaction was to reaffirm my grip on my love's hand. Barton tried to move behind Winner, to calm him I suppose. 

"Now, how will we do this?" Winner asked, his eyes shining eerily. 

Duo stood up, shaking his hand loose from my own. "I'll be back," he said, his voice a little off. 

He didn't wait for anyone to respond to him. He just turned and headed upstairs. I supposed that he was going to the restroom, but when he didn't return after ten minutes, I stood up. 

"I am going to retrieve Maxwell. I will return with him." I turned on my comrades, heading for Duo's room.

I paused before knocking on his door. I couldn't pin down what was exactly bothering him. I had a few options; Yuy's icy return, the onna's message, or Winner's startling behaviour. My best guess was that it was Yuy's attitude. I wanted to hit him again.

I finally knocked on the closed door. "Duo, are you ok?" I called. I heard some shuffling, and the door opened.

"Fei, what are you doing up here? I thought you would be helping Quatre plot the downfall of her royal pain in the ass?"

I moved closer to him, and he allowed me to enter his bedroom. "Well, I could say the same for you," I calmly stated.

I watched him shut the door, and sit down on the edge of his bed. He paused to think, and then a smirk crossed his face. "True, but I'm just not in the mood."

That worried me more. "What's wrong?" I asked, as I took the position next to him on the bed. 

"I thought I could do this, Fei, but I just don't want to see him right now." He hung his head, allowing his braid to flip over. 

"Ah, well it makes sense.  The last time you saw him, he did hit you."

"And the last time YOU saw him, you hit HIM."  He snorted.

"That is true, but not the point.  I can defend myself against Yuy quite well."

"So can I!  He just caught me off-guard!"

'Argh! Wrong move, Chang,' screamed through my head. I placed what I hoped was a comforting arm around his waist. "I know, Duo.  You are the most infuriatingly annoying creature sometimes, but you CAN defend yourself against anything you want.  I don't doubt that what happened between you two was a situation of surprises.  Though, he was out of line when he hit you."

"Yes, and my knight in shining Gundam came to rescue my honour."  He snickered, and raised his violet-blue eyes to look at me.

So, he wasn't too upset to joke. That was comforting. I felt my mouth twitch into a small smile. "Something like that." I moved my face closer to his, and made him look directly at me. "Come back down, Duo."

He shook his head. "Dun wanna, Fei."

He was playing stubborn, but I knew that one thing would make him cave. I kissed him. "Come down and talk to the others, Yuy included, and I will be happy to make you feel "better" later. Okay?"  I kissed the very sensitive area behind his ear. 

"Mmm, sounds like a good plan." He shocked me by standing up, grabbing my arm, and pulling me to a standing position. "I am definitely going to hold you to that."

I smiled as we walked out of his room, and back down to the TV room where we saw Yuy, Winner, and Barton conversing in low tones. 

Duo wave half heartedly. "Hi, everybody. Sorry."

Winner looked at Duo, giving him a reassuring glance. I suppose that was Winner's way of saying he understood. I was grateful for that, because it seemed to calm Duo down more.

Barton cleared his throat. "So, where were we?"

Winner resumed scary blond mode. I think that is the correct euphemism. "I was about to suggest how to get Relena back."

"And you suggest what, Winner?" I asked, standing beside Duo, as we had still not sat back down.

"That's where I'm stuck."  Winner scrunched his face up.  "Nothing I come up with is acceptable. It would either require us to blow our cover somehow, or just have to deal with her longer than is absolutely necessary."

"Hn. I would rather just get her out of the way."  Yuy added.

"How about we break for lunch? I doubt Heero and Trowa bothered to eat before hightailing it back."  Duo offered. "I'll go make something."

As Duo was headed towards the kitchen, Yuy spoke. "I'll help."

My love froze, and threw me a look that begged me to accompany him and Yuy, or else. 

"I will help you as well, Maxwell. We need to be able to consume whatever you fix." I said, trying to make it sound convincing to everyone else. It sounded forced to my own ears. 

"Yeah, whatever. If you're coming, then come."  He said, turning back around, and walking inside the kitchen. Yuy and I traded glares as we stepped inside the room with the braided boy.

Duo made some sandwiches, I cut vegetables, and Yuy dealt with the fruit we were having. Occasionally, I would look at the American to see how he was doing, our eyes would lock, and he would turn back to making sandwiches. I knew for a fact that Yuy was watching the both of us, but I did NOT care.

Duo took an overflowing plate of sandwiches to the table, left the room to retrieve Winner and Barton, and came back a few seconds later. 

"Whatever you do, DON'T go into the TV room!" he declared at the top of his lungs. That received a snicker from myself. He must have walked in on the other two "catching up for lost time." I know that's what I would have been doing with Duo had we been separated for almost two weeks.

Winner and Barton arrived in the kitchen as Yuy and I were placing our parts of lunch on the table. 

"Winner, we are running dangerously low on essentials. After lunch, I suggest two of us go and replenish supplies." Yuy said, dryly.

"Q and I will go. I need to get out and see people again. A week in Siberia is not the friendliest place," Duo offered, snickering. "Didn't get a lot of callers, did we, Fei-kun?"

"Not exactly, no. And, it is…" I tried my hardest to keep things as they were before our encounters of the past two weeks. 

"WU-fei. Yeah, yeah," he said, forcing a bored tone into his voice.

"Wonderful. Duo and I will go and get groceries and such, and you three can plot 

the onna's  downfall." Winner was getting entirely too comfortable with my word. Not that I didn't agree with him, but it was slightly odd to see him like that. 

"Fine," Barton added, and conversation ended with that. When we were finished, the five of us stood simultaneously, and I watched as Winner bodily dragged Duo out of the kitchen. The last thing we heard from them was my love's statement of "It's my turn to drive."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuy walked from the kitchen, obviously going to the study for his laptop. I turned to Barton. "I will be outside." I left the room, going to my room to change into suitable clothes, and to grab my katana. 

Stepping out into the fresh air, I hoped my head would clear some. I walked past the pool, half expecting Duo's braid to be in the water. I kept walking, passing a rather large tree, and decided that would be the perfect spot to use. I started with a few warm up stretches, trying to banish all thoughts from my head.

When I was limber enough, I picked up my katana, and got into position, bowing before an imaginary opponent. I then struck the air, swiping and moving automatically. I stopped as a move almost impaled me upon my own sword. 

"KISAMA!" I yelled out. 

I started again, this time making it past a few of my katas, before almost slicing my leg open. I started cursing very heatedly in Mandarin. This was not going to be very productive if I continued to allow my annoyance at Yuy, and my worry for Duo, distract me. 

I stopped, took a few cleansing breaths, and was about to proceeded yet again, when I remembered the almost meek way Maxwell was behaving around Yuy. I threw myself on the ground, cursing myself for not concentrating enough, and almost cut my arm. 

I stood and headed back towards the house. Obviously, I was NOT in the right state of mind to be using a sword. I walked inside, up the stairs, took a shower, and went downstairs. Strains of a familiar song were coming from the piano. I followed the music, and found Barton fully absorbed into pulling the sweet, but sad, melody from the instrument. 

I left him, knowing that I would have liked to be alone at a time like that. I walked past the study, noticing that there was an apparent lack of typing. I opened the door, and saw Yuy just staring at the screen. 

"What do you want, Chang?" he asked.

"I was just affirming the fact that you were in this room, Yuy. Nothing else." I turned to leave when he called out to me.

"Did you sleep with him?"

How dare he ask me something so personal! As if it were any of his business what happened between Maxwell and myself. I turned to face him. He was glaring at me, every muscle in his body tense. I stepped a few feet inside the study, never breaking eye contact with him. 

"I fail to see how that is any of YOUR business." 

"Did you sleep with him?" He was being stubborn. I remember Duo saying something about how Yuy never gave up once he has something he considered a mission. Well, I was not letting him consider digging into my personal life his mission. 

"It is none of your business." I got into a defensive stance, just in case he decided to do anything, besides sit at the desk.

He didn't move, and neither did I. We stayed like that for a long time, just glaring at one another. I really don't know how long we were actually like that, but our tête-à-tête was interrupted by Winner.

"Hey, guys, do you know where Duo is?" His blond head peered inside. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm disturbing you."

I strode towards the door. "When did you return?"

"Um, about an hour ago. We went looking for you guys, and I had to talk to Trowa. Duo said he was going to find you two, but I can't find him anywhere."

Yuy stood from his chair, pushing both Winner and I from out of his way. I knew where he was headed, so I followed him. 

"Where are you going?" I asked, my voice considerably icy.

"I am going to find Duo." He continued walking towards the stairs. 

"No you are not. Leave him be."

"Stay out of this, Chang." We have arrived in front of Duo's door. He started to pound on Duo's door. 

"Yuy, let him alone! He is probably asleep," I yelled. 

"Chang, go away! I didn't ask for you to follow me," Yuy growled. "MAXWELL! Wake up before I drag you out." 

I tried to control my urge of almost hitting him. He was rude, and not only that, but he was getting on my nerves. I was about to strike out at him, when the door to Duo's room cracked open, and my love's face peered out, a sheepish smile upon it.

"Hiya Hee-chan, Fei. 'Sup?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you," Yuy replied. He then set his glare upon me, which did NOT affect me in the least. "Without your bodyguard."

Duo looked directly at me. His smile seemed to falter for a moment before he spoke. "It's cool, 'Fei. See you later." He opened the door to allow Yuy to enter his room. I was taken aback, and even a little jealous. I will admit that to myself. I was jealous of Yuy's ability to have Duo agree so quickly, but I also knew that they needed to settle things in order for the five of us to continue as a team. He leaned close to me and whispered, "I promise you that I will tell you what happens." 

I saw the logic in that, so I agreed. "Fine." I turned on my heels, walking to my room. It drove me insane to know that my love was in the same room as the person whom he was not comfortable with. Not to mention that I had no reason to trust Yuy not to do something to Maxwell.

I retreated to my room, but I did not do anything. I stood by the door, waiting for any sign that they had left. I was only standing by my door for a few moments when I heard Duo and Yuy leaving the braided boy's room.

I cracked open my door, watching as Yuy passed, and slipped out my door as Duo was walking by. I wrapped my arms around him from behind. "How did it go?" I asked him quietly.

He leaned against me. "It went fine. He just questioned me about injuries, Relena's message, and he started to ask something else, but he stopped and left."

That relieved me. Whatever he was going to ask, he had enough since to keep it to himself. I gently nipped on my xin ai's ear, and he shivered in my arms. "So, I don't have to worry about him?" I know it sounded slightly jealous, but…

He turned around to face me, his violet eyes locking with my own. "What does that mean?"

I smiled, pulling him to me. "I don't have to worry about defending your honour again so shortly. Is that right?"

His face went through a few changes before he finally gave me a heart-warming smile and kissed me. "You don't have to worry about a thing, xin ai. Everything is going to be just fine." His stomach growled. "Well, except for that," he said, blushing.

I snorted. "You and your stomach. Come on." I released his middle, but grabbed an arm, and gently lead him to the dining room downstairs. 

The large table was set for all five of us, and the smell coming from the kitchen was wonderful. Barton and Winner were bringing dishes to the table.

"Let me guess, Trowa cooked?" Duo asked. 

"Yes, Duo. Trowa cooked," Winner replied, sounding slightly irritated.

"I should have known," was Duo's retort.

"Why?" Barton asked, directly his eyes at Maxwell. 

He pointed to the kitchen. "No smoke."

I started coughing, trying to choke back on the laughter welling up in my throat. I looked at Winner, and saw he was in a similar situation. Barton and Yuy both looked lost. Winner leaned over to his lover, whispering in his ear. We all watched as Barton's face went white, then red, and finally settled on green.

It was most alarming to see the sudden changes on his normally stoic face. "Trowa? Are you alright?" I asked, forgetting the formal way I normally address him.

Barton didn't reply. He just nodding, holding his sides. Which was directly the cause of the biggest giggle-fest (I believe that is the correct term) to come from both Winner and Duo. 

Yuy watched this as well as I did, and he looked more than a little lost at this point. He gave Barton and I a questioning look, and Duo started to really laugh then. 

"Nani?" Yuy growled.

"Be-betsuni…" Duo said, trying to talk between giggles. Yuy glared at him. If the situation hadn't been so amusing, I would have been a bit upset with him. "Really, Heero, it's nothing." His stomach growled yet again. "Let's eat! I'm starving here!"

Winner squelched any farther talking with his reply. "I agree. Time for food."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner was as delicious as the last time we had Barton's cooking. I was quite content to have only one plate, but Duo had seconds, which seemed to not agree with him after a while. I do enjoy Barton's cooking, though I would never fully admit that to anyone, but I find it too rich for my tastes to have seconds. 

En masse, we finished dinner, cleared the dining room table, washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.  No one really spoke, until we were all seated in the study; Yuy at the desk, and the rest of us facing him in chairs throughout the room. Duo was sprawled across the chair next to my own. Barton and Winner were seated next to one another. Yuy announced he had something new to show us.

"Care to finally share what you have found, Heero?" Barton asked.

"Aa. I've found Relena's schedule for the next few months."

"And? If any of us would have found it, it would have to be you. So, what did you find?" Duo said, looking in the direction of the desk. 

Yuy shot a look over the lid of his laptop. He seemed amused by Maxwell's question. "She has almost a week free where we can get to her." Then, he did something totally unexpected. He smiled.

"A week? What did you have in mind?" Winner asked, recharged by the new information.

"I haven't really thought of anything solid yet. That is why I am telling this to you all, for reevaluation."

"Reevaluation?" I asked. Yuy has never officially asked anyone for input with one of his mission. This night was one of firsts I believe. "You seem to be asking us for input for a plan."

"Aa."

"I suggest something similar to what she did to Maxwell and I. Seems only just." I spat out. I could relish the look on her face as she realized that she was trapped somewhere against her will.

"Yes, it does seem somewhat fair. Although, we would need to contact someone who irritates her to no end. Like Duo does you, Wufei," Barton added. 

Duo sounded like he was trying to choke. I faintly heard him mutter, "Something like that," since I was the closest person to him. 

"Whom did you have in mind? I can't think of anyone who annoys her, besides Maxwell, but he annoys everyone. It would have to be someone really horrible," I said

"Dorothy Catalonia." Winner was smiling, but it wasn't his usual bright smile. It was full of contempt. I exchanged confused glances with Duo and Barton. I was not really worried what Yuy thought. 

"Ninmu ryokai," Yuy said. He proceeded to type lightning fast.

Duo leant over towards me. "He is really creepy when he gets like this."

"I agree. Remind me to never get him upset with me," I whispered back, sharing a very intimate look with him. 

He broke the moment by snickering, and saying, "Never get Quatre…"

I stopped him before he got any farther. "Jerk."

"What? I'm only doing what you asked me to do." He feigned innocence, but we had shared too much lately for that to actually work on me. Not that it ever did.

"Finished." Yuy's voice cut through the quiet study. "She will get the message in about a week." We looked at him. "Delayed email. Dorothy should receive hers about that time as well."

"Who did you say sent the message?" Barton asked.

"Myself." He shrugged. "The only way I could think of getting them both in position at once. They are predictable."

I snorted. "Onna."

"So, what are the parameters?" Duo asked. 

"They will receive the messages in about a week. The message asks them to be at a small safe house in the Himalayas that I have had to use a few times a week from the day they open the mail," Yuy said.

"After they get there, Quatre and I will be there to greet them. Trowa and Duo will take out anyone they brought with them. Wufei, you will be there to get rid of any curious onlookers: press that may be following Relena, any innocent bystanders, and such." He looked at all of us as he talked.

"Quatre will deal with Catalonia, while I deal with Relena. We will force them into separate rooms, knock them out, and leave them there, with no escape for a while. A few days later, I will contact the authorities, and give them a tip about smugglers in the Himalayas. I will also supply them with the location of the safe house."

"Wait! You are going to have her ARRESTED?" Duo asked. "Won't the press have a field day with THAT." He started chuckling. "Wonderful plan, Hee-chan." I tried not to shudder at the term of endearment that MY love used on another man.

"Excellent. I agree," Winner said. "And I will be looking," his voice dropped at least 10 degrees, "forward to helping you out with them."

"Are you going to alert the Doctors about this?" Barton asked. "I don't want this to interfere with our real missions. That is not acceptable."

"Trowa has a point. I still have to tell G about what happened last week, though I certain he already knows something about it. Report, and all." Duo added. 

"You will all tell your own doctors. I will have to tell J myself, but other than that, I doubt they will disagree with our course of action. We won't actually be harming either girl, nor will we be spending much time to accomplish this. They are both predictably prompt." Yuy stopped. "Agreed?"

All four of us nodded and parted ways. I was stopped by Duo's hand on my arm, while I was about to take a stair. I gave him a questioning look. "Yes?"

"Later?" he asked, sounding unsure of my answer. 

Sighing inwardly, I responded. "Yes. Your place or mine?" I smirked. I remember that from a movie that I had caught Duo watching a few weeks ago. 

He groaned, obviously catching the reference. "I have got to stop showing you all those old movies." Her gave me a look over that sent shivers up my spine. "Yours?"

I gave him my own appraisal. "Good. I'll see you then." I turned back to continue my journey to my own room, when he reached out again, stopping me. "Duo, is something wrong?" He was too worried about something.

He hugged me tightly around my stomach, as he was a few stairs below me. "No. Not now," he said, and then walked past me to his own room.

I entered my room, and my laptop was announcing I had a message. I opened my mail, and saw that it was from Master O. Only Yuy would have had time to do this. He was the only near a computer in time to do it.

Evidently, my report was not adequate enough for him, which was a first. I sent off a reply asking what he meant. A few minutes later, I had a message telling me that I left out very "delicate" information. It then hit me, I had failed to inform him of the hacker. 

I quickly typed an appendage to the previous report, telling the name and occupation of the person who invaded the databases. I also added the plan that Yuy had come up, even though  I have a few misgivings about it. I told Master O about that as well. He sent me back a reply telling me to relax and to get sleep, but to be ready for a mission at any time, and that he would also take into consideration Yuy's plan when sending me out on missions. 

There is a knock on my door. It is more than likely my xin ai. Nataku, thank you.

~ Chang Wufei


	18. Gundam Diaries Part 18 Heero

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 18 ~ Heero

Author: Makoto Sagara

Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, 1+2, R+1 (Relena obsessed Heero)

Rating: R

Category: Romance, Angst

Warnings: Heero Angst, Shonen ai, Language, OOC, revenge, scary Quatre

Disclaimers: Don't own Gundam Wing. My life would be tons better if I did, but alas, such is the ways of this cruel world. I make no money from this piece of fanfiction, so suing is utterly useless, unless you are willing to take two slightly used younger brothers. ^^;;;

A/N: Hmmm, I keep trying to put this off. I really just don't want to crawl back into Heero's head to try and understand what I find there. But, alas, this is how it must be. I must go in there, and extract the delicate information. Thank goodness this is first person POV, so I don't make him seem too OOC when he is interacting with others. ^_^;;; 

Dedication: This is to everyone who has bothered to review this fic so far. You guys have been wonderful, and you make this actually enjoyable. Even if I do suck at writing Heero. *sighs* Ok, off to the new chapter.

April 12th, AC 195…23:32:45

I know who is holding the baka tonight. It hurts in ways I never imagined it would. I did, after all, give him up to Chang, and yet, I want him. Such a bigger fool never existed until now. (Maxwell seems to have infected everyone with his old Earth movie fetish.)

I watched him leave his room after he was done typing, and stroll happily to Chang's door. I watched how Chang opened said door, the baka threw himself onto the Chinese boy, and soon the door was closed with the sounds of loud kisses. 

I have hated this day since I awoke. Trowa did NOT let me go and kill Relena as I wished. He said something about just getting to the Baka and Chang as soon as possible, and that to act otherwise would arouse suspicion. I complied, but only because my missions are more important than personal revenge. Unfortunately, that stupid onna has yet to catch on that even though I save her, I do *not* want her, or even *like* her. 

She tried to catch up with Trowa and I as we were leaving the school. I instinctively reached for my gun, but an arm on my hand stopped me. Looking up, I saw Barton's stern face staring directly at me, and then sparing a look at the disgusting girl.

"I am sorry, Relena. We are in a bit of a hurry," he said politely. "We must be going."

Her face fell, and she looked at me. I did nothing but glare at her. "H-Heero?"

I didn't respond, and walked away. Barton didn't saying anything farther, and we proceeded to our Gundams. I put my bag inside Wing's cockpit, and took the controls, heading towards the safe house we had been using for the past two and a half weeks.

We arrived at the safe house three minutes to ten am, and were greeted by Quatre in the hangar. I walked past Quatre, determined to see if the Baka and Chang were as well as Winner let on. I found them on the couch of the TV room, sitting close, Chang whispering something into Duo's ear. The sudden urge to rip Duo away from the Chinese boy swelled up inside me.

I saw them tense up, and move away from each other, though not entirely. Then, Duo turned around. My heart leapt at the sight of his beautiful eyes and mouth turned to me. The mouth that had been haunting me in my sleep, instead of my usual nightmares. I kept my usual glare in place, hoping that I wouldn't give away the turmoil currently going on inside me. 

He seemed nervous beyond measure. It didn't suit him at all. And of course, there was Chang glaring back at me, like I was going to do something again. What I really wanted to do, I couldn't.

"H-heero. Hi!" His jovial tone sounded much too forced to be convincing. It hurt to see him like that.

"Maxwell." I shifted my glare to the other one on the couch. "Chang."

I knew that Trowa and Quatre had entered behind me. I heard them approaching. So, it didn't unnerving me when the blond spoke. "Heero, can we all sit down to talk?"

No one said anything, but I moved to sit across from the pair on the couch, and Winner and Barton sat on the love seat on the other side of the couch. 

The room was uncharacteristically quiet, considering Duo was in the room, with Winner as well. I just sat, looking around the room. Maxwell seemed very agitated. I mentally kicked myself for ever hurting him. I watched as Chang held the braided boy's hand, his thumb absent-mindedly stroking the delicate skin. Barton seemed like he was waiting for one of the other four of us to speak, and Winner seemed at a loss for words. Finally, Trowa broke the silence, much to my shock. Not that I let on.

"Do we get to see Ms. Peacecraft-Dorlian at her worst? Or do we get to guess?"

Winner visibly shook himself. "Oh, I'm sorry. Will you help me set up my laptop to play on the TV in here, Heero?"

I looked at the two on the loveseat. Trowa was giving the blond a questioning look. Quatre looked pointedly at the couch, then at me, and then back at the couch. Trowa shrugged in response, and looked at me. Tired of the silent play, I stood, following Quatre into the study to retrieve the equipment.

"Try and act human right now, Heero. We need  you to concentrate on this, not what happened between you, Duo, and Wufei." He had the gall to tell *me* how to behave?

"Hn," was my reply, as I carried the laptop out to the TV room, and hooked it up to the large screened television, with Quatre to supervise.

As we finished he stood, looking around the room. "Done. Now, are you two SURE you want to see this? I mean…"

Like *hell* I was ready. "Aa. Now," I replied. I sat back down in the chair, and watched as my own personal stalker came on screen. She went on to say how Duo's supposed "stalking" of myself had gone too far. Oh, she was really pushing things. If she had been there, I would have shot her. Former Queen, or not. The stupid onna was literally telling my two comrades that they were in her way, and that they were liabilities. I felt the blood in my veins burn like lava. 

For five minutes, she insulted the both of them. Finally, the screen went blank. I could think of nothing good enough for her death. I wanted something long and painful. I wanted to actually kill someone for the first time in my whole life as a soldier. I had never really known rage until that moment. The voice of Quatre cut through my thoughts.

"She HAS to be stopped.  Allah forbid, but what if something had happened to either of them? Or they got a real mission? Or…" Winner rambled on, until one of Barton's hands found its way to the blond's shoulders.

"Breath, Quatre. Breath," he said soothingly. The scene between them was enough to shake me out of my rage induced silence.

"She will pay."

"Of course she will PAY, Heero! Like any of us would expect less.  But, it's the HOW that counts."  He had *that* gleam in his eyes. The one that made him create the Zero System. The one he had when I had to fight him, and get him to realize that killing everyone was a very bad idea. It was enough to slightly calm me, but only slightly. 

"Now, how will we do this?" He was talking to himself, though in a room filled with four others. His mind was working overtime, and it was not a good thing. 

I watched as Duo stood up, shaking his hand loose from Chang's. "I'll be back," was all he said, as he left the room. 

The room grew silent again, and I was more agitated by Duo's behaviour. I only had myself to blame. Well, there was Relena's little mess to add to this, but I *knew* that I was the reason he sounded so far away when he talked. He had been gone for ten minutes when Chang stood up. 

"I am going to retrieve Maxwell. I will return with him."  He just swept out of the room, never really looking at any of us. I was spared more questioning from anyone as Quatre was too caught up in planning to do anything else. Barton looked a tad too worried for his lover. They never even bothered to hide it from the rest of us. 

Of course, all this time spent in silence allowed me time to figure out how to get back at the delusional, sick pink princess, and also how to find out how close Maxwell and Chang actually were. I had no idea how to accomplish either, but this was the only time I would more than likely be able to find out. 

Finally, Quatre spoke up. "Heero, could you be a little less… cold? We do need Wufei and Duo to help with this."

"I thought you were doing all the planning for this, Quatre," I said, quietly.

"There is no need to be so rude, Heero. I agree. You are making both of them feel uncomfortable." Ah, so they were taking sides against me. Fine.

"I have done nothing. All I have done is walk through the door, and watch *her* and her stupid obsession put two teammates in danger." I was containing myself quite well, considering that I wanted to kill everyone in my line of sight at that moment. 

"You don't have to do anything, Heero." Quatre sighed, and rubbed his forehead. He was starting to calm down from psycho-Quatre. "The last time you saw either of them, there was a confrontation. Evidently, Duo is very upset still, and I can tell you that your whole attitude is *not* going to help anyone. You need to settle this thing between the three of you." He leaned close to me, and started whispering. "I know you care for Duo, more than even you yourself know, and you did a very stupid thing when you left him to go on your mission without talking to him. You may have lost much more than just someone you love."

 I was shocked, and just as I was going to say something, anything to make what he said not important, Duo and Wufei entered. Duo lifted one arm and waved. "Hi everyone. Sorry."

Trowa cleared his throat. "So, where were we?

Winner took his former, unsettling position of near craziness. "I was about to suggest how to get Relena back."

"And you suggest what, Winner?" Chang said, still standing behind Duo.

"That's where I'm stuck." Quatre's face furrowed in thought. "Nothing I come up with is acceptable. It would either require us to blow our cover somehow, or just have to deal with her longer than is absolutely necessary."

"Hn. I would rather just get her out of the way," I said, letting no emotion come through my voice. I was trying very hard to keep my training intact.

"How about we break for lunch? I doubt Heero and Trowa bothered to eat before hightailing it back,"  Duo said, still sounding rather nervous. "I'll go make something."

This was the moment I had been hoping for. Some time alone with Duo to apologize. "I'll help," I offered as he headed for the kitchen.

He froze in his tracks, and then threw a look over his shoulder at Chang. I knew he was asking that Chang come in there with us.

"I will help you as well, Maxwell. We need to be able to consume whatever you fix," Chang said, trying to sound as if nothing had changed these almost two weeks.

"Yeah, whatever. If you're coming, then come," Duo said, also sounding very forced back into their old… song and dance, I believe that is the right euphemism. He walked into the kitchen, not paying any attention to the rest of us. Chang and I exchanged glares, walking inside the kitchen as well, to join the braided boy.

We silently took up various jobs to make the meal; Chang cutting vegetables, Duo making sandwiches, and I cutting fruit from what little amount of food we had available. That distressed me. Winner was ever vigilant about keeping the safe houses we all stayed together well stocked. 

As I thought this over, I absently watched the American and Chinese boys share moments where their eyes would lock and then they would return back to their tasks. It really did hurt to watch them. I hated Chang more and more as the time slowly ticked by.

Duo took the overflowing plate of sandwiches to the table, and left. I assumed he was going to retrieve Quatre and Trowa from the TV room, where we had left them. He came back a few moments later. 

"Whatever you do, DON'T go into the TV room!" His face was flushed, and he looked very uncomfortable. Chang snickered, and I tried very hard not to laugh myself. Just as we were placing our contributions to the table, Barton and Winner entered the kitchen.

"Winner, we are running dangerously low on essentials. After lunch, I suggest two of us go and replenish supplies," I said, trying to keep the baka from saying anything that would embarrass himself and the other two as well. 

"Q and I will go. I need to get out and see people again. A week in Siberia is not the friendliest place," Duo offered, snickering. "Didn't get a lot of callers, did we, Fei-kun?"

"Not exactly, no. And, it is…" Again with the forced replies. 

"WU-fei. Yeah, yeah," Duo said, trying to sound bored with the old routine. The way they kept forcing everything only made me hate Chang more and more.

"Wonderful. Duo and I will go and get groceries and such, and you three can plot 

the onna's  downfall." Winner's eyes started to gloss over again. Yes, even I was a little perturbed by his behaviour in the few hours.

"Fine," Trowa said, and we began eating. The whole meal was consumed in silence. As soon as we were finished, all five of us stood simultaneously, with Quatre latching onto Duo and dragging him bodily out of the kitchen. 

The last thing that was heard from the two boys was Duo's proclamation of  "It's my turn to drive."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I left the kitchen shortly after the other two had departed. I headed for the study, closing the door, but leaving it cracked to listen for any sounds. The rage I had was boiling over at that moment. I sat calmly, and reported to J about both incidents. He told me to be calm, and to help in any way that we could to remove her from our sphere of intelligence. He also told me that I would have to go over the system to see how she hacked in, and then patch it up. That was to be expected. 

I did as he said concerning the tracing. That only took a few moments. Evidently, there was a back door that  the Doctors had overlooked. I was surprised. They had left this open for any idiot who knew what they were looking for to find. That only added another thing to my already growing list of annoyances.

I shut the back door immediately, also adding an alert so something like this couldn't happen again. I sent back the report of what I had found, and what I had done about it. J said that it was fortunate the problem was so simple, and that he and the other scientists would look into the database yet again. He also told me that I was free until he contacted me again. The damn man even apologized for the little pink girl's behaviour, saying something about how he expected her to behave more like her title than she has recently shown. 

After I received his last message, I just sat there, thinking. I had brought all of this upon myself, well excluding Relena. I wanted Duo. He was so beautiful, and funny when he wasn't being annoying… And, he had been the best, and most persistent, person I have ever known. 

Chang was… He was damn lucky, that's what. I seriously wanted to hunt him down and shoot him, but I had a feeling that that would have made Duo very angry with me. And that's the one thing I didn't want.

I sat there, with the disk, looking at the small plastic object. I just couldn't believe she would behave like this. I watched her performance a few more times, shut down my laptop, and stared out the large window, trying to think about the last few hours and how to sort things out.

I have no idea how long I sat there, but suddenly I felt a presence at the door. I knew immediately who it was.

"What do you want, Chang?"

"I was just affirming the fact that you were in this room, Yuy. Nothing else." I watched as he turned to leave, and the question that had been burning inside me spilled out. 

"Did you sleep with him?" I had never been impetuous. Everything I have ever done was because I was ordered to do so, except the fight with Zechs in Antarctica. I could *not* reasonably explain why I had begun at that moment.

I glared at him, awaiting his reaction. He spun on his heels and glowered at me. "I fail to see how that is any of YOUR business."

Now, I *had* to know. "Did you sleep with him?"

"It is none of your business," he said, his voice low. He took a defensive stance, and I readied myself in case he decided to do anything. Neither of us moved, but we exchanged dark looks, for an indeterminable amount of time. We were only disturbed by Quatre.

"Hey, guys, do you know where Duo is?" He looked inside, taking a glance at our positions. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm disturbing you."

Chang walked up to the Arab. "When did you return?"

"Um, about an hour ago. We went looking for you guys, and I had to talk to Trowa. Duo said he was going to find you two, but I can't find him anywhere."

I didn't pay attention to anything after that. I had to talk to Duo, to straighten things out between us. It was nearly killing me that he was so different around me. I pushed past both boys standing in front of the door. The only thing on my mind was making it to the American's room. I knew that Chang was following.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going to find Duo." I didn't stop to look, just continued on my way to the stairs. 

"No, you are not. Leave him be."

"Stay out of this Chang." I stopped in front of the baka's door, and raised my hand, pounding on the thick wood.

"Yuy, let him alone! He is probably asleep."

Then let him wake up. I *have* to talk to him. "Chang, go away! I didn't ask you to follow me," I growled, the extra presence grating on my nerves. "MAXWELL! Wake up before I drag you out."

I knew the other boy was as annoyed as I was, and I prepared myself for any move he might make, when the door opened, and Duo's… face peered out, looking sheepish. 

"Hiya, Hee-chan, 'Fei.  'Sup?" he said, still acting timid. 

"I want to talk to you," I snarled, looking at Chang after I said that, and added, "Without your bodyguard."

I watched as Duo's eyes flitted over to Chang, and then his face broke from his tiny smile as he spoke. "It's cool, 'Fei. See you later." He opened his door more, and allowed me to enter his room, which surprisingly, was actually clean. He leaned out the door, whispering something to the Chinese boy, which resulting in the other boy leaving.

He sighed, shut the door, and finally turned to face me. "What can I do you for, Heero?" He managed to sound cheerful, and he smiled. I was almost fooled, but only almost.

What could he do for me? So many things ran through my mind in that short space of time, but none of them I could say to him. "Are you injured?" Did I really hurt you so much that you had to have Chang help you get over it?

"What are you talking about? I just got back from the cushiest mission ever."

"That was not what I was referring to, though that is a small comfort." Very small, indeed.

"Then what are you talking about, Hee-man?" He winked, and something inside me hurt more than ever.  I couldn't answer him immediately. I had to control my emotions. I was trained not to have any, but they were slowly seeping through because of this amazingly confusing and beautiful boy in front of me. I wanted to drown in him. Finally, I opened my mouth and spoke. 

"Are you injured from when I hit you?"

He looked like he was trying to not laugh. "Nah, it takes more than just a punch to the gut to break me, ya know?"

I knew only too well. The only thing that really got to him was when I set my leg in front of him, but it was necessary at the time. Or the time when I stole the parts from Deathscythe for Wing. I pushed down some of the emotions that were warring for control, and sort of relaxed. "Aa."

He gave me one of his goofy grins. "Did you come up here just to ask me that, Heero?"

His question brought to mind images of him and Wufei too close for my comfort. I felt a sudden heat come to my face. Dammit, I *don't* blush. "Iie." And, yet, I knew I was blushing. Kuso.

"Then, what DID you come up here for?" He winked at me. 

"Maxwell…Duo…You did not take HER seriously did you?" I *know* I said that last part a little too strongly, but I didn't want him to think that I wanted her to interfere with things.

"Who? Ojou-san?" He snickered. "Look, I may be silly, but I'm not stupid. I know she is just crazy. About you, anyway. Did YOU take her seriously?"

"No. I didn't think it was real at first. Not until, I watched it again, after Winner and yourself had left." I was back to my usual cold self again with that comment. That girl brought out the worst in me sometimes.

"And now?" 

"She is a liability."

He scoffed, loudly. "Tell me about it. I should have just let you shoot her at first, and then none of this would have happened." He twisted his inviting mouth into a horrid scowl. He should *never* look like that.

"Even if you knew what you know now, you would not have let me shoot her," I said quietly.

I seemed to have put him off his guard with my comment. It was accurate, nonetheless. "Huh? How…?"

I interrupted him. "You have a knight in shining armor complex. At least, I think that is the correct term."

He snickered, and flung himself at me. At first, I was confused, until he spoke in an eerie falsetto. "Oh, yes, and you are my Space Prince, here to save me."

I shuddered. He sounded *far* too much like Relena. And yet, he was joking with me once again. "Baka."

He removed his body from around me, and I nearly screamed at the loss in contact. "So, is that it? I'm starved!" He grinned at me, once again.

"You are always hungry." I was going to say something, but then I thought it over. "Did…?" I stopped again. I was *not* going to ruin this moment with jealous questions.

"Yes? Did what?" Duo looked genuinely puzzled, but I couldn't ask him that. Not yet, anyway.

I walked towards the closed door of his room, and shook my head. "It's nothing." I opened the door, leaving him standing there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I went to the study to quickly start my laptop, passing the kitchen where Trowa and Quatre were cooking dinner. Doing a quick tabulation in my mind, I remembered that it was my turn to cook, but I didn't say anything to them. The last time I cooked… Well, it didn't turn out as well as the recipe said it should have. Easy, my ass. 

I set my laptop to search through Relena's personal files while we were eating. For someone who has all that money and public attention, you would think she would have a better security system. Not that I would have stopped until I had gotten in, but she could have at least *tried*. It was an insult to me at how stupidly easy it was to hack inside. It was almost as if she *wanted* me to know where she was at all times. I shuddered at that thought.

I heard Duo and Chang enter the dining room, and I came out to join them.

"Let me guess," Duo said. "Trowa cooked."

Winner sighed. "Yes, Duo, Trowa cooked."

The American's face had a suspicious smile. "I should have known."

Barton seemed perplexed. "Why?"

He pointed towards the kitchen. "No smoke." His face broke out into a huge grin. Chang and Winner looked as if they were fighting off laughter, and losing. The last sentence was lost on me, and Trowa as well, from what I could tell. 

That is, until Winner leaned over and whispered something to him. The three of us watched as Barton's face changed quickly from its normal color, to white, to red, and then settled on green. 

Chang spoke up. "Trowa? Are you alright?" That was unexpected from Chang. He usually calls all of us by our family names. I had heard him call the baka "Duo", but I didn't really think about that much. Ok, I am being dishonest. I am still dwelling on his familiarity with Duo.

Trowa nodded, while holding his sides. He too seemed to be containing laughter. I was starting to become slightly self-conscious, mostly because Barton's reaction got fits of laughter out of Maxwell and Winner. 

I flashed Trowa a questioning glance, and Maxwell started to laugh even harder. I was growing highly agitated.

"Nani?" I gritted out.

"Be-betsuni…" Duo managed between laughs. I fixed him with a glare. "Really, Heero, it's nothing." We could all hear his stomach growl then. I decided to let it drop, for then. "Let's eat. I'm starving here!"

I was going to make a snide remark, but Quatre broke in. "I agree. Time for food."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

During a very good dinner, I told the others that I might have found something.  The meal was as nutritious as usual, but we were all silent after my announcement. As a group, we cleared the table, washed the dishes, and helped clean the kitchen. Then, we headed back towards the study. I took the seat behind the desk. Winner and Barton took seats next to each other, as did Maxwell and Chang, but Duo was sprawled in his chair.

Once we were all comfortable, though I was doubting Maxwell's comfort at the moment, Trowa asked, "Care to finally share what you've found, Heero?"

I looked at the screen, and then back at my comrades. "Aa. I've found Relena's schedule for the next few months."

"And? If any of us would have found it, it would have to be you. So, what did you find?" Duo asked, barely looking at me.

I did look at him as he spoke, and then I cracked a tiny smile. "She has almost a week free where we can get to her." I then allowed myself an actual smile.

"A week? What did you have in mind?" Quatre asked. He had regained his fervor from earlier.

"I haven't really thought of anything solid yet. That is why I am telling this to you all, for reevaluation."

"Reevaluation?" Chang put in. I had almost forgotten he was in the room with the rest of us. "You seem to be asking us for input for a plan."

"Aa."

"I suggest something similar to what she did to Maxwell and I. Seems only just." He actually sounded as if he didn't enjoy the week with Duo. I hated him without exception at *that* exact moment. Duo didn't seem to be upset by it though.

"Yes, it does seem somewhat fair. Although, we would need to contact someone who irritates her to no end. Like Duo does you, Wufei," Barton added.

Duo seemed to develop a sudden cough. "Something like that."

"Whom did you have in mind?" Chang added. "I can't think of anyone who annoys her, besides Maxwell, but he annoys everyone. It would have to be someone really horrible."

"Dorothy Catalonia." Quatre sneered.

The blond's normally innocent looking face was twisted into one of pure malevolence. A quick look at the other three pilots told me that they were as unnerved by this as I was.  I decided to let it not bother me. Nodding, I said, "Ninmu ryokai." Shimatta, those words yet again. 

I started typing up a delayed email to both girls, giving them all the right information. I told Relena that I wanted to meet her to talk, and that Quatre wanted to meet with Dorothy. I would leave that bit of information out when telling the other pilots. I told them about a cabin in the Himalayas that I had used as a safe house during a solo mission. I also knew that the local law enforcement station was a few miles off. This was perfect.

"Finished. She will get the message in about a week." They looked at me. "Delayed email. Dorothy should receive hers about that time as well."

"Who did you say sent the message?" Trowa asked.

"Myself." I shrugged. "The only way I could think of getting them both in position at once. They are predictable."

Chang snorted. "Onna."

"So, what are the parameters?" Duo asked, finally looking away from Chang.

"They will receive the messages in about a week. The message asks them to be at a small safe house in the Himalayas that I have had to use a few times a week from the day they open the mail," I said, trying my best to stay neutral. 

"After they get there, Quatre and I will be there to greet them. Trowa and Duo will take out anyone they brought with them. Wufei, you will be there to get rid of any curious onlookers: press that may be following Relena, any innocent bystanders, and such."

"Quatre will deal with Catalonia, while I deal with Relena. We will force them into separate rooms, knock them out, and leave them there, with no escape for a while. A few days later, I will contact the authorities, and give them a tip about smugglers in the Himalayas. I will also supply them with the location of the safe house."

"Wait! You are going to have her ARRESTED?" Duo asked, dumbfounded. "Won't the press have a field day with THAT." He started laughing again. "Wonderful plan, Hee-chan."

"Excellent. I agree," Winner said. "And I will be looking," his voice dropped about ten degrees, "forward to helping you out with them."

"Are you going to alert the Doctors about this?" Trowa asked. "I don't want this to interfere with our real missions. That is not acceptable."

"Trowa has a point. I still have to tell G about what happened last week, though I certain he already knows something about it. Report, and all." Duo added.

"You will all tell your own doctors. I will have to tell J myself, but other than that, I doubt they will disagree with our course of action. We won't actually be harming either girl, nor will we be spending much time to accomplish this. They are both predictably prompt." I stopped. "Agreed?"

The others nodded, and left the room.  I sat there, looking at the plan as I had laid it out. I could find very few holes. It was relying heavily on Relena and Dorothy, but I knew I had the right motivation for them both. It also served to keep both Maxwell and Chang as far away from one another as possible on our venture.

After telling J about the plan, and receiving his seal of approval, I headed up to my own room. I stopped by Duo's door, just listening to him type and sing along with the song that he was playing. I wished that I could go in there, and just be with him. After his song finished, his chair scrapped against the carpet, and I ducked across the hall into the bathroom, watching as he left his room and headed to Chang's. 

I watched as they embraced, and as the door closed, with them kissing. I wanted to go in there and *kill* Chang. The only thing I *did* do was head to my own room, and lay on my bed in the silence. 

I sit in my room now, listening to the silence that permeates throughout the large house. I am still fighting within myself, though if anyone were to see me right now, I doubt I would look much different than I usually do.

I have no idea where to go from here. I want Duo to be happy, and yet, I do *not* want him to be with Chang. I know that I gave him to Chang, but that knowledge doesn't make this any easier. I am having far too many emotions at the moment. If I talked to J right now, I think he would decide to pull me away from the others.  I don't want that either.

I require some rest. I will go now. And in the morning, I can hope that things will be different.

~ Heero Yuy


	19. Gundam Diaries Part 19 Duo

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 19/? ~ Duo

Author: Makoto Sagara

Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, 1+2, R+1 (one-sided)

Rating: R

Category: Romance, Angst, Other…

Warnings: Shonen ai, Yaoi, Lemon, language, OOC, angst, violence

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters, which are owned by Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, Bandai, and some more Japanese companies. I don't own the lyrics to _Crash Into Me_ or _Let You Down_, which are property of Dave Matthews Band. I am only using them for entertainment purposes. I promise to return them the same way I found them, only a little better for it.  I make *no* money for this piece of fanfiction.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was suffering from a *very* severe case of writer's block. I hope that this chapter makes up for that, if not, blame the muse. When the writer's block *was* over, she made me write _A Child's Love Part 3 and 4._ I have been trying to give some thought as to what I want to happen in this chapter, and it *has* taken a while. BTW, DMB stands for Dave Matthews Band, for anyone who doesn't know. ^^;; Also, I have been bad. I can't keep away from ff.net…. So here it is!

Dedication: To Alegra de la Torre, for all your wonderful comments, and lovely long emails that made me see that I *do* something right sometimes, and for keeping GD in my forebrain. *hugglz* Many, many thanks to you, Alegra.

Symbol: *blah* emphasized thought

+blah+ Lyrics to _Crash Into Me_

~blah~ Lyrics to _Let You Down_

*~*~* Major change of scene

*~~~* Minor change of scene

April 14th, AC 195…22:03:12

Waking up next to Wufei is *much* better than waking up to Wufei. Of course, either way is good for me. I mean, who in their right mind would deny themselves the simple pleasure of watching his beautiful face soft and relaxed, smiling at them, and eyes shining mischievously? Crazy if they can deny it. 

I knew Heero was watching me the other night as I typed on my laptop. I could feel his eyes. I mean, I have spent the last four or so months to train myself on that stare. I shut down my laptop as the last DMB song stopped, taking the CD out of the drive, and putting in into my pants pocket. I did this quickly, as I knew what was awaiting me once I walked through Fei-bebi's door. 

I happily bounced out my room, shutting the door behind me, and made my way to the room next to my own. When I saw my love there, I launched myself at him, kissing him for all that *I* was worth. It was one of those loud "I love you and I have missed you every second we have been apart, and I don't want to be away from you again," type kisses. He seemed surprised that I had thrown myself bodily at him, but he quickly responded back with equal passion, and kicked the door shut with his foot, never breaking the kiss. 

With the door shut, I broke for air. "Hmmm, Fei, that was wonderful."

"Ah, yes, that was quite wonderful," he said, slightly breathless.

I smiled at him, and snuck a hand into my pocket with the CD. "I have a present for you." I moved towards his laptop. "Did you ever get that other present I gave you?"

He blushed. I mean it was a full-blown blush, where his face, neck and even his ears were red. "Yes," he whispered. 

"Did you listen to it?" I popped the disk drive to the laptop on his desk, and was surprised to see the _Under the Table and Dreaming_ CD staring back at me. "I'll take that as a yes." I saw him give me a small nod. I switched CDs, putting his in the case I had placed on the desk. "Well, if you liked that one, you will *love* this one. This is my favorite CD by Dave Matthews Band. Actually, it was the first one I ever saw and bought."

"You are probably right." He was still blushing, though it had turned to a light pink, instead of the crimson of a moment ago. 

I pushed the drive in, and waited for his music program to show up. When it did, I programmed it to play tracks three and eight for a while. "The name of this CD is _Crash_." I walked over to him, grabbing a hand, and gently leading him towards the bed, where I sat next to him, my arms around his waist.

Soon, all that we could hear was the voice of Dave Matthews and the lovely music in the background. 

+You've got your ball,+  
+You've got your chain+  
+Tied to me tight, tie me up again.+  
+Who's got their claws+  
+In you my friend?+  
+Into your heart I'll beat again+  
+Sweet like candy to my soul+  
+Sweet you rock,+  
+And sweet you roll+  
+Lost for you, I'm so lost for you+  
  
+Oh, and you come crash into me+  
+And I come into you+  
+And I come into you+  
+In a boy's dream+  
+In a boy's dream+  
  
+Touch your lips just so I know+  
+In your eyes, love, it glows so+  
+I'm bare-boned and crazy... for you.+  
  
+Oh, and you come crash into me+  
+Baby, and I come into you+  
+In a boy's dream+  
+In a boy's dream+  
  
+And if I've gone overboard+  
+Then I'm begging you+  
+To forgive me+  
+In my haste+  
+When I'm holding you so girl,+  
+Close to me+  
  
+Oh and you come crash into me, yeah+  
+Baby, and I come into you+  
+Hike up your skirt a little more+  
+And show the world to me+  
+Hike up your skirt a little more+  
+And show your world to me+  
+In a boy's dream+  
+In a boy's dream+  
  
+Oh, I watch you there+  
+Through the window+  
+And I stare at you+  
+You wear nothing, but you+  
+Wear it so well+  
+Tied up and twisted,+  
+The way I'd like to be+  
+For you, for me, come crash into me+  
+Come crash into me, yeah+  
  
+Crash into me...+  
+Crash into me...+  
  
+You know, I'm the king of the castle,+  
+You're the dirty rascal, crash into me.+  
+Please crash into me, baby...+  
  
+Oh, no no no...+  
+Yes, I see the waves+  
+Come and crash into me.+  
+See the waves come and crash into me.+  
+Crash into me.+

As the song started, I slowly leaned my head on his shoulder. Then, as it kept playing, I unhurriedly unbuttoned his tunic shirt, sliding it gradually down off his shoulders, every inch exposing more and more of his beautiful caramel skin to the air. When I had it down to his elbows, I slowly kissed my way to his neck, starting at his shoulder. 

He let a soft moan escape his lips, and I placed a finger to them, wanting him to hear the song, and to let me slowly undress him. He put up no resistance, and I bent over, taking off his cute little black slippers. Slowly, I ran my hand up the leg of his white silk pants; the poofy ones that hide so much, but they weren't hiding all that much at that moment. I suppressed a snicker at the sight of the huge tent, and ran my hand up his thigh, ending at the waistband of said pants.

I delicately reached my hands down until I could feel the edge of his blue tank top, and then I pulled that up, running my hands over the smooth and hard planes of his stomach. His erection twitched as soon as my hand touched his bare skin, and I smiled. I still didn't touch that part of his anatomy, instead opting for his newly revealed chest and stomach. I pulled away his shirts, and then kissed every inch of skin I could find. I laved him with my tongue, nipping and kissing occasionally. Small, tiny sounds where escaping Wufei's mouth, and I gently placed a finger against his treacherous lips again. 

I was mildly surprised when Fei started to lick and suck on my digit with practiced ease. Damn, if there is one thing Fei has gotten better at besides talking to me, it was giving one *hell* of a blowjob. Regrettably, I removed my finger from his mouth, and smiled, as I crawled into his lap, pushing him to lie down on the bed. I removed the tie from his hair with deft fingers, fanning the black silk around his face in an almost sinister halo.

His eyes rolled back into his head as I rumpled his usually tidy hair. I think the next moan was from me, because at that point, his erection was rubbing against my ass. Shaking my head to clear it, I moved from my position, pulling off the sash to his pants. I watched, delighted, when the sash gave way easily, ending like so much silk in my hands, which it was. I dropped the sash onto the bed, and swiftly pulled his pants off. He hissed as his legs and manhood were exposed to the air. Who knew Fei-bebi would ever get so kinky as to *not* wear any boxers. I gazed over his naked body, drinking in the sight before me.

Soon, the first song was fading out, and Wufei surprised me by flipping me over to lay on my back with him straddling my hips. I know I moaned again, and he claimed my mouth in a searing kiss. His hands were roaming up my black priest's shirt, tweaking my nipples until they were like pebbles in his fingers. Softly, the second song began playing.

~I let you down~  
~Let me pick you up~  
~I let you down~  
~Let me climb up you to the top~  
~So I can see the view from up there~  
~Tangled in your hair~  
~I let you down~  
  
~I have no lid upon my head~  
~But if I did~  
~You could look inside and see~  
~what's on my mind~  
~You could look inside and see~  
~what's on my mind~  
~I let you down, oh, forgive me~  
~You give me love~  
~Let me walk with you~  
~Maybe I could say~  
~Maybe talk with you, open up~  
~And let me through~  
~Don't walk away~  
~Don't walk away ~  
  
~I have no lid upon my head~  
~But if I did~  
~You could look inside and see~  
~what's on my mind~  
~You could look inside and see~  
~what's on my mind~  
~I let you down~  
~How could I be such a fool like me~  
~I let you down~  
~Tail between my legs~  
~I'm a puppy for your love~  
~I'm a puppy for your love~  
  
~I have no lid upon my head~  
~But if I did~  
~You could look inside and see~  
~what's on my mind,~  
~oh it's you~  
~I let you down~  
~I'm a puppy for your love~  
~I'm a puppy for your love~  
~Forgive me~  
~Forgive me~  
~Forgive me~  
~I let you down~

He wasted no time in removing my own clothing, not taking as much time as I had with his. He broke the kiss to remove my boots, throwing them across the room, easily forgotten. Then, he mimicked my own teasing, feather-light touch, moving his skilled hands up my legs until the rested on the waistband of my black pants. He unabashedly removed my shirt, and swiftly removed my pants and boxers with a stiff yank.

I was as exposed as he was, and he gave me a dangerously sexy smile, kissing me again. Our erections rubbed against each other, and we both moaned at the contact. He pulled away slowly, licking his lips.

"I want you to make love to me Duo," he said, blushing slightly, but his face deadly serious.

I sat up, trying my best not to disturb him, as he was sitting on my lap. "Are… Are you sure about this, Wufei?"

"Yes," he said, sloe black eyes locking onto my own. I knew what this meant, and my heart soared within my chest. "I trust you, Duo, and I want to give myself to you, as you have to me."

I was astonished. Blinking, I smiled at Wufei and kissed him. He pulled me back, reaching a long finger to brush against my cheek. That was when I noticed the shiny drop. "Thank you," I whispered, pulling him back towards me to kiss yet again. 

After a few moments of pure bliss, I carefully maneuvered our bodies until I was on top of him again. His hair was spread around him in the sinister halo, and he never looked more beautiful until that moment. His eyes were imploring me, his body seeming to all but call to me, and his cock teasing my own. I wanted to take it slow. There was no way I was going to hurt this trusting creature before me.

I slid off the bed, followed by his whimpering, and walked over to my discarded pants. I felt around in the many pockets until I found what I wanted. Pulling my hand free from the pocket, I was then holding a tube of lube.

I heard a laugh come from the bed, and turned to face my lover. "What?"

He took a deep breath. "Do you always carry around lube with you?"

I gave him a smile and winked. "A good soldier is always prepared for anything."

I watched as his eyes grew abnormally large and then settle back to normal size as I crawled up his body, straddling him as before. I kissed the swollen head of his member, receiving a moan, and then kissed his stomach as I used a knee to open his legs. Every muscle in Wufei stiffened. I sighed, looking up at him, my head lying on his chest. 

"Fei, you have to relax, otherwise this will be very painful. The last thing I want this to be is painful."

He swallowed, closed his eyes, and slowly, his whole body relaxed. I kissed my way down his body again, taking my time with the slight dip of his belly button. I stopped and nipped lightly at his hips and thighs, eliciting soft, erotic noises from my lover. Smiling as I finished marking his hips, I lowered my head and took his hard shaft into my mouth.

His hips bucked up from the bed, and with one hand, I pinned him to the bed. I then released his cock from my mouth and looked at him. "Remember, Fei, relax," I tried to warn.

He growled low in the back of his throat. "Just do *it* already, Duo."

I smiled at the impatience in his tone, opening the lube, and spread the cold gel over my fingers. Cautiously, I placed one of my digits to his entrance, and then looked at him. The look of lust in his eyes and the tiny nod he gave were signs enough. I put a bit of pressure, and slowly my finger slid into his tight cavern.

He hissed in the air, and I stopped myself from retracting my hand back. "You ok, Fei-bebi?"

"Shi…shi de(1), Duo. Ji xu (2)," he whispered hoarsely, trying to keep his face relaxed.

It took me a moment to realize he had just *ordered* me to continue, and in Chinese no less. Holding back a snicker, I did as he "asked", and allowed my digit to go in all the way. I slowly stretched him with the one finger, watching his face intently for *any* signs of discomfort. When I got none, and he seemed ready for the next step, I carefully added the second finger, gently probing his tight body. 

He seemed to adjust to the second finger quite easily, for the next thing I knew, he was impaling himself upon my fingers, whimpering. I started to roughly thrust into him with my fingers, and he was taking it and silently begging me for more. Damn the sounds he was making were going straight to my groin, but I struggled to take it slow and steady. I slowed my pace and slowly added a third finger, scissoring them as I did so.

I managed to get the lube onto my pulsing cock with one hand, while still pleasuring my sensual lover.  As soon as I hand finished doing that, Wufei growled. 

"Ai ma(3), Duo. Stop teasing," he rasped through clenched teeth. 

So impatient sometimes my lover is. Carefully, always so careful, I placed the head of my shaft against his entrance. "Remember, Fei, you have to relax."

"Just shut up and do it, Duo. You talk too much."

I snorted, closed my eyes, and slowly started pressing into him. He hissed as I passed the tight ring of muscle, and then took a deep breath. I plunged farther and farther into that tight velvet heat, reminding myself to be gentle, and finally I was fully seated into him. I opened my eyes, and was rewarded with the sight of Fei-bebi, eyes closed, mouth open, and sweat glistening on his luxurious skin. In other words, he was the perfect picture of fuckable boy then.

I rocked my body slowly, allowing him time to adjust to the differences in size. He was soon whimpering and thrashing about. "Ready?" I asked, my voice sounding rough from the amount of control I was exerting over my body, even to my own ears.

He nodded silently. I pulled almost all the way out, until just the tip of my cock was still inside him, and then, I slammed into his delicious body, ending it with a hungry kiss to his swollen lips. He screamed into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around my neck, making it damn near impossible to move much from his face.

"Fei-bebi, if you want me to continue, you have to let me move," I whispered.

"I know, but give me a moment." I felt a hand move from my neck, travel down my back, and grab my braid. With quick movements that I barely felt, my hair was soon cascading around the two of us, acting as a curtain from the rest of the world. At that moment, I only knew the feel of Fei's body around me, his eyes driving me mad, and his mouth. Damn, his mouth…

"Duo, if you don't move, I will hurt you." Shaking my head, I looked down at him, and saw that he meant every word.

I shivered and gave him another slow, thrust, shallow this time. He moaned, and I saw moisture gathering in his eyes. Ignoring that for the moment, I started to mercilessly pound into his cavern, making him pay for his comment. Soon, I had a hard, fast pace that was making us both moan, but Fei's were more like screams of pleasure. 

I knew that I was going to soon come, and I wanted him to climax before me, so I roughly grabbed his erection, pumping roughly at first, until I could thrust and pump in time.  His screams became louder, and his body was thrashing wildly beneath me. 

"Duo…" he whimpered.

All I could manage at that time was a primal grunt, which he took as an acknowledgement, I suppose.

"I'm…."

"Know… can… feel…just… let… go," I said. Ooooh, I can say full sentences during the best sex I've ever had. Go me!

"DUO!"

All I had time for was one last thrust and a scream of "Wufei", as his body clamped down on me, and I exploded violently, still milking his weakening cock. As soon as I was done with the most *amazing* orgasm in my whole life, I collapsed weakly onto my spent lover.

"Duo?" Wufei muttered hoarsely, just as my eyes were starting to droop.

"Mm?"

"Could you please allow me to breathe?"

"Wha?"

"I can't breathe with you lying on top of me."

I leaned up, and gave him a sleepy, flushed smile. "Sorry 'bout that, 'Fei." I rolled off him, and cuddled up to the very warm body next to me with my head on his chest. "'T was *so* good…" I whispered.

"Only good?" I could almost hear him raise his eyebrow.

"No, better than good, but can't think of anything else. 'M sleepy now. Music still sounds good though."

He chuckled, making my head bounce, ever so slightly. "Yes, I agree. Let's get some sleep."

"'Kay." I was already almost there. I barely noticed that he had pulled the sheet over our exhausted bodies before I was dead to the world.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up the next morning, stiff and sticky, and slightly headachy. Then, I noticed that the space next to me was cold. I opened my eyes, seeing that Fei had left the room, the computer was off, and our clothes were nowhere to be seen. "Fei?"

I slipped out of the bed, ignoring the protest in my muscles, and looked around the room again. There was a note on the desk, and his laptop was actually gone.

_"Duo,_

_"Why didn't you tell me I would be in pain when I woke up? Ignoring that fact, last night was truly…Indefinable. I am *so* sorry that I am not there with you to share the after effects of last night, but I awoke to a beeping from the laptop. _

_"Mission. It shouldn't take long. It's just a, how do you say it, "go in and make things go boom" mission. I will be back as soon as I possibly can. Don't worry._

_"Wo ai ni, xin ai. I promise to return to you in one piece. _

_                                                                                    ~ Wufei"_

Damn him. He didn't even wake me up to tell me he was leaving. I paid no mind to the tear that fell from my eye. Looking back at the letter, I could actually see him yelling at me about neglecting to tell him about the painful part of last night.  I chuckled at the thought, and wiped at the errant tear. 

Sucking it up to a hazard of being a busy terrorist, I grabbed my clothes from yesterday, putting them on my still sticky body, and walked down to my own room for clean clothes and a towel. It was most definitely time for a shower.

I made it to my room and almost to the bathroom that I shared with Fei, before running into Heero. He gave me the most surprised look. It was unnerving and annoying.

"Nani, Hee-chan?"

"Your… hair," he said quietly. My hand flew up to reach for my braid, and that's when I finally remembered that Fei had taken it down last night. Shit. I didn't want to let anyone but my lover to see me with my hair down.

"Eh, going to take a shower. Sorry," I said briskly, and slammed the bathroom door in his still gaping face. I took a deep breath, and looked at myself in the mirror. My wild hair was everywhere. I groaned. That was going to take forever to brush out all the tangles from. My face was flushed, and I had a slight glow from last night, and Fei's letter.

Damn. Heero had seen me with my hair down. I felt very vulnerable at that moment. Turning around, I made sure the door was locked before I started to take the now very dirty clothes off. Silently, I slipped into the shower, turning the water on until it was almost scalding, and proceeded to speed through the process of my shower. Yes, it had become a process this time around.

I emerged from the steamy shower stall, grabbed my towel, wrapped another around my head, and ran to my room. I was *not* taking any chances for someone to see me like this, or with my hair down, again. 

I didn't run into anyone, but I got dressed quickly, just in case something else occurred. Then, it was time to start the torture session. I snatched up a comb, and started at the ends of my hair, trying to get all the tangles out.

I was almost done when there was a knock on my door. "Yeah," I said, not getting up from the bed.

"Duo?" Quatre. 

"Yes, Q-bean?"

"Oh, just wanted to make sure everything was ok. Breakfast is almost done, when you're ready," he said.

"Thanks, Q. Be down in a few. Just dealing with my hair."

"Ok, I'll let Trowa know then. See you."

"Yep. I'll bring the bells," I said, snickering.

I heard Q-man's footsteps disappear, and I finally got all the tangles out of my hair. I expertly braided the mass of almost dry hair, and stood to make sure I got all the loose hairs off my clothes. It's not very cool to walk around with shiny hair showing up on black. 

Closing my door behind me, I made the short trip downstairs to the kitchen to find the other three pilots around the table. "Fei had a mission," I stated serenely.

Q and Tro nodded. Heero did nothing, not that I really expected him to do anything.

"So, where is the food you mentioned, Q? I'm staaaaaaaaaaaarved." 

"Not surprising," Trowa said, pointing to the counter, where eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns were sitting on separate plates. 

"Yay! Food!" I snatched up a plate, and loaded it up with everything. What? I was hungry. I'm a growing boy! Don't tell me that because I was in front of other people I was supposed to save those lazy-butts something to eat! Anyway, it looked as if they had already eaten. I mean I know how Tro cooks when we are all together, and there was definitely a nice chunk missing. 

Sitting down in what the others have officially dubbed "my chair", I took a bite of eggs and looked around. "So, what's the game plan for today?"

Q sweat-dropped, giving Tro a "Look", and then spoke. "Well, I have some more work for Instructor H to do. I don't know about anyone else."

"I have some reports to type up," Heero said, taking a drink from his coffee mug. I missed seeing that earlier. I'm slipping… Ah well…

Trowa shrugged. "I have already typed up my report to Doktor S, so, I suppose nothing really." I gaped at him, and he gave me a perplexed look. 

"What?" he asked. Quatre snickered.

"Nothing, Hennuna. It's just that the multitude aren't used to you speaking so much." Trowa shrugged again.

"No, it's just that Duo talks too much to realize that others are speaking," Heero said again. I gave him a glare.

"Don't you have some reports to work on, Ice-man?" I sneered, and continued to eat my wonderful breakfast. Heero didn't reply, but he stood, placed his coffee mug in the sink and left the kitchen. "What's *his* problem?" I asked, feigning innocence.

Q-man gave me this Look, and then sighed. "Duo, I don't know what happened between you and Heero, nor do I think I ever will, but do you *have* to goad him like that?"

"I have *no* idea what you are talking about, Quatre." I smiled, and then finished breakfast. Pushing my plate away from me, I looked at Trowa. "So, Tro, since neither of us have anything to do today, and well, it's boring sitting around here all day, wanna join me for some fun?"

"Fun?" Q and Tro chorused.

"Um, Duo, do you think that is the best idea? I mean, we are kinda noticeable, with our pictures going around, and everything else," Q stated.

"I agree," Tro added.

I sighed. "I can hide my hair and eyes, and Tro can put a hat on that bang. I mean, that's *his* most noticeable feature, like my braid is." I looked at them both. "Look, you both know me. I'm *not* stupid, but I don't want to stick around here all day with Heero…. I'd go nuts."

Quatre and Trowa shared another "Look", the second of the morning, and Quatre sighed. "Fine. But, don't do anything that will catch anyone's attention."

"As if I would." I was hurt.

"You would. That is why Quatre is warning you."

"Hey! Trowa! You're supposed to be on *my* side."

"I am, but I really do *not* want to be caught by OZ again."

I sighed. How many times had I been caught by OZ? How many times had Trowa been caught? Hell, how many times have all of us but Quatre been caught?

"Fine. You win *this* round, but don't think you can do it again, Bang-boy." I stood up from the table. "I'm gonna go find a hat for ya, Tro, and another for me. Might even change out my usual black. No one would expect Shinigami to be in something other than black, ne?" I ran out the kitchen, and back to my room. I felt a familiar set of eyes on me while I traveled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About an hour later, I was dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt. Tro and I then got in the car, traveling back to the town that I had just seen the day before. I annoyed him by singing along to every song on the radio. Too bad, because Incubus, Nickleback, the Goo Goo Dolls and Good Charlotte are excellent bands from the 20th century. 

He cut the engine as we stopped on the main street. I hopped out my door as soon as the engine died. 

"Yes, fresh air without issues. So, Tro, there's an arcade over there. You game?"

"An arcade?" he asked dryly.

"Yes, you see, it's this place where you can play video games for money."

"I know that, but why? Isn't there an infernal video game system back at the house?" I sighed.

"No, and I've been going nuts. Now, I'm going inside. You can either join me, or stand outside until I'm done." He shrugged and walked up to me.

"Lead the way." I clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"My man! Let's go!" I grabbed his hand, dragging him inside the dark building, where all the machines were giving off brightly sick lights, not unlike that of Heero's laptop. I perused the games, trying to see which ones I hadn't beaten before, when I found a *classic*.  "Hey, Tro, ever played Pac-man?"

"I have never had the pleasure, no."

"Great. I'm gonna go get some quarters, and you are gonna play this game till it breaks." I ran off to find a cred changer. I came back a minute later, to find Trowa staring hopelessly at the Pac-man game. "Something wrong?"

"Not really. I've been watching this demonstration screen while you were away. This game does not seem to require that much skill, or brain power." I was insulted.

"That's because you haven't seen the *Master* play before." I handed him all but one of the quarters, popped it in, and waited for it to start up. After I had exhausted my poor three men's lives, I had the newest high score. "Yes! That is my *best* score, ever!" I looked over at my companion. "I should bring you with me more often. That was great." I took back the quarters, and gave him one. "Your turn."

Trowa shrugged, put his quarter in the coin slot, and proceeded to completely demolish my new high score. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. By the time he had finished, I was just gaping at him and the game. He entered in "Nanashi" as his name, and turned to me.

"You… you…" I couldn't even say it.

"Hey, Jake! Look! This guy just got like 500 billion on Pac-man!" some kid said, running back to a few of the racing games.

"You *killed* my new high score!" I knew I must have looked like an idiot with my mouth hanging open, but I couldn't get over it.

"It wasn't that hard. I do more strenuous things dealing with Heavyarms, and Catherine, every day." I glared at him then.

"Fine, just have to find something more *challenging*." I walked away, giving the rest of the games a more subjected look over. I found some shooting games, but dismissed those. We were both great shots. No point in those. Found some driving games. Those might have worked, had I not spotted Mortal Kombat 50. Perfect.

"This is our game, Tro." I pointed to the machine, and then showed him the move diagrams on the board. "Just use the stick to move, and use the other buttons to punch and kick."

"I can see that, Du…Dee." Ah, extra points to Trowa for remembering not to use our "real" names in public.

"Great, so you won't be offended when I beat the shit out of you," I said cheerfully as I put in the coins to start up the game.

Long story short: We must have played about fifty rounds, and we took turns trouncing the hell out of each other. By the time we had finished, (I won the last game) we had attracted the attention of every kid in the place. They broke into applause when the game over screen came up. A few offered to play against the both of us, but we managed to gently decline, saying we were hungry. 

We had walked away from the fighting machine, congratulating each other on jobs well done, when I spotted a DDR machine by the door. 

"Hey, Tro, you up to playing a dancing game?" I wiggled an eyebrow.

"Dancing?" He looked… suspicious.

"Yes, you know, moving your body to time with the music in pre-ordained steps. It's easy, and fun." I grabbed his arm, and drug him over to the DDR machine. We had to wait a few moments for the kids on it to finish up, but when they did, I pulled Tro up on the platform, popped the rest of the change into the machine, and started looking for a good slow song to start off with. 

"Dee, I don't know about this." I shot a look at Trowa.

"What? I've seen you dance with Q, when you thought no one was looking. You're good. Now, there are going to be arrows, and you just have to make your feet hit the corresponding arrows on the platform. Just make sure you are looking at the top row of arrows. It's that simple." I hit the accept button for a song called "Dum Dare Dum", and set *my* side of the screen for maniac, keeping Tro's on beginner. 

The music sounded, and I slipped into a trance, concentrating on my feet, body, the music, and the movements on the screen. During a rest on my side, I shot a look at Trowa. He was so totally lost, and his score was abysmal.  Sighing, I went back into the song, and when it was over, I put a hand on Tro's shoulder.

"Well, it could have been worse," I said, and *then* I looked at the screen. I had a triple S, and he had an F. "Nevermind. I will just shut up now."

"Thank you."

"Um, so, how about something to eat?" Trowa shrugged, and looked out the dingy window of the arcade.

"What is there?"

"Hmm, I'm sure there's some kind of burger joint. There always is in places like this. Then, there's this really nice Chinese restaurant that Q and I went to before the pink princess incident. Other than that, I dunno."

"We could find out." He shot a look behind us; there were a few girls following. 

"Sure thing, Tro," I said, wrapping an arm around his waist, and led him out the door to find out what else this town had. Our entourage had *mysteriously* disappeared. Walking around got us an old-fashioned country restaurant. "Hey, Tro, want to have some greasy, *real* American food?"

"Do I have a choice?" I looked around the small town.

"It's either this, pizza, Chinese food, burgers, or that sushi bar."

"Fine, I'm sure I can get something there that won't kill me at an early age," he deadpanned. I snickered.

"You are a funny man. You could die tomorrow in…" I caught myself before I said too much. After all, we were still in public. "Well, you could die tomorrow." I saw T's lips quirk.

"You are quite right, Dee." I smiled, and opened the door to the restaurant. 

"Of course I am. Now, let's get some food before I go crazy." Tro's hat twitched. Guess that meant he was raising one of his eyebrows. "Ok, more than I am now."

We walked into the small establishment, taking in the smell of grease and real food cooking. The floor was scratched and stained beyond recognition of its original color. The counters shone, and the tables where clean with little menus behind the ancient jukeboxes against the walls. I wondered if they even worked. 

"Just like I always imagined. Let's sit down in a booth." As we walked down the aisle towards the farthest booth, a woman appeared out of the kitchen. 

"Sit wherever you want, boys. I'll be with ya in a second," she said jovially.

"Man, I didn't even know they still had places like this," I remarked, throwing myself onto a very spongy bench.

"It seems to be far from most of the fighting. It's not that unreasonable to assume that they would survive," Tro added.

"That's not what I meant, T. I mean, these places where becoming scarce in the early 21st century. To think that they exist now is mind boggling."

"Well, kids, what can I get for you?" The woman had appeared at our table.

"Ok, I want a Coke to drink, and…" I grabbed a menu from behind the jukebox on the wall. "A steak, medium rare, with fries and cole slaw." She turned to Trowa.

"And you, cutie?"

"Ham and cheese sandwich, rye bread, tomatoes, lettuce, light mayo and onions. Tea to drink."

"All right. I'll be back with your drinks in a flash." She disappeared. I scrunched up my face. Trowa looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, just glad that I'm not Q. I mean, you just ordered onions and rye bread. Deadly combination. Just don't ask me to kiss you." 

"That's good, because I had no intention of doing so." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Speaking of kissing, just how involved are you and Wufei?" I was taken aback. I mean I just assumed that Q was going to spill every detail to Trowa once they were alone. I swallowed slowly.

"Yanno, your boyfriend is a bad influence on you."

"You have been a bad influence on him."

"Point." I smirked. "So, why do you ask? It *can't* just be idle curiosity."

"It's not." He readjusted his hat. Who knew that Trowa, of all people, had nervous habits? "I saw something in Heero during the time that you and Wufei were missing that was unexpected." He looked me dead in the eyes. "Let's just say that I am picking up on some of Quatre's habits, and that I am worried about Yuy."

"'Fei is my lover. Point blank." Trowa nodded, a slight smile forming on his lips.

"Here ya are, boys. I'll get your food to ya quickly," the waitress replied, placing a glass of dark cola with a straw in front of me and a cup of steaming water on a plate with a tea bag in front of T.

I took a big drink of my coke. Ah, nothing like sugar and caffeine cold and tasting *so* good. Trowa looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you are so… into your carbonated drink."

"Of course. It's Coke. It's *good*." I offered him the glass. "Wanna drink?" He shook his head.

"No, but thank you." I shrugged. 

"Whatever. More for me."

The waitress came back with our food. I stopped her from leaving our table with a hand on her arm. 

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Excuse me, but do you know where the putt putt place is?" I asked.

"Sure, you take the main road up a few miles, and then you'll see signs everywhere. You can't miss it."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Let me know if you want anything else."

"Will do." I watched her leave, and then shot a glance at Trowa. "What?"

"Putt putt?"

"It's like golf. It's supposed to be fun." He still looked skeptical. "What now?"

"How did you know there was such a place?"

"Some kid in the arcade. He was talking about it with his friends while I trounced you at MK."

"Ah," he replied. I snickered at his obvious discomfort.

"Aw, Tro, are you afraid I'm going to kick your ass at something else?"

"You wish."

"Great. So this should be fun."

"Yes, we will see."

"Yep, now, I'm gonna eat this steak before it gets cold." I dug into the steak, watching absently as the blood oozed as I cut it. Eating was good. I made happy noises. It was perfect. Not too undercooked, not too overcooked. Fries were good too. I sighed happily as I stuffed the last fry in my mouth. "Haven't had something that good in a while. Well, besides when you cook, T-man." To my surprise, Trowa started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing." He chuckled still. "I was just thinking about what happened last night at dinner. Well, before dinner, that is?" I smiled.

"You mean Heero getting upset because we were laughing at his inability to cook?"

"Yes." He straightened his face. "I am going to forbid him to cook ever again. Not even with the microwave."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I was sick for a week after that. But, he can do wonders with a knife." I thought about that. "That's not very comforting, is it?"

"Hardly. Maybe one of us should check that 'safe house' we are going to be stuffing Relena and Dorothy in before we let Heero in."

"Yeah, I mean, I don't like 'em, but that doesn't mean I want to stick 'em in a room with Hee-chan and a knife." That definitely wasn't a comforting thought; not at all. "So, ready for your trouncing?" I smiled sweetly, or as sweetly as I possibly could, considering what I was talking about.

"Let's go." He stood up from the table. I dropped some creds on the table as a tip. Not like it mattered to me. OZ was paying for my entertainment for the day. I walked up to the counter and paid the bill as Trowa walked outside, heading back towards the car. I ran outside, and caught up with him, hopped back in the car, and we were off.

The woman was right. We took the main road, and about three miles up there were signs pointing us to an off-road. We turned onto the dirt road, and soon enough, we saw the place. It looked kinda run down, but there were cars everywhere and teenagers were sitting around talking. 

"This has to be the place. I mean, just look at all the kids around."

"I agree, though I fail to see how this could be fun." I gave him a smile that showed what *I* thought about my next comment.

"Tro, you use a stick to hit the ball into a small hole. Of *course* it's fun!" He gave me a dubious look. "Just come on!" I opened my car door, and walked up to the counter. "I need two clubs and two balls."

"That'll be twenty creds," the bored attendant said, holding his hand out. I placed the money in his hand. By that time, Trowa had gotten out of the car and joined me at the counter. "What size clubs do you want? What color balls?"

"I need a medium club, and my friend will need a large. Give me a black ball, and… Tro? What color?"

"Green."

"And give him a green one." The attendant gave us the described implements with a scorecard and pencil, and we walked to the course.

"Ok, now, you just put the ball on the 'tee', and then the object of the game is to try and get a hole in one. You can go first."

"Thank you." He placed his golf ball on the tee, lined up his shot, took a swing, and to my amazement, got a hole-in-one. I narrowed my eyes, and took my turn, getting a nice birdie.

"Lucky shot," I said, writing down the scores as we retrieved our balls and moved onto the next hole.

Ok, another long story short: Trowa totally kicked my butt, but he missed the last hole. *I* managed to get a hole-in-one, which got me a free game. I gave it to some kid who was outside on the way back to the car.

"Good game, man. You so won that. What time is it?" Trowa looked at his watch as the car started up. 

"It's almost seven pm. Why?"

"Well, because that means Q will have something at the house for dinner by now."

"Ah." We took off, and this time I just thought for a change.

"Should be a somewhat quiet night, right?" I asked after a while.

"I suppose so, Duo. Why are you asking?"

"I dunno. I'm getting a strange feeling that something might happen. But, what's the worst that could happen, right?" Famous last words, Maxwell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We got home without a hitch, and I ran straight into the kitchen. Like I thought, Q was there with bags of takeout on the counter, taking the food out and putting it onto plates.

"Heya, Q-bean, what's for dinner?" I asked as I flung myself in my chair. Q turned around, and had an odd look on his face.

"Well, I found out that Chinese place we ate at last time delivers, so I got a bit of everything." I looked at the counter. There were like twenty or so bags.

"Q, there is enough food to feed all five of us for a few weeks. How much did you pay?"

"I don't remember. I paid with a card while working." I gaped at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." I shook my head. "You are incredulous, you know that?"

"Why?" He looked truly puzzled.

"Because you are the only one who would forget how much twenty bags of Chinese food would cost. Even working," Trowa said from the doorway. Quatre flushed and scratched his head.

"So, did you two have fun?"

"Actually, yes. It was quite… enlightening," Trowa replied, moving behind Q to wrap his arms around the blond's waist.

"What did you do?"

"We played video games at an arcade. Trowa killed my new high score in Pac-man. I trounced him a few thirty or so times in Mortal Kombat 50. Then, we played DDR, which I wiped the floor with Trowa on. Lunch, and then putt putt golf, where Trowa wiped the floor with me." I smiled at my friends. "*But* I got a hole-in-one on the last hole, and won a free game."

"Oh?" Q smiled.

"Yes, and he promptly gave it to one of the other teenagers outside while we were leaving," Tro added.

"Well, it sounds like you two *did* enjoy yourselves. Are you hungry?" I jumped from my chair. 

"Always! Want me to set the table?"

"That's ok. Dinner is going to be in the kitchen tonight. Since it's just us four, and I'm too weary to worry about proper etiquette." I snickered. 

"Great, do we have any chopsticks?"

"Of *course*. Help me out by putting the plates out like a buffet, and I'll go get Heero."

"'Kay." I really wasn't looking forward to dealing with Heero after my fun-filled day, but what the hell could I do about it?

Ten minutes later, the four of us had plates and were sitting around the small table, eating, talking about our days, and otherwise enjoying each other's company. Well, Q, Tro and I were. Heero was quiet as he ate, and added nothing to our conversation. 

When we had all finished, I helped Trowa put the remaining food back into the containers, and we put those in the fridge for later. That done, I went out into the TV room for some time with my favorite movie, _Dogma_. I had just placed the disk in the player and sat down on the couch when Heero, of *all* people came in and sat down on the other end of the couch.

I hit the play button on the remote and looked over at my unexpected company. He was just glaring at the television, his hands stiff in his lap. I was uncomfortable, but I curled my legs under me, getting ready for the long haul of my favorite Kevin Smith movie. I tried to ignore him, but after twenty minutes I couldn't stand it. He was ruining my movie-time.

"Something wrong, Hee-chan?" 

He didn't even reply. The next thing I knew, he had grabbed my arms painfully, pulling me to him, and kissed me, hard. I tried my damnedest to pull away, but he was too strong to do it. 

Suddenly there was someone ripping us apart, and a flurry of white silk. I was thrown haphazardly into the small table. Blinking to clear my vision, Wufei had thrown himself at Heero, and the couch tipped over, spilling them both to the floor on the other side of the room. 

They both stood, and launched into a frenzy of kicks and punches that made my tender head reel. 

"WUFEI! STOP!" I yelled, running over to stop them from hurting each other. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I jumped in between them. The next punch that Heero threw hit me square in my chest, and I heard a crack. The next thing I saw through the daze was a foot, which connected with my head, and sent me flying against the wall. After that, darkness enveloped me. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up with my head on fire. Every inch of my body ached. I slightly opened my eyes, and saw Trowa standing there. He looked concerned and wasn't moving from beside me. I tried to move, but I was in too much pain.

"Oi, T, did you get the name of the mobile doll who stepped on me?" I watched as Trowa gave a sigh of… relief?

"Would you believe Heero and Wufei?" Quatre said from somewhere far off.

"Q? Where are you?" He moved into my line of vision, and sat down gingerly next to me.

"Hey, how do you feel?" I snorted, and then grimaced in pain.

"Like I just got the shit beat out of me. What happened?"

"That's what we would like to know. Wufei and Heero aren't exactly talking to us right now," Trowa said.

"Where are they? Why is 'Fei home so early? What the hell is going on? It feels like I stepped into the Twilight Zone, and my head is killing me."

"Whoa! Slow down, Duo." Quatre sighed. "Heero is in the study, under orders to stay put until we tell him to come out. Wufei is in his room, sulking and berating himself perfectly in Mandarin. Wufei came home while you and Trowa were out playing. He asked me not to tell you. He said he had a surprise for you. I assume he was setting it up during dinner, and came looking for you when he and Heero started fighting.

"As for what the hell is going on, we don't know. We were hoping you could shed some light on this situation."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Trowa asked.

"Um, we had dinner. I helped you clean the kitchen, and then I went out in the TV room to watch a movie. And then… I'm blank." I held my head so the room would stop spinning. "My chest feels like it's bound. Why?"

"Well, it seems you stepped in between Heero and Wufei fighting, and Heero punched you in the chest, which cracked a few of your ribs."

"No shit. It hurts like you wouldn't believe."

"Also, we got a spectacular view of you flying into the wall. So, that might be why your head hurts so much," Trowa said.

"How'd I get here?" I wanted some water, desperately. "Oi, someone get me some water, please."

"I'll do it," Quatre said. He turned towards the door. I heard it open, and then Q was yelling at someone to go away until I was ready.

"Whom is he yelling at?" I asked.

"Wufei."

"Hmm. So, how did I get in my bed if I was slumped against a wall in the TV room?"

"I carried you up, while Quatre proceeded to tell Wufei and Heero off in English and Arabic. It was… interesting."

I snickered, and then moaned in pain. "Damn… Where's Q with my water?"

"I'm right here, Duo. Trowa, lift him up so he can drink this." Fuck that, I'm not weak! I sat up, ignoring the pain tearing through my body.

"I can do it myself, Quatre. Just give me the goddamn glass," I snarled. He hesitantly gave me the cup, and I downed the water. I handed him the empty cup, and then sighed. "I need to talk to 'Fei. Could you guys go get him?"

"Are you sure, Duo? You are pretty beat up," Quatre said. I glared at him.

"Quatre, I am a *GUNDAM* pilot, and I have had *much* worse than this before. Now, find me my *lover* before I hurt you both!" Quatre latched onto Trowa's arm and calmly removed him from my room. A minute later, a very worried and apprehensive Wufei was standing in my doorway.

"Duo?" He sounded almost scared, but that couldn't be right.

"Come in, 'Fei. Turn on a freaking light. I might have a headache, but I still want to be able to see people, and that side lamp ain't cutting it." I smiled at him, and he entered, looking a little better. He switched on the overhead light, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How… are you?" he asked, tentatively. I growled in frustration.

"Would you PLEASE stop acting like I'm about to die? It's just a few cracked ribs and a headache." I grabbed my head, as the dull pounding became a full out roar. "Ok, so it's one helluva headache, but dammit, I'm *FINE*!" I looked at him, and smiled. "Now, get your hot Chinese ass up here next to me and tell me why you are home so early?"

"You aren't upset with me?" he asked, again in that soft voice, but he did as I said.

"Tell me why I would be? Let's see. We had mind-blowing sex last night, and then I woke up alone with a note, *and* my favorite CD was missing. I had to deal with Heero's bitchy attitude over breakfast, but I pissed him off and he left. I went out and had a *blast* with Tro. Came home, had dinner, went to watch my favorite movie, and after that I'm blank. Next thing I know, I wake up in bed with taped ribs and a headache that makes Une look like a fucking walk in the park." I sighed, calming myself down. "Now, explain to me where you were wrong, except for the part where you stole my CD?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take the CD. I just grabbed the laptop while I was leaving." His face grew serious. "Xin ai, how are you, truthfully?"

"Like I said, I have a headache and it hurts to move too much, but I'm fine. The room has stopped spinning, and Q got me some water, so I'm ok now." I kissed his cheek. "So, are you ever going to tell me why you are home so early?"

"I told you in the note it was a fairly easy mission. Sneak in, plant bombs, steal information, sneak out, detonate bombs. Even Winner could have done that mission." I laughed.

"So, what was up with the surprise Q was talking about?" He blushed.

"Well, I was going to just sneak you away for a repeat of last night, but I came into the TV room to find Yuy kissing you. You were fighting back, but he wouldn't let go," he growled.

"Shit, and let me guess, you got jealous?" His face turned into a look of pure rage.

"I wanted to kill him. I ripped you from him. I'm sorry that you hit the table," he said, his voice softening again.

"Ah, that's why my ass is sore. I thought it was my decent to the floor from the wall." I snickered, despite the pain it caused.

"That is my fault as well."

"What?"

"You intervened in our fight, and Yuy punched you in the chest, and I kicked you in the head, which sent you flying into the wall."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, Duo. I did not mean for that to happen. It was dishonourable of me to do so." He made a move to leave the bed. I grabbed his arm, hard, and glared at him.

"You are *so* NOT leaving me right now. You are going to stay here, and we are going to talk. You were fighting for what? My honour? My love? Jealousy? What?" I sighed. "'Fei, I told you that I love you, and I *meant* it. Nothing is going to change that."

"I know, Duo, but you loved Yuy at one time." He was back to the growling again.

"Hmmm, I had to figure that out for myself. When he hit me, it was like a sign or something. I knew that no matter how much I cared for him, he would never be able to deal with it the same way I had to." I looked into his dark brown eyes. "You, on the other hand, have been incredibly gentle, except for the roundhouse to the head thing. I love you. Now, as for my honour, I am perfectly capable of dealing with that."

"I know. Haven't we had this discussion before?"

"Yes, but I don't think it sunk in too well. Now, jealousy… That's a big problem, Wufei." He flinched, which caused me to sigh. I kissed him soundly on the lips, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's ok to be jealous, sometimes, but no more flying off the handle. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now, I want to sleep, so get comfortable, dammit. You are my pillow for the night. Wait! I want my CD back."

"I can go retrieve it," he said, a bit of the humour back in his eyes.

"That means you would have to move, right?"

"Yes."

"Then it can wait. I'm sleepy now, and I need my Wu-bear to snuggle with." He chuckled, lying down. I crawled up onto his chest, and soon I was asleep again, with 'Fei's hand stroking my back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up again cold and lonely, with the sound of rain hitting the window. "'Fei?" I called out to the empty room. I sat up, and then every muscle in my chest and stomach starting to revolt. Carefully, I laid back down, trying not to jar anything in the process. 

I looked at the ceiling for what felt like hours, but it was probably only about twenty minutes. I have had this room for going on two or so weeks, and it was at that moment that I realized that it was a soft beige. So were the walls. It was like being in a hospital. And we all know how I feel about hospitals. You could imagine how relieved I was when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, trying to sit back up. Wufei came in with a tray of what looked like food and something to drink. "'Fei! So, what did you bring me?" He smiled and looked down at the tray.

"Pancakes, blueberry this time, fresh-squeezed orange juice, toast, and some of those hideous sausage links you love so much," he said, his face curling up in a look of mock disgust.

"You spoil me."

"You deserve it, with what happened last night." He placed the tray on the desk, moving some of my books out of the way. "Would you like some help sitting up?"

"God, YES! Did you know that my ceiling is a soft beige? Like a hospital?" He smiled affectionately, walking across the room towards the bed. Gently, he lifted me until I was resting against the headboard of the bed, pillows keeping me comfy.

He then brought the tray over, and sat down carefully next to me. He kissed my forehead and looked me over. It was cute, but annoying, and my shirt was agitating the bandages.

"Hey, 'Fei, before I start eating, do ya think that you could help me take my shirt off?"

"Why?" He looked utterly perplexed.

"Because it's annoying, and rubbing against these bandages that Tro did last night. Besides, I've been in it since yesterday afternoon. Nobody bothered to help me change my clothes last night, and I didn't really care, with that headache and all. So, are you gonna help me, or not?" I smiled sweetly at him. He just shook his head. 

"You are…insane. You know that, right?"

"Yes, now *help* me!" I said. He stood up.

"Fine. Fine." He moved the tray again, and gently removed my shirt. His face changed from soft to enraged in five seconds flat. I was worried.

"'Fei, what's wrong?" He scowled, and put my shirt in the dirty clothes hamper.

"Have you looked at your arms yet, Duo?" 

"No."

"Do so." I looked. There were bright purple and blue bruises in the shape of hands on my upper arms.

"Holy fuck! Where in the hell did those come from?"

"You still do not remember everything from last night?"

"Um, I remember the part where I was yelling at you two idiots to stop fighting, but I don't remember why."

"As I told you last night, you were struggling to remove yourself from Yuy's grasp, but he wasn't relenting. Those," he waved his hand at the bruises. "Are the result of his hold on you."

"You know, as soon as I can move without pain sounding through out my whole body, I'm gonna kick his ass," I growled, which was followed by a rather loud protest from my stomach, of course. "Now, bring me that food, before I have to get out of this bed and get it myself." He glared at me.

"You will stay there. It is probably cool now, but the pancakes should be edible still."

"At this point, food is food, and it's still edible, even if it's stone cold." He placed the neglected tray in front of me, and before he could move it again, invited or not, I snatched up the fork and started eating the food ravenously.

"You, perchance, weren't hungry, were you?" I looked up to see him smirking at me. I pointed the fork at the spot he was sitting in earlier, trying to give him my best annoyed glare. He laughed, but sat down.

Good 'Fei. He knows what my non-verbal actions mean already. He didn't say anything as I ate, and well, my mouth was entirely too full to talk the whole time. When I was finished, 'Fei smiled, stood up, and moved the tray back on the desk, promptly returning to his designated spot on my bed.

"Is there anything you wished to do today?" he asked.

"Well, I *had* planned on tinkering with 'Scythe's cloaking device today, but I think that's a bit out of the question. Unless, you let me leave this room, that is." He scoffed.

"No, you are to rest. We need you as close to 100% as soon as possible," he said, moving around on the bed until he was next to me. "Besides, I want you healed, so I can hold you again without hurting you." I smiled at him, feeling everything inside me turn to warm mush. Who knew 'Fei was so romantic?

"So hold me now, silly."

"Are you in any pain?"

"A bit, but I've had worse." He carefully wrapped his arms around my waist, trying hard to avoid my ribs. "Hey, 'Fei, what time is it?"

"Well, it was about noon when I came up with your breakfast, so I suppose it's around one pm or so. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." I sat there quietly, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around me and the sound of his heart lulling my tired eyes into drooping. I felt myself drifting back to sleep, but I shook my head. "Oi, 'Fei, what to know what would make me really happy right now?"

He pulled away, a look of concern and worry creasing his forehead. I smiled, and kissed his furrowed face. 

"Nothing like *that*, you pervert. I was talking about you letting me go down to the TV room and watching a movie with me." He sighed, obviously relieve that it was something so innocent.

"Letting you go down to the TV room? Why?"

"Because I don't want to be in bed all day. It's boring, unless I'm doing something, other than lying around watching the paint peel." He snickered, and then sighed.

"Fine, I will carry you downstairs, and will patiently watch a movie with you." He didn't sound like he thought any of that would be fun.

"Look, you don't *have* to. I'm sure I could call Trowa up here to help me downstairs, and Quatre could watch the movie with me." I smiled at him mischievously. He sputtered vehemently.

"You will do no such thing!" he yelled, but changed his tone of voice with the next sentence. "Would you like a bath before hand? Or later?" 

I thought that over. I hadn't showered since the morning before. I had slept in clothes that I played around in with Tro. My lover and my 'friend' had trounced upon me. Hell yes, I wanted a shower or a bath. I didn't think I could stand up long enough for a shower, and my hair was probably going to be ok if I didn't wash it again. 

"Now would be fine. Just let me put my braid up." He gave me a questioning glance.

"I'm not as flexible today as I was during our 'trip'. And, it's not a good idea for me to wash my hair everyday. It strips the natural oils that make it so shiny." Fei just nodded, moving off the bed, walked to the door, and opened it. He then returned to the bed, picked me up carefully, and carried me across the hall to the bathroom. I smiled.

"Lock the door." Wufei gave me this look that said, 'I'm going to do what you want, but I am going to be watching as well.' I stifled a giggle.

He *did* lock the door, but ran the bathwater, mixing in some of the bubbles that we "borrowed" from our 'trip', and when it was full, he helped me take my pants and boxers off, and put me in the warm water.

I sighed as the warm water massaged all my sore muscles, and all the pain I had been feeling before then just melted away. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation, but I had no sooner forgotten where I was when a pair of calloused hands began move a washcloth across my limbs. I didn't open my eyes, but I did let all anxiety leave my body with a sigh.

"Are you ok, xin ai?" 'Fei said, sounding a little far off.

"Hmm, yes."

"Good. Just allowed me to do this."

"Wasn't thinking of doing otherwise." He scoffed, and ran the cloth down my legs. I can't tell you how sensual that was. Even with my eyes closed, I could picture his caramel hands traveling over my skin carefully. I was a bit worried that I would 'surprise' him with the reaction my body gave to *that* imagery, but I calmed down when he reached my cock and abdomen, and snickered.

"Am I being too delicate?" I shook my head.

"Nope. I just happen to find every movement you make sexual, even with my eyes shut." He laughed and rinsed me off.

"Well, you are clean now, Duo. Time to get dressed again." I opened my eyes. 

"Lead the way, 'Fei." He gave me a very serious look, unplugged the tub, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my shoulders, and then cautiously lifted me out of the tub. "Ne, 'Fei, I *can* walk, as long as you help. I don't *need* to be carried around, though the sentiment is endearing." He thought about that, and I gave him a puppy-dog face.

"Would you prefer to walk?"

"Actually, yes." He thought that over too, draping the towel across me to cover a bigger area.

"I can see no problem with that, I suppose, but you *will* let me carry you down the staircase." I sighed at his stubbornness. He makes me seem open-minded sometimes.

"Fine, Wu-bear, what ever you say." He set me down on my own feet. I wobbled a little; the change in altitude was a *bit* sudden for me. I latched onto his arm, righted myself, and then wrapped the towel around my hips. He wound his arm around my waist, unlocked the door, and then helped me back to my room. 

I grabbed some sweat pants that I forgot I even owned. Who knows, they might actually belong to Q… That's when I noticed the real problem. I wasn't going to be able to bend to put them on. Shit. Ah, but that's why I had my guilt-tripping lover for.

"Wu~fei? Would you be so kind as to help me put my pants on?" I asked in my sweetest voice. He looked over, and noticed the problem as well.

"Of course, Maxwell, and while I am at it, I will rewrap your chest. Your current bandages seem to be coming loose." I looked down, and sure enough, they were starting to unravel. No wonder I was in so much pain. Must have happened when I was all twisted next to my Wu-plushie last night. He helped me maneuver to the bed, put my pants on me, and quickly wrapped me back up. Done with the torturing, he stood up. "Are you ready?"

"Hell yes. I want out of this place!" Chuckling, he helped me out of my room, stopping only to shut my door, and then we slowly walked to the stairs. 

When we reached the head of the stairs, he swooped me up in his arms, and delicately made his way down them.

"I could get used to this," I said when we reached the ground floor. "But, yanno, I *do* prefer being able to walk on my own. Now, put me down so we can go watch a movie." He did as I said, and soon, we were on the couch.

The table had disappeared. Frowning, I looked around for the remotes. Suddenly, a very happy looking Quatre was waving them in my face.

"Q-man! You are my savior, and 'Fei's too, because I would have made me look for those," I said.

"Duo! I am quite relieved to see you are able to walk around. I heard you two on the stairs, and I thought I would see how you were doing myself," he said, shooting a dark look at my lover. "Wufei was supposed to tell us how you were doing while you ate breakfast."

"Heh, well, you know what? I kinda kidnapped him, and made him stay with me, so it's not his fault. It's mine." I took the remotes from him. "Hey, I was gonna curl up with 'Fei on the couch and watch _Dogma._ You wanna watch it with us? Bring Trowa too. We can have like movie-time or something."

"You are watching that movie about God again?" Quatre sighed. "Well, it *was* rather funny. Ok, I'll go get Trowa, and we'll bring some snacks." He looked at 'Fei again. "Would you like something, Wufei?"

"Anything would be fine, Winner," he muttered.

"Great. I'll be back in a few minutes." 

True to his word, Quatre returned with Trowa in tow, both carrying fruit and vegetables (yum) and popcorn.

"Damn!" I jumped at the curse, because I know I sure as hell *didn't* say it. Quatre put his snacks on the loveseat, and walked off.

"Um, someone care to explain?" I asked. Trowa placed his items on the loveseat as well. 

"We seem to have forgotten that the coffee table was shattered in last night's… events. I think he went off to find a replacement," Tro said. "I think I should go help me, or we will be waiting for a while." He walked off, following his unusually irate lover. I looked at 'Fei, who seemed a little flushed.

"You ok, love? You seem… quieter than usual."

"No. I'm fine," was all he would say. I shrugged and watched as Trowa came in dragging a table, and Quatre followed, covered in dust.

"Well, we found it," the blond chirped. "Even if it *is* a bit dusty."

"Where did you find it? In the middle of a sand storm?" I asked. Quatre looked himself over.

"Um, not exactly, but the attic is not exactly someplace that is spotless." He grinned, dusting his clothes off.

"I found him like that, trying to drag this thing by himself." Trowa put the obviously heavy table down, and started moving the food onto it. When they had both gotten comfortable, I turned on the TV, switching the channel to the right one.

"Ready?" I looked at the other three. Wufei snorted, Q beamed, and Tro shrugged. Laying my head in 'Fei's lap carefully, I hit the play button.

We spent the next two hours quietly enjoying the movie, and eating all the snacks. Luckily, Tro had placed the table close enough to the couch so that I didn't have to strain myself to reach for the food.

When it was over, Q and T took all the bowls and such into the kitchen. That left me time alone with my lover. I looked at him. He was smiling, faintly, and stroking my braid.

"So, what did you think?" I asked him quietly.

"It was amusing. I enjoyed watching you watch it." I sat up, and then instantly regretted moving so quickly. Wufei instantly was trying to make me lay back down. Needless to say, I was irritated.

"God dammit, Wufei, I don't need two mother hens! It's bad enough that Q was shooting concerned looks at me throughout the whole movie! I've *had* worse!" I swung my legs off the couch, and tentatively made my way to the kitchen. I glared at Quatre until he turned around. "And the next stupid person who asks how I feel will get a fist. I promise." I stormed into the dining room, and collapsed into a chair. I was tired. It seems that yelling and stomping did nothing to keep the pain at bay, but it did act as one hell of a focal point while yelling. 

Suddenly, I realized that I wasn't alone in the room anymore. I looked up, and in the doorway, there was Heero.

"Go away," I muttered.

He didn't say anything, but he also didn't do what I asked.

"I said GO AWAY, YUY!"

"Are you ok, Duo?" That was the last straw. I snapped up from the chair I was in, stormed over to him, punched him full force in the face, and then slunk back into the TV room, colliding into a solid, but warm mass. I looked up, to be greeted by warm brown eyes, oozing out worry.

"Duo?"

"Hide me, love. I just punched the hell out of Heero." He raised an eyebrow, but led me back to the couch.

"I take it you made good on your threat?" he asked.

"Yeah, and it's not my fault that Heero was the one who asked, though he deserved it. Bastard," I snarled, feeling strong arms wrap around me again. "Hm, I think I need a nap now." I punctuated that with a yawn. "Stay here."

"You aren't going bite my head off again, are you?"

I yawned again, cuddling up close to him. "Nope, not yet. Give me a while." He chuckled, the vibrations traveling through my body. Strangely enough, it felt good. Soon, I was sleeping again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up again slightly achy from the way I was positioned. I didn't open my eyes yet, because I was enjoying the quiet moment. I didn't want to spoil it. What? I can enjoy the peace and quiet just like any other person. Ok, so I talk. A lot. I just can't help it, but this is nice too. The moment was broken by Quatre's voice. 

"Wufei, is Duo awake? Trowa and I reheated some leftovers from last night for dinner."

"Yes, he is. We will be in there in a moment. Thank you."

"No problem." I heard footsteps leaving. I slowly opened my eyes.

"You had to tell him?" He placed his book down. "Where did you get a book from?"

"Winner retrieved it from my room for me. I couldn't very well leave you, could I?" I smiled.

"Suppose not. So, dinner's ready?" 

"It appears that way. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"So, you will be able to eat a bit."

"Oi, 'Fei, did I really hit Heero?"

"Oh yes. The bruise is quite impressive. Winner says it is much nastier than the one I gave him." 

Oh shit. Well, I *gave* him ample warnings. Not my fault if Heero wants to be a stubborn ass. 

"Good. Help me to the dining room?"

"It would be my pleasure." We stood and walked into the dining room, only to find it empty. I looked at my lover, and he smiled. "Kitchen then."

"Yep." We made our way into the kitchen, finding Q and Tro already eating. "Hmmm… smells good." I walked over to the counter, and piled some Kung Po chicken with rice onto it, then carefully escorted the unprotected, and unsuspecting, food to the table, where I proceeded to wolf it down. "Tastes good too."

Quatre shook his head affectionately. "Nice work," he said, taking a bite of food. I looked up.

"Hmm?"

"You have officially out-done Wufei." I smirked.

"Yes, quite a few times." I winked at the now blushing Chinese teen sitting next to me.

"Maxwell," he growled. I smiled innocently at him.

"What?"

"Just eat, and don't talk."

Everyone laughed, and dinner continued on lightly, until a very purple-faced Heero walked in. 

Wow! Quatre and 'Fei were right. It was quite an impressive bruise. Didn't think I had hit him that hard, but the proof was staring straight at me. He sat stonily in the only vacant chair, silently and quickly eating his plate of food, then left. I didn't want to talk much after that. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was almost quarter to nine, and I was tired again. I think there was something more going on here than the other three were letting on.

I cast a bleary look at Wufei. He seemed to be watching me again.

"Are you ok, Duo?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah, T-man, just a little tired again. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Nice dinner, by the way, Quatre." I stood from my chair, and when Wufei stood up with me, I didn't protest. I could barely move without feeling faint.

He allowed me to walk out of the kitchen on my own somewhat, but as soon as we were out of sight of the others, he swooped me up in his arms again, and carried me all the way to my room.

"Sleep, xin ai. I will check on you in a little while," he whispered, kissing my forehead. I watched him leave the room, leaving the door cracked slightly.

As soon as he was out of sight and I couldn't hear his footsteps, I raced over to my desk, booted up my laptop, and that's how I'm here now. I should probably get back in bed. I really am tired, but I wanted to write this down before I forgot. Hmm, I hear voices on the stairs. I'm going to bed, before 'Fei finds me typing, instead of sleeping.

A fucked up two days, hasn't it been?

~Duo Maxwell

(1)Shi de – Mandarin,  "yes"

(2)Ji xu – Mandarin,  "continue"

(3)Ai ma – Mandarin, let's just say, it's like saying "Fuck it", or "Dammit!"

(4)Hennuna – Arabic, dear, love; a term of endearment


	20. Gundam Diaries Part 20 Trowa

DID YOU READ CHAPTER 19? IF NOT, YOU'LL BE MISSING QUITE A BIT! HIT THE BACK ARROW, PLEASE???? ~ MAKO-CHAN

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 20/? ~ Trowa (recap & more)

Author: Makoto Sagara

Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, 1+2, R+1 (one-sided)

Rating: R

Category: Romance, Angst, Other…

Warnings: Shonen ai, lime, language, OOC, angst, Trowa POV, violence

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters, which are owned by Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, Bandai, and some more Japanese companies. I am only using them for entertainment purposes. I promise to return them the same way I found them, only a little better for it.  I make *no* money for this piece of fanfiction.

A/N:  *FINALLY* Poor Trowa gets to have his very own chapter. Expect more from him. I am truly sorry that he didn't have his own chapter before now, but I just couldn't find a way to make Neko co-operate to let me write one. But, he has one now! Yes, and *my* Trowa speaks French because I do, and I don't feel like looking up more than I have to. Bad enough with Q-man!

Dedication: To Rainy-chan, for her *excellent* suggestions that helped me use Allie-cat's long ago given suggestions. To Allie-cat, for her lovely comments and truly *evil* suggestions. And, finally, to Duo-chan, for graciously taking the time to make sure that this fic-arc-epic doesn't look like crap anymore. Hugglz to all three of you, and many offerings of Fei-plushies and chocolates. ^_^;;

Symbol: *blah* emphasized thought

  *~*~* Major change of scene

              *~~~* Minor change of scene

April 14th, AC 195… 22:37:41

Before now, I never thought it prudent to keep track of my day's occurrences or my thoughts on them. However, the events that have transpired here within these last two weeks are something well worth mentioning. Never in my life did I expect those three to come to so violent a conclusion. I suppose I should start from the beginning of this fiasco, so as I will not forget anything later if I do.

This situation is very singular in its many scenes. It started on the 29th of March. The day was mildly abnormal in the fact that the five of us were situated in one of Quatre's many mansions, with nothing much to do.

The day that "all hell broke loose," as Duo would say, was a calm day. We had been in battle the day before, and Duo's Gundam had been damaged more severely than any of the others. So, as a gift to my comrade, I fixed his favorite foods for breakfast that morning. 

He padded into the kitchen in his normal style, sat in 'his chair', and all but squealed when I presented him a plate of strawberry pancakes. Breakfast was fine for the most part. Duo and Quatre were conversing about a movie they had watched the night before. I was amused at the energy those two possessed.

A sudden movement from Wufei's corner caused the rest of look at him. He was signaling to Duo that he had syrup on his face. I watched Wufei's face as Duo stuck his tongue out to remove the sticky substance. The Chinese teen's eyes bugged out of his head, and he suddenly stood, pushing his chair away, leaving the room. Heero took this as the sign that the social part of breakfast was over, and left as well. Duo was the last to leave.

Quatre helped me clean the kitchen, and soon, we were parting for separate activities. We do enjoy spending as much time as possible together, but for the most part, we do have other things that we enjoy as well. Besides, I had new moves to practice for the next time I went back to the circus with Cathy. I headed to the gym for a while.

I came out a couple of hours later, walking into the TV room, to find mon petit chér sitting on the couch next to Duo. I looked at the TV. They were watching that horrible shock television show from Earth, Jerry Springer. I sat next to Quatre, and whispered in his ear, "Small one, if they still made this show, do you think Relena would haul Duo and Heero on it?" That caused him to burst into a fit of giggles.

All of a sudden, Duo shot up, dumped the remotes on the couch, and left the room. I sort of felt bad, because sometimes we are a bit exclusive in our interactions, but I have no idea how to make it better for everyone without hurting my love's feelings.

A little while after Duo's departure, Wufei stormed through the house and went to his room. I raised an eyebrow at Quatre, and he just shrugged a bit. Ignoring the lack of commotion, I switched the television to an old movie channel. They were showing _Braveheart_, so I left it there. We settled against one another for the duration, and when an intermission occurred, we grabbed some sandwiches and sodas to consume during the second half.

We had just settled back down on the couch, when Heero reappeared from the study. He asked where the "Baka" was, and then asked about Wufei. Quatre told him that they were probably both in the hangar working on their Gundams. When Quatre asked why he wanted to know, Heero just said it was nothing, turning back to the study.

The movie finished two hours after that, and Quatre went off to make dinner, releasing me, after I set the dining room table. I did as he asked, and then proceeded to the music room for a small amount of time. When I returned for dinner, Quatre and Heero where the only two at the table.

Quatre was asking a very bruised Heero where he had received his sign of "glory", and Heero was trying delicately, well for him anyway, to tell Quatre to mind his own business. My love shot me a look of worry, and all I could do was shrug. If someone was going to tell us what happened, they would tell us in their own time. We finished dinner in silence, and Heero left as soon as he was done.

When we were alone finally, Quatre starting speculating who would have hit Heero. I calmly told him that we had two options, Wufei or Duo, both of whom failed to show for dinner. I was not comfortable with those choices, but they were the only ones available to us. Quatre continued to try and figure it out, though. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Small one, they will tell us when the time is right. Just let it go for now. You can ask Duo and Wufei in the morning if you must, but right now, I would just like to clean the kitchen and then go to bed. Come."

Quatre sighed in response, but he did dropped the subject. We cleaned the kitchen in a comforting silence, and then I swept my love up in my arms, and carried him to our room; he was laughing quietly the whole time. When we arrived in our room, I laid him down, and carefully curled him next to me on the bed.

"Je t'aime, mon chér," I whispered as my eyes grew heavy.

"I love you, too, Trowa," he said, his voice heavily laced with weariness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We awoke to the sound of a beeping. I sat up, stretching, to see the light on my laptop was beeping. I had received a mission from Doktor S. I was reading the specs, when Quatre sat up on the bed.

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

"Where?"

"Germany."

"What kind?"

"School infiltration. It seems I will be pairing up with Heero for this one," I sighed. "Merde(1)." I felt a pair of hand all too familiar rubbing my shoulders.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head as I quickly typed a reply back.

"Nothing." I stood when I was done, and saw Quatre giving me a look of curious concern.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I could use a cup of coffee, amour, while I pack."

"Ok, I'll go make a pot." He headed for the door.

"Quatre!"

"Yes?"

"Regular coffee. Not Arabic coffee. I just want to wake up, not act like Duo for the rest of the week." I gave him a small smile. He is the only who sees such things.

"Yes, Trowa, I understood that when you asked for coffee in the first place. Now, pack. I'll be back in a few." He turned on his toes and walked out of the room.

I was about halfway complete with my packing when he returned with a strong, but not Arabian strong, mug of coffee. I took it from him with a "Merci, chéri(2)." I hastily drank the scalding liquid and threw the rest of my belongings into my duffle bag. "Heero is awake, is he not?"

"Yes, he was pouring himself a cup of the coffee as I was coming back up. He should be ready to go about now," Quatre said.

"Then we should head downstairs." I kissed him, and he ran his hands across my back and arms, moaning as I slipped my tongue pass his soft lips. I let the kiss continue for a bit longer, but I stopped it before I could get fully aroused. I still had a mission to go on, after all, and sitting in Heavyarms with an erection is not what I would call fun. I broke for air, gently kissing his forehead. 

"I'm going to miss you, Trowa," he whispered. I smiled again as I moved to retrieve my laptop.

"I will miss you too, Quatre, but at least it is not an no-communication." I saw a very wicked smile cross his sweet face. I know that look all to well.

"True." He winked, and then left the room. I knew at that moment that no good would come from that smile.

I came down the stairs, carrying my duffle bag and laptop, in time to hear Heero tell Quatre to relay a message to Duo that something was ok. Hmm, I could ask about it later, but I'm really not the prying kind. If he wanted me to know, he would tell me. Or I could just wait for Quatre to find out from Wufei and Duo, and then he would tell me. Either way, I wouldn't be getting in anyone's business without the proper provocation.

Quatre hugged us both, and then we left the house, walked to the hangar, and got into our Gundams, agreeing to meet by a cave about thirty meters from the school to hide them. None of this was new to me. I had expected his silence as soon as I saw that I would be accompanying pilot 01 on the mission. Hence, my proclamation of "Merde."

The trip was only a few hours long, which I spent just concentrating on the position of the school to the OZ base, and the type of outside hacking we would be required to do while staying there for the two weeks. I touched the ground first, but Wing Zero was not far behind me. We moved our Gundams into the cave, threw camouflage netting over them, and left the cave with our bags for the school.

We were quickly registered, given uniforms, and shown to a private double room that we would be required to share. When our escort left us in our rooms to get accustomed, I dropped my bag on one of the beds, and immediately set up my laptop. I saw that Heero had done the same, and I sat at my desk, getting ready to implement the hacking software that was installed.

"I think we should take turns. I don't think we will have more than an hour a day to actually hack into their system this time," Heero said. I turned to face him at his desk.

"Who should take the first shot?" I asked.

"I will. I am going to find a backdoor to slip into, and then I will tell the software that we are only a check that will occur everyday at four pm everyday, lasting an hour. That will give us the time we need and we won't have to worry about being caught, or kicked out." 

"Sounds fine to me." I left him to his own devices, and decided to check my email. There was a message from Quatre already. He had found out about Heero's impressive bruise already. It seems that Wufei was the culprit, and Duo was the reason. I shot a glance over my shoulder the stony Japanese boy in the room with me. He was typing away madly. I typed back that the information was revealing, but that we should keep an eye out for any more trouble from them. 

I put my laptop on standby, unpacked a little, and then went to take a shower. I had not had the opportunity this morning, nor last night, and I was very anxious to be clean once again. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Heero had changed into his school uniform. I raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking why.

"It is time for dinner. The system will be ready for your turn at the infiltration tomorrow after classes." I nodded, and changed into my own uniform, walking with him to the dining hall.

We were less than surprised when Relena showed up at the school the next day. To say that we were annoyed would have been and understatement. It took her three days of being there to get the student body and most of the staff that a dance would be a wonderful idea. A mandatory dance. In two days time. Oh yes, I was starting to see why Duo hated the girl so much.

On the evening of the third full day we had been at the school, Quatre sent both Heero and myself emails stating that both Wufei and Duo had been sent on separate week long missions which were non-communiqué. I was startled at this information, but I was very surprised to see Heero abandon his work at hacking and spill his chair on the floor.

I quietly walked behind the Asian boy, and took a look at his screen. He was searching the Doctors' database for something. I cleared my throat to let him know that I was standing behind him.

"Trowa, there are no such missions listed," he stated.

"What?" I asked, intelligently.

"The missions that Chang and Maxwell were sent on, they are not real missions."

"How?" How could someone send us false missions?

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out who sent these. Email Winner about the situation." I wasted no time in doing so. Quatre sent back a frantic reply an hour later. I calmly told him to alert the Maguanacs about this, as it looked like we would need their help finding our comrades.

We spent the rest of that night and the next in constant communication. Every hour or so, I received a new report from Rashid, Auda, Abdul, Hakim, and Quatre about how they faired in their search attempts. Needless to say, they were all futile. Then came the night of the dance.

We had decided beforehand that we would only be there for an hour, mainly just to let the faculty know that we had come, and we were "enjoying" our free time. When our hour was up and we were starting to leave, the Former Queen of the World came up to us.

"Oh, Heero, Trowa, how nice to see you finally here.  And you both look so nice," she gushed.

"Thank you," I said quietly, wishing nothing but for her to go away.

"Oh, you both must promise me a dance."  She gave us an imploring look, and then she got an odd expression on her face.  "You weren't going to leave early, were you?"

"Yes, we have homework to finish, and this is taking valuable time away," Heero said quickly, turning on his heel.

"But, Heero, the dance isn't over," she whined. The girl could have put Duo out of business, and Quatre too.

"So?  That is not important to me.  I have things to do."  He left, leaving me to stand in the doorway with her, pouting. Thanks, Yuy.  

I returned to our room a half an hour later, with sore feet and a very sour disposition; not to mention I was not very grateful for being left with that Harpy.

I took my jacket off, and sat in my desk chair, trying to relieve some of the pressure from off my feet.

"You could have stayed to dance with her once."

"I owe her nothing.  She needs to realize that," he stated flatly, evidently ending that part of the conversation.

"Anything productive as to where Chang and Maxwell are?" I asked, as my computer booted up.

"No."

"Fine." I checked my email program, answering the near-hysterical emails from Quatre. I reminded him yet again to calm down, and just continue looking for Duo and Wufei.

Heero continued for a few hours, and I tried to get some of the homework I had out of the way. When that was done, I took my turn at the search. I have to admit; I am no where near Heero with hacking capabilities. There is a good reason that Heavyarms is equipped the way it is. I am a surprise attack, to take as many of the enemy down as I possibly can with me.

Four days after the dance fiasco, we received an email from Rashid, saying that Deathscythe Hell and Altron had been found in a cave somewhere in Siberia, sans pilots, and that he would be positioning Abdul and Auda there to watch over them. I was worried then. There were very few things that the American loved more than his Gundam. His braid was one of them, and the other was Heero, at that time anyway.

It was a complete relief and shock when three days later, Quatre emailed me saying that Wufei and Duo were safe and sound and were on their way back to the safe house. About six and a half hours later, I received an irate email from Quatre giving me sketchy details on the situation of where our friends had been. The most I got out of it was that Relena was responsible, and was a sharmuta(3)and had to die. 

I forwarded the email to Heero, and I knew he had read it when he had grabbed his gun and headed for the door.

I stopped him with an arm. "Is the infiltration of OZ's system complete?"

"Hai," he said through gritted teeth.

"Then we will leave in the morning. There is no need to cause a scene right now. We need to head back to the safe house to see how they are doing, really. Then, and only then, will we deal with Relena." I sighed, and released his arm. His whole demeanor had changed this week and a half. "Now, we should get some sleep, and try to clean up the fact that we were here."

"I will do that now," he said, sitting back down at the desk, tapping on his keys with his super-human speed.

I sat back down in my own chair, and emailed Quatre telling him everything that had occurred, and telling him the time that we would be back. I even went so far to tell him that I wanted to let Heero kill la petite garce(4), but that I was trying to think of getting back to him and the safe house as soon as possible. Then, I backed up the information we had stolen, put the disk in my bag, quickly packed everything up, and went to bed when Heero had done the same.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As if I didn't have my hands full with getting Heero out to our Gundams to leaving la connase(5) there, but she had to actually show *up* as we were about ten meters from the cave. I heard her running behind us, and I instinctively turned around, in time to stop the Japanese teen from shooting her right there on the spot. Now, I wish I had let him.

I placed a hand on his arm. He looked up at me, and I gave him a stern look. His hand dropped from his gun, and he glared at Relena.

"I am sorry, Relena. We are in a bit of a hurry," I said politely. "We must be going."

Her face fell, and she looked at Heero, who did nothing but glare at her. "H-Heero?"

I watched as he turned back the way we were walking, and then I followed him, neither of us actually saying anything farther to the twit. We reached the cave, and got into our separate Gundams. There was no communication between the two of us the whole way back to the safe house.

We landed there three minutes to ten, and no sooner had I descended from Heavyarms' cockpit before my arms were full with my blond lover. I managed to drop my duffle bag on the ground, all the while hugging him as fiercely as he was me. 

"Mmm, Trowa, I missed you," he muttered into my shirt.

"I missed you too, Quatre, and I am going to make you pay for that email you sent me the first day I was away," I said, trying to disentangle myself to follow Heero into the house. His actions lately had me worried about his behaviour. Quatre let go, and we walked into the house.

I dropped my bag in the doorway, and went to stand behind Heero, wondering what had stopped him from entering the TV room. That is where I saw both Wufei and Duo sitting side by side on the couch, whispering. Suddenly, Duo jumped, and turned around, looking very… apprehensive?

Long story short, because I will not go into all the dialogue that occurred at that moment. Heero and Wufei traded death glares. Duo was visibly agitated. Quatre's head resembled a tennis ball being passed back and forth. I, quietly, watched all this, and noticed that most of Heero's anger was actually because he was wondering what Relena had said to Duo.

I finally mentioned the disk that Heero and I had yet to see. Quatre asked Heero to help him set up the equipment. I offered a few words from my observations. Finally, Quatre and Heero returned to the TV room, set the laptop to play to the TV, and sat back down. 

We watched in varying degrees of horror as la chienne foute(6) came on the screen, insulted the intelligence of Wufei and Duo, told them they were in her way, and that she was neutralizing them to win "her" Heero. When the screen went blank, Quatre started to slip back into his Zero-System persona. It was very unnerving. 

I tried my best to keep him calm and reasonable, but it was very hard when I agreed with him totally. Heero seemed just as eager to get her back, but in his own silent, slightly eerie way. The thing that surprised me most, though I wouldn't admit it then or even to anyone else except Quatre, was the fact that Duo and Wufei were oddly silent about the whole thing, and they were the ones that she had imprisoned and insulted.

Duo left the room, saying he would be back. When he didn't return in ten minutes, Wufei stood up, declaring that he would retrieve Maxwell. Heero seemed to have sunk into himself, more so as usual. I was still trying to keep Quatre in the realm of the sane. I was relieved when he turned to Heero.

"Heero, could you be a little less… cold? We do need Wufei and Duo to help with this," he asked

"I thought you were doing all the planning for this, Quatre." That was uncalled for, and quite unfair of him. 

 "There is no need to be so rude, Heero. I agree. You are making both of them feel uncomfortable," I added.

"I have done nothing. All I have done is walk through the door, and watch *her* and her stupid obsession put two teammates in danger," Heero said through gritted teeth.

"You don't have to do anything, Heero," Quatre sighed, and rubbed his forehead. He was starting to calm down from psycho-Quatre. "The last time you saw either of them, there was a confrontation. Evidently, Duo is very upset still, and I can tell you that your whole attitude is *not* going to help anyone. You need to settle this thing between the three of you," he leaned close to Heero, and started whispering, yet I could still hear everything he said. "I know you care for Duo, more than even you yourself know, and you did a very stupid thing when you left him to go on your mission without talking to him. You may have lost much more than just someone you love."

Heero was spared answering, for Duo and Wufei had reappeared. Quatre wanted to continuing to plot, but Duo mentioned something about lunch. I had to admit that I had quite forgotten about food. The only things on my mind this morning were coming back to the safe house and keeping Heero from hunting down Relena to murder her. I watched as Duo froze when Heero offered his assistance with lunch. He seemed panicked when he looked at Wufei, who sighed and made a smart-ass remark about needing to be able to consume our food.

Finally left alone for the time being, I grabbed my lover, and proceeded to calm him back down, with the only other available option I had: kissing him. I started off slowly and sweetly, but soon, the kiss became heated with our very need. I wanted to touch him more; to have more bodily contact with him, so I pulled him into my lap, and ran my hands up the back of his primly pressed shirt and vest.

His moans were making it impossible for me to maintain any semblance of self-control. I might have taken him right there, had I not heard Duo's footsteps coming in our direction. I, however, did not break the kiss from Quatre. I was rewarded with the sound of quickly retreating footsteps, and then I broke the kiss.

"We've had an audience, mon petit," I said, still trying to catch my breath. He nuzzled his head against my shoulder.

"Whom?"

"From the sounds of the footsteps, Duo."

"Again?"

"It would appear so," Quatre sighed, and stood up.

"Well, might as well go see why. Maybe lunch is done now."

"Perhaps." I stood as well, and we proceeded to the kitchen, where, sure enough, they had completed lunch without a blood bath. As we sat down, Heero mentioned that we were running low on supplies.

That hardly surprised me. Quatre had been going nuts while Wufei and Duo were missing, so I doubt that he even ate unless Rashid reminded him to. I know that I hardly ate much the whole time.

Duo offered to go with Quatre for the shopping venture. It seems that while he enjoyed his time with Wufei, they were closer than ever, but he hadn't enjoyed the time cooped up in a small, three-room shack. We all agreed, and lunch proceeded in silence. When we were done, my love dragged the poor American boy out of the kitchen, towards the garage.

As soon as they departed, Heero stood up, and left for the study. I was left with Wufei, who told me he would be outside. I was alone, but I didn't complain. I silently cleaned the kitchen, and proceeded to the music room. Quatre had received a new piece of music from Rashid, and I thought that this would be the perfect time for me to play it.

I was surprised when, a few hours later, Quatre reappeared, wanting to talk to me about Duo's behaviour. I could offer nothing as to Duo, but I tried to tell him about Heero's recent changes. When we were done, Quatre said something about finding Duo to talk, and left the room.

I was surprised when I heard stomping and yelling coming from Wufei and Heero. It seems that Heero wanted to talk to Duo, and Wufei wanted him to leave him alone.  Quatre came back, rubbing his chest, and I held him for a few moments, before asking him to help me cook dinner.

When we were just about done, and the table was set, Duo and Wufei reappeared.

"Let me guess, Trowa cooked?" Duo asked. 

"Yes, Duo. Trowa cooked," Quatre answered, sounding very irritated.

"I should have known," was Duo's retort.

"Why?" I asked, directed my attention at Duo. 

He pointed to the kitchen. "No smoke."

Wufei looked as if he were about to choke on something, and Quatre seemed about to burst, he was smiling so widely. I raised an eyebrow. I had no idea what in the world they were talking about. It seemed that Heero didn't either. Quatre took pity on me, and finally told me about the burnt chicken fiasco, and how we had all be tricked into eating something I wouldn't feed to Relena. In fact, I felt a bit ill at the idea of eating burnt food. 

Wufei asked if I was all right, calling me by my first name for the first time. I couldn't reply at that time. I just nodded and held my sides, which in turned caused Duo and Quatre to bust out laughing. Heero was even more confused, because he gave both Wufei and I a questioning glance that made Duo laugh even harder.

"Nani?" he growled.

"Be-betsuni…" Duo said, trying to talk between giggles. Heero fixed his glare on him. "Really, Heero, it's nothing." Duo's stomach growled right then. "Let's eat! I'm starving here!"

Quatre, ever the diplomat, stepped in before something unpleasant happened. "I agree. Time for food."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner, and a mutual cleaning of the kitchen and dining room, we all went to the study, where Heero had told us he had some interesting news for our plan to get Relena back.

He told us that he has a copy of her schedule, and that the girl had about a week of free time coming up soon. We all agreed that that would be the perfect time. Quatre had returned back to his nearly frightening behaviour from before. We plotted a bit more, and agreed that locking her up for a week with Dorothy Catalonia would be the best. We also agreed to tell our own doctors of the plan and our parts to play in it.

Leaving the study, Quatre grabbed his laptop from the TV room, while I grabbed my forgotten duffle, and we went to our bedroom. I closed the door behind us, and we each sat next to one another, typing reports and such. About an hour or so, I had closed the lid of my computer and Quatre was putting a CD into his. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I got this CD from Duo a while ago. I listened to it when I was left alone, and one song reminded me strongly of you," he said, blushing.

"Oh? And the name?" I asked.

"Of the CD or the song?"

"Both, I suppose." He was blushing yet again. To say I was intrigued at that point would have been an understatement. A gift from Duo was always guaranteed to be interesting.

"Um, well the CD is called _Stripped_ by a 20th century Earth pop star, Christina Aguilera, and the song is called _Loving Me 4 Me_." He was blushing again. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"And you would like to share this song with me?" He nodded. "Well, play it, amour." I walked over to our bed, and sat down as he fiddled with his computer a bit.

Soon the rifts of the song started, and the next thing I knew, Quatre was all over me, trying to undress the both of us as quickly as he could. He was kissing me hungrily, and I was reciprocating with equal fervor. Wouldn't you, if you had just spent almost two weeks reading the same email from your lover that was guaranteed to give you an erection every time?

You can imagine what happened then. I am *not* going into any details about that, but just know that it was utterly terrific. It always is when we are separated for longer than a few days.

We awoke the next morning to glorious peace and quiet, but alas, that situation was not to last very long. Quatre kissed me sweetly, and I drug him to the master bath, where we took a nice, long, and hot shower. Then, we went downstairs to the kitchen and started breakfast. 

Heero appeared not too long after us, and Quatre handed him a strong cup of coffee, the kind where only he and Heero can drink it without wanted to gag. (Note to self: Teach Quatre how to make an acceptable pot of coffee, soon!) Heero mentioned something about seeing Duo with his hair down. I exchanged looks with Quatre, who shrugged and said he would be right back. 

I heard his footsteps on the stairs, and he came back down a few moments later, saying that Duo would be back down in a bit. The three of us ate in silence, and sure enough, as soon as we were done and our plates were in the sink, Duo appeared. 

"'Fei had a mission," he calmly stated. To be perfectly honest, I had never seen him look so happy and serene after just waking up. I nodded to his statement, and he looked around the table quickly, a look of *something* passing across his face, before he slid on his mask of manic energy. 

"So, where is the food you mentioned, Q? I'm staaaaaaaaaaaarved." 

"Not surprising," I said, pointing to the counter, where we had set up a buffet-style of plates consisting of bacon, eggs, toast, and hash browns.

"Yay! Food!" He snatched up one of the remaining clean plates, and proceeded to laden it down with everything, three times over. Then, he sat in "his" chair, and started eating and talking with his mouth full. "So, what's the game plan for today?"

Quatre just gave me this look that said, 'You would think he would swallow first', and spoke up. "Well, I have some more work for Instructor H to do. I don't know about anyone else."

"I have some reports to type up," Heero said, taking a drink from his coffee mug.

I shrugged. I had no real plans, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do anything with Duo at that point. "I have already typed up my report to Doktor S, so, I suppose nothing really," I said. His chin looked like it was about to hit the table, and I was puzzled to say the least. "What?" Quatre just snickered.

"Nothing, Hennuna(7). It's just that the multitude aren't used to you speaking so much." I shrugged again. As if it is really my fault that the others don't talk to me as much. In fact, I once heard Wufei refer to me as "Winner's lover," as if I didn't have a name. Er, ok, so Trowa Barton isn't my *real* name, but he could at least have called me something other than Quatre's lover…

"No, it's just that Duo talks too much to realize that others are speaking," Heero said. Duo glared at him.

"Don't you have some reports to work on, Ice-man?" He sneered and continued to eat his breakfast. Heero made no reply to this, instead opting for leaving the room after he finished his coffee. "What's *his* problem?" Duo asked, feigning innocence, and failing miserably.

Quatre fixed his light blue eyes on Duo, and sighed. "Duo, I don't know what happened between you and Heero, nor do I think I ever will, but do you *have* to goad him like that?"

"I have *no* idea what you are talking about, Quatre." The American smiled, still eating. When he was finished, he pushed his plate away from him, and looked dead at me. "So, Tro, since neither of us have anything to do today, and well, it's boring sitting around here all day, wanna join me for some fun?"

"Fun?" Quatre and I said at the same time.

"Um, Duo, do you think that is the best idea? I mean, we are kinda noticeable, with our pictures going around, and everything else," the Arab said.

"I agree," I added, which in turn caused Duo to sigh.

"I can hide my hair and eyes, and Tro can put a hat on that bang. I mean, that's *his* most noticeable feature, like my braid is." He looked at the both of us. "Look, you both know me. I'm *not* stupid, but I don't want to stick around here all day with Heero…. I'd go nuts."

Quatre and I shared another look, where I tried to explain to him that I thought it might be a better idea to go along with Duo than to stay here. Quatre relented to my logic and sighed. 

"Fine. But, don't do anything that will catch anyone's attention."

"As if I would." 

"You would. That is why Quatre is warning you," I said quietly.

"Hey! Trowa! You're supposed to be on *my* side."

"I am, but I really do *not* want to be caught by OZ again."

"Fine. You win *this* round, but don't think you can do it again, Bang-boy." He stood up from his chair. "I'm gonna go find a hat for ya, Tro, and another for me. Might even change out my usual black. No one would expect Shinigami to be in something other than black, ne?" He ran out of the room. 

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"At the moment, yes. I think there is a lot of unresolved tension between Duo, Heero, and Wufei, and with Wufei gone that leaves Duo alone with Heero. I doubt that is a good idea at the present time." I sighed, and rubbed my forehead. "I will gladly suffer this day to keep from having to scrape someone off the floor, wall, or whatever." I felt one of his small hands one my arm.

"If you are sure, Trowa."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later found Duo and I in the car, hats firmly in place, and Duo in a blue t-shirt and jeans. We reached the town, none too soon. Duo *insisted* on singing to every song on the oldies station. I feel that I will never understand how he can be so diverse in his taste of music.

When we reached the main street with a lot of places to attract his attention, I cut the engine. I had no sooner done that when Duo hopped out of the car.

"Yes, fresh air without issues. So, Tro, there's an arcade over there. You game?"

"An arcade?" I asked.

"Yes, you see, it's this place where you can play video games for money."

"I know that, but why? Isn't there an infernal video game system back at the house?" I sighed in wariness. No good could come from this.

"No, and I've been going nuts. Now, I'm going inside. You can either join me, or stand outside until I'm done." All did was shrug and walk up to him.

"Lead the way." He clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"My man! Let's go!" He grabbed my arm and drug me inside the darkly lit building, which was packed with a motley of different video games. He seemed to be trying to find the perfect game to start off with when he spotted one that really caught his attention. "Hey, Tro, ever played Pac-man?"

"I have never had the pleasure, no." In fact, I had never played any game before that moment.

"Great. I'm gonna go get some quarters, and you are gonna play this game till it breaks." He ran off, and I took the time to watch the demonstration screens. He returned shortly. "Something wrong?"

"Not really. I've been watching this demonstration screen while you were away. This game does not seem to require that much skill, or brain power." He seemed insulted by my comment.

"That's because you haven't seen the *Master* play before." He then placed about twenty creds worth of quarters in my hands, keeping one for himself, which he promptly placed into the machine. He played until his turn was over, and managed to acquire the new high score. He entered in 'Shinigami' as his name. "Yes! That is my *best* score, ever!" He looked over at me, appearing very happy at that moment. "I should bring you with me more often. That was great." He took back most of the quarters, allowing me to retain one. "Your turn."

I shrugged, and mimicked his earlier behaviour. By the time I had finished, I then had the new high score, beating the hell out of Duo's. I figured if he could enter Shinigami, then I would enter in 'Nanashi' as my name. I did so, and looked at my gapping companion. 

"You… you…" I should have recorded that moment for later times. Duo Maxwell was actually speechless in my presence. It was a historical moment.

"Hey, Jake! Look! This guy just got like 500 billion on Pac-man!" another patron exclaimed, joining his friends at a few racing games.

"You *killed* my new high score!" He seemed to be in denial.

"It wasn't that hard. I do more strenuous things dealing with Heavyarms, and Catherine, every day." He then proceeded to fix me with a glare that would have made both Wufei and Heero proud.

"Fine, just have to find something more *challenging*." He walked away, looking harder at the remaining games, until he came upon one labeled Mortal Kombat 50. "This is our game, Tro." He pointed to the machine, and then pointed to the move diagrams on the board. "Just use the stick to move, and use the other buttons to punch and kick." Was I an idiot? Could I not have sent that for myself? 

"I can see that, Du…Dee." I remembered that there weren't too many Duo's out in the world, and quickly covered up my almost mistake.

"Great, so you won't be offended when I beat the shit out of you," he replied cheerfully, as he placed the coins into the slots.

I suppose we must have played about fifty or so games the whole time we were there. Towards the end, I had actually started to get into the game, and was cheering when I got a nice shot in. Needless to say though, Duo was much better than I, and ended up winning more games than he lost. I hate to admit it, but I was actually having fun being irresponsible with Duo.

When we had finished, our unnoticed group of watchers busted out into a loud round of applause. We were bombarded by offers to play against the other patrons, but we declined, finally successful when Duo said that he was hungry.

We had walked away from the fighting machine, giving congratulations on our performances, when Duo spotting something called DDR by the door. I knew I was in for it when I saw his eyes shining in the poorly lit room.

"Hey, Tro, you up to playing a dancing game?" He wiggled an eyebrow. Hell yes, I was damned suspicious of anything that made Duo that happy.

"Dancing?"

"Yes, you know, moving your body to time with the music in pre-ordained steps. It's easy, and fun." The next thing I knew, he had grabbed my arm and was bodily dragging me over to the brightly colored machine. We waited patiently until the kids ahead of us were done, and then Duo pulled me up onto the platform, shoving the rest of the change into the coin slots, and fiddling with the game. 

"Dee, I don't know about this," I said, which caused him to look at me stupidly.

"What? I've seen you dance with Q, when you thought no one was looking. You're good. Now, there are going to be arrows, and you just have to make your feet hit the corresponding arrows on the platform. Just make sure you are looking at the top row of arrows. It's that simple." He set the controls to the game and the music started. 

Simple is not how I would describe this game. I was constantly getting the fast lines of arrows confused, and besides the point, the fact that there were little figures behind the arrows was throwing me off. I did not fare well with the dance moves. I was relieved when the song was over, and Duo placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, it could have been worse," He said, shooting a look at the screen and our scores. He had a Triple S, which I assumed was a perfect as he hadn't missed a step, and I had an F, which need no translation... "Nevermind. I will just shut up now."

"Thank you."

"Um, so, how about something to eat?" I shrugged, while he looked out the dirty, greasy windows.

"What is there?"

"Hmm, I'm sure there's some kind of burger joint. There always is in places like this. Then, there's this really nice Chinese restaurant that Q and I went to before the pink princess incident. Other than that, I dunno."

"We could find out." I heard some giggles behind us, and looked back. About four girls were following us.

"Sure thing, Tro," he said, looking behind us and wrapping an arm around my waist. We walked out the arcade and into the sunlight. When my vision cleared, I looked behind us; our groupies had left. We proceeded our search for somewhere to eat, and Duo stopped, finally, in front of what looked like an old-fashioned American restaurant. "Hey, Tro, want to have some greasy, *real* American food?"

"Do I have a choice?" He looked around the small town.

"It's either this, pizza, Chinese food, burgers, or that sushi bar."

"Fine, I'm sure I can get something there that won't kill me at an early age," I replied, which got a snicker from him. 

"You are a funny man. You could die tomorrow in…well, you could die tomorrow." I tried to stifle the smile that was going to cross my face. He had remembered what we had talked about with Quatre. 

"You are quite right, Dee." He smiled and then opened the door for me. 

"Of course I am. Now, let's get some food before I go crazy." I raised an eyebrow, but the damn hat was blocking him from seeing it. "Ok, more than I am now."

We walked inside, and I was assaulted by the smells of grease, floor wax, and actual food cooking. The floors of the place were scuffed so I couldn't tell the original color of it, but everything had a clean feel to it. 

"Just like I always imagined. Let's sit down in a booth." We walked down the aisle and a woman appeared from the kitchen.

"Sit wherever you want, boys. I'll be with ya in a second," she said jovially.

"Man, I didn't even know they still had places like this," Duo said, throwing himself onto one of the benches. I chose to sit down on the other.

"It seems to be far from most of the fighting. It's not that unreasonable to assume that they would survive," I said.

"That's not what I meant, T. I mean, these places where becoming scarce in the early 21st century. To think that they exist now is mind boggling."

"Well, kids, what can I get for you?" The woman had appeared at our table.

"Ok, I want a Coke to drink, and…" He snatched up a menu, and perused it, not really looking at what it held. A steak, medium rare, with fries and cole slaw." She then turned to me.

"And you, cutie?"

"Ham and cheese sandwich, rye bread, tomatoes, lettuce, light mayo and onions. Tea to drink."

"All right. I'll be back with your drinks in a flash." I looked at Duo, who was currently scrunching up his face. 

"What?"

"Nothing, just glad that I'm not Q. I mean, you just ordered onions and rye bread. Deadly combination. Just don't ask me to kiss you." Ah, the perfect opportunity to get to the bottom of this. I wasn't able to get any information out of Quatre last night, because… Well, we had other things on our minds.

"That's good, because I had no intention of doing so." He stuck his tongue out. "Speaking of kissing, just how involved are you and Wufei?"

I think I managed to shock him. Another point for me during our day. He swallowed slowly, looking as if he were thinking of a way to correctly answer me.

"Yanno, your boyfriend is a bad influence on you."

"You have been a bad influence on him."

"Point." He smirked. "So, why do you ask? It *can't* just be idle curiosity."

"It's not." I adjusted my hat. It was itchy, and besides, this was definitely more of Quatre's way of obtaining information, not mine. "I saw something in Heero during the time that you and Wufei were missing that was unexpected." I looked at him, directly in the eyes. "Let's just say that I am picking up on some of Quatre's habits, and that I am worried about Yuy."

"'Fei is my lover. Point blank." I nodded, and allowed a small smile to pass my lips. I understood his feelings exactly, and the only flaw I could see in this at was Heero's reaction to losing the braided boy he was falling for.

"Here ya are, boys. I'll get your food to ya quickly," the waitress replied, placing our drinks in front of us. I placed the tea bag into the steaming cup of water, and watched as Duo drank about half of his drink in one sip.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you are so… into your carbonated drink."

"Of course. It's Coke. It's *good*." He offered me the glass. "Wanna drink?" I shook my head.

"No, but thank you." 

He shrugged. "Whatever. More for me."

The waitress returned with our food, and as she was about to leave, Duo reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Excuse me, but do you know where the putt putt place is?" he asked. Putt putt? What the hell was that? And how did he know such a thing existed here?

"Sure, you take the main road up a few miles, and then you'll see signs everywhere. You can't miss it."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Let me know if you want anything else."

"Will do." He looked at me. "What?"

"Putt putt?"

"It's like golf. It's supposed to be fun." I was not buying this. I've seen what Maxwell deems as fun. "What now?

"How did you know there was such a place?"

"Some kid in the arcade. He was talking about it with his friends while I trounced you at MK."

"Ah." He snickered.

"Aw, Tro, are you afraid I'm going to kick your ass at something else?"

"You wish."

"Great. So this should be fun."

"Yes, we will see."

"Yep, now, I'm gonna eat this steak before it gets cold." He cut into his steak, and I tried not to gag as the meat still bled over his plate. He scarfed down his meal, and I just ate my sandwich in a leisurely manner. I was finished before he was, but he sighed as he ate his last fry. "Haven't had something that good in a while. Well, besides when you cook, T-man."

All of a sudden the imagery of Heero's reaction to the joke we had at his expense last night caught up with me again. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at it.

"What?" Duo asked.

"Nothing." I was chuckling still. "I was just thinking about what happened last night at dinner. Well, before dinner, that is?" He smiled.

"You mean Heero getting upset because we were laughing at his inability to cook?"

"Yes." I finally managed to straighten my face out. "I am going to forbid him to cook ever again. Not even with the microwave."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I was sick for a week after that. But, he can do wonders with a knife." He thought about that. "That's not very comforting, is it?"

"Hardly. Maybe one of us should check that 'safe house' we are going to be stuffing Relena and Dorothy in before we let Heero in."

"Yeah, I mean, I don't like 'em, but that doesn't mean I want to stick 'em in a room with Hee-chan and a knife. So, ready for your trouncing?" He tried to smile sweetly, but I was no more fooled by his innocence than I was by Quatre's ploys. 

"Let's go." I stood from the table. Duo dropped some creds on it as a tip, and paid the bill. I figured that this day was on OZ's account, and didn't bother to help to pay. We then left, got in the car, and proceeded to find the "putt putt place". We found it about 3 miles out of town, on a dirt road. It seemed kind of decrepit, but it seemed to be open because there were about twenty or so teenagers hanging around the outside. 

"This has to be the place. I mean, just look at all the kids around."

"I agree, though I fail to see how this could be fun." He gave what could only be described as a 'hentai' smile.

"Tro, you use a stick to hit the ball into a small hole. Of *course* it's fun!" I gave him a hesitant look. "Just come on!" He got out of the car and walked up to the counter. I followed him, silently, regretting my decision to come along with him in the first place. "I need two clubs and two balls."

"That'll be twenty creds," the bored attendant said, holding his hand out. Duo gave him the money, and the boy spoke again. "What size clubs do you want? What color balls?"

"I need a medium club, and my friend will need a large. Give me a black ball, and… Tro? What color?"

"Green."

"And give him a green one." The attendant gave us the described implements with a scorecard and pencil, and we walked to the course.

"Ok, now, you just put the ball on the 'tee', and then the object of the game is to try and get a hole in one. You can go first."

"Thank you." I placed my ball on the tee, lined up my shot, and took a nice healthy swing, receiving a hole-in-one. I looked up to see Duo narrowing his eyes, and then he took his shot, taking 2 strokes to make the shot.

"Lucky shot," he said, writing down the scores as we retrieved our balls and moved onto the next hole.

To summarize this whole thing, I won the game, but Duo managed to get a hole-in-one on the last hole, earning him a free game, which he gave to one of the kids outside on our way back to the car. I must admit, once I got into it, the game was actually a bit fun. 

"Good game, man. You so won that. What time is it?" he said. I looked at my watch as I started the car up.

"It's almost seven pm. Why?"

"Well, because that means Q will have something at the house for dinner by now."

"Ah." I drove off, and most of the ride home was quiet, until we had almost cleared the town again.

"Should be a somewhat quiet night, right?" he asked again.

"I suppose so, Duo. Why are you asking?"

"I dunno. I'm getting a strange feeling that something might happen. But, what's the worst that could happen, right?"

If only we had known then what was to actually transpire, I don't think I would have been quite so keen to go home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo didn't even wait for me to turn off the car before he jumped out and ran into the house. I followed him a few seconds later, making sure the lights and such were off, and went directly to the kitchen, where Duo was asking Quatre about the twenty or so odd bags of Chinese take out on the counter.

"Q, there is enough food to feed all five of us for a few weeks. How much did you pay?"

"I don't remember. I paid with a card while working. What?" 

"Oh, nothing." Duo shook his head. "You are incredulous, you know that?"

"Why?" He looked truly puzzled.

"Because you are the only one who would forget how much twenty bags of Chinese food would cost. Even working," I said from the doorway. Quatre scratched his head as he blushed.

"So, did you two have fun?"

"Actually, yes. It was quite… enlightening," I said, coming to wrap my arms around my smaller lover's waist.

"What did you do?"

"We played video games at an arcade. Trowa killed my new high score in Pac-man. I trounced him a few thirty or so times in Mortal Kombat 50. Then, we played DDR, which I wiped the floor with Trowa on. Lunch, and then putt putt golf, where Trowa wiped the floor with me." He smiled at us. "*But* I got a hole-in-one on the last hole, and won a free game."

"Oh?" Quatre said

"Yes, and he promptly gave it to one of the other teenagers outside while we were leaving," I added.

"Well, it sounds like you two *did* enjoy yourselves. Are you hungry?" Duo jumped from his seat.

"Always! Want me to set the table?"

"That's ok. Dinner is going to be in the kitchen tonight. Since it's just us four, and I'm too weary to worry about proper etiquette." That got a snicker from Duo. 

"Great, do we have any chopsticks?"

"Of *course*. Help me out by putting the plates out like a buffet, and I'll go get Heero."

"'Kay." Duo didn't sound very happy with that statement from Quatre. I wanted to get to the bottom of this, and I would make sure to talk to Quatre after dinner.

Ten minutes later, the four of us had plates and were sitting around the small table, eating, recounting our day, and it seemed we all were just enjoying each other's company. Ok, Heero, who did *not* seem to be enjoying himself at all, was quiet and added nothing to anything that was said.

When we were done, Quatre and Heero left the kitchen. Duo stayed to help me clean up the mess on the counters and to put the uneaten food in the refrigerator. When we were finished, Duo headed to the TV room, and I walked into the music room in search of my lover for some answers.

I found him sitting at the piano playing the song Rashid gave him, and I sat next to him, playing the bottom section of the piece. We played in silence, and I was about to talk to him, when we heard a crash from the TV room. 

We both jumped up from the piano, ignoring the bench as it spilled to the floor. We heard Duo scream out before we reached the door, and when it was opened, we saw Duo sliding down the wall, obviously unconscious, and Heero and Wufei glaring at each other, looking as if they had been fighting. The table that was in front of the couch was smashed into pieces.

"El Khara Dah?(8)" Quatre yelled, running over to the fallen Duo. "Trowa," he whispered, the fear in his voice ringing clear. I ran straight over there. "There's blood." He showed me the hand that had been holding the American's head, and then looked around us. "And it's on the wall too." I looked up, and there was a long, red smear on the beige paint. I turned on the two Asian boys, who were still glaring at each other.

"Avez-vous *perdus* les esprits?(9)" I raged, uncharacteristically. "Look! You could have killed each other, fine! But look at what happened to Duo!"

They both looked, and were properly horrified. I gently turned, picked Duo up, and carried him up the stairs, while Quatre proceeded to yell at them both in Arabic and English.

"Allah Yela'an (10) Heero and Wufei, for being the *stupidest* Asians to walk on this Earth! You are both such Wad al harams. (11)" I lost the rest as I was walking up the stairs, but I had a feeling that I knew the rest of what he was going to say, and there was no way that I was going to do a better job than he was.

My main concern at the moment was to stop the bleeding, and to see what other injuries Duo had received from those two imbéciles. (12) I took him to his room, and carefully laid him in his bed, trying not to stain the sheets with any more blood. Then, I hurried across the hall, retrieve a washcloth, got it wet, and ran back to Duo's room.

I cleaned the head wound, treated it with alcohol once the bleeding stopped, and made sure to keep it clean. Then, I lifted up his shirt to check for more injuries. A few ribs on his right side had been cracked; from the way the bruising was showing me. There seemed to be nothing else really wrong with him, except he was growing a rather large lump on his forehead, and he would be in a *lot* of pain when he woke up. I decided to just tape his ribs for then.

I pulled his desk chair over to the bed, and sat to keep watch over him for a while. About twenty minutes later, Quatre quietly walked in. 

"How is he?" he whispered.

"Well, as far as I can tell, he will have a concussion from the lump on his head and the hit on the wall. A few ribs have been cracked, at the least. And, his tailbone may be bruised. It's too early to tell now," I said. Yeah, his butt was going to be rather sore for a while.

There was a knock on the open door. We turned around and there was Heero. Quatre strode swiftly towards him. "Go. To. The. Study. Don't. Come. Back. Unless. I. Tell. You," he ground out. I had never seen him this angry without being on the Zero-System. He then shut the door in his face. I blinked. And he was being rude. Hmm… 

"Where is Wufei?" I asked.

"*Chang* is in his room. He walked up with me, and wanted to come see Duo, but I told him he had better not, unless he was asked for. Which I doubt for a while. He was muttering something about being an idiot in Chinese. I agree." I sighed, and watched Duo for a bit longer. Quatre left, for some reason, but returned a few minutes later.

That is when Duo woke up.

I stood to get a better look at him. He opened his eyes, and tried to move, but obviously thought that that was a bad idea.

"Oi, T, did you get the name of the mobile doll who stepped on me?" I sighed. He was going to be fine. If he could crack jokes, then he wasn't too badly hurt. 

"Would you believe Heero and Wufei?" Quatre said from the door.

"Q? Where are you?" Duo said, hoarsely, and Quatre moved over to him, sitting down on the bed, carefully, next to the American.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Duo snorted, and then grimaced in pain. That must not have felt very good with the damage to his ribs.

"Like I just got the shit beat out of me. What happened?"

"That's what we would like to know. Wufei and Heero aren't exactly talking to us right now," I said.

"Where are they? Why is 'Fei home so early? What the hell is going on? It feels like I stepped into the Twilight Zone, and my head is killing me."

"Whoa! Slow down, Duo." Quatre sighed. "Heero is in the study, under orders to stay put until we tell him to come out. Wufei is in his room, sulking and berating himself perfectly in Mandarin. Wufei came home while you and Trowa were out playing. He asked me not to tell you. He said he had a surprise for you. I assume he was setting it up during dinner, and came looking for you when he and Heero started fighting.

"As for what the hell is going on, we don't know. We were hoping you could shed some light on this situation."

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked.

"Um, we had dinner. I helped you clean the kitchen, and then I went out in the TV room to watch a movie. And then… I'm blank." He held his head for a moment. "My chest feels like it's bound. Why?"

"Well, it seems you stepped in between Heero and Wufei fighting, and Heero punched you in the chest, which cracked a few of your ribs."

"No shit. It hurts like you wouldn't believe."

"Also, we got a spectacular view of you flying into the wall. So, that might be why your head hurts so much," I stated.

"How'd I get here? Oi, someone get me some water, please."

"I'll do it," Quatre said, walking to the door, to find Wufei there. He told him to go away until Duo was ready.

"Whom is he yelling at?"

"Wufei."

"Hmm. So, how did I get in my bed if I was slumped against a wall in the TV room?"

"I carried you up, while Quatre proceeded to tell Wufei and Heero off in English and Arabic. It was… interesting."

He snickered, and moaned in pain. I wished he would stop trying to laugh. It was going to hurt until we got some pain medication in him.

"Damn… Where's Q with my water?"

"I'm right here, Duo. Trowa, lift him up so he can drink this." Duo's face contorted in anger, and he sat up.

"I can do it myself, Quatre. Just give me the goddamn glass," he snarled, snatching the cup from the Arab, and drinking the water quickly. He gave Quatre back the empty cup, sighing. "I need to talk to 'Fei. Could you guys go get him?"

"Are you sure, Duo? You are pretty beat up," Quatre said. Duo glared at him.

"Quatre, I am a *GUNDAM* pilot, and I have had *much* worse than this before. Now, find me my *lover* before I hurt you both!" The next thing I knew, Quatre had latched onto my arm, and was dragging me from the room.

"I put a quick dissolving painkiller in that water he just downed. I doubt he will be awake for much longer."

"He is going to kill you when he finds out," I said.

"You mean *if* he finds out. You know how Duo is about painkillers. He acts down right childish. So, if he doesn't know, then he can't protest, and he will get better sooner." We stopped, as we had reached Wufei's room. "Chang! Duo wants to see you!" 

I blinked. He was being *very* rude. This was a very different side of my lover; one that he had never shown before now. We stepped back as the door opened, and Wufei stepped out, looking like… Well, he looked like shit. An hour ago, he had just injured his lover in a fight. I can't say I blamed him for looking so horrible. I don't know how I would have reacted if I had been the reason Quatre was in as much pain as Duo.

"Thank you," he muttered, walking quickly into Duo's room.

"I think I need to shower again, and then some sleep is in order," I said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. I'm going to join you," Quatre stated, leaning his head against my chest. "I'm so tired right now. I can feel the pain just radiating from Duo, not to mention the pain and regret from both Wufei and Heero. Not that I feel sorry for either of them."

"Are you going to tell Heero he can leave the study?"

"Why? Let the jerk stay there for however long he thinks is a good idea. I'm tired. Let's go shower and sleep, Hennuna." I shrugged, swooped up my tired lover, and carried him off towards our room for the rest of the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Wufei came down into the kitchen, where Quatre and I were having a light breakfast. The Chinese teen walked over to the pantries, taking out various items to fix pancakes, and took other things from the refrigerator. He then walked over to the stove and proceeded to fix breakfast, for Duo, I could only assume.

"What are you doing, Wufei?" Quatre asked, much, *much* calmer than he was last night.

"Fixing breakfast for Duo. I think he will be awake in about ten minutes," he said, never looking at us.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He is fine, Barton. He seemed to be fine before he fell asleep last night, and he didn't wake up with a nightmare, so I can only assume that he slept well."

"Would you please tell us how he is after he eats?" Quatre pleaded.

"Yes, I can arrange that."

"Thank you."

Wufei said nothing farther; he just went about fixing the rest of the meal for his lover. Quatre and I just sat there, eating, not talking, until the Asian boy left the kitchen with a tray, laden down with an appropriate amount of food for Duo.

When he left, Quatre sighed, and rubbed his forehead. 

"I just set back our friendship about two months last night, didn't I?" he asked, wearily.

"I don't think so. He was curt, but that is Wufei. He feels guilty, and you know it. Just give him sometime with Duo, and then you can talk to him about it." I stood, and grabbed his hand. "Come, amour, let's go and do something for a while. It won't do any good to dwell on last night. Besides, none of it was your fault, or mine, or Duo's."

He wrapped his arms around me, and I hugged him.

"Thank you, Trowa."

"You are welcome."

"I love you."

"Je t'aime aussi(13), Quatre."

We walked into the music room, and played some of our favorite pieces for a while. When we were done with that, Quatre walked into the kitchen, and I went to the gym for a while. It had been a while since I had been in there.

I had been by myself for about a half an hour when Quatre poked his head in, beaming from ear to ear. He came over to where I was.

"Yes?"

"Duo has requested that Wufei, he, you, and I watch _Dogma_ with him," he said, the happiness spilling from him.

"I take it he is ok?"

"Yes, he seems fine, and Wufei seems to be taking his punishment very well. Also, I think he is indulging Duo's whims for a while."

"Ah, guilt will do that. Fine, I will come and watch the movie with you three." I allowed him to drag me from the gym. 

"Oh, I also told him that we would bring some snacks as well." He continued to drag me until we reached the kitchen. "What do you think is appropriate?"

"Well, Duo likes fresh fruit and vegetables, and popcorn is usually a staple of movie viewing," I said.

"Great. Let's get it all together." I popped some of that microwave-able popcorn, and then helped Quatre pick out enough fresh snacks to last for the movie's duration.

When we were done, we entered the TV room and walked over the assortment of furniture.

"Damn!" Quatre swore. That's when I noticed the problem. We no longer had a coffee table in this room. It was shattered in last night's events. He placed the snacks he had been carrying onto the loveseat, as Duo was laying in Wufei's lap on the couch, and walked off.

"Um, someone care to explain?" Duo asked. 

"We seem to have forgotten that the coffee table was shattered in last night's… events. I think he went off to find a replacement," I said. "I think I should go help him, or we will be waiting for a while."

I found him in the very dusty attic, trying to drag a nice sized table that would work as a replacement for the one we lost.

"Quatre?" He turned around to look at me, smiling happily, and covered head to toe in dust himself.

"What do you think, Trowa? Will it work?" I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, it is perfect."

"Great! Let's take it down now."

We lugged the heavy oak monstrosity down the two flights of stairs, and I carried it into the TV room.

Well, we found it," Quatre stated, still happy with himself. "Even if it *is* a bit dusty."

"Where did you find it? In the middle of a sand storm?" Duo asked, which caused Quatre to look at his clothes.

Um, not exactly, but the attic is not exactly someplace that is spotless." He grinned, dusting his clothes off.

"I found him like that, trying to drag this thing by himself." I put the table close to the couch, but within arms reach of the loveseat as well. 

Duo waited until we had gotten comfortable, and then turned on the television, switching to the proper channel.

"Ready?" he asked. Wufei snorted, Quatre smiled at him, and I shrugged. He laid his head back into Wufei's lap, and the movie started up.

We spent the next two hours watching the movie. I must admit that even though I never thought that Duo's usual movies had sparked my interest, this one was quite funny, if not a little crude in some parts. Overall, I enjoyed it.  When it was over, Quatre and I took the empty bowls and cups into the kitchen, leaving Duo and Wufei alone for a bit.

"Trowa, I gave him more of the medicine in his soda," my lover confessed.

"Dammit, Quatre, if Duo finds out about this, you will be lucky if he ever talks to you again." He sighed.

"I know, but I hate seeing him in so much pain. And did you see those bruises on his arms when he was reaching for some of the food off the table. Dammit! This shouldn't have happened."

Suddenly, a yell came from the TV room.

"God dammit, Wufei, I don't need two mother hens! It's bad enough that Q was shooting concerned looks at me throughout the whole movie! I've *had* worse!" He came to the kitchen and glared at us both until my lover faced him. "And the next stupid person who asks how I feel will get a fist. I promise." He stormed away.

It was then that I saw Heero appear, from out of nowhere it seemed, and slip into the dining room, where Duo had just disappeared.

A few moments passed, where Quatre and I exchanged worried glances, until Duo's voice rang out again.

"I said GO AWAY, YUY!" 

A few seconds passed, and then a chair fell to the floor, and we came to the doorway, to see Duo all but fall into Wufei's arms.

"Duo?" The Chinese boy asked, obviously concerned over the yelling. 

"Hide me, love. I just punched the hell out of Heero." I saw Wufei raise an eyebrow, but he carefully helped Duo back to the couch.

"I take it you made good on your threat?" he asked.

"Yeah, and it's not my fault that Heero was the one who asked, though he deserved it. Bastard," Duo snarled, as Wufei held him. "Hm, I think I need a nap now." A very large yawn escaped Duo's mouth. "Stay here."

"You aren't going bite my head off again, are you?"

He yawned again, cuddling up close to his lover. "Nope, not yet. Give me a while."

The next thing that came from the TV room was a slight snore from Duo.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Quatre asked me. I turned around.

"Yes, some more sleep would benefit him greatly. And he is so tired because you keep slipping him pain medication, Quatre."

"I know, but dammit! He won't take it any other way." He sighed. "I'm going to go see if there is anything I can get for Wufei while Duo sleeps." He left me alone in the kitchen. 

I washed the few dishes, and walked into the study, where I found Heero.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I will leave you be." I turned to leave when he faced me. Already, he was starting to show signs of a huge bruise on the other side of his face from the *last* black eye he had.

"It's ok, Trowa."

"Duo hit you that hard?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aa. I heard him yelling about being mother-henned to death."

"So you had to make him angry?"

"No, I asked him how he was feeling so he would hit me." I was floored. I had just walked into the Twilight Zone, of that I was sure. Heero had *let* Duo punch him. What the hell?

"Excuse me?"

"I can't think of any other way to apologize to him."

"You are the one who cracked his ribs?"

"Aa. And Chang kicked him in the head. I didn't mean it, Trowa. He stepped in between us. I doubt that Chang meant it either." I took a few moments to process this. They were both idiots. Fighting over what? Duo's love?

"I don't know why you and Wufei were fighting, but whatever it is, give it up. If you want Duo to be friends with you again, which you aren't right now, then you *have* to apologize to him. Not let him punch you while he is weary and in pain."

"I know."

"Then give him some time to calm down, and then talk to him, without causing Wufei to become angry." I rubbed at my temples. I was gaining a migraine from all the drama. "What did you do exactly?"

"I kissed Duo."

"Merde! You are a real idiot, Heero Yuy!" I walked out of the room before I said anything else.

Wufei was reading a book, with a sleeping Duo in his lap, so I went upstairs to Quatre and my room to get my own. I was surprised to find my lover on our bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Something the matter, mon petit?" I asked.

"Not really. Just wondering what caused all this drama. It was so peaceful yesterday. Then, Wufei came home, and disappeared in his room to ready some sort of surprise for Duo. Then, you and Duo come home. We had a good dinner. And *then*, all of the world came crashing down in huge pieces."

"Heero kissed Duo. I can only assume that Wufei saw it, hence their fight. Duo intervened and was injured." Suddenly, his blond head popped up, blue eyes blazing.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me?" I shook my head. "Of all the stupid, brainless, *MORONIC* things Heero Yuy has ever done, this takes the cake. Not even self-detonating, which caused Duo *so* much pain, was *this* damn stupid!" 

"I agree, and I told him as much when he confessed to me."

"I'm going to kill him!" I grabbed him and kissed him, passionately. Sometimes, he just feels too much.

"No. You are going to stay here, and take a nap with me. Then, when we wake up, we will reheat some of the Chinese food from last night for dinner." I looked at him. "*That* is what you are going to do." He melted into my arms.

"You are right."

"Of course I am. Now, let's get some sleep."

"Ok," he said, as we laid down on the bed, and did as I said we would.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We had reheated enough food for the five of us to eat comfortably, Quatre left to go get Duo and Wufei. He reappeared a minute later, and then, Wufei and Duo came into the kitchen a few minutes after he returned. Quatre and I had already started eating by that time.

"Hmmm… smells good." Duo said, walking to the counter, piling a plate with food, and coming to the table, already devouring the meal. "Tastes good too."

Quatre shook his head whimsically. "Nice work," he said. Duo looked up.

"Hmm?"

"You have officially out-done Wufei," Quatre stated calmly, and Duo smirked.

"Yes, quite a few times." He winked at his lover, who was a very interesting shade of red at that time.

"Maxwell," he growled. Duo gave him what was supposed to be an innocent smile.

"What?"

"Just eat, and don't talk."

Everyone laughed, and dinner continued on lightly, until Heero walked in. 

The bruise had increased in size and intensified in color since I had my talk with him. He grabbed some food, never looking at anyone or talking, ate very quickly, and then left. The jovial atmosphere from before had disappeared, and the rest of us continued eating in silence. 

Then, Duo started to sway a bit. He looked at Wufei, who was definitely watching him.

"Are you ok, Duo?" I asked.

"Yeah, T-man, just a little tired again. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Nice dinner, by the way, Quatre." Duo stood from his chair, and Wufei escorted him out of the kitchen.

It was then that I turned my attention back to my scheming lover.

"Quatre!"

"I didn't do it this time! I swear. He's been through so much, lately. I think it has finally caught up with him." I sighed. I knew what he said was true. I had personally watched him since we woke up from our nap.

We finished eating, and then cleaned the kitchen thoroughly. When we were done with that, we went back to the TV room, and watch some movie called _The Bride Of Frankenstein_ that Quatre said he had yet to finish.

When we were done, I went to our room. Quatre said he would come up later because he had some paperwork for WEI to do. 

I worry about him. He works far too hard for H and WEI, and cares intensely about us all. Not to mention the added stress of the past few days. I think I will suggest a *long* vacation and an assistant for him after the war.

Well, it is now well past one am, and…. Ah, Quatre has just come in. Time for some rest.

~ Nanashi

(1) Merde – French, "Shit"

(2) Merci, chéri – French, "Thank you, darling" (Quite the one with the love names, ne?)

(3) Sharmuta - Arabic, "bitch"

(4) La petite garce – French, "the little bitch"

(5) La connase – French, "the silly bitch"

(6) La chienne foute – French, "screwed-up bitch" (Are we seeing a theme yet?)

(7) Hennuna – Arabic, "dear, love"; a term of endearment

(8) El Khara Dah? – Arabic, "What is this shit?"

(9) Avez-vous *perdus* les esprits? – French, "Have you *lost* your minds?"

(10) Allah Yela'an … - Arabic,  "May Allah curse…"

(11) Wad al harams – Arabic, "bastards"

(12) Imbéciles – French, "idiots" (duh, Mako!)

(13) Je t'aime aussi – French, "I love you too"


	21. Gundam Diaries Part 21 Heero

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 21 ~ Heero

Author: Makoto Sagara

Category: Romance, Angst

Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, 1+2, R+1 (both one-sided)

Rating: R/NC-17

Warnings: Shonen-ai!, violence, language, angst, OOC, near-Zero System Q!?

Disclaimers: Me? Own Gundam Wing? What ever you are on, could you please share? I think I could use it. Also, I really *don't* own the lyrics to Incubus' _The Warmth_, just wish I owned Brandon Boyd though. Make no money. *points to empty back account* Yeah, so, um, no suing, kay?

A/N: I am *surprised* at how many people liked chapter 20. I think that I was just at the point where I needed a new point of view to work with. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it to no end.

Dedication: To Jadeduo, who I have warped to liking 5x2, if nothing but for this fic alone. ~_^ Love you girlie. You rock my socks! *gigglz* Oh, I have a gift for you, lovely. *hands you a Hee-chan plushie* He needs *lots* of love now.

Symbols: *blah* emphasized thought

                _~blah~_ song lyrics

                 *~*~* Major scene change

                 *~~~* Minor scene change

April 14th, AC 195…23:45:21

I sit in my room as I write this. My actions in the last two days have been anything but stellar, and I am starting to feel guilty. I know what guilt feels like. I remember killing many innocents in that first mission J sent me on. I still wake from my nightmares, haunted by the little girl and her dog, Mary.

I watched as Duo and Chang met the other night at Chang's door. I then went and typed on my laptop. I slept very little that night, images of Duo running through my head. All the times he had touched me, and I had spurned him. To think that I could have had that wonderfully enticing American as my own, in my bed, was eating me alive. For the first time in my life, I truly hated myself and all the training I have been given my whole life.

I woke up the next morning feeling lost, angry, and most of all, alone. I felt truly hollow. I was on my way to the kitchen when I saw Duo, his beautiful golden-brown hair flowing around him. My heart stopped. He looked fully satiated and utterly gorgeous. When he finally saw me, I received an annoyed look.

"Nani, Hee-chan?" he asked.

"Your… hair," I lamely replied. I really couldn't express what that sight was doing to my body and mind. I watched as his hand flew up for the braid, and a look of extreme annoyance, and something else entirely foreign to what I was used to seeing from him, crossed his heart-shaped face.

"Eh, going to take a shower. Sorry," he replied, ducking into the bathroom, and slamming the door in my face. I suppose that I deserved it. I just stood there gawking at him, not even saying anything of any real importance. 

Thinking that it was an *excellent* way to start my day, I walked downstairs into the kitchen. As soon as I walked through the threshold, Quatre greeted me with a cup of coffee. I must have looked like I needed, because he never does that. I gratefully accepted the strong beverage, and sat down at the table. I vaguely remember mentioning that I saw Duo with his hair down to my comrades.

Quatre and Trowa just exchanged looks. Then, the blond shrugged, and walked out of the kitchen, saying he was going to check on Duo. While he was away, I received a plate of breakfast food from Trowa, who made one for his lover and himself and sat down. A few moments later, Quatre reappeared, and we ate in silence. That is, until Duo walked in, with a look of contentment and satiation. 

"'Fei had a mission," he said. I really hated Chang at that moment, but I was glad for his absence. Maybe that would allow me time to actually talk to Duo, without him becoming uncomfortable or whatever that was the last time we talked alone.

"So, where is the food you mentioned, Q? I'm staaaaaaaaaaaarved."

"Not surprising," Trowa said, pointing to the counter where the food was laid out in a buffet-style setting.

"Yay! Food!" he squealed, snatching up a plate and heaping it with enough food to feed two people at least. Then, he sat in "his" chair, the one closest the refrigerator, and started to shovel the food into his mouth. "So, what's the game plan for today?"

Quatre spoke first. "Well, I have some more work for Instructor H to do. I don't know about anyone else."

What the hell did I have to do that day? Not much of anything. I had a full report to type for J, but other than that, I couldn't really think of anything else. However, the look on Duo's face told me he had plans for something that I would definitely regret if I went along with it. So, I said the first thing that came to my mouth. "I have some reports to type up," I said, and took a drink from my newly refilled mug, avoiding any farther comments.

"I have already typed up my report to Doktor S, so, I suppose nothing really," Trowa said, which resulted in Maxwell looking like a fish out of water, and that made Trowa frown in confusion. "What?" 

Winner snickered at the situation. Needless to say, it *was* a rather amusing situation. "Nothing, Hennuna. It's just that the multitude aren't used to you speaking so much," he said, placing a hand on his lover's arm.

"No, it's just that Duo talks too much to realize that others are speaking," I said, which earned me a glare from Duo.

"Don't you have some reports to work on, Ice-man?" he asked, sneering, and continued to eat.

I clinched my jaw, and quickly drained the contents of my mug. As soon as I was done, I placed it in the sink, and walked swiftly out of the kitchen. I absentmindedly walked into the hangar, and stood in front of Wing Zero, lost in thought. You can imagine what I was thinking about. Duo… and him with his hair down, bending over, pert ass in the air, begging me to fuck him.

I shook my head of those thoughts. What the hell were they going to do for me, besides give me an uncomfortable erection and not much else? I decided that some work on Wing would be good for me. I climbed up into the cockpit, and looked around my Gundam. This was the only thing I had that was truly mine, I suppose, besides my laptop, and both were signs of everything I hated about this damn war. 

Suddenly, a bright red spot caught my attention. I stepped up to it, and saw that it was a bow wrapped around what appeared to be a CD case. I pulled it from behind the bag that I had left in there the day before and saw that there was a note attached to it. My stomach lurched as I saw Duo's sprawling script flowing across the stiff paper of the card.

_"Heya Hee-chan,_

_      "Dunno when you are gonna get this. Maybe never. Who knows? _

_     "Anyway, I was looking for some CDs for myself when I was in a town not too long ago, and I saw this one. (I already have all their albums myself.) I think you might like them. They aren't loud and pounding, but they aren't pop either. Neither really fit you, but this group is perfect. This is their best CD, in my own opinion, and I thought I would share it with you. _

_   "Listen to number four. That's about it._

_                                                                        ~ Duo"_

I blinked at the CD case, which was still wrapped in the brown paper. Judging from the amount of dust clinging to it, this gift must have been sitting in here for over three weeks, before he kissed me and all this melodrama started. I mentally berated myself. If only I had handled the kiss better, I would have him right now. 

Talking a deep breath, I ripped the bow and paper off the case, revealing a CD by some group called Incubus entitled _Make Yourself. _ I flipped the CD over and looked at the title of track four: _The Warmth._ What the hell was he trying to say? I sighed. It couldn't be *that* bad, and I never would have to tell anyone that I listened to it afterwards. 

I sat in my chair, and placed the hideous orange disk into the drive. I skipped to track four, like Duo suggested, and the first thing that reach my ears was the sound of whales. Interesting. I sat back into the chair and listened to the lyrics. I will put them here for future reference.

_~I'd like to close my eyes and go numb,~_

_~but there's a cold wind coming from~_

_~the top of the highest high-rise today~_

_~It's not a breeze, cause it blows hard~_

_~Yes, and it wants me to discard the humanity I know,~_

_~watch the warmth blow away~_

_~So don't let the world bring you down~_

_~Not everyone here is that fucked up and cold~_

_~Remember why you came and while you're alive~_

_~Experience the warmth before you grow old~ _

_~So, do you think I should adhere~_

_~to that pressing new frontier?~_

_~and leave in my wake a trail of fear(?)~_

_~Or should I hold my head up high~_

_~and throw a wrench in spokes by~_

_~leaving the air behind me clear?~_

_~So don't let the world bring you down~_

_~Not everyone here is that fucked up and cold~_

_~Remember why you came and while you're alive~_

_~Experience the warmth before you grow…~_

_~So don't let the world bring you down~_

_~Not everyone here is that fucked up and cold~_

_~Remember why you came and while you're alive~_

_~Experience the warmth before you grow old~_

_~before you grow old~_

_~where did it go?~_

_~where did it go?~_

_~where did it go?~_

_~where did it go?~_

I was blown away by the message in the song. No one had ever sent something like this to me. It was deep, and oddly touching. I did not think that the Baka had such depth to him, but of course the only side he had ever shown me was his clownish, annoying side. I was suddenly struck with an intense pang of loneliness. I hated myself more at that moment than at any other moment in my life.

I was at a total lost for what I was supposed to do now. Should I thank him for the very thoughtful and personal gift? Should I not mention it? Pondering these questions, I sat back and listened to the CD from the beginning. Most of the songs weren't anything to mention, but there were a few others that I did enjoy. The longer I sat there listening to the music, the angrier I became with myself. 

Before I actually thought about what I was doing, I had taken the small disk out of the drive of Wing and smashed it into many tiny pieces. I stared at the shattered plastic in my hand, and instantly regretted following my emotions at that time. Duo had actually taken the time to find something specifically for me, and in an moment of anger, I had destroyed it. 

I dropped the pieces still in my hand, and left Wing's cockpit. I couldn't take the fact that I had just ruined something so important. I made my way, testily, back into the house and into the study. I stopped at the door. The house was oddly quiet. The only thing I could hear was typing coming from the TV room, which could only be Quatre. I peeked in for a moment, and sure enough, the blond was hunched over his laptop and had papers strewn all over the coffee table. I left him alone.

"They're out for the day, Heero. They should be back by dinner time," Quatre's voice rang through the house.

"A-Arigatou, Quatre."

How in the hell? (Isn't that what Duo would say?) I really hate it when he does things like that. 

Ignoring Quatre's near-psychic moment, I headed into the study, and began to start working on a program that I was designing. One that would wipe all of OZ and the Alliance's computers with a simple press of a button. I lost all sense of time, I was so absorbed into my programming. I was brought out of my trance by the sound of approaching turbine engines. Chang was home. Shimatta.

I never moved from the study. I was trying to avoid any confrontations with Chang. I only left the study when I heard Trowa and Duo come home, and Quatre walked up to the door, knocking politely.

"Hai?" I asked, knowing full well what he was going to say.

"Trowa and Duo are home, and we're going to have dinner soon," he said to the still shut door. I saved my work, and walked over to the door, opening it slightly.

"Fine." I walked past him, and into the kitchen. Duo and Trowa were helping themselves to the assorted Chinese takeout, and there were plates situated on the counter. More of the buffet style eating. Interesting. Winner must be throwing himself into his work, if this was the result. I took a plate, placing some food on it, and sat down at the table.

I sat eating as the other three rambled on about their day's happenings. Duo was so lively, and even Trowa had an energy about him that was totally unrecognizable. No one spoke to me, which was fine with me, as I was still wondering about the gift that the Baka gave me. It also surprised me that Chang had not shown up at dinner, but the longer I was away from him, the better. 

When I was finished eating, I placed my plate in the sink, and then walked back to the study. I attempted to work some more on my program, but I couldn't concentrate, and it got worse when I heard Duo in the TV room. I stood from the desk and watched him place a disk into the player and then sit on the couch. 

I was mildly interested in what he was going to watch, so I sat next to him. He gave me a dirty look, but hit the play button. I looked forward quickly, my hands balled into fist in my lap, and a scowl firmly in place on my face. When I was sure he was paying more attention to the movie than me, I snuck a look at him. 

He was truly in his element, and the sight of him made my chest hurt, unbearably so. His eyes were shining, and he was smiling as the movie started up. I hardly paid any attention to what it was that he was watching.

I was surprised when he turned to me. "Something wrong, Hee-chan?" he asked.

I have no idea what I was even thinking at the time, but the next thing I knew, I had grabbed him roughly, and was kissing him. He tried to struggle to get away from me, but I just held onto him tighter, trying to make him reciprocate my kiss. 

Suddenly, someone was ripping Duo out of my arms, and I vaguely saw the American hit the coffee table, which shattered under the force, and Chang threw himself at me. That resulted in tipping the couch over, and we spilled onto the floor, but we both sprang up, and launched into a primitive flurry of punches and kicks. 

I felt a few of his hits actually catch their mark, but I know that I had landed a few of my own in on him.

"WUFEI! STOP!" Duo yelled, though he sounded far off to me. The next thing I could grasp, he was coming closer. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" He jumped in between us, just as I was aiming a punch for that Chinese shiseiji(1), which hit Duo square in the chest. There was a sickening crack as my hit landed, and then, Chang's foot connected with the American's head. I watched in slow motion as Duo's eyes grew into large saucers, and then, in horror as he flew against the wall, leaving a large trail of blood as he slumped to the floor. I turned back to my opponent, who was mirroring my own feelings in his eyes.

"El Khara Dah?(2)" Quatre yelled from the door, running to Duo's unconscious body. "Trowa," he whispered, and I could hear the fear in his voice, which sent Trowa running over to him and the American. "There's blood." He showed his hand that had been at Duo's head. It was covered in the red liquid. Quatre then looked up at the wall. "And it's on the wall too."

I glared daggers at Chang, who was returning one to me with equal desire. I could tell he was waiting for the next opportunity to hit me again. I was surprised when Trowa started yelling.

"Avez-vous *perdus* les esprits?(3) Look! You could have killed each other, fine! But look at what happened to Duo!"

I looked again, and what I saw turned my stomach. Not that I hadn't seen and done worse, but that I had done this to someone who was my friend, and would have been more if I hadn't been such a baka. 

Trowa picked the fallen Duo up, and carried him out of the room and up the stairs. That's when Quatre turned on us, yelling in Arabic and English.

"Allah Yela'an (4) Heero and Wufei, for being the *stupidest* Asians to walk on this Earth! You are both such Wad al harams.(5) I ought to kill you both."

"Win-" Chang started.

"Ahhlass!(6) You are both going to keep your mouths SHUT! You are both so goddamn stupid." He turned to me first. "You, you hmar(7), could have had Duo a *long* time ago, if only you didn't have your head up your ASS!" 

I said nothing. He was correct. If I hadn't been so…stupid, I would more than likely have Duo, instead of having to watch him with Chang.

"Zarba(8)! Chang, inti mafish Makh(9)! You *HAVE* Duo, and yet you don't trust him?! Or is it that you are so ready to find a reason to fight with Heero that this was a better opportunity than you hoped for?"

I blinked. I had never seen Winner, who was normally so polite and soft spoken, except during the whole Zero-System incident, so outraged. His face was an unhealthy shade of red, and I was a bit unnerved by his unusual behaviour. 

"Qua-" I tried.

"NO! Said Bousak(10)! I AM NOT DONE WITH EITHER OF YOU!" he yelled, even louder than before. "If I *ever* catch *either* of you doing something so fucking stupid, I will kill you both. Omae o korosu, Heero, and unlike you, I will follow up on that promise." He turned his back on the both of us.

"*I* am going to check on Duo, now. You are both going to stay here, or you can go to your rooms. I don't care. But *NEITHER* of you will be seeing Duo unless he asks to see you. I don't care if you kill each other. Go ahead, for all I care!" He left the room. 

Chang looked at me. 

"Jigoku ni ike(11)," I growled, and walked into the study, slamming the door behind me. I was left all on my own then. Before then, I didn't think that it was truly possible for me to feel more guilty than I did before, but I was wrong. So wrong. Quatre was right. 

The silence in the house was deafening. I couldn't take it. There was not one electronic device on in the house. Duo was unconscious, and therefore quiet, and, well, everyone else was probably upstairs, even that kusottare(12), Chang. Speaking of which, why in the hell did he come home so fucking early? I though the jerk had a mission.

That thought gave me an idea. I booted up my forgotten laptop, and when it was operational, I went into the Doctors database. After a few minutes of searching, I found not only his mission specs, but the report as well. I opened them both up. It seemed a simple mission. One that any of us could have done in our sleep, even Quatre, and his report seemed to reflect that sentiment. I looked a little farther and saw that he had reported a small injury. A small bullet hole in his right calf. I wonder if he bothered to tell anyone. He didn't seem to be favoring his right leg during our fight. 

I sat back in the leather chair to think about this new discovery. I wonder if anyone else would notice this little piece of information, especially Duo. How was he going to keep this from him?

That thought made my guilt swim back up to the surface. I wanted to see how he was doing. After fighting within myself for a few more minutes, I shut the lid to my laptop and headed upstairs to see if Duo was awake yet. 

When I reached the American's room, I could see Trowa sitting next to the bed, and Quatre standing not too far from his lover. The boy on the bed didn't look conscious yet. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the open door. Both Trowa and Quatre turned their heads to look at me, and suddenly, Quatre was in my face.

"Go. To. The. Study. Don't. Come. Back. Unless. I. Tell. You," he ground out. He looked as if he were trying hard not to yell at me again, or to wake up Duo. Then, the door was slammed in my face.

I took that as a sign that Duo was ok at least, and went back down the stairs, but not before shooting a dark look at Wufei's door. I walked into the open TV room and saw the damaged beyond repair coffee table and flipped over couch. Cursing Chang's anger, I carefully picked up the larger pieces of battered wood out to the garbage bins on the side of the house. I then took a broom and dust pan and swept up the smaller pieces, throwing them away too. 

That done, I righted the couch, sitting in the same spot Duo was about an hour ago. I could think of nothing but the look of surprise and hurt both times I had hit Duo. The first time it was because he kissed me, and I was more surprised by his action. The second time, he jumped between Chang and I. What the hell was he thinking?

Sighing, I kicked off my boots, and laid down on the couch, just going over that look on the Baka's face. I closed my eyes to rid myself of the replaying image, but it wouldn't go away. That is when I resorted to something I have never done before. I looked for the remote to the disk player, and watched the movie that I had interrupted Duo from enjoying.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I suppose I must have fallen asleep during the movie, because the next thing I knew, I heard footsteps on the staircase. I grabbed my boots, and moved into the study. No one needed to know that I had slept on the couch, instead of my own room. I looked out of the still open door, and saw Chang, in clean clothes and looking like he had just stepped out of the shower, head for the kitchen. 

I walked out of the study, and didn't stop walking until I reached my own room, which was of course, right next to Duo's. I dropped my boots on the floor, and heard Quatre and Trowa walking in the hall. I waited until I couldn't hear them anymore, and went and took a quick shower.

When I was dressed and had my boots back on, I left my room, heading for the hangar. I stopped in front of Wing Zero again, just staring at the other Gundams that were nearby. Deathscythe Hell had seen better days, and I doubt that Duo had had much time to work on it. Sandrock and Heavyarms were fine. Altron seemed to be ok, and Wing Zero, well, it was in working condition.

I spent the rest of the day doing diagnostics checks, making sure all the systems were in working order, and other things. I was looking for anything that would keep my mind off of the others, and what transpired the night before. I can't really calculate how long I actually stayed down in the hangar. I only left when I finally realized that I was hungry.

I walked out of the hangar, and up into the house, when I heard Duo's voice ring from the television room. "God dammit, Wufei, I don't need two mother hens! It's bad enough that Q was shooting concerned looks at me throughout the whole movie! I've *had* worse!" There was a pause, and suddenly his voice rang out again. "And the next stupid person who asks how I feel will get a fist. I promise." 

He seemed to be doing better, but I wanted to make sure. I was hardly worried about him hitting me, because if he did, I would more than deserve it. I walked silently into the dining room, and there Duo was, sitting down, looking very tired. Suddenly, he grew rigid, glaring daggers at me.

"Go away," he muttered. He was upset, and I didn't really want to leave him alone by himself. His glare darkened.

"I said GO AWAY, YUY!" 

"Are you ok, Duo?" I asked, tentatively. I was mildly surprised when he leapt from his chair, strode purposefully to where I was, and punched me so hard I had to take a step back. He then walked out of the room. I just stood there, blinking, trying not to think about the fact that I had just excited Duo to hit me. I just walked into the study, and stared at the walls around me.

I was brought out of my trance by Trowa's voice.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I will leave you be," he said, and I turned around to face him. By the look on his face, I could tell that my face was anything but pretty. 

"It's ok, Trowa." Really, I had to talk to someone.

"Duo hit you that hard?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aa. I heard him yelling about being mother-henned to death."

"So you had to make him angry?"

"No, I asked him how he was feeling so he would hit me." I could tell that he wasn't expecting that answer to his question. 

"Excuse me?"

"I can't think of any other way to apologize to him."

"You are the one who cracked his ribs?"

"Aa. And Chang kicked him in the head. I didn't mean it, Trowa. He stepped in between us. I doubt that Chang meant it either." I couldn't keep the words from spilling from my mouth. I know that I had to tell someone about what was going on with me, and all I had was Trowa, seeing as how J wouldn't understand and Duo was the one who was causing me such inner-turmoil.

"I don't know why you and Wufei were fighting, but whatever it is, give it up. If you want Duo to be friends with you again, which you aren't right now, then you *have* to apologize to him. Not let him punch you while he is weary and in pain."

"I know." Everything he had said was true. I was being an idiot, and I was *definitely* loosing what ever friendship we may have had left. 

"Then give him some time to calm down, and then talk to him, without causing Wufei to become angry. What did you do exactly?"

 "I kissed Duo."

"Merde! You are a real idiot, Heero Yuy!" I watched as my last 'friend' left me alone. I could do nothing about it. All of this was my fault, and everyone else had brought that to my attention, quite forcefully a few times. I forgot all about the hunger pains that had brought me into the house, and I started to work on my earlier abandoned program. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was brought out of my self-induced trance by the sounds of laughs and voices coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see the four other pilots eating amicably. I just grabbed a clean plate, put some of the leftovers on it, sat down, ate in silence and left. 

I went to the study, grabbed my laptop, and went back to my room. That is where I am now. That damn song that Duo recommended that I listen to is now stuck in my head, and I can't get it to go away. I can only remember that the name of the song is "The Warmth", but not who sings it. It is driving me insane. 

Ah, there is the ping from the search engine. Maybe it has finally found the song. 

It's by Incubus. How could I forget that? It's such an unusual name. I'm going to download it, and then go to bed.

Oyasumi nasai.

~ Heero Yuy

TBC

(1) Shiseiji – Japanese, "bastard"

(2) El Khara Dah? – Arabic, "What's this shit?"

(3) Avez-vous perdus les esprits? – French, "Have you lost your minds?"

(4) Allah Yela'an… - Arabic, "May Allah curse…"

(5) Wad al harams – Arabic, "Bastards"

(6) Ahhlass – Arabic, "Shut up!"

(7) Hmar – Arabic, "Jackass"

(8) Zarba – Arabic, "Shit!"

(9) Inti mafish Makh – Arabic, "You have no brains!"

(10) Said Bousak! – Arabic, "Shut your mouth!" (sounds like sai-id bo-sak)

(11) Jigoku ni ike – Japanese, "Go to Hell"

(12) kusottare – Japanese, "bastard, asshole"


	22. Gundam Diaries Part 22 Quatre

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 22 ~ Quatre Author: Makoto Sagara Archive: www.angelfire.com/anime3/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, www.wufeiduo.net, www.afallenangel.net/fandom/, www.fanfiction.net, www.sailorsandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction.html, www.geocities.com/daqdaqduck/, Anywhere else, just ask. ^_^ Category: Romance, Angst Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, 1+2, R+1 (both one-sided) Rating: R/NC-17 Warnings: Shonen-ai!, Yaoi!, lemon!, violence, language, angst, OOC, near-Zero System Q!?  
  
Disclaimers: Me? Own Gundam Wing? What ever you are on, could you please share? I think I could use it. Also, I *definitely* don't own the lyrics to Loving Me 4 Me by Christina Aguilera. Make no money. *points to empty back account* Yeah, so, um, no suing, kay?  
  
A/N: Oh yeah, last chapter was interesting to write. Heero and his angst-driven existence right now are totally ruining my vibe, but I am getting back into it with KRAZY Q-ball! *snickers* Yes, I am having far too much fun with these few chapters. But, actually, I can't wait to get to Wufei's chapter. That will be my first foray into an action chapter. Go, Wufei, Go!  
  
Dedication: To Nekkie-san and Derva-san! Welcome to my ML, and Derva-san, welcome to the dark side! *gigglz*  
  
Symbols: *blah* emphasized thought  
+blah+ song lyrics  
*~*~* Major scene change  
*~~~* Minor scene change  
  
April 14th, AC 195…23:45:21   
  
I HATE being right. Ok, so maybe I don't, but as far as dealing with those two hmars(1), I do. They are driving me insane, and poor Duo is in so much pain that I want to strangle them both. I think that if I didn't have Trowa here to hold me back, I would hurt one of them, Heero especially. That boy is really starting to make enemies of his 'friends'.   
  
Well, it all started when Trowa and Heero came back to the house. I ran out to greet them as soon as I heard their Gundams approach. Trowa had barely descended out of Heavyarms before I rushed to hug him. I had *really* missed him the two weeks he was gone; not to mention I was awaiting our time alone that night. It had been a really long two weeks.  
  
"Mmm, Trowa, I missed you," I murmured into his shirt, while hugging him tightly. My embrace was being returned just as fiercely.  
  
"I missed you too, Quatre, and I am going to make you pay for that email you sent me the first day I was away," he said, untangling himself from me. I blushed in remembrance of the email. It was loaded with a *lot* of innuendo, and I knew that he would come home earlier if I said something to him. With a small smile in place, I followed my lover and Heero into the house.  
  
Well, things could have gone better that day. Duo and Wufei had just gotten home the night before, and I had made them uncomfortable with my questioning, but both had reassured me that morning that everything was fine. I believed them, but seeing Duo's almost scared expression and Wufei's stern scowl; I was worried about the situation between them and Heero.  
  
To summarize the day, as I am not going into detail of *that* day, the five of us watched the fucking little sharmuta(2) talk about two of my good friends like they were just pieces of trash. Afterwards, I slipped into my mission mode, which I think has a tendency to unnerve the others. I believe only Heero and Trowa have ever seen me like that, so it was a new experience for Duo and Wufei.  
  
After that, Duo left, and Wufei went to retrieve him not long after he disappeared. When he came back, they and Heero made lunch, leaving Trowa and I some time to 'catch up', as it were. During lunch, Heero commented that we needed more supplies; Duo offered his and my services for that foray, which I agreed to. We left as soon as we were done, and I talked to Duo about the whole Relena/Heero/him/Wufei situation. He reassured me that he was still dedicated to the cause; I didn't really believe him, but I didn't want to fight with him either.  
  
We went shopping, and came back to a silent house. Duo went off in search of his lover, and I in search of mine. I found Trowa in the music room, playing on the piano. I walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"Trowa, Duo is acting a little bizarre, don't you think?" I said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean, Quatre?" he asked, his hands stopped over the keys.  
  
"Well, he was unusually quiet this morning, during lunch he sounded forced, and well, he seemed like he didn't want to come back when we where shopping. I'm worried. I know that he and Wufei are close, and I mean, as close as we are, but what about Heero? He seemed so nervous when he saw Heero, and he was acting more than a little bizarre during breakfast. Oh, I hate all of this."  
  
"Breathe, Quatre. You are going to give yourself a heart attack one of these days," Trowa said, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Duo will tell you when he is ready. You know that. Now, let's play something for a while, and then we will round everyone up for dinner and some more planning, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Trowa." Damn, he can be so reasonable sometimes.   
  
We stayed there for about an hour more, and then I went in search of Duo. I walked into the study, to find Wufei and Heero facing off about something. I think I surprised them, because soon they were both storming up the stairs, yelling at one another.   
  
Heero came down fifteen minutes later, and Duo and Wufei returned roughly twenty minutes after him. By that time, Trowa and I had fixed dinner, set the table, and put all the groceries away.   
  
During dinner, Heero announced that he had found something to use to get Relena back. We finished our meal, and as a team, cleaned up the dining room and kitchen, then walked into the study. After Heero shared what he found, we set up a good plan and parted ways, feeling a bit better about the situation. I grabbed my laptop out of the TV room, while Trowa grabbed his long forgotten duffle bag, and then we proceeded up to our room, where I had a present to share with him.  
  
First thing first though, we typed up reports and talked to our own Doctors. Instructor H said that he was glad that our other team members were back, in good health, and that there was a plan to avoid any farther infractions of this kind. He said that he approved of the plan and would be talking to the other four doctors about upcoming missions, but he did tell me that there was a solo mission coming up that had to be taken care of, and it would more than likely go to Wufei. I sighed, and typed that it was acknowledged.   
  
When I was done, I found the CD that Duo gave me a little while ago, and placed it in the drive of my laptop, just as Trowa was shutting the lid to his own computer. He raised an eyebrow at me, which meant that he wanted to know exactly what was on the agenda.   
  
"I got this CD from Duo a while ago. I listened to it when I was left alone, and one song reminded me strongly of you," I said, blushing profusely. I don't know why I was blushing. I had played other songs for him before, but this was the first time that I was playing a song that Duo recommended that I share with Trowa.  
  
"Oh? And the name?" he asked.  
  
"Of the CD or the song?"  
  
"Both, I suppose." Allah, I was blushing again, and Trowa looked very interested in the song now.  
  
"Um, well the CD is called Stripped by a 20th century Earth pop star, Christina Aguilera, and the song is called Loving Me 4 Me," I said, the blush creeping along my face more. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"And you would like to share this song with me?" I nodded. "Well, play it, amour." I love it when he says things like that to me. He walked over to the bed, and I placed the CD into the drive.  
  
+People ask if I'm in love with you+ +Because I'm sitting here with your picture + +And smiling to myself+ +I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you+ +My heart speaks before my mind thinks through + +And I blush as I say yes+  
  
+What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me + +And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak+ +Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being + +With abilities to set me free+ +Free, make me be me+ +Makes me want to say+  
  
+Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss+ +I must admit it's a part of me+ +You please me, complete me, believe me+ +Like a melody+ +Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof+ +We were meant to be+ +But the best quality that's hookin' me+ +Is that you're loving me for me+ +Is that you're loving me for me+  
  
+People ask why I'm in love with you+ +Well, let me start by saying+ +You got my heart by just being who you are+ +And what we got is between me and you+ +It doesn't matter about the money I make + +Or what I do, or that I'm a, huh, a star+  
  
+Unconditionally you're there for me + +Undeniably you inspire me, spiritually, so sweet+ +This is meaningful, is incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable+ +The way I feel, so sweet+ +Makes me want to say+  
  
+Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss+ +I must admit it's a part of me+ +You please me, complete me, believe me+ +Like a melody+ +Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof+ +We were meant to be+ +But the best quality that's hookin' me+ +Is that you're loving me for me+ +Is that you're loving me for me+  
  
+Its so amazing how something so sweet + +Has come and rearranged my life+ +I've been kissed by destiny+ +Oh, heaven came and saved me+ +An angel was placed at my feet+ +This isn't ordinary, he's loving me for me+  
  
+Stripped of all make up, no need for fancy clothes+ +No cover ups, push ups+ +With him, I don't have to put on a show+ +He loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin+ +Fulfilling me entirely, taking all of me in+ +He's real, he's honest, he's loving me for me+ +Yeah+  
  
As soon as I has set the song to play on repeat, I walked over to my sexy brown-haired lover, trying to rid us of our clothes as quickly as possible. When I was done, I looked deep into his shining green eyes.  
  
"Hmmm, I really did miss you, you know," I whispered. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"Yes, I do know, and what was it you said? 'I am going to make the angels cry when I make love to you'? Isn't that it?" he said huskily against my chest. The sensation of his warm breath against my bare skin, combined with the raging erection he had, made me shiver in absolute pleasure.  
  
"Y-yes…" I stuttered.  
  
"I still owe you for that, Quatre. I couldn't sit properly for hours because of that email." I smirked.  
  
"Dans ce cas, ma mission a accompli(3)," I said, hoping that my French was as good as it used to be when I went school before all this madness started. I think I did, because the next thing I knew Trowa had thrown me to the bed, and was slowing kissing his way down my chest and stomach.  
  
When he reached my belly button, I had to remember how to breathe as his tongue darted out to lap at the sensitive area. Damn him, he knows that I am incredibly sensitive in that region of my anatomy. I let out a moan when Trowa ran one hand up a bare thigh.  
  
"You wanted to make me sexually frustrated for two weeks, with no one around but Heero?" he said. He followed that statement with a fleeting touch to my throbbing cock. Hissing at the sensation, I answered.  
  
"M-maybe…" I lost all train of thought when Trowa lowered his head, taking in all of my member into his gloriously hot, wet mouth. I had missed that kind of contact with him so much, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. I could tell.  
  
A shudder traveled the whole of my body as my lover began to slowly run his tongue all over my most sensitive region. I let out a strangled cry as he lightly nipped me. Allah, it felt so good, but I wanted more, so much more.  
  
"T-trowa?" I managed, although I'm not entirely sure how. He looked up at me with his gorgeous green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Oui, chéri?"  
  
"I… I want you…. Inside me. Now. Please?" He smiled, one of his glorious smiles, the ones that only I get to see.  
  
"As you wish," he breathed, crawling sensually up my body, allowing flesh to rub against flushed flesh. I absentmindedly reached into the bedside table, searching for the lube that I *knew* was there. Finally rewarded with the cold metallic tube, I looked at my love, who was still smiling at me.  
  
"What?" I asked. He just shook his head, leaning in to kiss me. I returned the sweet kiss, using my hands to open the lubricant. When I had it open and some of the cold gel on my fingers, I snuck one of my hands down to start applying it to my lover's hot, pulsating shaft.   
  
His whole body stiffened while I slowly stroked him, and his mouth stopped the hungry kiss we had been engaged in. A low, primitive growl escaped his kiss-bruised lips when I snuck my other hand down to softly cup his sac.   
  
"Q-quatre…" he breathed. I smirked, and focused all my attention on his hypersensitive nether region, while placing soft nips on his collarbone.  
  
"Hmmm?" I was answered by his hungry kissing me as he snatched the lube from off the mattress. Quickly, but with practiced ease, he slathered the gel on three of his fingers, and swiftly placed one at my entrance.   
  
I had to remind my body to relax as one cold, long, slick digit entered my body. Slowly, he started to stretch me. As soon as I was reacquainted with the sensation of the invading finger, Trowa had already proceed to slide a second. I was in heaven, but I *needed* more. I needed all of him inside of me at that moment.  
  
"Just take me," I nearly screamed, for he had found my g-spot and was using it to make me writhe underneath him.   
  
"Whatever you say, mon petit," he said, positioning the head of his dripping cock to line up with my entrance. Before I could blink, I was filled completely, inside and out, by my sexy mate.  
  
I took a few seconds to catch my breath, and when I was sure that I wasn't in any pain whatsoever, I started wiggling, trying to impale myself farther along his erection. Taking the cue, Trowa placed one arm by my hip on the mattress, and the other was pulling me while he started to pound into me.   
  
Allah, I love it when he's away for a while. We have the *best* sex when he comes home. At first, he was slow and gentle, and it was amazing, but then, I wrapped my legs around his hips, and the pace quickened to a mind-blowing rate. I couldn't hold back the screams as he pulled almost completely out and rammed home with every thrust. I could feel a familiar, and welcome, warmth pull on me, and I managed to get a hand down to my own arousal. With a few strokes, I was there. I had hit my completion.  
  
"TROWA!!!!!" I screamed, which he silenced with a searing, forceful kiss. I felt him shudder on top of me, and then I was filled with his hot seed.  
  
"Quatre," he moaned into my hair, the strength seeming to sap right out of him. He carefully laid down on top of me, and I wrapped my arms around him as well. "Remind me to punish you more often." I stifled a chuckle.  
  
"Remind me to be bad more often," I replied, feeling the fuzzy warmth that always accompanied mind-blowing sex with my lover. I didn't even notice when he pulled out of me, and calmly covered us with the duvet of our bed, but I did realized that he had pulled me next to him. I buried my head into the nook of his shoulder, closed my eyes, and soon I was asleep, feeling better than I had in weeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I awoke the next morning to the sun shining and the peace and quiet of the house encompassing. This quiet was welcome, for it was joined with the knowledge that Trowa was here next to me and our other friends where here in the house as well. Quickly reassuring myself that they were fine, I sat up and looked down at the calm face of the man I love. I smiled when I noticed he wasn't sleeping.  
  
I gave him a soft kiss. "Good morning, Hennuna."  
  
"Good morning, Quatre," he said, another special smile stealing across his face. "How about we take a shower, and then go make breakfast. Something tells me Duo will be awake in about an hour." I snickered.  
  
"You're probably right." I suppressed a yelp as Trowa swept me into his arms, and carried me into the master bath.   
  
"Aren't I always," he whispered, setting me down to fidget with the taps of the shower.  
  
After a wonderfully hot shower, we dressed and headed down into the kitchen. Trowa started grabbing the odds and ends for breakfast, while I searched for coffee filters. Something told me Heero was going to need a cup of my special brew. I had no sooner gotten some of the hot brown liquid, which Trowa calls sludge, into a cup when Heero appeared in the kitchen.  
  
I turned, handed him the mug, and poured myself a cup. I had just walked over to my lover, sipping the dark brew, when Heero mentioned something about seeing Duo with his hair down. That struck me as a bit odd, and Trowa shot a questioning look at me. I shrugged and decided that I should probably go see how Duo and Wufei were. I mentioned that I would be right back, and left to find the other two.  
  
I stopped at Wufei's room, listening for any sounds behind the closed door. It was oddly silent. They couldn't still be asleep, could they? I knocked politely on the door, receiving no answer. I turned the knob, and found the room empty, except for the rumbled bed clothing and the unmistakable smell of sex in the air. Smiling, I shut the door, and headed down to Duo's room.  
  
I heard some rustling in there, knowing that Duo was definitely the room's only occupant. I knocked on the door, not wanting to interrupt him if he was 'preoccupied'.   
  
"Yeah," Duo called.  
  
"Duo?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Q-bean?" I had to smile. He must be in a relatively good mood, if his tone of voice was any indicator.  
  
"Oh, just wanted to make sure everything was ok. Breakfast is almost done, when you're ready," I said.  
  
"Thanks, Q. Be down in a few. Just dealing with my hair."  
  
"Ok, I'll let Trowa know then. See you." Better to let him be when dealing with that mess then.  
  
"Yep. I'll bring the bells," he replied, snickering.   
  
I smiled, and headed back down to the kitchen. Trowa was finishing cooking, and Heero was sitting at the table, nursing his coffee mug.  
  
"Duo will be down in a few minutes," I said. Noticing that breakfast was mostly done, I grabbed a plate, and soon, the three of us were eating in amicable silence. When we had finished, and I had had my second cup of coffee, Duo walked into the kitchen.  
  
"'Fei had a mission," he calmly stated, looking around the room. Trowa and I nodded, and Heero did exactly nothing. "So, where is the food you mentioned, Q? I'm staaaaaaaaaaaarved."  
  
"Not surprising," Trowa stated, as he pointed to the counter, where there were plates heaped with breakfast foods.  
  
"Yay! Food!" Duo exclaimed, taking up a plate and piling it up with food. The amount of bacon he had was enough to make my stomach turn, but then again, I don't eat pork. He sat down, and started to inhale his food. "So, what's the game plan for today?"  
  
I shot a look of unease to my lover. Duo didn't even bother to swallow before he spoke. It was very unappealing. "Well, I have some more work for Instructor H to do. I don't know about anyone else."  
  
"I have some reports to type up," Heero said, taking a drink from his mug.  
  
Trowa shrugged in response before answering. "I have already typed up my report to Doktor S, so, I suppose nothing really," he said, which caused Duo's chin to hit the table. Trowa looked a little lost, and I couldn't help the snickers that were escaping. "What?" He really did sound confused over Duo's reaction.  
  
"Nothing, Hennuna. It's just that the multitude aren't used to you speaking so much," I tried to explain to him. Everything seemed fine, until Heero opened his damn mouth.   
  
"No, it's just that Duo talks too much to realize that others are speaking," Heero said. Duo glared at him.  
  
"Don't you have some reports to work on, Ice-man?" Duo spit back, sneering. Heero chose not to reply. Instead, he finished his cup of coffee and left. "What's *his* problem?" he asked, trying to look innocent.  
  
'You, and the fact that you and Wufei are together,' I thought miserably, and sighed. "Duo, I don't know what happened between you and Heero, nor do I think I ever will, but do you *have* to goad him like that?"  
  
"I have *no* idea what you are talking about, Quatre." Duo gave me a dazzling smile and continued to decimate the rest of his food. When he was finished, he pushed his plate away from him, turning his eyes towards my lover, in a way that made both of feel uncomfortable. "So, Tro, since neither of us have anything to do today, and well, it's boring sitting around here all day, wanna join me for some fun?"  
  
"Fun?" Trowa and I said at the same time. It is never good when Duo mentions anything can be fun.  
  
"Um, Duo, do you think that is the best idea? I mean, we are kinda noticeable, with our pictures going around, and everything else," I stated. The last thing we needed was for Duo to get caused by OZ while Wufei was gone. I wasn't relishing having to tell him about that.  
  
"I agree," Trowa added. Duo sighed in response.  
  
"I can hide my hair and eyes, and Tro can put a hat on that bang. I mean, that's *his* most noticeable feature, like my braid is." He gave Trowa and I a very serious look. "Look, you both know me. I'm *not* stupid, but I don't want to stick around here all day with Heero…. I'd go nuts."  
  
He had a point. If we tried to keep him here all day, he would not only be bored out his mind, but he would drive all of us insane as well. I looked at Trowa, who was telling me the same exact thing non-verbally, and I sighed in defeat. "Fine. But, don't do anything that will catch anyone's attention."  
  
"As if I would." Duo sounded really hurt at the comment.  
  
"You would. That is why Quatre is warning you."  
  
"Hey! Trowa! You're supposed to be on *my* side."  
  
"I am, but I really do *not* want to be caught by OZ again." It was Duo's turn to sigh in defeat.  
  
"Fine. You win *this* round, but don't think you can do it again, Bang-boy." He stood up from the table. "I'm gonna go find a hat for ya, Tro, and another for me. Might even change out my usual black. No one would expect Shinigami to be in something other than black, ne?" We watched as he excitedly exited the room.   
  
"Do you really think this is a good idea, Trowa?" I asked. He hadn't really had much exposure to Duo by himself, and I just wanted to make sure he had braced himself for anything.  
  
"At the moment, yes. I think there is a lot of unresolved tension between Duo, Heero, and Wufei, and with Wufei gone that leaves Duo alone with Heero. I doubt that is a good idea at the present time." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I will gladly suffer this day to keep from having to scrape someone off the floor, wall, or whatever." I placed a concerned hand on his arm.  
  
"If you are sure, Trowa."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, my lover and Duo left the safe house, which was still giving me a very uneasy feeling. I knew that Duo would behave, if only because Trowa would keep him in line, but I was worried about Heero. I knew that he was having some very conflicting emotions at the moment, and well, I wasn't sure how he was actually holding up with them.   
  
Sighing, I went up to my room to retrieve my laptop. When I had it, I slipped into the study, printed up some upcoming missions that needed planning, and also some of the never-ending paperwork that I was receiving from my frantic employees of WEI.  
  
I set up camp in the TV room, mostly because I could see and hear if anyone came home, or if something happened, I would be able to go to the hangar where Sandrock was. After grabbing some soda from the fridge, I tackled the mountain of work that I needed to do.  
  
I suppose that I had been at it for a few hours when Heero came up from the hangar. He seemed to be looking for something, or someone I should say. I knew *exactly* whom he was searching for, and that person wasn't here. "They're out for the day, Heero. They should be back by dinner time," I said, hoping he would be appeased with that.  
  
"A-Arigatou, Quatre," Heero replied, hesitating ever so slightly. I smiled. I threw him off. It always makes everyone so unnerved when I guess what they are thinking. Is it really my fault that sometimes they are just so easy to read, even when I'm not looking at them? I heard him go into the study, shutting the door, and I went back to my work.  
  
A few more hours passed, when the sound of Altron's turbine engines could be heard. I looked at the clock on my laptop and saw that it was almost five-thirty pm. Well; his mission didn't take long at all. I continued to work, but I kept an ear out for Wufei's approach.  
  
I was rewarded a few moments later with the Chinese boy standing in the doorway. I looked up, smiling. "Hello, Wufei. How was your mission?"  
  
"Fine. It was a rather easy one," he replied gruffly. "Where is Maxwell? It's rather quiet."  
  
"He is out with Trowa today. They went out to have fun, seeing as how they were both free. We agreed that it would keep us all sane, and him out of trouble," I said, trying to hide the worry from my voice. I hoped that my friends were alright.  
  
"Ah, well, I suppose that it gives me sometime to set up a surprise for him. In the meantime, I will take a shower as well. Thank you, Winner," he replied cryptically, heading for the stairs. I watched him leave, and I was probably imagining it, but he seemed to be avoiding putting too much weight on his right leg. No, I was imagining things. He would have told someone if he was injured on such a simple mission.  
  
I worked a bit more, and at six pm, I found the phone. Through information I found the name of the Chinese restaurant Duo and I had eaten at the night he left last week. I called, and ordered just about everything on the menu, and paid with a credit card, not really paying attention to the total when the woman told me.  
  
An hour later, I heard a car approaching. I grabbed my gun, and looked out the window to see who it was. The driver was in a small car with the name "Dragon Way Chinese Food – Take Out, Delivery, or Dine In" on the side of it. Shoving my gun in the back of my pants, but checking to make sure it was loaded, I opened the door.  
  
The driver was a man no bigger in size than Wufei, though probably a good twenty years older. He seemed relieved to see someone there before he had to ring the doorbell. I smiled as he approached.  
  
"Mr. Winner?" he asked with a heavy accent.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"I have your order, but I need you to sign receipt first." He held out the slip. I signed my name hastily, and took the first of the bags from him. It took a few more trips to get all of the food into the kitchen, but when I was finished, I tipped him largely, and he smiled, walking happily to his car and driving back in the direction of town.  
  
I just succeeded in getting most of the food out on the counter when I heard another car approach. A few minutes later, Duo was bounding into the kitchen.  
  
"Heya, Q-bean, what's for dinner?" Duo asked, throwing himself into his chair. I couldn't help but smile at his manic energy. He sounded like he had had a great time, but I was really worried how well Trowa had taken his adventure.  
  
"Well, I found out that Chinese place we ate at last time delivers, so I got a bit of everything," I said, while he took in the amount of food laid out. It was a bit much.  
  
"Q, there is enough food to feed all five of us for a few weeks. How much did you pay?"  
  
"I don't remember. I paid with a card while working." He looked like I had just told him that I was going to give him half my fortune and adopt him into my family, which wasn't entirely impossible, if we lived to see the end of the war. "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." He shook his head in an almost whimsical manner. Glad to know that I was amusing him. "You are incredulous, you know that?"  
  
"Why?" I was curious as to know why he thought that what I had done was anything but reasonable. There were five of us, and there was no way that I was going to be able t to know what everyone preferred, especially since he and Trowa were not even here to ask.  
  
"Because you are the only one who would forget how much twenty bags of Chinese food would cost. Even working," Trowa said from the doorway. I was embarrassed. Ok, so it wasn't entirely practical, but what is the point of having all this money, if I sometimes can't just blow some of it on my friends? I scratched my head while I blushed, and decided that now would be an excellent time to ask how their day went.  
  
"So, did you two have fun?"  
  
"Actually, yes. It was quite… enlightening," my lover answered, moving behind me, and wrapping me in a warm embrace. I could tell from his tone of voice that he was downplaying how much he had enjoyed himself. Suddenly, I was happy that he agreed to go out with Duo to have some fun.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"We played video games at an arcade. Trowa killed my new high score in Pac-man. I trounced him a few thirty or so times in Mortal Kombat 50. Then, we played DDR, which I wiped the floor with Trowa on. Lunch, and then putt putt golf, where Trowa wiped the floor with me." He actually gave us a genuine smile. Yes, I was incredibly pleased with the two of them then. "*But* I got a hole-in-one on the last hole, and won a free game."  
  
"Oh?" I said, smiling widely.  
  
"Yes, and he promptly gave it to one of the other teenagers outside while we were leaving," Trowa added, sounding oddly pleased himself.  
  
"Well, it sounds like you two *did* enjoy yourselves. Are you hungry?" The words where barely out of my mouth when Duo jumped up from his seat.  
  
"Always! Want me to set the table?"  
  
"That's ok. Dinner is going to be in the kitchen tonight. Since it's just us four, and I'm too weary to worry about proper etiquette." Duo snickered. I suppose I *do* insist that we eat in the dining room most nights.  
  
"Great, do we have any chopsticks?"  
  
"Of *course*. Help me out by putting the plates out like a buffet, and I'll go get Heero."  
  
"'Kay," Duo said, the warmth leaving his voice. Puzzled by the sudden change in him, I left to get Heero from the study. I knocked politely on the closed door.  
  
"Hai?" Heero called.  
  
"Trowa and Duo are home, and we're going to have dinner soon," I said. A few seconds later, Heero opened the door.  
  
"Fine," he muttered, walking right past me and into the kitchen. Sighing, I followed him to eat some food with my lover and two friends. The fact that Wufei didn't show up had me a bit worried, but I didn't let on. He must have been busy with reports and such, not to mention the surprise for Duo he had mentioned.  
  
The atmosphere while eating was friendly for the most part. The only damper to the whole situation was the dead quiet from Heero. He left as soon as he was done, and I followed him shortly, knowing that Duo and Trowa would gladly clean up the kitchen. I saw my paperwork still spread across the coffee table, and a sudden urge to just forget it won me over. I packed up my laptop and the papers, put them on the desk in my room, and then went into the music room.  
  
I had just started to play the song that Rashid gave me when my quiet lover joined me. He picked up the bottom section of the piece, and we played in amicable silence. When we were finished, Trowa opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by a crash coming from the TV room.  
  
We automatically jumped up from the piano bench, and I vaguely noted that it fell to the ground with the sudden action. Then, I heard Duo scream something before we reached the door, and when I finally got the damned thing open all I saw was Duo hit the wall, and then slide down it like a mannequin.   
  
Heero and Wufei were glaring daggers at one another, and looked like they were about to throw blows. My coffee table was in pieces and my couch was tipped over, blocking my view of Duo's form. To say I was outraged would have been and understatement, and I was looking at the two responsible for the chaotic scene. "El Khara Dah?" I yelled, ignoring the fact that I was probably the only one in the room who knew what it meant. My main concern at the moment was Duo, whom I ran over to. I had to know how my friend was.  
  
The boy who only twenty minutes ago had been joking and laughing was unconscious, limp, and was starting to look pale. I was so terrified. I placed my hand to his head, and was appalled when I felt a sticky warmth, which could only mean one thing.   
  
"Trowa," I whispered, "there's blood." My lover came running over, and I removed my hand from behind Duo's head, showing the other three my now red-stained hand. I looked up, and was greeted by the horrific scene of more blood streaking down the soft beige walls. "And it's on the wall too."  
  
Trowa looked at my hand and then at the trail on the wall. I saw a sudden and frightening rage come over his normally placid face, and her turned on the two stupid Asians, who still looked like they could have killed each other.  
  
"Avez-vous *perdus* les esprits?" he nearly screamed at Yuy and Chang. "Look! You could have killed each other, fine! But look at what happened to Duo!"  
  
They looked at Duo, who I was still holding, and I felt a burst of amazing anger take hold of me. I barely noticed when Trowa removed Duo's limp body from my arms. All I could see was Duo hitting the wall, and I *knew* it was *their* fault.  
  
"Allah Yela'an (4) Heero and Wufei, for being the *stupidest* Asians to walk on this Earth! You are both such Wad al harams.(5) I ought to kill you both." I was so upset that I couldn't think in just one language, and I felt myself slipping into my native Arabic as easily as my pants that morning.  
  
"Win-" Chang tried to open his big fucking arrogant mouth, but I was having none of that. It was *my* turn to talk, and theirs' to listen to me.  
  
"Ahhlass!(6) You are both going to keep your mouths SHUT! You are both so goddamn stupid." I turned my anger first to Heero. I just *knew* that that asshole has started all of this shit. "You, you hmar, could have had Duo a *long* time ago, if only you didn't have your head up your ASS!"   
  
He said nothing. Smart boy. But, I wasn't done. It was time to tell Chang to wake the fuck up and stop hurting the boy he loved. He would never be able to keep Duo if he got so easily jealous.  
  
"Zarba(7)! Chang, inti mafish Makh(8)! You *HAVE* Duo, and yet you don't trust him?! Or is it that you are so ready to find a reason to fight with Heero that this was a better opportunity than you hoped for?"  
  
Fuck being diplomatic, nice, or even polite. They were asses, and they needed to be told so. I wanted to hit them myself, but my worry for Duo kept me from doing it. But then, Heero just had to open his mouth.  
  
"Qua-"   
  
"NO! Said Bousak(9)! I AM NOT DONE WITH EITHER OF YOU!" he yelled, even louder than before. "If I *ever* catch *either* of you doing something so fucking stupid, I will kill you both. Omae o korosu, Heero, and unlike you, I will follow up on that promise." I turned on both of them. I couldn't stand to look at the fucks anymore.  
  
"*I* am going to check on Duo, now. You are both going to stay here, or you can go to your rooms. I don't care. But *NEITHER* of you will be seeing Duo unless he asks to see you. I don't care if you kill each other. Go ahead, for all I care!" I stormed out of the room, heading for my injured friend's room.  
  
I had made it to the second stair when I heard someone behind me. Turning, I saw Wufei, standing directly below me, looking upset, lost, and totally unlike his usual self. Even seeing him like that did not lessen my anger at him. Stupid Chinese boy thought that he should be jealous. I wanted to hit him, more so while he had that expression on his face.   
  
"What do you want?" I snarled, keeping my voice as icy as possible.  
  
"I need to see how Maxwell is," he said, his normal arrogance forgotten.  
  
"I don't think so. You and Yuy need to stay away from him," I continued in my cold voice. "In fact, I would suggest that you both stay away from him, unless he asks for you. Whenever that may be, considering he is unconscious right now." I turned back around and continued my way.  
  
"Wi…. Winner?" he called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It was an accident." He really did sound very remourseful. I decided to relent a bit.  
  
"I know, Wufei. Just don't come unless Trowa or I come and get you. We don't know how he will react when he wakes up." I sighed again, and left him on the stairs, muttering to himself in Mandarin. The only clear word I caught was "ben dan(10)", which I had to agree with him on. I heard a door open and close, and the Chinese was cut off.  
  
I stopped in the doorway to Duo's room, greeted by the sight of Duo laying in the middle of his bed and Trowa, sitting next to the bed, with a look of worry across his beautiful face. I took a deep breath, and walked silently to the both of them.  
  
"How is he?" I whispered, not wanting to wake Duo if I could help it.  
  
"Well, as far as I can tell, he will have a concussion from the lump on his head and the hit on the wall. A few ribs have been cracked, at the least. And, his tailbone may be bruised. It's too early to tell now," he said, and I winced. Just imagining the pain that he was going to be in when he woke up was making me very uncomfortable.   
  
Before I could say anything else, there was a knock on the open door. Heero or Wufei, I thought. Doesn't matter; both are gonna get an earful later. I turned to see Heero there, and I felt another surge of anger. I walked swiftly to the door, leveling my harshest glare at the Japanese boy.  
  
"Go. To. The. Study. Don't. Come. Back. Unless. I. Tell. You," I spat out, containing my voice so I wouldn't wake Duo up. Last thing he needed to see was I yelling at one of his attackers. Not wasting time, I slammed the door in his face, knowing fully well that he would get the message to go the fuck away.  
  
"Where's Wufei?" Trowa asked, and I felt my earlier anger for the Chinese boy return.  
  
"*Chang* is in his room. He walked up with me, and wanted to come see Duo, but I told him he had better not, unless he was asked for. Which I doubt for a while. He was muttering something about being an idiot in Chinese. I agree," I spat out, causing Trowa to sigh, and we returned our attention back to Duo.   
  
The sleeping boy moved a bit, and that's when I remembered that we had some quick dissolving pain meds. I left the room, and walked into the master bath. After digging in the medicine cabinet, I found the bottle and grabbed it. Before returning to Duo's room, I stopped in the bathroom that he and Wufei shared, and stowed them in *that* cabinet.   
  
I knew he would want something to drink later, and well, he wouldn't except the pain killers unless they were slipped to him, and these were the kind that put the taker to sleep in about twenty minutes after they were swallowed. I quickly returned to Duo's room. I wanted to be there when he awoke.  
  
He tried to move a little, but decided it was a bad thing. "Oi, T, did you get the name of the mobile doll who stepped on me?" Duo said. I let out the breath I had been holding in. He was going to be fine; just in a whole mess of pain.  
  
"Would you believe Heero and Wufei?" I asked from the doorway, still wondering if I should enter the room fully.  
  
"Q? Where are you?" he whispered hoarsely, and I took that as the okay to come in. I decided to sit next to him, and very carefully did so.  
  
"How do you feel?" I asked, trying to keep the mood a little lighter than how I actually felt. Duo snorted in return, and then grimaced. I wondered if I should have moved off the bed.  
  
"Like I just got the shit beat out of me. What happened?"  
  
"That's what we would like to know. Wufei and Heero aren't exactly talking to us right now," Trowa asked. Talking would be the last thing those two were doing at this moment.  
  
"Where are they? Why is 'Fei home so early? What the hell is going on? It feels like I stepped into the Twilight Zone, and my head is killing me."  
  
"Whoa! Slow down, Duo," I sighed, amazed that he could even think that clearly with the damage to his head. "Heero is in the study, under orders to stay put until we tell him to come out. Wufei is in his room, sulking and berating himself perfectly in Mandarin. Wufei came home while you and Trowa were out playing. He asked me not to tell you. He said he had a surprise for you. I assume he was setting it up during dinner, and came looking for you when he and Heero started fighting.  
  
"As for what the hell is going on, we don't know. We were hoping you could shed some light on this situation."  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Um, we had dinner. I helped you clean the kitchen, and then I went out in the TV room to watch a movie. And then… I'm blank." He held his head for a moment. "My chest feels like it's bound. Why?"  
  
"Well, it seems you stepped in between Heero and Wufei fighting, and Heero punched you in the chest, which cracked a few of your ribs."  
  
"No shit. It hurts like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"Also, we got a spectacular view of you flying into the wall. So, that might be why your head hurts so much," my lover calmly said, not mentioning his reaction to the whole situation.  
  
"How'd I get here? Oi, someone get me some water, please."  
  
"I'll do it," I offered. That was the perfect excuse to slip him the pain meds. I was surprised when I opened the door and found Wufei there. "What are you doing here? I told you to wait." I hissed at him. "Go away until Duo asks for you." I glared at him while continuing to the bathroom.  
  
I picked up the tumbler on the counter, filled it with water, and quickly dropped one of the pills in the liquid. I stuck my finger in there and kind of stirred it a bit, hoping Duo wouldn't notice. I was heading back into his room when I heard Duo's voice call out.  
  
"Damn… Where's Q with my water?"  
  
"I'm right here, Duo. Trowa, lift him up so he can drink this." Duo's face scrunched up in anger, and then he started yelling at me, while sitting up.  
  
"I can do it myself, Quatre. Just give me the goddamn glass," he snarled, snatching the cup from my hand, and gulped down every drop of the water. "I need to talk to 'Fei. Could you guys go get him?"  
  
"Are you sure, Duo? You are pretty beat up," I said, which earned me a glare.  
  
"Quatre, I am a *GUNDAM* pilot, and I have had *much* worse than this before. Now, find me my *lover* before I hurt you both!"   
  
I tried to squelch the cry of surprise that I felt rising in me. Hurriedly, I latched onto Trowa's arm, and dragged him from the room. When we were out of range of Duo's hearing, I had to confess what I had just done.   
  
"I put a quick dissolving painkiller in that water he just downed. I doubt he will be awake for much longer."  
  
"He is going to kill you when he finds out," he whispered.  
  
"You mean *if* he finds out. You know how Duo is about painkillers. He acts down right childish. So, if he doesn't know, then he can't protest, and he will get better sooner." We stopped at the door of Wufei's room, and I knocked. I was sort of worried about Duo finding out, but the only people who could actually tell me were Trowa and myself. He wasn't finding out any time soon, that was for sure. "Chang! Duo wants to see you!" I yelled, not bothering to be polite.  
  
Trowa and I both stepped back as a very upset looking Wufei opened his door. To be perfectly honest, he looked as if he was close to tears. I felt his pain, and it made me slightly woozy. You couple that with Duo's pain, and the confusion from Heero, I was really about to pass out.  
  
"Thank you," he mumbled, walking swiftly to Duo's room. I turned to my lover.   
  
"I think I need to shower again, and then some sleep is in order," he stated.  
  
"I think that is a wonderful idea. I'm going to join you," I sighed, leaning my head against his warm, strong chest. "I'm so tired right now. I can feel the pain just radiating from Duo, not to mention the pain and regret from both Wufei and Heero. Not that I feel sorry for either of them."  
  
"Are you going to tell Heero he can leave the study?"  
  
"Why? Let the jerk stay there for however long he thinks is a good idea. I'm tired. Let's go shower and sleep, Hennuna." I felt him shrug, and then he swooped me up into his arms, carrying me to our room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Trowa and I found ourselves in the kitchen, eating a light breakfast, when Wufei entered. He walked past us and started to raid the pantries and refrigerator for foodstuff. I watched him as he started cooking pancakes for Duo.   
  
"What are you doing, Wufei?" I asked, my voice was much calmer than from the night before.  
  
"Fixing breakfast for Duo. I think he will be awake in about ten minutes," he replied, never looking at either of us at the table.  
  
"How is he?" Trowa added.  
  
"He is fine, Barton. He seemed to be fine before he fell asleep last night, and he didn't wake up with a nightmare, so I can only assume that he slept well."  
  
"Would you please tell us how he is after he eats?" I asked, sounding quite pleading, even to my own ears.  
  
"Yes, I can arrange that."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
Wufei didn't say anything to be farther, and just went about fixing the food for Duo. I sat there, picking at my food, going over how I could repair my friendship with Wufei. He looked as if he didn't sleep very well, and the first thing he did was come down to fix breakfast for his lover. Maybe he had spent his time last night thinking about what I said, but I couldn't be too sure, and just the whole situation was enough to depress the hell out of me.  
  
When Wufei left, with a tray in hand, I looked at Trowa, and tried hard not to burst into tears. "I just set our friendship back about two months last night, didn't I?"  
  
"I don't think so. He was curt, but that is Wufei. He feels guilty, and you know it. Just give him sometime with Duo, and then you can talk to him about it." He stood from his chair, and grabbed my hand, which instantly soothed me. "Come, amour, let's go and do something for a while. It won't do any good to dwell on last night. Besides, none of it was your fault, or mine, or Duo's."  
  
He always knows exactly what to say to make me feel 100% better. As a thank you, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and I smiled as he returned my embrace. "Thank you, Trowa."  
  
"You are welcome."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Je t'aime aussi, Quatre." I resisted a shiver as he said those beautiful words to me. It thrills me to no end to hear his native tongue spill from his lips. I have always thought French was an incredibly erotic language, and well, hearing it pour from the mouth of the one man I love just confirmed it.  
  
We walked into the music room, and saw the state of disarray we had left it in because of the excitement last night. There was sheet music littered all over the floor, and the piano bench was still sitting on its side. Casting guilty looks at one another, we quietly cleaned the mess, and then sat at the piano, playing our favorite pieces. All of this was done in the comfortable silence that was most of our relationship.   
  
When we were done, we parted ways at the door to the gymnasium. I knew that he had missed this room most of all the whole two weeks he had been away. I left him, went into the kitchen, and cleaned up the mess that everyone had left. There were enough dishes in the sink for four people, which meant that Heero was up. I looked at my watch. It was well after noon; of course he was up. And Wufei had probably been up since the crack of dawn, if he even slept at all last night.  
  
Sighing, I cleaned up the messes left by everyone, and was just setting the last plate in the drainer when I heard Duo and Wufei in the TV room. Duo seemed to be looking around for the remotes to the television and disk player, and Wufei seemed to be occupied with the mission as well. I remembered that I had picked them off the floor this morning.  
  
Walking over to the fridge, I snatched the remotes down, and walked happily into the open room, waving the desired objects over a confused Duo's head. I smiled in relief when his face broke out in a grin, and he opened his mouth to speak, the usual mirth back in his voice. "Q-man! You are my savior, and 'Fei's too, because I would have made me look for those."  
  
"Duo! I am quite relieved to see you are able to walk around. I heard you two on the stairs, and I thought I would see how you were doing myself," I replied, shooting an accusing look at my black-haired friend. "Wufei was supposed to tell us how you were doing while you ate breakfast."  
  
"Heh, well, you know what? I kinda kidnapped him, and made him stay with me, so it's not his fault. It's mine." He swiped the remotes from my hands. "Hey, I was gonna curl up with 'Fei on the couch and watch Dogma. You wanna watch it with us? Bring Trowa too. We can have like movie-time or something."  
  
"You are watching that movie about God again?" I sighed, but then remembered how much we both laughed when watching it. "Well, it *was* rather funny. Ok, I'll go get Trowa, and we'll bring some snacks." I turned my attention the quiet boy on the couch. "Would you like something, Wufei?"  
  
"Anything would be fine, Winner," he muttered.  
  
"Great. I'll be back in a few minutes." I walked swiftly towards the gymnasium, and watching my lover for a minute, a smile pulling on my face at how everything seemed to be evening out so far. After the allotted minute I had given myself, I walked over to Trowa, who was turning to notice me.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Duo has requested that Wufei, you, and I watch Dogma with him," I replied.  
  
"I take it he is ok?"  
  
"Yes, he seems fine, and Wufei seems to be taking his punishment very well. Also, I think he is indulging Duo's whims for a while."  
  
"Ah, guilt will do that. Fine, I will come and watch the movie with you three." I was so excited that he barely had the words out of his mouth before I was pulling him out of the room, towards the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, I also told him that we would bring some snacks as well." I added, trying to think of what to take out. "What do you think is appropriate?"  
  
"Well, Duo likes fresh fruit and vegetables, and popcorn is usually a staple of movie viewing."   
  
"Great. Let's get it all together," I said excitedly. Trowa, then, popped some microwave-able popcorn, and helped me grab enough fresh fruits and veggies for the movie. When we were done, we took the refreshments out to the TV room, and I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed that the table was gone.  
  
"Damn," I swore, placing my bowls on the loveseat, and then stomped through the house to find a replacement for the table Heero and Wufei broke last night. Damn Asian hot-heads. I walked up into the attic, and saw an acceptable replica, albeit a bit dustier than I would have preferred.  
  
I had just gotten a good hold on it, and started to drag it when Trowa showed up behind me. "Quatre?" he called out, and I turned to face him smiling.   
  
"What do you think, Trowa? Will it work?" I asked, and he smiled fondly.  
  
"Yes, it is perfect."  
  
"Great! Let's take it down now." We got the heavy oak monster down the two flights of stairs, and Trowa then carried it into the TV room, refusing to let me help him any farther.  
  
"Well, we found it," I said, quite proud of myself with my mission. "Even if it *is* a bit dusty."  
  
"Where did you find it? In the middle of a sand storm?" Duo asked, which caused me to look at myself. I was covered in dust from head to toe.   
  
"Um, not exactly, but the attic is not exactly someplace that is spotless." I flashed a sheepish grin at my friends, and tried to remove as much of the dirt as was humanly possible.   
  
"I found him like that, trying to drag this thing by himself," Trowa said, moving the table until it was in the perfect position for all four of us to reach without any trouble. Duo waited patiently until everyone was settled in to turn on the television and switch it to the correct channel.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. Wufei snorted, I flashed him a grin, and I felt Trowa shrug against me. Duo hit the play button on the disk player's remote, and then placed his head in Wufei's lap.  
  
I tried to pay attention to the movie, but I was worried about Duo's condition. He seemed to be in less pain than he had the night before, and well, he was smiling and laughing like a maniac. I did manage to catch my favorite parts, like the train scene where the silent character, aptly named Silent Bob, spoke his first of two lines in the entire movie. Towards the end, I slipped from under Trowa's arm, and went into the kitchen.   
  
I made some chai for Wufei, some Earl Grey tea for Trowa, and some coffee for myself. Then, I grabbed a can of soda out of the fridge, poured it in a glass, and snuck another pain pill into the syrupy liquid. Thinking quickly, I put it all on a tray, and took that out into the TV room.   
  
When the movie was truly over, Trowa and I removed the dishes from the room, leaving Wufei and Duo alone for a bit. I thought they would need all the time they had before Duo passed out again. I felt guilty, but I knew it had to be done, but it still didn't stop me from telling Trowa about it.  
  
"Trowa, I gave him more of the medicine in his soda," I confessed to my lover.  
  
"Dammit, Quatre, if Duo finds out about this, you will be lucky if he ever talks to you again." I sighed in resignation. I knew he was right. If Duo ever found about my recent actions, I would be *really* lucky if he even said excuse me while we were walking in different directions.  
  
"I know, but I hate seeing him in so much pain. And did you see those bruises on his arms when he was reaching for some of the food off the table. Dammit! This shouldn't have happened."  
  
Trowa opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a *very* angry Duo yelling at his lover.  
  
"God dammit, Wufei, I don't need two mother hens! It's bad enough that Q was shooting concerned looks at me throughout the whole movie! I've *had* worse!" He came to the kitchen and glared at us both until I turned around to face him. "And the next stupid person who asks how I feel will get a fist. I promise." He stomped away to the dining room.  
  
Then, out of the blue, Heero appeared and followed Duo into said room. I exchanged worried glances with Trowa, wondering if someone should go in and intervene, or just let it play out. Before anyone could say or do anything, Duo's voice rang out again.  
  
"I said GO AWAY, YUY!"   
  
A few seconds passed, then a chair crashed to the floor, and we ran to the doorway, to see Duo all but fall into Wufei's arms.  
  
"Duo?" Wufei asked, concern laced in his voice and countenance.  
  
"Hide me, love. I just punched the hell out of Heero." Wufei raised one slender eyebrow, but carefully carried the weary American boy back to the couch.  
  
"I take it you made good on your threat?" he asked, mirth appearing in his voice  
  
"Yeah, and it's not my fault that Heero was the one who asked, though he deserved it. Bastard," Duo snarled, as Wufei held him. "Hm, I think I need a nap now." I somehow managed to suppress a sigh of relief as Duo yawned widely. "Stay here."  
  
"You aren't going bite my head off again, are you?"  
  
Duo yawned yet again, and snuggled as close as was possible into Wufei. "Nope, not yet. Give me a while."  
  
I smiled as Duo started to lightly snore, but I was still worried that he might be over-exerting himself too soon. I turned to look at my lover, who was watching the scene in the TV room as well.  
  
"Do you think he will be ok?" I asked, and Trowa turned to face me, a look that told me that he might just have to scold me.  
  
"Yes, some more sleep would benefit him greatly. And he is so tired because you keep slipping him pain medication, Quatre."  
  
"I know, but dammit! He won't take it any other way." I sighed deeply. "I'm going to go see if there is anything I can get for Wufei while Duo sleeps." I left Trowa in the kitchen and walked silently up to the couch. "Wufei?"  
  
"Yes, Quatre?" he said, sounding a bit weary himself.  
  
"Is there something I can get for you? Some more chai perhaps? A book? Your laptop?" I asked.  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"I don't want you to be bored, and well, you have Duo asleep in your lap, so I doubt you will be moving anytime soon." I gave him a small, and what I hoped was friendly, smile.  
  
"A book would be a welcome thing."  
  
"Which one would you like? I can grab something from out of the study."  
  
"There is a book on the nightstand in my room. Please do not touch anything else."  
  
"Of course, Wufei." I gave him a polite bow. "I'll be right back." I left the room, and walked into the Chinese boy's private world. Everything seemed to be set up for some romantic night. I tried not to disturb anything else as I moved through the impeccably neat room.   
  
The only thing that seemed out of place was the tome looking book on the nightstand. I took a look at the title, but since I don't really read Chinese, it was hard to tell what it was. I opened it up, and more of the simple, yet elegant, Chinese script flowed across the pages. Shutting the book, I left Wufei's private quarters, and handed the book to him.   
  
"Excuse me, Wufei, but what is the name of that book?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better for me. I was surprise to no end when Wufei's normally stern face tinged red.  
  
"It is a book of Shakespeare's sonnets in Cantonese*1*," he whispered.  
  
I was shocked. Who would have thought that Wufei would read Shakespeare? It seems that I have a lot to learn about my friend's still. And yet, something else was gnawing at me, but I couldn't explain it. I could see Trowa still in the kitchen, and I wondered if I should help him clean it up, but just decided that I needed some quiet time alone myself.  
  
I went up to our room, threw myself face up on the bed, and thought over the last three days, while staring at the ceiling. Four days ago, I was consumed by worry over my friends and lover, and then I received information that my missing comrades where safe, happy, and on their way back. I got to see them shoot little glances at one another that let me know that no matter what Relena did to them, they were falling for one another. Then, Heero and Trowa came home, and I lost my mind trying to find a way to pay that….sharmuta back. Then, there was yesterday, which was fine until Heero and Wufei fought and injured Duo. What the HELL was going on in this house?  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door open, and in walked Trowa, looking upset.  
  
"Something wrong, mon petit?" he asked. Damn him, he always asks me if there is something wrong when he needs to get something off *his* chest.  
  
"Not really. Just wondering what caused all this drama. It was so peaceful yesterday. Then, Wufei came home, and disappeared in his room to ready some sort of surprise for Duo. Then, you and Duo come home. We had a good dinner. And *then*, all of the world came crashing down in huge pieces."  
  
"Heero kissed Duo. I can only assume that Wufei saw it, hence their fight. Duo intervened and was injured." I saw intense and brilliant red flash behind my eyes, and the need to hurt Heero Yuy boiled inside of me. I sat up straight on the bed.  
  
"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me?" Trowa shook his head in the negative, which angered me more. "Of all the stupid, brainless, *MORONIC* things Heero Yuy has ever done, this takes the cake. Not even self-detonating, which caused Duo *so* much pain, was *this* damn stupid!"   
  
"I agree, and I told him as much when he confessed to me." The *baka* confessed? Oh, I really wanted to hurt him.  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" I raged, but before I could leave the room, Trowa had me, and was kissing me with a passion unlike any other.   
  
"No. You are going to stay here, and take a nap with me. Then, when we wake up, we will reheat some of the Chinese food from last night for dinner." His calm green eyes locked with my own, and I felt calmer right then and there. "*That* is what you are going to do." The last of my resolve cracked, and I melted into the arms holding me.  
  
"You are right."  
  
"Of course I am. Now, let's get some sleep."  
  
"Ok," I said, as he gently laid me down on our bed, and we fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When we woke up, feeling refreshed, we walked into the kitchen, passing a reading Wufei and sleeping Duo. Trowa went about taking things out of the refrigerator, and I pulled out pans and plates and such. We worked in silence, just going about our work in companionable silence.   
  
After we had everything finished, I left the kitchen and went to check on Duo and Wufei. They were still in the same position as before, but it seemed that Duo might have been awake. I wanted to check before I spoke too loudly though.  
  
"Wufei, is Duo awake? Trowa and I reheated some leftovers from last night for dinner."  
  
"Yes, he is. We will be in there in a moment. Thank you."  
  
"No problem." I smiled as I headed back into the kitchen. I caught a glimpse of Heero's profile in the study, and tried to hide the small smile I knew was going to come from Duo's handy work. I stole a quick kiss from Trowa when I entered, and then we both placed some food on plates, sitting at the table to eat. Wufei and Duo appeared not too long after.  
  
"Hmmm… smells good," Duo said, walking carefully to the counter and piling food, though not his usual share, onto a plate, while he began eating before sitting down. "Tastes good too." Wufei made himself a much more reasonable plate and sat next to the braided boy. I shook my head at my friend.  
  
"Nice work," I said, which caused Duo to look up at me, mouth with food in it.  
  
"Hmm?" He swallowed  
  
"You have officially out-done Wufei," I stated, and Duo's face lit up in a smirk.  
  
"Yes, quite a few times," he replied, winking at the now beet-red Wufei.  
  
"Maxwell," the Chinese teen growled, and Duo gave him a somewhat innocent smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just eat, and don't talk," Wufei commanded, which caused myself, Trowa and Duo to laugh. We continued eating in a light atmosphere, which was only dampened when Heero entered, scowl firmly in place and the bruise taking up a good fourth of his face.  
  
The Japanese boy put some food on a plate, sat down in the empty chair, ate as quickly as he possibly could, and then left. The mood in the kitchen died after that, and we just ate in silence. That is, until I saw Duo start to sway from the corner of my eye. Evidently, I wasn't the only one, because both Trowa and Wufei were looking at the braided boy with looks of concern.  
  
"Are you ok, Duo?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yeah, T-man, just a little tired again. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Nice dinner, by the way, Quatre." Duo stood unsteadily, and Wufei helped him out of the kitchen. When they were gone, Trowa turned and looked at me, seeming all but pissed.  
  
"Quatre!" he yelled.  
  
"I didn't do it this time! I swear. He's been through so much, lately. I think it has finally caught up with him." Truth be told, I just couldn't bring myself to drug him a third time. I felt horrible enough about the two previous times. Besides, I couldn't have done it anyway. Trowa had been watching me like I was the enemy as soon as we stepped into the kitchen.   
  
We finished our meal quickly, threw away the reheated food that hadn't been eaten, and gave the kitchen a very thorough cleaning. An hour later, we were in the TV room, in front of the television again, watching The Bride of Frankenstein, since I hadn't really had a chance to finish it the other night. When the movie was over, I rewound the ancient VHS tape, and told my lover that I would be to bed in a while, because I had more paperwork for WEI to complete.  
  
And so, here I sit, typing up these crazy three or so days, trying to get it off my chest. I know that Trowa thinks I am working, but I just can't concentrate on the words of the papers. I can barely see the words that I am typing straight. I think I will go to bed now. I miss my love, and well, I need more sleep. Too much confusion is going on in this house right now for me.  
  
Good night.  
  
~ Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
TBC  
  
*1* Although I mentioned that Wufei speaks Mandarin, I feel that, as a scholar, he should know both of the main variations of the Chinese language. There are around forty or so different variations, but Mandarin and Cantonese are both the mostly widely used, Mandarin being the most popular.   
  
Translations: (1)Hmars – Arabic, "Jackasses" (2)Sharmuta – Arabic, "Bitch" (3)Dans ce cas, ma mission a accompli. – French, "In that case, my mission was accomplished." (4)Allah Yela'an… - Arabic, "Allah curse…" (5)Wad al harams – Arabic, "Bastards" (6)Ahhlass – Arabic, "Shut up!" (7)Zarba – Arabic, "Shit!" (8)Inti mafish Makh! – Arabic, "You have no brains!", "You're an idiot!" (9)Said Bousak – Arabic, "Shut your mouth!" (pronounced Sai-id Bow-sac) (10)Ben dan – Mandarin, "idiot" 


	23. Gundam Diaries Part 23 Wufei

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 23 ~ Wufei  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.angelfire.com/anime3/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, www.wufeiduo.net, www.fanfiction.net, www.foreverfandom.net, www.geocities.com/daqdaqduck/, www.sailorsandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html  
  
Category: Romance, Angst  
  
Pairings: 2x5x2, 3x4, 1+2, R+1  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai!, Yaoi!, Lemon!, angst, language, violence, OOC, Crazy Quatre  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them. If I had to get over that fact, then so do you. Make no money, so I stay poor. ^_^  
  
A/N: YAY! *throws party and hands out champagne* FINALLY! IT'S FEI'S CHAPTER! Now, Neko has no choice but to tell me how he got injured during what should have been a simple mission. Besides, this is my last chance at Crazy Quatre, which is like the best part of these chapters so far. ^_^ Also, since I have just *reread* Blind Target, I have all these lovely 5x2x5 images running through my head, especially where the *end* of this fic is concerned. I think I'm a bit too ahead of myself though. @_@  
  
Dedication: To the Amazing Jo-chan, for her lovely help and insight into Wufei's delicate psyche. We all know I need it. ~_^   
  
Symbols: *blah* emphasized words  
  
+blah+ Song lyrics  
  
*~*~* Major change of scene  
  
*~~~* Minor change of scene  
  
April 14th, AC 195... 23:15:46  
  
The past two days, how I wish I could take them back. I have injured my love and fought with nearly everyone else, not to mention the fact that I received an injury from an amazingly simple mission. So far, no one knows of the last thing, but I feel it is only a matter of time that someone finds out. I will have to tell Duo when he awakens.   
  
He is asleep at this moment, and I am in his room, watching him from his desk as he does so. His face is not fully relaxed. I can not tell if it is from the pain that he has sustained from his injuries, the mental anguish, or the fact that Winner has been drugging his drinks the past few days.   
  
Oh yes, I am privy to this tiny piece of information, and I am still debating whether to tell Duo, or to confront the plotting blond. I suppose that telling Duo would only anger him, and I doubt that he needs that added to what has already happened to him. Besides, they have allowed him to sleep without much pain. I feel that that is the lesser of two evils at the moment.  
  
He looks as lovely now as he did the morning I left him to go on my mission. I was not surprised that I received the mission, but I was reluctant to accept it and leave him here with Yuy. I was correct in my assumption that he would make a move on Duo when I was away. Ah, perhaps I should start at the beginning of this sorted mess, before it becomes any more confusing later on.  
  
It started with a knock on my door. I stood and opened it, and before I had a chance to say anything, my arms were full of the lively boy I love and he was kissing the very life out of me. Not that I would complain about that. After the initial shock, I returned the kiss with as much passion as I could, dragged him into my room, and kicked the door closed with a foot, never breaking the kiss the whole time.  
  
With the door closed, Duo broke the kiss, and we tried to breathe. "Hmm, Fei, that was wonderful," he murmured. That kiss was beyond words, but I tried anyway.  
  
"Ah, yes, that was quite wonderful," I replied, still trying to regain my breath. He smiled, and I noted that his hand darted into his pocket, pulling out a CD case.   
  
"I have a present for you." Another one? He was giving me entirely too much, not that I was going to complain much, but it made me feel slightly worried. I did not want our relationship to seem too one-sided. A thought occurred to me as he moved to my desk, and my laptop in effect.   
  
"Did you ever get that other present I ever gave you?" he asked, interrupting my planning.  
  
I blushed. Yes, warriors are not supposed to blush, but I felt the heat rise to my face, and I was unable to banish the extra blood. I knew what he would find when he opened the disk drive to my computer. "Yes," I whispered.  
  
"Did you listen to it?" Only every moment I thought of you when we were parted, I thought. He opened the drive, and there was the disk staring up at him. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, a smile playing across his flushed lips. I nodded slightly, and he switched CDs, carefully placing my own into the plastic case. "Well, if you liked that one, you will *love* this one. This is my favorite CD by Dave Matthews Band. Actually, it was the first one I ever saw and bought."  
  
"You are probably right." I felt some of the blood retreat from my face, and I watched him as he leaned over the desk waiting for the music program of my computer to appear. Yes, the blood was going to far more interesting places at that moment. He looked like a waif, dressed in all black, his thick rope of hair falling past his waist and licking the back of his thighs.  
  
"The name of this CD is 'Crash'," he said, bringing me out of my trance. He walked over to me, grabbed my right hand, led me to the bed, where we sat side-by-side, he with his arms around my waist. I willed myself to listen to the music coming from the computer's speakers, and not the feel of his body so close to my own.  
  
As the slow, mesmerizing music started, Duo placed his head on my shoulder. I was content to just stay like that, but as the singer started, a hand reached out, slowly unbuttoning my tunic shirt. He then slid the silk shirt over my shoulders, until it was to my elbows. I closed my eyes, biting back the moan that threatened to be voiced as he started kissing my shoulders, working his way up to my neck.  
  
Finally, unable to control myself any longer, I let a soft groan escape as his soft lips reached my neck. I was vaguely aware of his finger as it was placed against my lips. I complied with his silent command to make no noise, and he bent over and removed my shoes. When he then ran his hand up my leg, all the blood left the few remaining working brain cells I had and went directly to my groin. He continued running his hand expertly up my thigh, and ended only at the waistband of my pants.  
  
I almost lost myself when he put his hand down my pants, and bit back a moan of disappointment as he only pulled my tank top from them, but I was rewarded with the feel of his calloused hands running up my chest and stomach. My erection throbbed uncontrollably as he touched me. An almost devilish smile graced his lips as he removed my two shirts completely, kissing my heated skin, adding nips and licks every few seconds. The attention he was paying to my bared skin was treacherous, and to add insult to injury, I was mewing at the ministrations of my evil lover.  
  
To my utter surprise, and joy, he placed a finger against my lips, trying to silence me. I longed for that to be his pulsing cock, and as the imagery took to my mind, I opened my mouth and engulfed the long, slim digit, sucking and licking it as I would have him. He stopped in what he was doing, and I opened my eyes to see those usually bright violet eyes a deep shade of orchid, clouded over with lust. He removed his finger, and gave me another roguish smile as he crawled into my lap, pushing me to lay back against the cool sheets. I was vaguely aware as the tie holding my ponytail was removed, and my hair was mussed around my face.  
  
The sensation of his calloused fingers against my scalp as he sat on my hips was enough to make me feel as if I had died. I felt my painfully hard member twinge, and Duo let out a low, sensual moan as it rubbed against his clothed ass. I opened my eyes to watch him undress me completely, tugging at the silk sash of my pants. It gave easily, and he dropped it on the bed, uncaringly, and then with one swift movement, removed the remnants of my clothing.  
  
The cool air hit all my exposed skin, and I let out a hiss of breath. It was an unnerving feeling to have my overheated skin assaulted by the much cooler atmosphere. I felt an even heavier gaze upon me, and slowly, I opened my eyes to find my beautiful xin ai leering at my naked form. It was terribly arousing, and was only adding to the teasing he had been doing until this point. I took the pause in his attack to turn this to my advantage.  
  
The first song had faded out, with the second beginning, and I made a note to listen out for the actual words while dealing with the scoundrel that was Duo. I took him by surprise by quickly reversing our positions so that I was straddling him, pinning him underneath me. He let out another low moan as I captured his teasing mouth in a scorching kiss. I used my hands to slide up his flattering priest's shirt, finding his sensitive nipples and molding them until they were hardened.  
  
I broke our kiss to remove him of his clunky boots. When they were gone, I tossed them haphazardly across the room. They were unimportant at that point in time, and I wanted him as uninhibited as quickly as possible. I then gave him the same fleeting, taunting touches that he had given me only moments ago, until my hands were at the waistband of his black pants. Wasting no time, I quickly removed everything, shirt, pants, and boxers, until I was gazing at soft, milk-cream skin. I smiled, smug in the little amount it took to make him as bare as I was, and I claimed his mouth once again.  
  
I was enjoying the friction of our erections rubbing against one another and the mutual moans that we shared. I knew exactly at that moment what I wanted. I wanted him inside me. I wanted to know what it felt like to be filled, like I filled him in our previous encounters. I wanted him to know how much I loved him, how much I trusted him. The thought frightened me to no end, but I knew that that was exactly what I wanted. I wanted us to be whole, truly and completely. I pulled away to look at him again, licking my lips to get every nuance that was Duo. I wanted to leave nothing unsavored. I knew what I had to say, and gathering the courage, I did so.  
  
"I want you to make love to me, Duo," I said, feeling a light heat creep to my face, but I *knew* that this was what was right. His face registered what I said, and he sat up, trying to find the words to speak.  
  
"Are... Are you sure about this, Wufei?" Was I sure of this? Ancestors, YES! I wanted him so badly right then that I had to restrain myself.  
  
"Yes," I answered, locking eyes with him, reminding myself not to drown into those bright pools. "I trust you, Duo, and I want to give myself to you, as you have me."  
  
He blinked, smiling shyly, and then kissed me yet again. I will never get enough of his taste. I pulled him back to look at his face, and was surprised to find him crying. I reached up and captured the tear on a finger, showing it to him. "Thank you," he whispered softly, giving me yet another kiss.  
  
This was a sweet, loving kiss. Not the demanding, lust filled ones we had been exchanging before. I knew in those few moments of bliss that this was the right thing to do, the only thing to do. I never wanted it to end. I was lost to him then, truly forever. I know that I sound weak, but he does something to me that no one else could ever come close to. He brings me to a peaceful place inside of me, one where I don't have to be quite as strong, or quite as intense.   
  
He had managed to move our touching, heated bodies until he was on top of me again. The sense of vulnerability it gave me was oddly welcome. I looked at him, silently asking him to take me before I lost my nerve. I knew that I would never be able to ask him again; not until he did it this time. Our members where rubbing against one another again, and the friction was more than wonderful, but I wanted, and needed, more than that.  
  
He slid off the bed, and I whimpered at the loss of contact. It was as if a part of me was missing when he was gone. He found his discarded pants, and dug around in the pockets until he found what he was evidently looking for. Yanking his hand clear of the cloth, he was holding a tube of lubricant. I could not help but chuckle. He carried it around with him.  
  
"What?" he asked. I calmed my laughter.  
  
"Do you always carry around lube with you?" He smiled his sexy, and dangerous, smile, giving me a wink for good measure.  
  
"A good soldier is always prepared for anything." My eyes widened. He sounded like Yuy, or myself for that matter, when he said that. I didn't have a chance to retort, as he was crawling back up my body. He placed a kiss to the head of my aching cock, and I could do nothing but moan in pleasure. Using a knee to part my legs, he kissed my stomach. I felt everything go stiff in me. I knew that I would have to relax, but the totally helpless feeling that coursed through my body was not pleasant. He sighed, and looked up at me, his head placed on my chest.  
  
"Fei, you have to relax. Otherwise, this will be very painful. The last thing I want this to be is painful," he said, his low voice almost pleading. I understood what he said.  
  
Swallowing my anxiety, I closed my eyes, and willed my muscles to release the tension held within. With that accomplished, he started the teasing kisses again, starting with my chest, and making his way to the indentation in my stomach. He stopped, biting lightly at my thighs and hips, frustrating me to no end. I was about to demand that he stop teasing me, but he lowered his hot, wet, delicious mouth on my manhood. My instant reaction was to pound into that sweet cavern, but a strong hand forced my body back flat against the mattress. Then, he released me, and I was going to die from the overwhelming sense of loss.  
  
"Remember, Fei, relax," he warned, and I had had *enough* of his taunting. I growled low.   
  
"Just do *it* already, Duo." He smiled, and started to add the cold gel to his long fingers. The sight was enough to make my already aching hard-on twinge. He took one of his digits, placing it at my entrance. I gazed at him. He had a look of questioning, and all I could manage was a small nod of my head. He finally got the message, and soon there was an invading presence inside of me.  
  
The pain was momentary; however, it was enough that I hissed. I noticed that he had stopped moving, and that angered me slightly. "You ok, Fei-bebi?" Of course, I was fine. It was just new, and I needed to get used to it. Unfortunately, I forgot how to speak in anything other than Mandarin.  
  
"Shi... shi de(1), Duo. Ji xu(2)," I managed with what brain power I had at the moment. Really! He talks too damn much during sex. He did as I said though, and continued to prepare me. Soon, there was a second, and then a third finger invading me, hitting a spot that I had no idea existed until that moment. Suddenly, he started to slow down.  
  
Slitting my eyes, I saw him stroking himself with one hand, and to be perfectly honest, I wanted him to just hurry the hell up and fuck me. "Ai ma(3), Duo. Stop teasing," I said, my jaw clenched in impatience. He brought this side out of me as well. The impatient, horny teenage boy. I was rewarded with the pressure of the blunt head of his cock at my entrance.  
  
"Remember, Fei, you have to relax." Oh, I wished he would stop rambling. I knew what I had to do to make this pleasurable. I am not some idiot that needs things repeated to him.  
  
"Just shut up and do it, Duo. You talk too much." He snorted, and then began to apply more pressure as he passed the tightening muscles of my sphincter. I hissed at the change of size from his fingers to his cock. He was so thick, and I had to remind my body to relax, that the pain would pass, and soon I totally forgot about the discomfort. He was moving slowly inside me, and I adjusted quite well, I think, and soon I couldn't remember how to think as he was fully seated within me.  
  
He was slowly rocking, his member stretching me farther, and hitting my prostate again and again. I wanted him to move *more*. None of this teasing crap.  
  
"Ready?" Duo whispered hoarsely, controlling his voice. I nodded in reply, and he pulled almost completely out, then pushed all the way in, kissing me hungrily. I moaned into the demanding kiss, wrapping my arms around him, trying to adjust the angle so he would hit my prostate again.  
  
"Fei-bebi, if you want me to continue, you have to let me move." I knew that perfectly well, but I wanted to have his hair down. I wanted to see the tantalizing chestnut silk moving with his body.   
  
"I know, but give me a moment," I said, grabbing his braid with one hand, taking the plait out until his hair covered the both of us. He seemed to hum as I did that, and he was staring at me, or my mouth more accurately. Everything was nearly perfect, except for one small factor.  
  
"Duo, if you don't move, I will hurt you." He looked at me, shivered, and began to thrust once again, shallowly. A moan of pleasure escaped my mouth, and I felt a wetness on my cheeks. It was just so... utterly amazing. Soon, he had picked up the pace and was pounding into me roughly, hitting my g-spot once more. I was so close to release, and from the looks of him, so was he.  
  
I was assaulted by the dual pleasure of being stroked from inside and out when he grabbed my neglected erection. He was rough at first, until he caught up to his thrusts. I started to moan wantonly, and my body was meeting his stroke for stroke. I knew it was only a matter of time.  
  
"Duo..." I received a grunt in response, but damn if it was sexy. "I'm..." I wanted to tell him.  
  
"Know... can... feel... Just... let... go..." he managed in that low sexy growl. It was all I needed, and soon my seed was spilling over his hand and my stomach as I called out to him.  
  
"DUO!" I felt my body tighten around him, and with one last slam, he came, screaming out my name as well. When he was done climaxing, he collapsed on top of me. He was shaking, but then again, I think I was as well. Except, with his extra weight, I was finding it a bit difficult to take in oxygen.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Mm?" He sounded sleepy.  
  
"Could you please allow me to breathe?"  
  
"Wha?" Yes, he definitely sounded as if sleep was not too far off for him.  
  
"I can't breathe with you on top of me." He lifted his head as if it was difficult and flashed a smile at me.   
  
"Sorry 'bout that, 'Fei," he said, rolling over until he was cuddled next to me, his head on my chest. "'T was *so* good," he whispered.  
  
"Only good?" I teased, as I was trying to take in all that happened just a moment ago.  
  
"No, better than good, but can't think of anything else. `M sleepy   
  
now. Music still sounds good though."  
  
I chuckled at his witty reply, and listened to the music playing. "Yes, I agree.   
  
Let's get some sleep."  
  
"'Kay."   
  
I pulled the cool sheet over us, knowing that I would probably regret not showering, but not giving a damn. I had my lover next to me. We had just become whole, totally, and I could think of nothing better.  
  
The last thing I heard before I let sleep claim me was a line from the first song.  
  
+Crash into me.+  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I awoke the next morning from a wonderful dream by an incessant beeping. Slitting open an eye, I looked around. Duo was still latched onto me, asleep. Afraid that the beeping would wake him, I managed to untangle my body from his hair and limbs, and walked over to the laptop.   
  
The song that Duo left on repeat was still playing, but it was broken due to the chime from my email alert. Quickly, I turned both sounds off, hoping not to disturb the slumbering boy in the bed. I decided that I should perhaps check to see who had sent me mail this early in the morning, but I already knew the answer: Master O.  
  
Sighing, I sat down in my chair, smiling smugly to myself as the pain from the previous night's action stung me. Yes, I was in pain, but it hardly mattered, because I was associating it with good memories, though I would have a talk with Duo about not mentioning this. Clearing my mind, I opened my email program, only to be greeted by orders for my mission.  
  
They seemed simple enough. There was an OZ factory on the other side of the continent. I was to go in, plant explosives, obtain as much information from their computers as possible, and then leave, blowing the factory afterwards. It was too simple actually, but the idea that Duo would enjoy this type of mission made me determined to accomplish it so I could return back to him as soon as possible. (I did not understand why I of all people was assigned this. Maybe Master O was paying attention to my plea of solitary missions?)  
  
I straightened up the mess of soiled clothes from the floor, placing Duo's black 'uniform' on the desk chair, where he could hardly miss them. Then, I grabbed a clean set of clothes (they actually looked as if they could have belonged to Duo, but he didn't have to know about that right now), and took a hot shower, which cleansed my skin from the sweat and sticky semen and relaxed my aching muscles.  
  
When I was finished with that, I walked back to my room. Duo was still asleep, and he had a smile across his lips; one that warmed me from the inside out. I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, and headed back to my desk to grab my laptop. As a last moment thought, I decided to leave him a note so he wouldn't worry. I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen from one of the drawers, and a few moments later, I had a letter which explained all I wanted to say to him.  
  
"Duo,  
  
"Why didn't you tell me I would be in pain when I woke up? Ignoring   
  
that fact, last night was truly...Indefinable. I am *so* sorry that I   
  
am not there with you to share the after effects of last night, but I   
  
awoke to a beeping from the laptop.   
  
"Mission. It shouldn't take long. It's just a, how do you say it, "go   
  
in and make things go boom" mission. I will be back as soon as I   
  
possibly can. Don't worry.  
  
"Wo ai ni, xin ai. I promise to return to you in one piece.   
  
~ Wufei"  
  
Yes, that seemed appropriate for the occasion. Taking one last look at my sleeping love, I slipped quietly out of the room, making sure the door shut without a noise. The rest of the house was silent, as the other occupants were probably still asleep. I took a quick glance at one of the many clocks, and saw that it was almost six am. I had just made it through the TV room, when my stomach protested.   
  
I think I am spending too much time around Duo, if I am picking up on *that* annoying habit. Sighing, I gave in, and grabbed something quick to eat in Nataku. With that done, I headed to the hangar, turned on the quiet engines, and pulled out, leaving everyone else with out a sound.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four hours after pulling away from Winner's estate, I hid Nataku in a forest, covered it with the camouflage net, and walked into the town with my bag of equipment. I walked around the small town, which was not unlike the one that our safe house was near.  
  
The whole time I was piloting Nataku, my mind kept trying to find ways to make up my disappearance to my extremely distracting lover. I finally came up with the idea of a somewhat romantic night alone with him in my room yet again. I had a book of Shakespearian sonnets in my desk back at the safe house. Those would work for literature. I just needed something for the atmosphere. Candles were the only thing I could think of, and they seemed appropriate for this sort of thing.  
  
I found a shop that dealt in such random items. Walking inside, I was immediately assaulted by a flittering employee. Damn xi ai(4) was staring at me lecherously. Ignoring her, I walked down the aisle labeled 'Home Goods', and noticed that they had quite a few different kinds of candles. I looked around, and called the nuu zi(5) over.  
  
"Yes, sir?" she asked, her voice dripping false sweetness, which made my stomach turn.  
  
"What is the difference in these candles?" I asked sharply.  
  
"Well, these right here," she pointed to the first kind, "are scented. You know, Vanilla, Lavender, Blueberry. And the others are plain. What kind where you looking for?"  
  
"Do you have...?" I paused, trying to remember the scent of Duo's shampoo. "Strawberry?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no, but I'm sure your girlfriend will appreciate the Vanilla scented ones. They have a nice smell, but it's not over powering," she said, batting her eyes. I curled my lips at her in disgust and grabbed five of the candles she recommended.  
  
I walked briskly pass her to the counter, where another nuu zi was waiting. Tsao(6), is the world full of nothing but annoying xi ai? Calming myself, I silently paid for the candles, stuffing the plastic bag in with the other things in my duffel bag. I quickly left the store, feeling a bit disgusted from the leering looks the nuu zi had been giving me.  
  
There was one final thing I wanted to get for Duo before I took care of my mission. While piloting Nataku that morning, I had looked something up. There was, apparently, another Dave Matthews Band CD that was just as widely acclaimed as the others, and I thought that maybe he would like to have it, if he didn't already. Looking around the town, I found a music store that appeared as if it would sell the disk. I walked inside, and was relieved to see a man at the counter.   
  
"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" he asked, managing to sound polite and actually happy to see me.  
  
"I am looking for a specific disk for a friend. It is... his birthday," I said, the lie rolling off my tongue easily.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Do you have any Dave Matthews Band?"  
  
"Your friend has excellent taste in music. Which disk did you have in mind?" I smiled smugly at that question. I had actually remembered which one it was.  
  
"Busted Stuff."  
  
"You're in luck. We have one more copy of that left. Is there anything else I could help you with?" I thought for a moment, and decided to take a long shot.  
  
"I need Beethoven's Second Symphony, if you have it as well."  
  
"Ah, yes, an oldie, but goodie. That Beethoven guy sure was good at what he did." He retrieved my requested disks.  
  
"Yes." I followed him to the counter, and happily paid for them both. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. I hope your friend likes his gift," the man replied with a smile. Bowing slightly, only until my head was lowered a few inches in respect(7), I left the store, stowing my newly acquired purchases in my bag. It was then that I headed off to complete my mission.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
I walked to the other edge of town, and saw the factory surrounded by a large metallic fence. Taking cover behind one of the few bushes in the area, I pulled out a map of the inside. The communications room and offices, which were what I was looking for, was off to the right side of the main building area. There were guards every thirty meters or so around the whole perimeter. Simple.  
  
I looked up to peer past the fence, and saw my first victim. He was a little bigger in build than I would, but his uniform would fit nicely over my own clothes. Quietly, I leapt the fence, landing on top of the stupid OZ soldier. I dragged his unconscious body off to a corner, and stripped him of his clothes, putting them on over my own.  
  
When I was properly attired, I snatched up my bag, stuffing it under the jacket. I, then, picked up the moron's gun, and walked towards the factory, ignoring the other men patrolling. When I reached the door, I searched my uniform for the card key to open the door. I found it in the back left pocket of the pants. I used it to enter, and then slipped inside.  
  
I moved towards the main manufacturing room, placing bombs every ten meters or so as I walked. They were the small, but highly dangerous, bombs that Duo and I perfected last month. The last mission I used them on was immensely easy due to them. When I reached the communications room, I found it empty. All of the computers were on standby, and one ben dan(8) had stenciled in that he had lunch with someone named Marie on his desk calendar.  
  
I looked and found the one that I needed. Ignoring the heat that the uniform over my clothes made me feel, I quickly found the information that I was supposed to get. A new mobile doll system that was supposed to be even better than the one they had now. How dishonourable. Quickly, I downloaded the plans onto one of the empty disks with me, I found the 'special' gift that Duo had given all of the pilots to give to OZ the next time we encountered them. I smiled smugly. I *knew* what was on that, a taunt to Une, no doubt, that would wipe her database for a few hours.  
  
When I had uploaded the virus, and downloaded the specs, I grabbed my things, setting the idiot's screen to go into standby in one minute, and left the room. I had almost made it to the door that lead outside, when there was a shout from the communications room.  
  
"There is an intruder! Grab them!"  
  
Sch(9), how they found out I was in there, I will never know since the factor is no longer standing and all personnel is more than likely dead. As soon as I heard the call, I hid in a dark doorway, hoping no one would see me. When the halls became quiet, I moved from my hiding space, running at full speed to get the hell out of there. I had made it to the outside fence, and to freedom, when there was another shout, followed by footsteps thundering behind me.   
  
I hopped back over the fence, and hit the button on the detonator that sent the whole factory into a huge ball of flames. I ran for cover behind some bushes, and felt the unmistakable pang of a gunshot wound in my right calf. I reached the bushes and stripped off the uniform, ripping pieces of the legs off to staunch the bleeding in my leg. I took inventory for any other injuries. I had a slight cut on the back of my left hand from the fence, and my already tight muscles were aching again.  
  
I hurriedly made my way through town, trying my best to walk as normal as possible with a bullet in my leg. When I made it to the forest where Nataku was, I slumped in front of the Gundam, and pulled out my first aid kit. Carefully, I removed the bullet, as it was not lodged that far in, and cleaned that wound and the one on my hand. When I had rewrapped my leg, I took a look into my duffle bag to check on the gifts that I had purchased. I breathed a sigh of relief as they were fine.  
  
With all of that taken care of, I climbed back up into Nakatu's cockpit, setting my bag in a secure location, and wasted no time in heading back to my comrades and Duo. It took four hours but I got back, only to find the house oddly quiet. Walking into the TV room, I found Winner at the coffee table looking up at me as if he was expecting me.  
  
"Hello, Wufei. How was your mission?" he asked, smiling brightly, but I had a feeling that something had happened.  
  
"Fine. It was a rather easy one," I replied. I still wanted to know where my loud and bouncing American was. "Where is Maxwell? It's rather quiet."  
  
"He is out with Trowa today. They went out to have fun, seeing as how they were both free. We agreed that it would keep us all sane, and him out of trouble," he said, sounding very worried, although, I could tell he was trying to act as if he wasn't. But, with my xin ai gone, it was perfect.  
  
"Ah, well, I suppose that it gives me sometime to set up a surprise for him. In the meantime, I will take a shower as well. Thank you, Winner," I said, leaving the room, and I tried to walk as normal as possible so as to not arouse attention to my injury.  
  
The first thing I did when I got into my room was set my bag down, pull the laptop out, and start my mission report. I tried to be as precise as possible, and I told Master O that it was my fault entirely for being injured. I had become distracted, and while escaping I received a gun shot to my right calf. I finished that, and quickly set up the candles around the room, pulled out my book of sonnets on the table. Duo would never know what it was; everything was in Cantonese.  
  
Setting the disk cases down on the desk, I looked around for some clean clothes. In other words, garments that didn't smell like gunpowder and explosives. I found some, and headed to the bathroom across the hall. Upon entering, I saw some of Duo's long hairs in the bottom of the shower stall.  
  
I smiled and pulled the long chestnut strands out of the drain, threw them in the waste bin, and took a long, hot, and relaxing shower. The whole time the water was hitting my skin, I was thinking over the night before. I remembered every touch, kiss, feeling, and emotion that happened. I wanted more of it. Every time I was with the braided boy, I loved him more, and understood myself a little bit more. I didn't, and still don't, want to think about what would happen if one of us died during this dishonourable war.  
  
The spray of cold water brought my mind back to what I was actually doing. I had lost myself in thought, and the water had turned cold. Turning the water off, I climbed out of the shower to dress. It was time to find my xin ai.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked down the stairs, hearing the TV on. I stopped to listen. It sounded like a movie, one that only Duo would have watched. That is when I noticed my love talk.  
  
"Something wrong, Hee-chan?" He sounded worried and annoyed all at the same time. I listened harder for some reply, but there was none. Instead, I heard some struggling, and it sounded as if Maxwell was trying to resist something. My temper getting the better of me, I stormed into the TV room. What I saw made my blood run cold and hot at the same time. Yuy was kissing *my* braided lover.  
  
Before I had given any second thought as to what I was actually doing, I had run over to the couch, ripped Duo out of Yuy's arms, and threw myself at the Japanese boy. The couch spilled to the floor, and we jumped up, and starting hitting one another. I caught him with a roundhouse to the midsection, and I felt a punch graze my shoulder, but I ignored that, and Duo's yells, even though I heard them.  
  
"WUFEI! STOP! STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I swung my leg for a kick to Yuy's block head, and he went to punch me in the chest. Instead, his fist landed into Duo's chest, where a sickening crack could be heard. I felt my foot connect with the American's head, and watched in horror as Duo flew into the wall, leaving a wide, bloody trail as he slumped to the floor. I glared at Yuy. This was all his fault.  
  
Before either of us could react, Winner yelled. "El Khara Dah?(10)" The blond ran across the room to the unmoving form of Duo. "Trowa," he whispered, pulling his hand from behind Duo's head. "There's blood." I looked at the red covered hand, and felt everything in me freeze. I had spilled my own lover's blood. I barely registered when Winner looked up at the long trail of red on the wall. "It's on the wall too." His voice sounded so far off.  
  
I glared at my opponent. The need to hurt him became almost consuming, until Barton's normally quiet voice roared. "Avez-vous *perdus* les esprits?(11) Look! You could have killed each other, fine! But look at what happened to Duo!"  
  
I couldn't look again. I knew what was there. I knew what I would see. I barely noticed when Barton picked Duo up and took him out of the room. Unfortunately, I could not avoid but hear Winner when he exploded at the two of us, uncharacteristically.  
  
"Allah Yela'an(12) Heero and Wufei, for being the *stupidest* Asians to walk on this Earth! You are both such Wad al harams.(13) I ought to kill you both."  
  
"Win-" I started, but I was cut off by Winner, whose face was an unhealthy shade of crimson.  
  
"Ahhlass!(14) You are both going to keep your mouths SHUT! You are both so goddamn stupid." He turned on Yuy first, allowing me a few seconds to think what he had said. "You, you hmar(15), could have had Duo a *long* time ago, if only you didn't have your head up your ASS!" It hurt me, but that was the truth. If it hadn't been for Yuy's stupidity, I would not have my braided one.  
  
"Zarba!(16) Chang, inti mafish Makh(17)! You *HAVE* Duo, and yet you don't trust him?! Or is it that you are so ready to find a reason to fight with Heero that this was a better opportunity than you hoped for?" I was appalled. As if I would deliberately find a reason to have a confrontation with one of my comrades, even Yuy. Winner got his second wind as Yuy tried to interrupt him.  
  
"Qua-" he tried.  
  
"NO! Said Bousak(18)! I AM NOT DONE WITH EITHER OF YOU!" he yelled, even louder than before. "If I *ever* catch *either* of you doing something so fucking stupid, I will kill you both. Omae o korosu, Heero, and unlike you, I will follow up on that promise." He turned as if to leave, but said one last thing.  
  
"*I* am going to check on Duo, now. You are both going to stay here, or you can go to your rooms. I don't care. But *NEITHER* of you will be seeing Duo unless he asks to see you. I don't care if you kill each other. Go ahead, for all I care!" He finally departed, leaving Yuy and me alone. I shot the arrogant Japanese teen a glare.  
  
"Jigoku ni ike(19)," he growled, stomping off in the direction of the study. I walked to catch up with Winner before he got to Duo's room. I managed to find him on the second stair. I needed him to understand that this was all an accident; that I would never hurt Duo intentionally. He turned, staring at me icily, as if I was below even the compassion he gives the enemy.  
  
"What do you what?" he snarled in a tone that matched his face.  
  
"I need to see how Maxwell is," I said, all pretenses forgotten in my worried and agitated state.  
  
"I don't think so. You and Yuy need to stay away from him," he continued to use the voice that made my blood turn to ice. "In fact, I would suggest that you both stay away from him, unless he asks for you. Whenever that may be, considering he is unconscious right now." He turned back around.  
  
"Wi... Winner?" I called to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It was an accident." I tried to make him truly understand that I had *not* meant to hurt my love.  
  
"I know, Wufei," he said, his voice someone closer to normal. "Just don't come unless Trowa or I come and get you. We don't know how he will react when he wakes up." I saw the logic in this, and only followed him up the stairs to go to my own room.   
  
When the door was closing, I started to yell at myself. "Ben dan(8)! I have hurt my love, and that chuin-zi(20), Yuy, does so as well. Why did I even get involved with that yang gui zi(21)? He threatens to kill that xi ai, Relena Peacecraft, and then does not do it. He threatens Maxwell at every opportunity and calls him stupid all the time. He is a too zaizi(22) for passing up something so beautiful and special as Duo."  
  
I took a moment to catch my breath, and finally, the image of Maxwell's body hitting the wall and sliding down caught up to me. I needed to see my love, but I worried about whether he was awake or not. After a few more minutes of debating, I just decided to take the chance. I walked up to the door next to my room, and was surprised to find the door opened by Winner.  
  
"What are you doing here? I told you to wait," he growled at me. "Go away until Duo asks for you." He continued to stare at me until he went into the bathroom. Sighing, I went back into my room, and sat on my bed. I was miserable. I couldn't check on how he was, and Winner was upset with me once more. Winner's anger was not what made me feel so horrible.  
  
I felt a single tear slide down my face, and quickly I wiped it away, and threw myself backwards on my bed. I tried to clear my head of everything, tried to meditate like I hadn't done in days, but I was disturbed by the sound of Duo's raised voice coming through the walls. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I heard his voice, so he must have been okay.  
  
Soon, there was a loud knock, followed by Winner's voice saying, "Chang! Duo wants to see you!"   
  
I nearly ran to the door, not bothering to check to see how I looked in the mirror. I muttered a quick "Thank you" while passing the blond and his lover in the hall, and stopped at Duo's opened door.  
  
"Duo?" I called weakly. Dammit, I hated not being able to control my weakness, but the worry for the beautiful American won out.  
  
"Come in, `Fei. Turn on a freaking light. I might have a headache, but I still want to be able to see people, and that side lamp ain't cutting it." He gave me one of his brilliant smiles, and some of the apprehension died inside of me as I switched the light, moving to sit next to him on the bed.  
  
"How... are you?" I asked, which caused him to growl.  
  
"Would you PLEASE stop acting like I'm about to die? It's just a few cracked ribs and a headache," he said, but he then grabbed his head in pain. "Ok, so it's one helluva headache, but dammit, I'm *FINE*!" He smiled again. "Now, get your hot Chinese ass up here next to me and tell me why you are home so early?"  
  
The sudden change in his attitude didn't really surprise me, but I had assumed he would be a bit more irritated with me, or at the least, ready to yell at me. "You aren't upset with me?" I asked in a soft voice, moving to be next to him, just as he requested.  
  
"Tell me why I would be? Let's see. We had mind-blowing sex last night, and then I woke up alone with a note, *and* my favorite CD was missing. I had to deal with Heero's bitchy attitude over breakfast, but I pissed him off and he left. I went out and had a *blast* with Tro. Came home, had dinner, went to watch my favorite movie, and after that I'm blank. Next thing I know, I wake up in bed with taped ribs and a headache that makes Une look like a fucking walk in the   
  
park." He sighed, and regained his calm. "Now, explain to me where you were wrong, except for the part where you stole my CD?"  
  
I was relieved to hear that he had enjoyed his trip with Barton, and that he was not that upset with me, but it disturbed me that he was missing about two minutes of time, which would account for his injuries. I gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take the CD. I just grabbed the laptop while I was leaving." I grew serious as I just asked the question which was bothering me. "Xin ai, how are you, truthfully?"  
  
"Like I said, I have a headache and it hurts to move too much, but I'm fine. The room has stopped spinning, and Q got me some water, so I'm ok now." He gave me a small, affectionate kiss. "So, are you ever going to tell me why you are home so early?"  
  
"I told you in the note it was a fairly easy mission. Sneak in, plant bombs, steal information, sneak out, detonate bombs. Even Winner could have done that mission." He gave a small, normal laugh  
  
"So, what was up with the surprise Q was talking about?" I blushed. I had no idea that Winner would have told Duo about that. I decided that I might have to have a conversation with Winner about keeping his mouth shut. That was the second time he had told Duo something I had not wanted the American to know; however, I *do* owe him for the first time.  
  
"Well, I was going to just sneak you away for a repeat of last night, but I came into the TV room to find Yuy kissing you. You were fighting back, but he wouldn't let go," I growled.  
  
"Shit, and let me guess, you got jealous?" he asked. I felt the rage build in me yet again, and did nothing to check it.  
  
"I wanted to kill him. I ripped you from him. I'm sorry that you hit the table," I said to him, softening my voice in shame.   
  
"Ah, that's why my ass is sore. I thought it was my decent to the floor from the wall." He snickered, even though his face scrunched up in pain.  
  
"That is my fault as well," I admitted, feeling very uncomfortable, but knowing that I had to tell him at some time, and I didn't think that later would be acceptable.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You intervened in our fight, and Yuy punched you in the chest, and I kicked you in the head, which sent you flying into the wall." I was disgusted with myself, but I awaited his reaction, which was instantaneous.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" he yelled, and I felt worse about the whole situation.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. I did not mean for that to happen. It was dishonourable of me to do so." I made to move from my position next to him. I did not deserve it. I had only moved an inch before an iron grip was upon my arm and a glare was leveled at me.  
  
"You are *so* NOT leaving me right now. You are going to stay here, and we are going to talk. You were fighting for what? My honour? My love? Jealousy? What?" He sighed, the frustration evident in his voice and body. "'Fei, I told you that I love you, and I *meant* it. Nothing is going to change that."  
  
"I know, Duo, but you loved Yuy at one time." I *did* and *do* trust that his love for me is genuine, but I also knew that he still had feelings for Yuy which were unresolved.  
  
"Hmmm, I had to figure that out for myself. When he hit me the first time, it was like a sign or something. I knew that no matter how much I cared for him, he would never be able to deal with it the same way I had to." He locked his beautiful violet eyes with my own. "You, on the other hand, have been incredibly gentle, except for the roundhouse to the head thing. I love you. Now, as for my honour, I am perfectly capable of dealing with that."  
  
I felt amazed that he felt so deeply, and was willing to forgive me, even after kicking in the head. "I know. Haven't we had this discussion before?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't think it sunk in too well. Now, jealousy... That's a big problem, Wufei." I flinched as he said my full name. He only did that when trying to irritate me, or when he was upset. Before I could move again, his arms were around my neck and his lips were locked onto my own. I felt better right then. "It's ok to be jealous, sometimes, but no more flying off the handle. Promise?"  
  
How could I deny him? "I promise."  
  
"Good. Now, I want to sleep, so get comfortable, dammit. You are my pillow for the night. Wait! I want my CD back."  
  
I forgot all about his CD, which was still in my laptop, not to mention the new one I had purchased for him that day. "I can go retrieve it," I offered. I was planning on bringing both with me, if that is what he wanted.  
  
"That means you would have to move, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then it can wait. I'm sleepy now, and I need my Wu-bear to snuggle with." I chuckled at the endearment, and laid down to accommodate him. He placed his bandaged head against my chest, and was soon sleeping soundly as I stroked his braid and the stretch of his back it was resting against.  
  
I felt better about the condition he was in, but I knew that I would have to make it up to him. It would be too soon to make love tomorrow, but I could take care of him, if that was what he wanted, and I doubt that even he would pass up breakfast in bed. Seeing a plan forming in my mind, I set my internal clock to wake me up in roughly seven hours to begin arranging the next day.  
  
Placing a soft kiss to the top of Duo's head, I closed my eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I awoke the next morning, arms full of my lover, and with a slight crick in my neck. I knew that Duo would sleep for at least a few more hours, since Winner had obviously drugged his water from last night. Carefully, I slid from underneath Duo's heavy head, and headed over to the bathroom.  
  
Taking a quick look in the mirror, I wished I had not. My hair was falling out of its usual neat and tidy tie, my face was a little *too* flushed, and I had slight rings under my eyes. I quickly used the facilities, washed my hands, and went to my own room to look for some clean garments. When I had acquired those, I took a shower, trying to not think about the previous night. The guilt was there without trying to remember.   
  
I quickly got dressed and checked on Duo. He was still asleep, with a small smile ghosting across his lips. I moved him into a more comfortable position, and left the room. I went downstairs to the kitchen, where it was empty, and quickly made myself a bowl of rice. I ate it in silence, and tried to think about what my xin ai would appreciate for his breakfast. Before leaving the kitchen, I took a look at the clock. It was only ten am. Duo would sleep until about noon or later, so that gave me two hours to do something with myself. I decided that some meditation was in order. I had a lot of things going through my mind, and that was the only activity that I could do that would make things a bit clearer.  
  
I left the kitchen for my room, and found a corner away from the bed. Sitting down in lotus position, I cleared my mind, and soon was in a trance.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
I was brought out of my meditative state by footsteps in the hallway. Barton and Winner. It had to have been. I listened as they went down the stairs, and checked on the still sleeping Duo. I knew that it would not be much longer until he awoke, and I wanted him to have his food around that time.  
  
I walked into the kitchen, where Barton and Winner were eating, and commenced to gather the necessities for fixing pancakes, toast, sausage links, and orange juice. Ignoring the presence of the others, I began cooking.  
  
"What are you doing, Wufei?" Winner asked, his voice sounding much more reasonable than it had the night before.  
  
"Fixing breakfast for Duo. I think he will be awake in about ten minutes," I replied. I mean, really, what *did* he think I was doing?  
  
"How is he?" Barton asked.  
  
"He is fine, Barton. He seemed to be fine before he fell asleep last night, and he didn't wake up with a nightmare, so I can only assume that he slept well."  
  
"Would you please tell us how he is after he eats?" the blond pleaded. I didn't have to turn around to know that he had his blue eyes fixed on me, looking like I had kicked his puppy.   
  
"Yes, I can arrange that."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
There was no conversation after that. I just wanted to check on Duo, after making him a nice meal. I placed everything on a tray when it was finished, and headed in the direction of Duo's room. I didn't see Yuy at all, nor did I hear anything from any of the rooms to even suggest that he had stayed here last night.  
  
I somehow managed to knock on the door with the tray, and was relieved to hear Duo's call of "Come in." I, amazingly enough, opened the door with one hand while balancing the tray with my left, and walked into the room, finding Duo trying to sit up, a grin plastered on his face. "'Fei! So, what did you bring me?" I smiled at his happiness, and took a look at the tray.  
  
"Pancakes, blueberry this time, fresh-squeezed orange juice, toast, and some of those hideous sausage links you love so much," I said, curling my face into a look of mock-disgust.  
  
"You spoil me."  
  
"You deserve it, with what happened last night." I moved some of the books that were strewn across the surface of the room's desk and set the tray down. "Would you like some help sitting up?"  
  
"God, YES! Did you know that my ceiling is a soft beige? Like a hospital?" I could not help but smile at this. I know how he feels about hospitals, and so this was amusing, not that I like them anymore than he does. I gently lifted him, until he was leaning against the headboard, with his pillows behind him acting as cushions. With that accomplished, I brought him his food, sitting down next to him, placing a kiss on his forehead, and checking to see if anything was irritating his wounds.  
  
"Hey, `Fei, before I start eating, do ya think that you could help me   
  
take my shirt off?"  
  
"Why?" Why would he want to take his shirt off? It didn't make sense.  
  
"Because it's annoying, and rubbing against these bandages that Tro did last night. Besides, I've been in it since yesterday afternoon. Nobody bothered to help me change my clothes last night, and I didn't really care, with that headache and all. So, are you gonna help me, or not?" He gave me a very sweet smile, which made me apprehensive, to say the very least.  
  
"You are...insane. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yes, now *help* me!"   
  
I stood up and muttered, "Fine. Fine." I moved the tray back to the desk, and obliged my lover. I had only gotten the shirt off of one arm before I saw blue and purple bruises in the shape of a hand on it. I removed the shirt with care, but I was upset even more with Yuy once again.  
  
"'Fei, what's wrong?" Duo asked worriedly. I scowled and put the soiled shirt into the hamper.  
  
"Have you looked at your arms yet, Duo?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Do so."  
  
"Holy fuck! Where in the hell did those come from?"  
  
"You still do not remember everything from last night?"  
  
"Um, I remember the part where I was yelling at you two idiots to stop fighting, but I don't remember why."  
  
"As I told you last night, you were struggling to remove yourself from Yuy's grasp, but he wasn't relenting. Those," I gestured one hand at his arms. "Are the result of his hold on you."  
  
"You know, as soon as I can move without pain sounding throughout my whole body, I'm gonna kick his ass," Duo managed to sound menacing, until his stomach growled, which was his typical fashion. "Now, bring me that food, before I have to get out of this bed and get it myself." I stared at him intently.  
  
"You will stay there. It is probably cool now, but the pancakes should be edible still."  
  
"At this point, food is food, and it's still edible, even if it's stone cold." I had no sooner placed the tray in his lap, before he started to eat it like we had been starving him.  
  
"You, perchance, weren't hungry, were you?" I smirked, which earned me the silent command to sit down next to him while he ate, accompanied with a somewhat annoyed glare. I laughed at the spectacle he made, but sat anyway. I waited until he was done, then moved the tray back to the desk, and sat down next to him again. I know he thought that I was fulfilling his commands, but in all reality, I was reveling in the closeness that we were sharing.  
  
"Is there anything you wished to do today?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I *had* planned on tinkering with `Scythe's cloaking device today, but I think that's a bit out of the question. Unless, you let me leave this room, that is," he said, and I scoffed at him. Damn right it was out of the question. I didn't even really want him to move out of his bed, unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"No, you are to rest. We need you as close to 100% as soon as possible." I moved until I was on his other side, completely on the bed. "Besides, I want you healed, so I can hold you again without hurting you." His face looked as if it had melted.  
  
"So hold me now, silly."  
  
"Are you in any pain?"  
  
"A bit, but I've had worse." I obliged his wish, holding him around his slim waist. "Hey, `Fei, what time is it?"  
  
"Well, it was about noon when I came up with your breakfast, so I suppose it's around one pm or so. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason."  
  
There was silence, and I enjoyed holding my lover while he was full and quiet. It was refreshing and comforting. His head started to droop a bit, but he shook it. "Oi, `Fei, want to know what would make me really happy right now?" He was *not* thinking about sex in his condition, was he? Ancestors know that had he been in any condition, I would have, but at that moment, I would rather die than hurt him.  
  
I pulled back to look at his face. He smiled and kissed me. "Nothing like *that*, you pervert. I was talking about you letting me go down to the TV room and watching a movie with me."  
  
I sighed in utter relief. He has an insatiable appetite for coital contact, but also for other things. It was then that I realized his choice in words. 'Let' and 'watch a movie'.   
  
"Letting you go down to the TV room? Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want to be in bed all day. It's boring, unless I'm doing something, other than lying around watching the paint peel." I snickered at his meager joke, and then sighed at the logic of it. Duo cannot stand to be cooped up anywhere. He needs to be somewhere he can be entertained, and I could really think of nothing in his room that would do it. I had to give in.  
  
"Fine, I will carry you downstairs, and will patiently watch a movie with you."  
  
"Look, you don't *have* to. I'm sure I could call Trowa up here to help me downstairs, and Quatre could watch the movie with me." I was outraged. If he thought that I was going to allow someone else to even look at him the wrong way today, he was sadly mistaken.  
  
"You will do no such thing!" I yelled, but then remembered to whom I was speaking with. "Would you like a bath before hand? Or later?" I knew that the last time he had showered had probably been almost twenty four hours ago, and he had had more than a full day since then. I felt it was only appropriate to ask, besides, he is meticulously clean when it comes to his person and clothing.  
  
"Now would be fine. Just let me put my braid up." I shot him a look that asked why the hell he would do that. "I'm not as flexible today as I was during our `trip'. And, it's not a good idea for me to wash my hair everyday. It strips the natural oils that make it so shiny." It made sense, so I moved off the bed, walked to the door, and opened it. I then returned to Duo's side, and proceeded to carefully carry him across the hall to the bathroom, where the door was still open.  
  
When we arrived in there, he finally spoke. "Lock the door." Why would he want the door locked? Would not shutting it be sufficient? I was a bit worried, but I did so.  
  
I then ran the water for his bath, adding some of the bubble mixture from our 'trip', as he so aptly called that hell of a shack. When the tub was full, I cut off the water, helped him to carefully undress, and then placed him delicately in the tub.  
  
He sighed as soon as the warm water hit his skin, closing his eyes. When I felt he was sufficiently appeased, I began to wash his creamy skin with a washcloth. He sighed once more, and I was a little worried about him.  
  
"Are you ok, xin ai?"  
  
"Hmm, yes." He sounded as if he were ready to fall asleep.  
  
"Good. Just allowed me to do this."  
  
"Wasn't thinking of doing otherwise." I scoffed, but continued to wash his sensual form. As I touched his beautiful body, I felt my own react to that. I was a little bit afraid that I should not have done this, but when I reached his erection, I felt better, and snickered.  
  
"Am I being too delicate?" He shook his head in the negative.  
  
"Nope. I just happen to find every movement you make sexual, even with my eyes shut." I laughed, sounding a bit nervous to my own ears, and rinsed him off quickly, making sure not to hurt him.  
  
"Well, you are clean now, Duo. Time to get dressed again." He opened his gorgeous amethyst eyes, which were a bit hazy.  
  
"Lead the way, 'Fei." He still sounded as if he were ready to drop at any moment. I looked him over, unstopped the tub, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around him, and delicately, lifted his lithe frame out of the porcelain basin. "Ne, `Fei, I *can* walk, as long as you help. I don't *need* to be carried around, though the sentiment is endearing."  
  
I thought this over. I know how independent he *can* be sometimes, and if he felt he could do it, with help, then I would let him. Besides, the puppy-dog face he was giving me was not making it easy. "Would you prefer to walk?"  
  
"Actually, yes." Giving in finally, I wrapped the towel around him to cover more of his exposed flesh, but I had one condition, which he *would* adhere to.  
  
"I can see no problem with that, I suppose, but you *will* let me carry you down the staircase." He gave a huge sigh.  
  
"Fine, Wu-bear, whatever you say," Duo said. I set him down, and he staggered a bit, but latched onto my right arm for balance, and wrapped the towel around his waist. I wound my right arm around his midsection, unlocked the bathroom door, and led him into his room.  
  
He found some soft grey sweat pants that I had never noticed before and went to put them on. I let him do as he wished. I was not going to smother him if he did not want my help.  
  
"Wu~fei? Would you be so kind as to help me put my pants on?" he asked, his voice dripping in sweetness. I looked and saw that he would not be able to bend properly to put them on.   
  
"Of course, Maxwell, and while I am at it, I will rewrap your chest. Your current bandages seem to be coming loose." That must have occurred during the night, when we were asleep. I helped him over to his bed, put his pants on him, and carefully rewrapped his chest with leftover bandages that Barton must have left by his bed. When I was finished with those tasks, I stood up. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Hell yes. I want out of this place!" I chuckled at his vehemence, and we proceeded to the stairs. I only impeded our walk to shut the door to his room. I do not like it when others can invade my privacy so easily, so I did not think that Duo would either. When we reached the stairs, I swept him off his feet, and maneuvered our way down to the first floor of the house.  
  
"I could get used to this," he said. "But, yanno, I *do* prefer being able to walk on my own. Now, put me down so we can go watch a movie." I did as my finicky lover asked, and we moved to the couch in the TV room.   
  
I discovered that the battered coffee table had been removed, and the remotes to the entertainment system had disappeared as well. Before either of us could say anything, Winner appeared with the remotes, waving them over Duo's head.  
  
"Q-man! You are my savior, and `Fei's too, because I would have made him look for those," he said, and I scowled, knowing full well that that was true.  
  
"Duo! I am quite relieved to see you are able to walk around. I heard you two on the stairs, and I thought I would see how you were doing myself," he said, giving me a dirty look, which I did *not* deserve. "Wufei was supposed to tell us how you were doing while you ate breakfast."  
  
"Heh, well, you know what? I kinda kidnapped him, and made him stay with me, so it's not his fault. It's mine. Hey, I was gonna curl up with `Fei on the couch and watch 'Dogma'. You wanna watch it with us? Bring Trowa too. We can have, like, movie-time or something."  
  
"You are watching that movie about God again?" Winner sighed. "Well, it *was* rather funny. Ok, I'll go get Trowa, and we'll bring some snacks." He looked at me. "Would you like something, Wufei?"  
  
"Anything would be fine, Winner," I muttered. It was not like I would eat any of the snack food they brought out. Not unless it had some kind of worth.  
  
"Great. I'll be back in a few minutes." A few moments later, Barton and Winner appeared, carrying fresh fruit and vegetables, with a few bowls of popcorn.  
  
"Damn!" I was surprised to hear Winner curse in English; although, after the night before, I do not know why. He has *quite* the vocabulary. I watched as he placed what he was holding on the loveseat and storm off.  
  
"Um, someone care to explain?" Duo asked, as Barton followed his lover's example of placing the things in his hands on the loveseat.  
  
"We seem to have forgotten that the coffee table was shattered in last night's... events. I think he went off to find a replacement," Barton explained. "I think I should go help him, or we will be waiting for a while." He left us alone, and that is when Duo turned to me.  
  
"You ok, love? You seem... quieter than usual."  
  
"No. I'm fine," I said, knowing that I was not. I was remembering the night before, and the expression of surprise and pain on the boy who I was holding right at that moment. I did not speak again. I did not have to a few moments later, when Barton came in with a replacement, and Winner was with him covered in dust.  
  
"Well, we found it," the blond said happily. "Even if it *is* a bit dusty."  
  
"Where did you find it? In the middle of a sand storm?" Duo asked, while Winner inspected himself.  
  
"Um, not exactly, but the attic is not exactly someplace that is spotless." He grinned, dusting his clothes off.  
  
"I found him like that, trying to drag this thing by himself," Barton said, positioning the table so we could all reach it with ease. When everyone was seated, Duo set everything up.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. I snorted in response. I was as ready as I would ever have been, considering what I was going to watch, and with the other couple, no doubt. Did I just type that? I suppose I did. I don't think I will delete it either. We are, for all intents and purposes, a couple.  
  
The only interruption for the movie, which was better than I thought it would be, was when Winner left and returned with drinks. I took a quick smell of Duo's soda, and noticed that there was the scent of pain medication. I was surprised that Duo didn't notice a strange taste, or the smell.  
  
When it was over, Barton and Winner left, taking the dirty dishes with them, and leaving Duo and myself alone. He looked up at me, and I smiled, taking his long braid into one of my hands, and stroking it with the other.  
  
"So, what did you think?" he asked quietly.  
  
"It was amusing. I enjoyed watching you watch it." Duo tried to sit up from his position of sprawled in my lap, but grimaced in pain. I tried to make him lay back down, but all I think I accomplished was to irritate my love.  
  
"God dammit, Wufei, I don't need two mother hens! It's bad enough that Q was shooting concerned looks at me throughout the whole movie! I've *had* worse!" He swung his long legs off the side of the couch, and unsteadily made his way to the kitchen, where he continued to yell. "And the next stupid person who asks how I feel will get a fist. I promise." He then moved into the adjoining dining room.  
  
I wondered if I should have followed him to apologize, but I had no chance as there was the sound of his voice yelling out.   
  
"I said GO AWAY, YUY!"  
  
I heard a chair crash to the floor, and few seconds later, Duo collided into my chest. He looked up, and I tried to let him know I was worried without being over-bearing.   
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hide me, love. I just punched the hell out of Heero." I raised an eyebrow, but I was secretly proud of him. Yuy deserved what he got then. I helped him back to the couch.  
  
"I take it you made good on your threat?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's not my fault that Heero was the one who asked, though he deserved it. Bastard," he snarled, and I couldn't help but wrap him up in my arms. "Hm, I think I need a nap now," he said with a yawn. "Stay here." He did sound sleepy, and I made a mental note to talk to Winner about it, but not where Duo might overhear.  
  
"You aren't going to bite my head off again, are you?" I asked, and he yawned once more.  
  
"Nope, not yet. Give me a while." I laughed lightly, and soon, he was snoring lightly, head in my lap. I looked at his calm face, and I could not help but note how innocent he looked while he dreamed. I felt the overwhelming urge to always want to protect him sweep through me. I was disrupted by Winner's soft voice.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Yes, Quatre?" I said, knowing that I had said his first name, but not caring.  
  
"Is there something I can get for you? Some more chai perhaps? A book? Your laptop?"  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"I don't want you to be bored, and well, you have Duo asleep in your lap, so I doubt you will be moving anytime soon." That was more than true, and I knew that if I moved, it would wake him, and while I enjoy the silence, a little mind stimulation never hurt anyone.  
  
"A book would be a welcome thing."  
  
"Which one would you like? I can grab something from out of the study."  
  
"There is a book on the nightstand in my room. Please do not touch anything else."  
  
"Of course, Wufei." He gave me a polite bow, which somewhat startled me. Since when did Winner understand such things? "I'll be right back."   
  
I did not have long to think on this, for he returned a few moments later, with the book in hand.  
  
"Excuse me, Wufei, but what is the name of that book?" he asked. I knew he could not read what was written in it, for it was in Cantonese, but still, he had asked. I felt a slight heat dot my cheeks.  
  
"It is a book of Shakespeare's sonnets in Cantonese," I whispered. When I was sure that there was no one but myself and the slumbering Duo, I began to read some of the poems out loud, starting with the perfect one, number fifty-seven.  
  
"Being your slave, what should I do but tend  
  
Upon the hours and times of your desire?..."(23)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour and a half later, Winner and Barton breezed into the kitchen, looking a lot less tense than they had the last time I saw them. Twenty minutes after that, Winner appeared before me.   
  
"Wufei, is Duo awake? Trowa and I reheated some leftovers from last night for dinner."  
  
"Yes, he is. We will be in there in a moment. Thank you." Yes, my love was awake, even if he was trying to pretend he wasn't. I had felt him move about ten minutes ago.  
  
"No problem." When Winner left, Duo slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"You had to tell him?" I placed the book down on the table. "Where did you get a   
  
book from?"  
  
"Winner retrieved it from my room for me. I couldn't very well leave you, could I?" He smiled in self assurance.  
  
"Suppose not. So, dinner's ready?"   
  
"It appears that way. Are you hungry?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"So, you will be able to eat a bit."  
  
"Oi, `Fei, did I really hit Heero?"  
  
"Oh yes. The bruise is apparently quite impressive. Winner says it is much nastier than the one I gave him." So, Quatre did *not* say that, but the look upon his face when he was walking into the kitchen was enough to know it.  
  
"Good. Help me to the dining room?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure." I helped him up and we walked together to the empty dining room. I looked at my xin ai and smiled. "Kitchen then."  
  
"Yep." We proceeded into the adjoining room and were assaulted by the smells of food wafting towards us.   
  
"Hmmm... smells good," Duo said, as he started adding food to his plate. He had only just sat down when he began to eat it ravenously. "Tastes good too." I smiled and made my own plate, sitting next to my braided lover to eat.   
  
Winner shook his head. "Nice work."  
  
"Hm?" Duo mumbled, looking up.  
  
"You have officially out-done Wufei," he said, and Duo's face lit up with a smirk like a light in a dark room.  
  
"Yes, quite a few times," he replied with a wink. I caught his meaning, and I *know* I was blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"Maxwell," I growled. Duo gave me something that would have been innocent on anyone else.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just eat, and don't talk." The other three laughed, and the amicable environment continued until Yuy entered. I saw the bruise that Duo gave him, and it was quite impressive. It took up a good fourth of the Japanese teen's face.  
  
When Yuy finished eating, he left the room, and Duo looked at the clock, beginning to sway slightly. Barton commented on it first.  
  
"Duo, are you ok?"   
  
"Yeah, T-man, just a little tired again. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Nice dinner, by the way, Quatre." Duo stood, and I followed him out, letting him walk on his own until we reached the stairs, where I picked him up again, and carried him to his room.   
  
"Sleep, xin ai. I will check on you in a little while," I whispered as I placed him in his bed with an affectionate kiss to his forehead. I left his room for the TV room.   
  
I knew he would not sleep right away. He would want to write about what had occurred, so I let him be for the next hour or so. When I was sure that he was back in his bed, I picked up my book, dropped it off in my room, grabbed my laptop, and headed into Duo's room.   
  
He sleeps now, and I will soon. It has been a very odd two days, and I have yet to tell him of my injury. He will be upset when I do, but it was not a high priority on my list today. He will know. I just hope that on one else will tell him. I leave on this note. The moon is reflecting off of Duo's hair, and it is very enticing.  
  
Good night.  
  
~ Chang Wufei  
  
TBC...  
  
(1) Shi de - Mandarin, "Yes"  
  
(2) Ji xu - Mandarin, "Continue"  
  
(3) Ai ma - Mandarin, let's just say, it's like saying "Fuck it", or "Dammit!"  
  
(4) Xi ai - Mandarin, a disrespectful term for a woman; slave girl  
  
(5) Nuu zi - Mandarin, "woman"  
  
(6) Tsao - Mandarin, "fuck"  
  
(7) In Asian cultures, the bow is a sign of respect. Depending on who or what you are bowing to is how low you bow. The simple dip to of the head is respectful to an equal or inferior. A waist bow is for a superior, or for great respect. Then, the bow that requires you to leave yourself totally exposed (a.k.a. prone on the ground or on your knees) is for your ruler or for one of the Gods. Of course, there are different degrees to each bow, but these are the more common ones.  
  
(8) ben dan - Mandarin, "idiot"  
  
(9) Sch - Mandarin, "shit"  
  
(10) El Khara Dah? - Arabic, "What is this shit?"  
  
(11) Avez-vous *perdus* les esprits? - French, "Have you *lost* your minds?"  
  
(12) All Yela'an... - Arabic, "Allah curse..."  
  
(13) Wad al harams - Arabic, "Bastards"  
  
(14) Ahhlass! - Arabic, "Shut up"  
  
(15) Hmar - Arabic, "Jackass"  
  
(16) Zarba! - Arabic, "Shit"  
  
(17) Inti mafish Makh - Arabic, "You have no brains!"  
  
(18) Said Bousak! - Arabic, "Shut your mouth!" (sounds like sai-id bo-sak)  
  
(19) Jigoku ni ike - Japanese, "Go to Hell"  
  
(20) Chuin-zi - Mandarin, "moron"  
  
(21) Yang gui zi - Mandarin, "foreign devil"  
  
(22) Too zaizi - Mandarin, "son of a rabbit", has the same meaning as son of a bitch.  
  
(23) If you are curious, the sonnet is number 57 or LVII in Roman Numerals. It is actually quite fitting for the situation, hence my usage of it. ^_^ 


	24. Gundam Diaries Part 24 Duo

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 24 ~ Duo  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.afallenangel.net/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, www.wufeiduo.net, www.fanfiction.net, www.foreverfandom.net, www.geocities.com/daqdaqduck/, www.sailorandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html  
  
Category: Romance, Angst  
  
Pairings: 5x2x5, 3x4, 1+2, R+1  
  
Rating: R/NC-17  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, angst, OOC, language, pissed off Duo, lemon  
  
Disclaimers: As much as I wish Duo et al were mine, they aren't. If they were, I would have fun making them play just like this all the time, with more sex involved. Nope, I don't have any money either. So, save your energy suing Martha Stewart, people!  
  
A/N: Do you know what the worst thing about having two muses is? I have so many ideas to work on, and there aren't enough hours in the day. Not to mention the fact that I actually *need* sleep, food, water, etc. Oh, and muses can become very one-minded. That is why it took me two weeks to even come up with an appropriate way to start this chapter, and even longer to get it all down on paper. I'm really sorry.   
  
Dedication: To Christy-mommy, of Mel&Christy fame, for being a wonderful net-mommy, and reminding me that there are other things in this world than just fanfiction, even if they aren't as fun.  
  
Symbols: *blah* emphasized thought  
  
*~*~* Major change of scene  
  
*~~~* Minor change of scene  
  
April 17th, AC 195... 22:43:07  
  
I don't know whom I'm angrier with right now. Quatre, for drugging me, not once, but twice; Heero, for being an emotionally bizarre jerk; Wufei, for not telling me about his injury the night he came home; or myself, for still loving Heero, while being *in* love, and in a relationship, with Wufei. The only person *not* on my shit list is Tro, and that's because he hasn't really done anything but be nice to me the past few days. Shit, with my fucking luck, even Trowa will make it there, and then what?  
  
I woke up the morning after I hit Heero with my head feeling as if someone was pounding on an anvil in there. Struggling to ignore that sensation, I focused on the very welcome heat source next to me. Opening my eyes marginally, I saw black hair spread wildly around golden skin. Smiling faintly, I rolled over to snuggle with my sleeping Dragon, only to have a jolting pain shoot throughout the whole right side of my body.  
  
I yelped in pain, and was thrown onto my back when Wufei sat up, looking alert and ready to kill. "'Fei?" I whispered, moving back carefully. "You... You ok?" His eyes seemed to come into focus as he looked at me.  
  
"Max... Duo, I am fine," he whispered hoarsely, wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulled me close. I couldn't help but snicker at his slip, even through the pain that crawled up my raw right side.  
  
He pulled me back, confusion written all over his face. "What?" he asked tersely. I smiled, trying not to laugh at him.  
  
"You just gave me a nickname, Fei-bebi. My first, if you don't count Heero's 'Baka'," I said. "I like."  
  
He grumbled a response, and pulled me to him once again. Damn, my 'Fei is a snuggler. It's cute, because he always seemed so cold and distant before we became lovers. Hell, I sound like I'm complaining, but I'm not. It's nice to have a warm body to curl up into, and not worry about having to move in the morning.  
  
I closed my eyes, and was about to drift back to sleep, the pain in my head lessened, when calloused hands found their way under my shirt. I hummed in appreciation, absentmindedly rubbing a leg against 'Fei's. His hands moved lower, finding their way to my ass.  
  
I leaned my head into the junction of his neck and shoulder, kissing the sensitive area and sucking on the soft skin right there. 'Fei moaned, and a hand found my chin, forcing my head up. I was about to complain, but soft lips cut me off, and his other hand pulled me so close there was nothing between us.  
  
"Hmmmm, 'Fei," I whispered, enjoying the feel of this unexpected morning wake up snog.   
  
"So, what is this new nickname I have supposedly given you?" Wufei asked against my overheated cheek, squeezing my ass tightly.  
  
"Max... Ah! 'Fei, that feels so good," I murmured, hopping that his attentive behaviour would never stop. Needless to say, I was pissed when he pulled away and sat up, exposing me to the cold air in the room. "What the *hell* is this bullshit?" I yelled, a little louder than I wanted to be.  
  
"I have something important to tell you," Wufei said, annoyance evident in his voice.  
  
"Couldn't this have waited until *after* we made love?"  
  
"No."  
  
I sighed, trying to hide my anger and frustration. "What is it, 'Fei-bebi? What is so important you couldn't pound me into the bed first?"  
  
"Must you be so crude?" he snapped. I was startled at the flagrant irritation in his tone. It was like the last two weeks of being lovers never happened.  
  
I sat up, ignoring the lights that danced behind my eyes, and stormed to the chair in front of my desk. "You know, if I wanted to feel like shit when I woke up, I'd still be chasing after Heero. Say whatever the *fuck* it is you are going to say, and get the hell out of my room, Chang."  
  
He flinched, and his face softened. He looked as if it was he that I had punched the night before. "Duo... I have something important to tell you, and I won't blame you if you hate me afterwards, or if you are upset. Also, I am sorry that I snapped at you," he said, and I could tell that his brain was working overtime to find the right words to tell me.   
  
I felt like shit when he lifted his dark, sad eyes to my face, and I lost myself there. I was drowning in those dark pools, and all the anger I had just disappeared as I walked back over to him. "'Fei, what is it?"  
  
"Do you remember the mission I had the morning after the last time we made love?" he asked tentatively.   
  
"Yesssss," I hissed. "I really hate waking up alone, and that was crap." I managed to crawl up on the bed and curled up next to him, but he stopped me from actually touching him. "Wufei, did something happen on the mission that you aren't telling me about?"  
  
He took a deep breath, and, locking eyes with me again, spoke. "Yes. I was injured."  
  
I blinked. I refused to hear that. He would have... He *could* have told me before now. He had all day the day before, and then there was our conversation the night before that. Hell, he could have come down before dinner was done, and the whole fucked up situation with Heero escalated. "What?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"I received an injury while heading back to Nataku. The factory had just exploded, and I was jumping over the fence that surrounded the perimeter when a lucky stray bullet struck me in the calf," he finished, his voice becoming quieter as he continued.  
  
I blinked again, trying to absorb all the information. When I could finally trust myself not to yell at him again, I asked him, "And you didn't tell me before now, why?"  
  
"There were... other things that prevented me from doing so," he said. "Duo... I did not mean to keep it from you. Things just did not go the way I had planned, and yesterday I wanted to make sure you were comfortable. I... I am sorry," he whispered.  
  
I was so upset that I couldn't think straight. I needed to get away from him, so I got up from the bed and walked over to the window, staring out into the bleak April morning. I heard as he moved from off the bed and made his way to stand next to me. A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off.   
  
"Duo?" Wufei asked. I ignored the pain in his voice and continued to look out the window, not seeing anything but the way Wufei looked as I took him for the first time. It hurt me to let him be in pain, but I didn't want to touch him or him to touch me. "Maxwell?"  
  
"Just leave me alone... At least for right now, Wufei." I stopped, trying to find the right words. "I need some time to think." I turned to look at him before he left, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Wufei. I really do, but I need this time alone."  
  
"I understand," he said stiffly, grabbing his laptop off my desk, and he left me. The sound of the door closing was so final that I fell to my knees, trying my damnedest not to cry.   
  
After a few moments of self-pitying, I crawled back into my bed, pulled the cover over my head, and willed the world away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I awoke to some rustling in the hallway. So, deciding that I had spent enough time in bed, I walked over to my door, and opened it a crack. I saw Wufei blocking Quatre's way to the top of the stairs. Sticking my head out better to hear, I applied all my skills as a Gundam Pilot to listen to the angrily whispered conversation.  
  
"Winner! You drugged Maxwell yesterday, and I can only assume the night before," 'Fei bit out.  
  
"What are you talking about, Wufei?" Quatre said, his voice dripping innocence, which made me *know* that he was hiding something.  
  
"Don't act like you're an innocent bystander; we all know better. You had better tell him before he finds out some other way."  
  
"I don't *need* your help, Wufei," Quatre shot back, the innocent façade dropped, and replaced by the cold and calculating tactician and pilot of Wing Zero. "I can handle my own problems. Maybe you should think about doing something about your own issues. Like your injury that you've been hiding from Duo for *two* days now."  
  
"I *have* handled my own business, and I will *damned* if I will stand here and have you and threaten me," Wufei spat, brushing past the blond down the stairs.  
  
I watched the retreating form of my lover descend the stairs, and as my other friend walked slowly down the hall, and I let what Wufei said take effect. "You sneaky little rat! I *knew* that soda smelled funny last night! What the hell did you *drug* me for, Quat-re," I yelled, not bothering to act like I hadn't over-heard everything.  
  
The blond jumped about three feet, and if I hadn't been about ready to break his nose, I would have laughed. "Duo!"  
  
"Yeah, that's my name, but yours is rat."  
  
"Duo... I..."  
  
"Spit it out, Winner, so I can properly thank you for sticking drugs into my drinks. Drugs that would have probably killed a normal person, seeing as how we have all had our tolerances built up to preposterous levels."   
  
"Duo... You were in so much pain... And I thought it would help you sleep, so you could heal better. I didn't expect them to make you so weak," he replied timidly.  
  
"Fuck you and your help, Quatre. I heal fine without that shit!" I turned on my heel and stomped back into my room before I actually *did* hit him, making sure to slam the door as hard as I could in his face.   
  
I felt the build up of what could only be described as righteous anger, and I walked over to my bed, putting my clenched fists right into the down pillows. I needed to get some of this anger out, because hitting the pillows wasn't enough to stop the slip into Shinigami, which was neither needed nor wanted at that moment.   
  
Quickly and assuredly, I dressed in the last of my clean clothes, pushing down the feeling of how every movement made my nerves seem as if they were on fire. When I was completely dressed, I grabbed all my dirty clothes, and walked to the laundry room.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, let's review the house. There are eight walls to the TV room, each with a door on it. These are in no particular order, mostly because I don't really care. Door number one leads to the front. Two leads to the study. Three to the kitchen. Four to the dining room, which is attached to the kitchen as well. Five leads to the music room. Six leads to the gymnasium. Seven leads to the upstairs. Eight leads to the back yard. Now, the laundry room is actually another door in the kitchen that runs into the basement, where... Dun, dun, dun... You find the laundry room.   
  
So, in order for me to get to the laundry room, I would have to walk into the TV room, past the back door, the dining room, finding myself in the kitchen. Which meant, I would have to pass at least one other pilot, none of which I wanted to deal with, but I'm not on the streets anymore, and wearing dirty clothes is not cool. Eh, I sucked it up like the best of them, and headed down to the basement, ignoring the typing coming from the study, and Tro's lanky form over the stove.  
  
As soon as I had all my clothes in the washer (and let me say now that having all dark clothes was a good idea), I sat down on the silent dryer to think. And boy-o did I have a lot to think about. My love life was in the crapper, mostly because I couldn't stop seeing Heero's face right before he kissed me, therefore, I was feeling guilty about that fact when I was making out with my *lover*, Wufei.   
  
Then there was Wufei himself. He decided to wait to tell me that he had been injured, instead of telling me as soon as possible. God damn him! I wouldn't have let him carry me at all if I had known. I'm so sick of these super-human men surrounding me. Can't one of them just act like something hurts when it does? Would it kill them? Heero sets broken bones after falling off the face of a steep cliff, moves after I shot him twice, and survives drowning, even though he can't swim. Wufei moves as swiftly and assuredly as he normally does with a fresh, new bullet hole in his fucking leg.  
  
Oh! But let us not forget our favorite blond, running around dropping pain meds in to my drinks. I'd bet my life that Trowa knew, but he would never tell me. Nope. Doesn't want any damage to occur to his cute little boyfriend. Sometimes, it feels like they are all against me. I doubt they would like it if that were actually the case.  
  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by the washer calming down and coming to a stop. I hopped off the dryer and threw my clothes inside it once I had them out the washing machine. I had just set the temperature and timer, sat back on the dryer, and was reveling in the warmth when Heero "Mr. Perfect-Fucking-Soldier" Yuy walked into the small laundry room.   
  
Well, he wasn't a pretty sight, but he didn't seem as surly as he had during dinner the night before, and his bruise wasn't quite as purple. Of course, that wasn't saying much. It still looked really nasty. I hid a smirk behind a calm façade, and waved lazily.  
  
"Heya, Heero."  
  
His shaggy brown head shot up, glare firmly in place, but not quite as intimidating as it might have been, if a fourth of his face wasn't purplish-blue. "Duo," he stated flatly.  
  
"That's my name. So, what's up with you for the day?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I sighed. I wasn't going to get anywhere with him if he was only speaking in one-word sentences. "O~kay. Look, Heero, I'm not sorry for sucker punching you, but I am sorry that you look like shit."  
  
He looked up, and if I hadn't known better, I would have thought the Perfect Soldier was going to crack a smile and laugh at my lame ass joke. "I... It's nothing," he said quietly.  
  
"So... What brings you down here? Laundry?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Ah, ok. Well, I'll leave you to it. I should be able to hear the timer in the kitchen," I said, making my way towards the door that lead back upstairs. I was stopped by a tight grip on my left arm, which made me hiss in pain, seeing as how that was the same spot he held me not two days before. "Fuck! Let go!" I yelled, and Heero dropped my arm as if he had been burned.   
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Shit," I cursed, rubbing my bruised triceps. "It's ok, 'Ro... Just got some sensitive bruises there, and you grabbed the wrong spot. I'll be fine. See ya in a bit," I said, trying to get away from him before I had to explain anything else to him. The look in his eyes was disconcerting, and definitely trouble for me if I had stayed.   
  
I walked silently up the stairs and into the deserted kitchen, looking for something to finally eat. I hadn't had anything, and that was adding to my irritation. God damn, this day was starting off peachy keen, wasn't it? I popped some bread into the toaster, and sat down to peel the one banana I had found. I had just gotten the last of the peeling off when Wufei walked into the kitchen, looking indefinitely sexy with perspiration dripping down his sun-burnished golden skin.  
  
I bit back a moan, and stuffed the fruit into my mouth. I watched as his eyes went from a lucid dark brown to black with lust in less than two seconds. Slowly, I bit into the object in my hand and closed my eye, savoring the taste and texture it gave off. When I opened my eyes again, there was a red tint to the Chinese boy's cheeks, and those pants he was wearing didn't look that roomy anymore. I licked my lips.  
  
"Hello, Wufei."  
  
"Duo," he said, moving to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water, and he left the room. I watched him leave, noticing a slight limp in his right leg. That brought me back to the reason I was so pissed at him.   
  
Suddenly, I wasn't all that hungry anymore, and I tossed what was left of the mangled fruit in the garbage bin. I sighed in frustration as I looked out of the kitchen window, seeing the pool and some of the gardens around the house, which were all deserted. I was really starting to hate the whole area around this godforsaken hell hole.  
  
There was a pop, and I automatically reached for my gun in the waistband of my pants, searching the room. That's when I noticed that the toast was done. Feeling like an idiot, I dropped my hand from the gun, and snatched the hot, dry bread from the metal slots, biting into a piece.   
  
I finished off both pieces of toast quickly, and had just grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge when the timer on the dryer went off. I chugged half of the clear liquid down, capped the bottle, and threw it on the top shelf of the over-flowing refrigerator. Then, I made my way down the semi-dark staircase to the laundry room, and probably where Heero still was standing.   
  
Sure enough, when I opened the door, I found Hee-chan waiting patiently for the washing machine to stop. I breezed into the room stiffly, dumped my freshly laundered clothes into the waiting basket I had used to carry them down in, and walked out. All without speaking to him, but I could have *sworn* to Shinigami that I heard a low moan escape him, and that did not help the fact that I still had a woody from teasing Wufei.  
  
I made it all the way to my room without running into anyone else, and dumped my laundry basket on the floor in front of my bed. My pants were starting to feel like they were cutting off the circulation in my lower body. I decided that the best thing to do would to take a cold shower, and then head down to the hangar and work on Deathscythe Hell. That planned, I walked around the room for my brush and a few other toiletries that I knew I would need, snatched some clean clothes and two towels from the basket on the floor, and made my way to the bathroom across the hall.   
  
The door was shut, but I turned the knob and found out it wasn't locked, so I opened it. I was hit by the mixture of steam and erotic moaning. I looked at the shadows through the curtain, and saw only one, lean, luscious form, knowing immediately who it was. I turned to leave, hoping that Heero's bathroom was free, when a series of quickening moans and then an outburst followed, sending shivers down my spine and to my pulsing cock.  
  
"DUO!" The unmistakable voice of my sexy lover rang out, repeating over and over in my mind even after it was over. I was frozen still, until I heard the mutter of, "Nataku, help me."  
  
As if whatever spell that had me frozen a second before was suddenly broken, I slipped out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me quietly, and walked to the bathroom next door. Fuck him! He even calls to her when he's the shower, wanking off to images of me, calling my name, but then falls to his knees and begs his dead wife to help him. Definitely needed that cold shower then.  
  
I quickly divested myself of my restrictive clothing, turned the water on as cold as I could stand, hopped in, and proceeded to forget about the scene I had just witnessed a few moments ago. All I succeeded in doing was freezing my balls off, and turning my skin blue after fifteen minutes. Convinced that I had the situation under control, I turned the hot water on until I wasn't an ice cube anymore, and sped through a ten minute shower, with hair washing included. I dried quickly, and was dressed in less than two minutes flat.   
  
Then came the hard part. I had to brush my soaking wet hair. I took the unused towel I had brought in with me, and got as much of the water out of my hair as I possibly could. I had no sooner put the towel back on the closed toilet lid when the bathroom door was flung open, revealing Heero in nothing but his spandex shorts. DAMMIT! Didn't I *just* get rid of an erection?  
  
"Duo?" he asked, voice sounding oddly hoarse.   
  
I stood up fully, grabbed my clothes, towels, brush, and other toiletries, and quickly hightailed it to my room, but not before I heard another door slam extremely hard against its frame. Three guesses who it was, and the first two don't count.  
  
Chalking it up to my lousy karma, I brushed, braided and tied off my hair, and sat at my desk, throwing my head on my arms. I lifted my head back up when I felt something poking the underside of my arm. I saw a little square, wrapped simply in stiff brown paper and tied off with twine. There was a card, with elegant, flowing script across the white surface. I read it, and felt sick to my stomach. It said, 'This is yours.'   
  
I knew the handwriting, and that simple gesture made me feel like an idiot, who should have been shot. Although, at that point, Death would have been too good for me. I carefully unwrapped the gift, and what I saw made my heart sting. 'Busted Stuff' by Dave Matthews Band. Wufei went through all the trouble of picking it out, wrapping it, and giving it to me, but all I had done was push him away, tease him, eavesdrop on his shower, and get caught in Heero's bathroom. FUCK!  
  
Except, when I saw Heero's face down in the laundry room, I felt a flutter of butterflies in my stomach. Before three weeks ago, I would have sold what is left of my soul to see him look at me with anything but contempt or frustration, and I had seen it. It made me nervous. It made my pulse race. But, it also brought to my mind's eye the last night Wufei and I made love.   
  
Yes, I loved Wufei. Yes, I was in love with him. Yes, I still am in love with *my* Wufei, but for a moment, and just a moment, I forgot about that and felt the old pang of want for Heero. And I felt like shit. It got worse after I heard Wufei in the shower, and then finished my own, only to see Heero in those spandex shorts that hug every inch of his ass, hips, and thighs.  
  
There is no denying that Heero Yuy is a sexy man, but then again, so is Chang Wufei. Heero is very mission orientated, and then again, so is Wufei. Heero has his own code of ethics and behaviour. So does Wufei. But, I'm afraid that is where their similarities end.   
  
Wufei has shown me that he can be extremely giving (the CD was just the icing on the cake for that factor). He has shown me that he is very tender and very exacting, but only when the need arises for either. He knows his emotions, and when he says he loves me, I feel the truth in his words, and I love him more.  
  
Heero has only called me names, hit me, demeaned me as a human, and overall, has played Ice Prince. The one time he decides to show me any emotion, he waited too long, and then bruised me. And yet... The butterflies were still there when his cold mask was forgotten for a moment.  
  
Fucking butterflies. They suck.  
  
Trying to gain control of myself, I booted up my laptop. There was no mission from G, and there didn't seem to be any coming up soon, so I opened up my email program, and typed off a quick letter to Howard. It had been too long since I last saw Howie and the rest of the Sweepers, and I needed to get away from the others for a while. I asked him if it would be alright if I came to visit for a while.  
  
I was rewarded with a fast reply, saying of course I could come and see the gang. I was welcome any time since I was one of them, and I should remember that now that I was off trying to save the world. He also said that I could bring any, or all, of my anti-social comrades, if I wanted, because they were welcome as well. He told me that my room was ready on Peacemillion at any moment, and that he was looking forward to seeing me.  
  
I wrote back, telling him to expect me in the next couple of days, and that I would see what I couldn't do about bringing along some company, but not to hold his breath. I also told him to tell everyone to make sure they had lots of food and that I missed them.   
  
Feeling a little better, my eyes drifted back to the CD still in the factory-sealed plastic. An immense wave of self-hatred hit me hard, and I snatched a piece of stationery out of the desk and a pen. I quickly scratched out a letter to Wufei, and packed my things into the duffle bag by the door. When I had everything up and out of the way, the room looked like it could have belonged to anyone. My CD binder was under one arm, my duffle strapped to my back, and my laptop with the CD and letter to Wufei in the other.  
  
I took a deep breath, and headed out of the room that was no longer mine, walking towards the stairs. I stopped outside of Wufei's room and knocked. There was no answer. "Wufei?" I called out, swallowing a huge lump in my throat that I was sure was my heart. Still no answer, and I felt my spirits dashed across a few hundred pointy rocks. Giving up trying to reach him for that moment, I slid the CD with the letter under his door, and made my way down the stair case.   
  
I walked through the TV room to find Q and T on the couch with Heero on the love seat, his hair wet and sticking out at odd angles. Worse thing about air drying your hair; it's a bitch to tame afterwards. They were bent over papers and such, looking as if they were plotting something. I ignored the curiosity welling up in me, and made my way towards the kitchen.  
  
I had almost made it until a voice called out to me. The one that I didn't expect to hear for a long time. "Maxwell? Where are you going?"  
  
I closed my eyes to gather strength, slapped my casual grin on, and turned around. "Going to see the Sweepers on Peacemillion. Care to join? Howard said you guys are welcome to see them at any time with me," I said, the cheer in my voice sounding false to my own ears. "Any takers?"   
  
Everyone looked confusedly at one another, no one saying anything. I stole a look at Wufei, who looked as if he was trying to read me. I nodded, allowing a small genuine smile for only him to ghost across my lips, turned and walked through the door in the kitchen that lead to the basement, and in turn, to the passageway that lead to the hangar.  
  
I knew then that no one would be joining me. Damn, but I *am* an idiot, aren't I?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a long and boring ten hour flight in Deathscythe Hell, where I kept hearing Wufei's resigned voice as I asked him for time alone and then the slamming of a door over and over in my head until I drowned it out with any kind of music I thought would make my brain stop ticking the seconds off, I landed on Peacemillion. The ship was off the coast of a small tropical island and Howard was on the deck, his usual gaudy apparel in place, from the ugly Hawaiian shirt to the sunglasses. It was a sight for my sore eyes and weary heart.  
  
I had no sooner sipped down with my things from Deathscythe's cockpit when I was surrounded by Howard and about fifteen others Sweepers.   
  
"Hey Duo!" "Hey, kiddo. Long time, no see!" "You didn't bring the thieving blue eyes again, didcha?" were some of the various comments that assaulted me. I waved at everyone tiredly, hoping they would go the fuck away for a while.  
  
"Dammit! Let the boy breathe! He just got here, and already you are trying to suffocate him. Back off, you jackals!" Howard shouted. Since he was the boss, everyone but him dispersed.  
  
"Thanks, Howie," I said, feeling some of my real cheer kick in. Nothing like being with family, eh?  
  
"Hi, Kid. You look like shit, and you don't have J's pet with you, so what the hell happened?"  
  
"Long story. Too long, in fact. I just wanna collapse on my bunk for a few days, and pretend that the last three weeks were a dream, or nightmare. Whatever you wanna call it." I snorted.  
  
"That bad, eh? Well, your room is where it has always been. Anything wrong with Deathscythe that I need to know about before you go get some much needed beauty sleep?"  
  
I gave him an 'Oh-aren't-you-a-funny-man' Look, and sighed. "Yeah, left knee's busted. I think the hyper jammers are starting to go to shit. Might have been that week long stay in a fucking cave in Siberia. My Buddy doesn't like the cold anymore than I do."   
  
Howard cocked an eyebrow over his ridiculous glasses. "Siberia?"  
  
"Part of that long story. Also, he needs to have a few scratches and dings fixed. OZ just ain't as nice or considerate as they used to be. Soldiers are slipping, all over 'Scythe." I scowled. The last battle before this shit happened, some moron managed to land right on top of me before he exploded. If he hadn't fallen on me from behind while I was busy fighting some idiot in a space Taurus, it would never have happened. Fucking dimwits. They don't know not to play with the God of Death.  
  
"That it?"  
  
"Yeah, should be. I'm gonna head to my room. Come get me in about ten hours, or if there's an emergency."  
  
"I know the deal, Kid. Seriously, go get some sleep. 'Scythe here should be in good working order then," Howard said affectionately, placing a hand on my shoulder before shoving me towards the door that opened into the rest of the ship.  
  
I dropped my bag unceremoniously by the door of my room, set my laptop up in case something happened, and curled up on my nice and neat bunk, not even bothering with the sheet. I was asleep before I knew it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think I slept all of five hours when I awoke to someone roughly shaking me. I swung a fist up, and it was caught in a tight grasp. "Dammit, Yuy, if you don't fuck off, I will kill you," I swore, not bothering to open my eyes.   
  
"That would not work, even if I *were* Yuy," someone whispered hoarsely in my ear, dropping my arm. Oh my god, I knew that voice, and if I hadn't been lying down, I would have sunk to the floor in relief.  
  
"'Fei?" My voice was quiet and unsteady. No, I was dreaming, I was sure of it.   
  
At least, until a warm body slid on the bunk next to mine, and strong arms wrapped around me. "Yes," he answered.  
  
"You're really here, right? I'm not dreaming again, am I?" I whispered, snuggling against the warmth of Wufei's body. I was pulled tighter against the flat stomach and strong legs.  
  
"Yes, I'm here," he said, kissing the back of my neck.  
  
"Why did you come?"  
  
"Did you not want me to?" His voice sound a bit pained and his grip lessened.  
  
"More than anything... But, you seemed upset earlier today, or yesterday... Or whenever that was." I pressed my body until I was flush with his. "I know that I gave you the exact coordinates, but I wasn't sure if you were going to use them after you didn't answer your door."  
  
"It took me a while to think about whether or not I would. You asked for time, and I was willing to give, but it didn't mean I had to like it, and when I saw you before you left... I just wasn't sure if I was..."  
  
"If you were what?"  
  
"Worthy," he said sadly.  
  
"Of what?"   
  
"You."  
  
I was floored. He didn't feel as if he was worthy of me? I sure as hell didn't deserve him, but now that I had him, I wasn't going to let him slip out of my hands. "No, I don't deserve you, but I am sure as hell going to work to change that," I said confidently, turning over in his hold to face him. "You know, when I first saw you emerge from Nataku that first time, and all you did was curse us other four for our rash behaviour, the only thing I noticed was how great looking you were, even scowling and insulting me."  
  
He weakly chuckled. "Ah, well, that moment was disrupted, was it not?"  
  
"Yeah, watching a friend self-destruct tends to make the mind forget about the libido." I leaned my head to kiss his jaw.  
  
"So it does..." he whispered, leaning his head up and allowing me better access to the delicate skin I wanted to taste again.  
  
"How did you find my room?" I asked, during one of my breaks in the assault upon him.  
  
"Howard. The man with the horrible shirt and sunglasses, even though it was well past moon rise out," he replied, moving his free arm to pull our hips together.  
  
We both moaned as our growing erections touched through layers of fabric. I took that opportunity to capture his perfectly kissable lips into an intimate and passionate embrace with my own. I ran my hand until I found his ponytail, and removed the tie, so that his soft, silky hair fell around his neck.   
  
"I missed you," I whispered when we parted.  
  
He snorted in reply. "We were in a similar position less than twenty-four hours ago."  
  
"I know, but you broke that up."  
  
He kissed me again, and took care as he unwound my braid until my hair was surrounding us like a half blanket. He ran a hand through my long locks, and had I been born a cat, I would have been purring my little kitty heart out. As it was, I just hummed happily.  
  
"'Fei-bebi? I..."  
  
"Don't talk right now, Duo. I'm tired, and I woke you up so you wouldn't kill me in the morning," he said, the weariness evident in his voice. "We can talk about it later, ok?"  
  
"Sure," I said, yawning, and relaxing my whole body as sleep stole over us.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunshine. The torturer of all that love to sleep in late, and it was doing just that to me the morning after 'Fei came after me. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore, and instead, I went searching for the warmth of my lover. That's when it hit me. I was alone again.  
  
I sat up straight, panic hitting me hard as the thought of the night before being a horrible dream. I searched around the small room, and that's when I spotted the two laptops next to each other on the desk, the shoes by the door, and the two large bags there as well. I took a deep breath, the thought of 'It wasn't a dream' soothing me. And that's when I heard the water in the small shower going.  
  
I smirked, and stripped down to nothing. I opened the door and was assaulted by the hot steam that wafted from the stall. But my reward lay beyond the heat and discomfort of the steam. And I could see flashes of golden skin through the fogged glass doors. Oh yes... Definitely time for me to receive my reward. I removed the last of the tape on my chest, stretching a bit, reveling in the pain.   
  
Ok, I am *not* a masochistic person, but the pain was extremely lessened from what it had been three days ago, and the fact that I had kept my ribs taped that long would tell any intelligent person that I don't play around with injuries. I knew for a fact that I would be okay with out anything binding my movements from that point on. Oh, the joys of being a Gundam Pilot. Speedy healing and high drug tolerances. Yippee! Excuse me while I scoff.  
  
Walking of the tips of my toes, I crossed the two feet to the shower doors, and slid it back carefully. Oh, that firm ass, sculpted thighs, and strong, broad back were the first things that greeted my hungry eyes. I stepped in, sliding the door quietly behind me, and wrapped my arms around his slim waist.  
  
"Wish I could wake up to this everyday," I whispered in his ear.   
  
He made an animalistic sound in the back of his throat. "Yes, that would be nice." He leaned his head against my temple. "Duo?"  
  
"Mm?" I was too busy enjoying the feel of his tight ass resting against my awakening member to make any real words.   
  
"Why did you return the disk I left you?"  
  
"Hmm, so you could give it to me in person." I moved ever-so-slightly so he could feel me.  
  
"Is that the only reason why?" he asked hoarsely, as I wrapped a hand around his thick and fully alert cock.  
  
"No. I don't deserve it yet," I whispered, biting his fully exposed jaw line softly. He just moaned a reply. "Let me make love to you again, Wufei."  
  
"Are you in... ahnnnn... Duo, that's not fair," he protested.  
  
"Uhn, uhn, Fei-bebi, all's fair in love and war. Since this is both, then anything goes," I said, squeezing his weeping erection. "And by the way, I feel just fine. In fact, I feel more than fine." I licked his neck, marveling at the way our slick bodies rubbed against one another in the confined space.   
  
He weakly nodded, and I removed my hand from his shaft, searching for the bar of soap that had to be there. After a few moments of fumbling, I found it, shoved my hand under the spray of water, and created a nice slick lather in my hand, while using the other to slowly stroke my lover.  
  
I prepped him with my soapy fingers, not taking as long as I had the previous time, but still being very careful with my Dragon. When I was sure that he was ready, I soaped my hand again, and then began to lather myself, all while still pumping on Wufei's arousal with my other hand.  
  
Quickly and roughly, I bent him over and drove inside his tight and warm heat, moaning as his muscles clamped down over my cock. "I'm gonna take you fast and hard, because I don't want any interruptions for this," I growled at him. He nodded, and braced himself against the wall, but not before grabbing a hold of some of my hair.   
  
I pulled out, until all but the head of my shaft was exposed, and then slammed all the way in. I used my other hand to brace Wufei as I felt his knees almost give out. I chuckled at that show of weakness. "God, Wufei, do you know how good you feel?" I asked as I slammed home again.   
  
He pushed back against my body, driving my cock deeper into his body, and gasped as (I can only assume) I hit his prostrate. "You... talk... too... much..."  
  
I gave a quick laugh as I starting slamming into his slight frame harder and harder, but soon the quick pace and the sound of his sexy voice screaming for more were driving me too close. I roughly grabbed his neglected erection and started to pump on it again, matching my frenzied pace.  
  
"AH! DUO!" Wufei screamed as he stiffened, his already tight muscles becoming unbearably so, and his seed shot all over the wall in front of him.   
  
I was able to give a few more shallow thrusts before I came inside of him, feeling wonderful and strangely tired at the same time. "Wufei! GOD! WUFEI!" I yelled out to him, my knees starting to feel as if they were made out of Gundanium. Regretfully, I withdrew from my Fei's body, and reached for a wash cloth.  
  
"Fuck, that was amazing," I breathed, starting to add soap to the cloth in my hand.   
  
"Mmm," 'Fei managed, straightening up, and reaching for a cloth of his own, and letting the strands of my hair fall from his hand. I leaned into to kiss the back of his neck when there was a pounding on the outer door.  
  
"Dammit, Kid! Other people would like some hot water too! This isn't one of the blond kid's estates! Hurry it up in there! And tell your Chinese friend to be nicer next time, for Christ's sake," Howard's voice screamed at us.  
  
I couldn't help it. I started laughing my head off, and I was surprised to hear another voice join me. I looked up, and Wufei was laughing as well. "Looks like we're caught, 'Fei," I said between chuckles.  
  
"It looks like," he said, straining to regain his composure.   
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Quickly and efficiently, we proceeded to wash each other's bodies. When we were done, we stepped out, and Wufei walked into the room, towel situated around his hips. I dried quickly, left my towel to dry on the open shower doors, and followed him into the room. I stopped by my bag, and grabbed a fresh set of my usual uniform when I remembered that it was actually sunny and warm as hell outside. Searching a little deeper into my duffle, I found a pair of shorts and a tank top.  
  
I got dressed in record time, and turned to look at my lover who had just started tying off a pair of his usual white silk pants. His eyes met mine, and then raked down to take in my attire. I swear that the look in his eyes made my knees weak.  
  
"'Fei?"  
  
He growled, pulled his hair into its usual ponytail, and walked out of the room. I watched as the door shut behind him a little too forcefully, and snickered under my breath, starting to run a comb through my wet hair. I managed to have the beast tamed and braided again in less than ten minutes. So, happy with myself, I made my way out onto the deck of Peacemillion.  
  
I had no sooner stepped out when I was swamped by about ten people all asking questions about Wufei, who I could just barely see practicing his katas near Altron. I held up a hand. "Whoa! One at a time. Now, what the hell do you want?"  
  
"That... that kid, who is he?" a blond guy called Mark asked.   
  
"He's a... friend. His name is Chang Wufei," I said, smiling at my own near-slip. I almost told everyone that he was my lover. Big no-no for this group.  
  
"Well, what's he doing here?"  
  
"He came because I asked him. Sheesh, everyone, I thought you knew that I only invite guys who promise to kill me and/or yell at me to shut the hell up," I quipped, waving the rest of the questions off. "Look, he's a good guy. Fighting the same war as me. Just give him a break. I bet he was an ass last night when he was looking for me, but he's cool. You have my word. Now, if you don't mind, and even if you do, I have to go see how my Buddy is doing. 'Cuse me." I pushed past the surrounding Sweepers, and made my way to 'Scythe.   
  
He was looking better already. New paint job and some repair to the dents and burn marks on the back helped, but it was the hyper jammers and the knee joint that I was worried about. I found Howard coming around front from the back of 'Scythe.  
  
"So, what's the diagnosis, Doc?" I joked.  
  
"Well, son, the knee joint had to be replaced. Luckily, we had a spare still. The hyper jammers weren't too bad, and I have Jake looking at 'em right now. As you can tell, Deathscythe has had a bath, and we fixed the scratches and the burns from the back of him. He should be fine once Jake and I run a diagnostics check in about an hour," he replied.   
  
"Great," I said, feeling relieved. I was actually kinda worried about the jammers. I couldn't use my cloak if they were out. "So, Howie, what time did Wufei pop up last night?" I stole a glance at the person in question before looking back at a scowling Howard.  
  
"'Round one or so. Was quiet surly when I said you were asleep, and the little shit demanded to know where your room was," he bit out. "What's his deal?"  
  
"Uh... Well..." I stalled, trying to find the words that would tell him, without actually telling him. "We're close."   
  
Howard stared at me, and then clapped a friendly hand against my back. "Well, you certainly do have a way of attracting the anti-social Asians, don't you? I'm fine with this, but tell lover-boy there that it's not nice to yell at the man who could destroy his toy with a single blow."  
  
"Uh, I wouldn't do that. He's as attached to Altron as I am to Deathscythe. *BUT*, I promise to have a chat about proper etiquette around the Sweepers," I said, winking and walking over to where 'Fei was. "Hey, sexy," I whispered as he took a short break.  
  
"Maxwell," he growled, moving away from me slightly. I grabbed his arm and fixed him with a growl.  
  
"Look, 'Fei, this isn't like at the safe house. No Heero here, and even if there was, I would do the same thing. These people are the closest thing I have to family besides you and the other guys. Just... Try and show 'em some respect, okay?" I set the puppy-dog eye trick on him, seeing how well he would receive it in front of total strangers.   
  
"Fine," he mumbled, letting his body relax a little.  
  
"Love ya, 'Fei. Now, are you hungry? I'm sure Cookie-girl could whip you up something to eat that you would like. She's great," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the galley.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We spent the rest of that day, and today, just tinkering with our huge mecha, eating rich food, making love whenever we could sneak away from everyone, and just basically enjoying ourselves. I think the Sweepers are starting to warm up to Wufei, and no one has asked why he's sleeping in my room when there's enough space for him to have his own room. I have a feeling that everyone knows what's up, but because I have been a member of this odd family for a while they aren't gonna ask anymore questions, unless they think he isn't treating me right.  
  
Few people asked about the bruises on my arms, and I told them I got 'em in a fight at a club. Not exactly a lie, but not the whole truth either. They aren't as ugly as they were a few days ago. In fact, the look more like sickly greenish-grey paint handprints, instead of bruises inflicted by someone grabbing on my arms too hard and not letting go.  
  
Ok, so I'm not quite that upset with 'Fei anymore. He had his reasons, which after a while to think about, make sense, and I could see myself doing the same thing. His wound has a nice healthy scab on it, and the Sheik, the medic, said that with the way that Fei-bebi's been taking care of it, all that should remain is a light ghost of a scar. Well, we all have those on our bodies. Hazard of the job, you could say.  
  
Still pissed with Quatre, although I received an email from him, apologizing profusely and telling me that he doesn't blame me for not wanting to be around him after that. I wrote back saying that even though I am fucking pissed at him, he's still my friend and quasi-brother, and all is good. His reply sounded pleased and he informed me on the Pink Pill Front. Seems that Heero's working on the things that should be in the cabin, and reworking the minor details of the plan so that Wufei and I can have a nice 'chat' with 'Lena.   
  
I don't even want to think about 'Ro. I mean, I know that I still love him. Fucking butterflies. I'm just not sure if it's anything that we could ever have than what we have now, which is basic friendship. I love 'Fei too much, and part of me has always felt something more for Wufei, even if I was too blinded by infatuation to notice it. Hee-chan's a good guy, and eventually, he'll find some girl or guy who will love him the way he needs it. It just won't be me. Never.  
  
Ok, I'm still upset with myself, but... I know that I wouldn't leave Wufei for anything that I could prevent. They would have to pry him away from my cold, dead hand. Oh yeah, but seeing as how I'm Death, fat chance in Hell of that happening. So, Wufei is stuck with me.  
  
Hmm, I'm a bit tired, and well, that nice warm bunk is calling to me. I think I will hit the hay, but I'll keep ya informed of how things are going. So far, all things are quiet on the Southern front.  
  
Night!  
  
~ Duo Maxwell 


	25. Gundam Diaries Part 25 Wufei

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 25 ~ Wufei  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.afallenangel.net/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, www.wufeiduo.net, www.fanfiction.net, www.foreverfandom.net, www.sailorandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html,  
  
www.geocities.com/daqdaqduck/  
  
Category: Romance, Angst  
  
Pairings: 5x2x5, 3x4, 1+2, R+1  
  
Rating: R/NC-17  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, angst, OOC, language, pissed off Duo, lemon  
  
Disclaimers: Um, nothing new here. Don't own. Don't profit. Don't sue. Don't flame.  
  
A/N: Wow, it's been a minute since I wrote chapter 24. So much has happened since then. Mako got a new boyfriend. Woohoo! I'm getting into school, so time has become a rare commodity for me. @_@ Please don't be mad. I haven't let this fall to the wayside, and I refuse to let it become neglected just because I have a sweet, nice, yummy... Er, just because some of my time is now considered important to others. #^^#  
  
Dedication: To Keith, my bf, who probably won't read this, because I will probably put off telling him that I write yaoi until a *much* later date. Even if he never knows, he acts a *lot* like the Fei in this fic. *snickers* Lucky me, ne?  
  
Symbols: *blah* emphasized word  
  
*~*~* Major change of scene  
  
*~~~* Minor change of scene  
  
April 17th, AC 195... 23:02:45  
  
I find myself bouncing between feeling like a fool, and realizing that I am the luckiest man alive. I told Duo about my injury, and while I was expected him to be upset, the way he reacted startled me. And what did I do with my misplaced anger? I lashed out at Winner, when it was really myself that I was upset with. Not to mention the fact that Yuy has had me in touch with an emotion that I utterly detest: jealousy.  
  
Perhaps I should tell the whole story so I can get it off my chest and so that it will make sense at a later date.   
  
The morning after I watched Duo sleep and debated telling him about the gunshot wound in my leg, I felt a certain stirring beside me and then a yell of pain. Needless to say, my instinct was to sit up and reach for my non-existent gun. Duo's voice, sounding far away, reminded me of where, and with whom, I was.   
  
"'Fei?" he whispered, moving farther away from me, as if he was afraid of me. That worried me a bit. "You... You ok?"   
  
I looked at him, clearing my head from the last bits of sleep-induced haze. "Max... Duo, I am fine," I replied, rather hoarse still, while pulling him towards me. A snicker was audible from him, though it was laced with a dose of healthy pain. I was at a lost as for what was so funny, so I pushed my lover back a bit, staring at him. "What?"  
  
"You just gave me a nickname, Fei-bebi," he said, sounding rather amused at the fact, and I was still lost. "My first, if you don't count Heero's 'Baka'. I like."   
  
"No, I don't count 'baka' as an acceptable form of address, and Yuy is an idiot," I whispered in Mandarin, pulling Duo's warm body close to mine once more. I thoroughly enjoyed the feeling that having him with me produced. I was sure that I was about to go back to sleep, and I could feel Duo's body fully relax, but a rather devious thought stole over my mind - no doubt due to my prolonged exposure to Duo.   
  
I ran my hand up the back of his shirt, reveling in the feel of his soft skin against my hand. I was greeted with something akin to a purr coming from my xin ai, while his leg rubbed against my own. I moved my hands until they rested on his tight ass. He started kissing and sucking on my neck and shoulder, which is a rather sensitive area for me. I moaned, and snaked a hand from his ass to his chin, forcing his head up. I could tell that he was about to pout, but I attacked his soft lips and used my other hand to pull him until there was nothing separating our bodies.  
  
"Hmmmm, 'Fei," he whispered. I think I was doing a good job at making him happy at that point, but I was slightly curious over something he had said a bit earlier.  
  
"So, what is this new nickname I have supposedly given you?" I asked against his soft cheek and squeezing his rear to punctuate my question.   
  
"Max... Ah! 'Fei, that feels so good," he murmured, and suddenly I felt guilty because I knew what he wanted, but between the two of us being semi-injured, I knew that we couldn't make love. Besides the point, I would have to tell him what happened on my solitary mission.   
  
Slowly, I pulled away and sat up, feeling the guilt rise in my throat, leaving a sour taste and a sick feeling in my stomach. It got worse when Duo spoke next.  
  
"What the *hell* is this bullshit?" he yelled.  
  
"I have something important to tell you," I replied, annoyed with myself that I had angered him before telling him anything.  
  
"Couldn't this have waited until *after* we made love?"  
  
"No."   
  
He sighed, and turned a soft imploring look to me. "What is it, 'Fei-bebi? What is so important you couldn't pound me into the bed first?"  
  
"Must you be so crude?" I snapped, feeling more and more disgusted with myself.  
  
He shot up out of the bed, wobbly made his way to the desk chair that was a good two meters from the bed, and then turned on me angrily. "You know, if I wanted to feel like shit when I woke up, I'd still be chasing after Heero. Say whatever the *fuck* it is you are going to say, and get the hell out of my room, Chang."  
  
I flinched as he spat my family name back at me, and looked at him, feeling the snarl die on my lips as I saw the pain in his eyes. "Duo... I have something important to tell you, and I won't blame you if you hate me afterwards, or if you are upset. Also, I am sorry that I snapped at you," I said, trying desperately to find the perfect words. I am *not* a word person. I may be a scholar, but I was never a lover of spoken words.  
  
His face seemed to drop as he looked at me, and as if he wasn't aware of it, he moved back to the bed. "'Fei, what is it?" he softly implored.  
  
"Do you remember the mission I had the morning after the last time we made love?" I asked.  
  
"Yesssss," he hissed. "I really hate waking up alone, and that was crap." He crawled up on the bed, and tried to curl up on me, but I stopped him before he got too close. I knew that what I had to say next would make him *very* upset. "Wufei, did something happen on the mission that you aren't telling me about?"  
  
I took a deep breath to steel myself, and locked onto his violet eyes that were shining with worry and love. Using all the courage I could muster, I finally spoke. "Yes. I was injured."  
  
I watched him as he blinked and tried to process what I said to him. After a few moments of eerie silence, he replied. "What?" he asked, his voice deceptively sweet.  
  
"I received an injury while heading back to Nataku. The factory had just exploded, and I was jumping over the fence that surrounded the perimeter when a lucky stray bullet struck me in the calf," I said, my voice growing quieter as I continued.  
  
He blinked yet again, and then looked at me. "And you didn't tell me before now, why?"  
  
"There were... other things that prevented me from doing so," I said. "Duo... I did not mean to keep it from you. Things just did not go the way I had planned, and yesterday I wanted to make sure you were comfortable. I... I am sorry," I said, feeling about two centimeters tall.  
  
He shocked me by getting up from the bed and walking over to the window, his eyes staring at something in the overcast morning sky. I carefully made my way over to him, and tried to place a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off.  
  
"Duo?" I asked, my voice showing the weakness that I was feeling at his rejection. I moved a hand to touch his braid, but dropped it before it was near the thick rope. "Maxwell?" I asked shakily.  
  
"Just leave me alone... At least for right now, Wufei." He stopped, and a quick glance at his reflection that was being cast off of the window told me that he was thinking over things that were far away from me at that moment. "I need some time to think." He turned as I took a step back, and placed a kiss that one gives his grandmother on my cheek. "I love you, Wufei. I really do, but I need this time alone."  
  
"I understand," I replied, feeling cold all of a sudden. I snatched my laptop off of his desk, and took my leave of him. I stopped and leaned my head against the cold wood, listening as Duo hit the floor. I could only imagine what he was doing. I felt awful, and remained at his door until I heard him shuffle back into his bed.   
  
When I moved away from his door, I almost ran full force into Barton. "Excuse me," I said, making my way stiffly to my own room.  
  
"Wufei!" Barton called out. I turned to face him, letting it known that I was more than a little annoyed at the moment.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How is Duo today?"  
  
"He is..." I stopped, trying to find something accurate. "He is fine," I said, and made it to my room before I started berating myself for the second time in the last three days.  
  
After I had yelled at myself in every language I could think in (English being the most productive), I sat down on the carpet near the large window in my room. The grey sky started to break apart with beautiful patches of blue peering behind the clouds and the sun struggling to shine through. I felt my spirits lift a tiny bit, and I decided that some meditation and katas would probably benefit my body, as well as my soul.  
  
So, with that in mind, I changed into something a bit less restrictive than the clothes I has slept in, noticing that I was running low on clean garments. So low in fact, that it would be much more productive to do laundry. Hurriedly, I gathered all of my soiled laundry and threw it into the basket that was located in the closet for just such an occasion. One of the perks of staying with Winner when we have what Duo calls 'down time'.   
  
Barton was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the whole team. I walked past him, taking the stairs down to the basement, and in turn, the laundry room. The machines were empty, and I went about washing my clothes. While I waited for the washing machine to finish up, I meditated lightly, keeping half of my consciousness alert for the buzzer. When the sound rang out, I stood up and moved my clothes from the washing machine to the dryer.   
  
I knew that the dryer would take more time than the washer, so I headed up to eat something for breakfast, hoping to maybe see Duo there. He wasn't there, as I sort of figured, so I ate as quickly as I could without making myself ill and headed back downstairs.   
  
The dryer only had a few more minutes on the timer, so I sat on the impeccable carpeted floor, wondering what I was going to do with myself for the rest of the day that seemed to be doomed from the start. I had just made up my mind that I was going to have to practice for a few hours to make up for the lack behaviour I had be showing as of late when the timer sounded, loudly. I quickly stood, folded my laundry, and took the basket of clean garments up to my room.   
  
That complete, I grabbed my sword and headed down the hall, looking forward to a grueling and liberating time out in the backyard of the property. I opened my door to find Winner standing there, looking for all the world like he had just woken up. Suddenly, the thought to confront him with his behaviour the past few days leaped to my mind, and impulsively I stepped to the head of the staircase, so he couldn't get around me.  
  
"Winner..." I snarled.  
  
"Morning, Wufei," the blond said, yawning behind his hand.  
  
"So it is."  
  
"Look, Wufei, if this isn't important, I'd like to have a cup of coffee and something to eat before I have to be nice," he replied, his blue-green eyes looking like they were finally focusing on me.  
  
"This is rather important," I said, resisting the weight of the sword in my left hand. "Stop putting medication in Maxwell's drinks."  
  
"What ever do you mean?"   
  
"Winner! You drugged Maxwell yesterday, and I can only assume the night before," I grounded out, but my voice was a bit too loud.  
  
"What are you talking about, Wufei?" he said, sounding completely innocent, and not fooling me for *one* bit.  
  
"Don't act like you're an innocent bystander; we all know better. You had better tell him before he finds out some other way," I snapped.  
  
"I don't *need* your help, Wufei," he shot back, the innocent act forgotten and replaced with his cold business demeanour. "I can handle my own problems. Maybe you should think about doing something about your own issues. Like your injury that you've been hiding from Duo for *two* days now."  
  
His 'holier than thou' attitude snapped what was left of my already thin patience, and I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing that I was *not* radiating friendliness to him. "I *have* handled my own business, and I will *damned* if I will stand here and have you and threaten me," I said, leaving him on the landing and not stopping until I had made it to the backyard.  
  
I moved far beyond the pool and the few trees that offered shade to that area, heading to the deeper area. My refuge from the time when Duo had first kissed me, almost two weeks ago. These have been the most interesting days of my life, but taxing in more than one way. Part of me wonders what I could have done differently, and where I would be at this point, but there is too much I could have done differently, and none of my options are appealing... Except for my stupid show of jealousy. The other part of my mind knows that if I had changed any one thing, I might have missed my only real opportunity to have my braided xin ai.   
  
Growing more frustrated with myself by the moment, I took a deep breath and bowed to my imaginary opponent. Rising from the open position, I moved into my first kata, feeling all my thoughts and emotions fading from my mind. Soon, everything but the well-known stances were erased from my consciousness, and I was lost to the outside world.   
  
I have no idea how long I stayed like that, but it wasn't an extremely long time, because soon the dry tickle in the back of my throat that I had been experiencing when I came outside became unbearable and forced me to stop. Standing up straight, I bowed to my opponent, turned, and started back to the house.   
  
Luckily, the TV room was abandoned, as I could see no one when I entered, but I was not so fortunate when I entered the kitchen. I stopped at the entrance of the open area, taking in the sight that was offered to me. Duo was sitting on the counter, slowly peeling a banana and staring at it as if it was the last thing tangible on Earth. His braid was curling around his legs from behind his back, adding to the erotic scene, and making my heart pound, blood race, and hormones rage.  
  
When the last of the peeling was divested from the fruit, I walked into the room, hoping that I would not spark my lover's attention. Again, my luck failed me as his clouded over violet eyes made me feel like a piece of meat for sale and he took a rather large, and seemingly satisfying, bite of the banana.   
  
Needless to say, my growing erection became fully realized, and only proceeded as Duo repeated the enticing eating of the fruit, but this time closing his eyes in pleasure. That made me think back to the last time I had seen his face so calm and happy... The last time we had made love... Oh, he was doing this on purpose... He *had* to have been.   
  
Suddenly, Duo's shining eyes flew open, and a smile stole over his face. I knew then that he had giving me a show, and that I had played right into his hands. Not knowing whether it was from embarrassment or arousal, I felt a blush creep across my cheeks, which angered me a little and enabled me to think a bit clearer again.   
  
Until he licked his lips...  
  
And spoke... No. Purred...  
  
"Hello, Wufei."   
  
"Duo," I said, not trusting myself to speak anymore than that. I knew that the longer I stayed in there with him, the more I was going to have to fight my body's reaction to his sexual stimuli. So, moving as swiftly as possible, I marched to the refrigerator, grabbed the nearest water bottle, and left the room.   
  
When I had reached the calm of the staircase, I took a moment to gather my thoughts. I was *too* enticed by his actions and had given him *exactly* what he wanted. He had asked for time to think about our complicated situation, and I wanted to respect that request, but it was going to be impossible if he kept acting like that.   
  
Without thinking about it, I drained the bottle in my hand, and let my arm rest against the cool wall I was leaning against. It was then that I noticed that I was drenched in my own sweat, and that my pulse had yet to reach anything I would have considered 'normal'. And yet, I stayed in place against the cool plaster, letting the feeling of the wall ground me to reality.  
  
After a few moments, I walked up the stairs, grabbed a clean set of clothes from the basket on my bed, put my sword away, threw the empty plastic bottle that I still had in the trash bin by my desk, and headed to the sanctity of the bathroom that I shared with Duo. Only that did *not* help the situation I was in. The very room reminded me of the extremely intimate bath I had given him just the day before. Thus in turn, my arousal reached an excruciatingly painful level.   
  
Praying to Ti-Tsang Wang (1), I stripped and turned on the water of the shower. When the water was a little more than tepid, I stepped into the spray, hoping that the water would make me forget about the spectacle that had occurred less than three minutes before hand. Such luck was not with me, and I saw repeatedly the way Duo's eyes closed as he devoured the phallic-shaped fruit.   
  
I moaned despite of myself and my aching arousal twinged in remembrance of everything that had transpired between the braided boy and I. I knew that no matter what else I did, I wouldn't be able to get through the rest of the day with those thoughts in my head. So, I turned the temperature of the water up a little more, letting the now warm water saturate my body and mind. Absentmindedly, I let a hand drift to my manhood, moaning again at the simple touch on the center of my need.  
  
Slowly, a part of me became aware that I was moving my hand up and down my length. Most of my mind was concentrated on a heart-shaped face, violet eyes, chestnut locks flowing around me, and a pert nose surrounding an enticingly perfect mouth moaning my name. I felt my climax coming closer and closer, and I didn't resist it, allowing my brain to shut off.  
  
Soon, I saw a bright white light behind my eyes, followed by the unmistakable clenching of my stomach that signified the release of my seed everywhere. I also noticed that I had yelled out my xin ai's name, but I tried to concentrate on the relaxing feeling that was overcoming my taxed muscles. When I finished climaxing, I fell heavily to my knees, the water falling over my head and wiping away the traces of my shameful masturbation.   
  
Finally, the feeling of euphoria died off, only to be replaced by self-loathing and hate, spiced with weakness, which increased the self-loathing and hate. "Nataku, help me," I muttered, wishing for nothing but a hole to come and swallow up, honour momentarily forgotten. The sound of the bathroom door, which I hadn't locked but I *had* shut, closing shook me from my inner thoughts, and the possibility of whom it could have been lent a bit of sad hope to my heart.  
  
I hastily finished my shower, using Duo's shampoo by accident and shivering when the scented air reached my nose. I dried quickly, trying to go and find my xin ai as soon as possible. I was dressed hurriedly as well, and when I exited the bathroom, dirty clothes and towel under my arm, I heard the sound of a shower running close by. Duo's door was open, so I assumed that it could only have been him in the other bathroom.   
  
I felt nervous, though why I couldn't place, and I took the garments I was holding into the dirty clothes bin in my room. I tried to think about what I was going to do when a flash of brown caught my eye from the desk. It was the gift I had gotten for Duo two days before, still there from where I had placed it this morning after the scene in Duo's room. A sudden thought came to me, and in a way it seemed perfect. I snatched the wrapped CD off of my desk, along with the card, which I shoved under the twine that kept the paper closed, and walked to Duo's room.   
  
It was exactly as I had left it roughly seven hours before, except that the bedcovers where strewn across the floor. I picked them up after I placed the gift on his desk, and walked silently back to my own room. I had just made it to the door when I heard Yuy's voice call out.  
  
I spun around to see a half-naked Yuy standing in front of Duo, his long hair out of it's customary braid and bending over. Not wanting to see any more, I slammed the door to my room behind me, ignoring the way the wood seemed to crack with the force. The unwelcome pang of jealousy hit me hard, making me see red and feeling the desire to kill a team member become *very* real.   
  
Ti-Tsang Wang help me, I couldn't think beyond what had just occurred, and I knew that if I didn't control my behaviour not only would I look like a fool, but I would end up losing the man I had lost my heart to, time and time again. I knew that I needed meditation more than ever at that point.  
  
I cleared my mind, using exercises that had been drilled into my since I was a small child, and soon, I was lost to everything outside of myself and the nothingness I needed.  
  
A knock sounded from far away, and I ignored it, hoping that whomever it was would leave me alone for the time I needed. I had just gotten back to the place I was searching for, the empty, deserted planes of deep meditation, when a familiar voice called my name. It was Duo, and I sat there, wondering if I should get up and go to him. Just as I was about to call out to him to let him enter, something was shoved under my door, and footsteps told me that the braided boy was gone.  
  
Standing slowly, I made my way to the door and saw the CD that I had just given my lover, still wrapped in the plastic, and a letter with my name scrawled across the paper in English. My mouth ran inexplicably dry as I picked the paper and disc from off the floor. Quickly, I read what he had to say.  
  
"Wufei,  
  
I know I asked for time alone to think, and don't get me wrong, I have been thinking, but I've realized a lot of things. I can't stay here with Heero and Quatre; not now, maybe not for a while.   
  
I'm going to visit with Howie and the rest of the Sweepers for a while, and he said that I could invite anyone to tag along, but the only one I want to come with me is you. I doubt you will just pick up and leave, but if you want to come, the coordinates are 15N, 25E Western Hemisphere of Earth, also know as the Virgin Islands.   
  
If you don't come, I understand. Just know that you mean a whole lot to me, and I will miss you when I'm gone.  
  
Wo ai ni, Wufei ~   
  
Duo"  
  
I reread the letter again, letting what he was trying to say sink in, but then it hit me that he was *leaving*, and he meant right then and there. I dropped the letter, pulled open my door, and made my way swiftly down the flight of stairs. I had no sooner stepped into the TV room when I saw Duo trying to sneak off, his duffle back strapped to his back and his laptop under one arm. I *had* to stop him, if only for a moment, so I could find out if he was truly serious about what the letter said.  
  
"Maxwell? Where are you going?"  
  
He froze and took a minute before turning around to face me, grinning mask firmly in place. "Going to see the Sweepers on Peacemillion. Care to join? Howard said you guys are welcome to see them at any time with me," he replied, trying to sound cheerful, but only succeeding in seeming miserable to my own ears. I vaguely noticed that the others were sitting around the new coffee table, papers strewn across the surface. "Any takers?"   
  
He looked over to the other three, but I paid them no mind, concentrating instead on what the braided boy *wasn't* saying. I narrowed my eyes as he managed to fully look at me. He nodded, giving me the tiniest shadow of an actual smile, before turning back around and leaving the house. I watched him leave me behind, and I felt a tugging somewhere inside my chest cavity that was telling me that I should have accepted his offer right then and there, but then again, I was the *only* one who knew where the Sweepers' base was located, and if I felt the need later, I could go and see him again.  
  
As the door to the basement in the kitchen closed, I took a long look at the papers on the table, noting the changes on several sheets. Winner gave me a bewildered, yet knowing, look and turned the attention of Yuy and Barton back to what ever it had been that they were discussing before Duo and I had appeared. I was grateful, and I just *knew* that Winner and Duo had talked about his previous actions but that not all was fine with the two of them. I also saw that Yuy seemed to be a bit colder to the other two than he had looked before, and he resembled something like stone. The only one who remained totally unchanged in attitude was Barton, who was pouring over the sheets of papers in his hand.  
  
Not entirely interested in their actions, I turned on my heels and returned to my room, barely missing stepping on the case of the disc that was still in front of my door. Bending, I retrieved both the CD and the crumpled letter. I hadn't the faintest notion as to *when* I had crumpled the paper, but there it was.   
  
Quietly, I moved to my bed after the door was shut and looked around the room that was 'mine'. What I saw made me wish that the war was over so I could die with honour, instead of living with all the many levels of disgrace I had just experienced. Not only had I just let the one person I cared about leave without truly saying goodbye to him, I had let him believe that I was angry with him. In fact, the only person I was angry with was myself.  
  
I looked around my sparsely furnished and very... drab bedroom, remembering other times when it had seemed a haven, and something more with Duo. Sighing in frustration, I dropped the paper and disc on my bed, lit a single candle as a focal point, and gave myself over to the nothingness I needed to actually think. I would have the answer to what I wanted to know, but I needed a clear head first.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
There was a knock on my door, hours later. I knew that hours had passed for the sun had moved until it had disappeared behind the far off horizon and my candle had gone completely out.  
  
"Chang, dinner is done," Yuy called through the door, and I could hear his footsteps leading away from the wooden obstacle on the other side of my room.   
  
Carefully, I stood and made my way downstairs to the dining room that had been formally set. I could hear sounds coming from the kitchen, but before I could go and offer my services, Winner appeared. He was carrying a few dishes that he set on the table.  
  
"Hello, Wufei. Sit down. Dinner is done, and Trowa should be out soon with the rest of the food," he said, disappearing into the adjoining room.   
  
I took a seat at the table, and waited patiently for the other three to join me in the large room. My wait was not very long, for Barton and Winner both appeared, laden down with food and refusing my offer of help. Yuy was the last one to come in and take his seat, as far from mine as possible.  
  
"Well, now that we are all here, let's enjoy this meal that Allah has allowed us to have together," the blond said, obviously trying to be genial to everyone. I bowed my head in thanks to Barton as he looked at me and began to place some of the food onto my plate.   
  
The meal was eaten in mostly silence, but it did not last long.   
  
"We have made adjustments to the plan with Ms. Peacecraft-Darlian and Ms. Catalonia," Barton informed me.  
  
"What kind of adjustments?" I asked, placing my fork on my plate.  
  
"You and Duo both will be allowed 'face time' with Relena," Winner said, smiling coldly.  
  
"That is satisfactory," I said, intended to return to eating.   
  
"I'm going to email Duo later, so I will tell him then. If that's alright with everyone," the blond replied. He was greeted with silence.   
  
The mere mention of my lover's name made a small pang of guilt creep into my mind, and I lost my taste for the rest of the meal. I knew that I shouldn't have let the American get away without a word about the letter, and yet, I had.  
  
I stood up and excused myself, walking back to my room.   
  
When I reached it, the letter stood out against the dark sheets and duvet on my bed, silently accusing me of being a heartless jerk, as Duo would say. I picked it back up, rereading the coordinates until I had them memorized, then threw it away and proceeded to pack all of my belongings into my duffle bag. I knew that I wouldn't be returning to this place, and I wanted to make sure that I had everything I would need.  
  
As soon as I was sure that nothing was left behind, I checked the time, hefted my bag over my shoulder, picked up my computer, and left the house as silently as I could.  
  
I met no one on the way to the hangar, but I hadn't really expect to, and slipped into Nataku's cockpit, feeling at home for the time being. I deftly started up the systems one by one, until I was sure that I was ready for take off, keyed in the coordinates that I had received, and left without so much as a farewell to my other comrades. Only one person mattered right then and there, and I was making sure that I at least apologized to him before it was impossible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After six of the most agonizing hours of my life, I arrived at Peacemillion, a large ship moored not too far from the tropical islands that surrounded it. I suppose that the flight should have taken a lot longer, but I pressed Nataku to the fastest she could go. The whine of the engines told me that I would have to do repairs, and shortly. The lights on the deck of the enormous ship lit up, allowing me to see the area clearly, and I carefully set Nataku down, shut off the systems with a wince as they whirled angrily, and zipped from the cockpit with my things.  
  
No sooner had my feet touched the ground when an old man with ridiculous hair and an even more ridiculous shirt and sunglasses approached me. I resettled my bag so that it wasn't digging into my side and straightened my back to greet the man.  
  
"You must be Chang," he said, holding his hand out in front of him. "I'm Howard, and I run this floating hunk of metal."  
  
I ignored his proffered hand and looked around the deck of the ship. "Where is Maxwell?"  
  
"Well, the kid is asleep, and has been since he arrived." Howard slid his sunglasses down his nose, and I could see his shrewd blue eyes looking me over. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need to talk to Maxwell."  
  
"Single-minded, aren't you?" He gave a small smile, which I did *not* return. "Well, I can show you to a room, if you want to get some rest, or I could get Cookie to whip you up something to eat."  
  
"No, thank you. I would rather find Duo and talk to him," I said, feeling frustrated as the man put what I had requested off. I am not very patient, but this man was working his way onto my very last nerve of the day.  
  
"Well..." he drawled, one hand going behind his back. A few of the others on the deck started moving closer to watch our 'conversation'. "I suppose I could take ya to the Kid's room, but your attitude sucks right now..."  
  
I narrowed my eyes into a glare.   
  
"Ah, you been taking lessons from that Yuy kid, haven't ya?" He smiled again and pushed his glasses back up on his face. "Look, I'll have a mechanic look over your Gundam, and then I'll take you to see the Kid."  
  
"No. No one but myself will touch Nataku," I growled. "Just take me to see Maxwell."   
  
"Watch your step, boy. This is my ship, and I won't think twice about throwing your skinny ass overboard into the ocean." He waved the others away and looked expectantly at me. "You comin', or not? Because it makes no difference to me." He walked towards the door on the foredeck, and I followed, trying to ignore the pain in my leg at the swift pace he kept.  
  
He stopped in front of a door that looked like the others that dotted the hallway, except for the picture of a scythe and a grinning death mask. There was no need to tell me to whom it belonged. Only one person had enough gall to do such a thing. A light snore on the other side of the door told me that the American that I was searching for was sleeping peacefully for a change.   
  
A hand appeared in my face, and I turned to look at my guide.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You fuck with him, and I'll have a new key chain. If you don't get my meaning, then I'll be a little more direct. You hurt him, and you'll be a eunuch. Got it?"   
  
I looked at him, and found that he was serious, and yet, a part of me felt faint at what he was implying. "Yes," I snapped.  
  
"Good," Howard said, waving cheerfully. "Normal people around here wake up at six or so, but Duo should be up at about nine or ten. Cookie will have breakfast for the both of you ready at that time. Good night, Chang." He walked off before I could respond, not that I could think of anything to say to him after he had threatened to castrate me.   
  
I quietly opened the door, feeling a little resistance to the metal. A quick look behind it told me that Duo had just dropped his bag anywhere. I slid inside the room, softly shut the door, and straightened the bags so they were side by side against a wall.   
  
I saw a desk not too far from the bunk where a laptop sat, and a look at the bunk told me that Duo was curled into a small ball, snoring for all he was worth. Evidently, the door had been muffling a lot of the sound. I would find a way to fix that later... It was a rather annoying habit that I had no idea about before now.  
  
Slowly, I approached the desk, placing my laptop beside Duo's, and then turned to face the bed. His face was hard to see, but I had a clear shot of his back and his braid. Using my skills as a martial artist, I moved to the bed and shook his small frame. I got no reaction the first time, so I tried again. Still no reaction. The third time was a bit rough, and I was greeted by his fist aiming for my face while he was still sleeping.   
  
I grabbed his slender wrist tightly before he hit me, and he swore sleepily at me. "Dammit, Yuy, if you don't fuck off, I will kill you."   
  
I stifled a snicker and responded back, quietly into his ear. "That would not work, even if I *were* Yuy."  
  
He stiffened and then relaxed, but didn't turn over yet. "'Fei?"  
  
Knowing that he wouldn't try anything else to cause me some sort of bodily harm, I slid onto the bunk behind him, wrapping him in my arms. "Yes."  
  
"You're really here, right? I'm not dreaming again, am I?" he whispered, moving until we were so close that I could not have escaped whether I wanted to or not. I responded by pulling him as close as I could, reveling in the warmth his body was giving off.  
  
"Yes, I'm here," I said, kissing the nearest body part, the back of his slender neck.  
  
"Why did you come?" he asked, his voice sounding strained.  
  
I swallowed my pride and hurt at the way he had said that. Maybe he had not wanted me to come? "Did you not want me to?"  
  
"More than anything... But, you seemed upset earlier today, or yesterday... Or whenever that was." He straightened out and pressed his firm rear against my semi-awake erection. "I know that I gave you the exact coordinates, but I wasn't sure if you were going to use them after you didn't answer your door."  
  
"It took me a while to think about whether or not I would. You asked for time, and I was willing to give, but it didn't mean I had to like it, and when I saw you before you left... I just wasn't sure if I was..." Ready; enough; justified; worthy of him...  
  
"If you were what?"  
  
"Worthy," I settled for.  
  
"Of what?"   
  
"You." I felt pain at the open honesty I was actually sharing with my lover, and he shocked me when he responded back.  
  
"No, I don't deserve you, but I am sure as hell going to work to change that," he said defiantly, turning over to face me, and never breaking the tight hold I had on him. "You know, when I first saw you emerge from Nataku that first time, and all you did was curse us other four for our rash behaviour, the only thing I noticed was how great looking you were, even scowling and insulting me."  
  
The memory was not a good one, but the way that he associated it made it a bit easier to swallow. In fact, it amused me to the point of chuckling a bit, if not weakly. "Ah, well, that moment was disrupted, was it not?" Yuy, you fucking idiot.  
  
"Yeah, watching a friend self-destruct tends to make the mind forget about the libido." He leaned his head from off my shoulder to kiss my jaw.  
  
""So it does..." I whispered, inching my head a bit to allow him to continue his actions.  
  
"How did you find my room?" he asked, taking a breath.  
  
"Howard. The man with the horrible shirt and sunglasses, even though it was well past moon rise out," I said, using my arm that was on his shoulders to pull our hips together.  
  
We both moaned at the mutual contact. Duo placed a passionate, almost savage and primitive, kiss on my parted lips. I vaguely noticed when he pulled my hair out of its customary ponytail. The feeling of his calloused hands on my scalp was divine.   
  
"I missed you," he whispered breathlessly.  
  
I had to snort. He would miss me for only a few hours, would he not? Although... "We were in a similar position less than twenty-four hours ago."  
  
"I know, but you broke that up."  
  
I kissed him, not wanting to talk about any of the uncomfortable things that had transpired between us earlier that day. My free hand fell against his coil of braided hair, and I ran it down the rope until I found the end before carefully undoing the plait. His luxurious locks fell around us, and I ran my hand through it, rewarded with cat-like humming.   
  
"Fei-bebi? I..."  
  
"Don't talk right now, Duo. I'm tired, and I woke you up so you wouldn't kill me in the morning." I allowed the weariness to creep into my voice. "We can talk about it later, ok?"  
  
"Sure," he yawned, before relaxing and I soon joined him in sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I awoke with the breaking of the dawn, a lively seven a.m., as I have heard it pronounced for the past two days. The light crept through the glass of the single narrow window, touching the floor directly underneath. Never had such an intense sun greeted me this early in the morning, and I felt a bit disturbed by it.  
  
I tried to pull the sheet that covered me off, but the silken feel of it made me abandon all motions while my brain woke up fully. Slowly, I processed what occurred the night before: Duo's sudden departure, my delayed following, the confrontation with that man who resembled a clown, and then the small talk I had with Duo before falling asleep with him on this ship in the middle of the Caribbean. The 'sheet' had to have been his long hair, hence the feel and the resistance when I tried to pull it.   
  
The thing that worried me the most was that Duo was still asleep, even after I pulled his hair like that. I sat up gently, mindful of the chestnut locks spilling around the both of us, and took a look at the sleeping American. A smile was gracing his heart-shaped face, making him look like a little boy sleeping with his favorite stuffed animal. I was a tad bit offended at the way my mind supplied that I had become his 'Wu-bear', as he so graciously called me a few days ago. A sense of pride, and pleasantness accompanied that thought.  
  
*Very* carefully, I crawled off the tiny bunk, and made my way to the clear window. The sky was an amazing shade of blue, which was reflected off of the calm sea, with not one cloud in it. Everything seemed to be the closest to a prefect peace that I had ever been offered in my short life; not to mention the very fact that the one person I had dared to love, loved me and was currently sleeping not three feet from where I was standing.  
  
I took a deep breath, cracked the window a few centimeters, and then sat directly under it to allow the wind to blow through my loosened hair. The temperature was a bit warmer than I thought that April had any right to be, but I wasn't going to complain about it. At least, not to anyone but myself.   
  
Eventually, my mind emptied out all of my racing thoughts, and I lost track of all time. It wasn't until I heard the pre-waking shuffling from the bed that I remembered where, and with whom, I was. Finding the muggy atmosphere a bit much, I headed for the small bathroom that I had spotted the night before.  
  
I had just climbed under the rush of warm water when a dark shadow could be seen from the doorway. I smirked as the form moved closer, and behaved as if I hadn't noticed him at all. The shower door moved back silently, Duo's light footstep hit the porcelain bottom, and the door shut behind him. His tanned arms wrapped around my waist, and I could feel his body flat against my own.  
  
"Wish I could wake up to this everyday," he whispered hoarsely, the sleep still evident in his voice. I growled as his warm breath hit my neck and his rousing member rubbed against the back of my thigh.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice," I managed, while laying my wet head against his temple. "Duo?"  
  
"Mmm?" he answered dreamily. I felt a tight knot in the pit of my stomach, but I had to ask the next question, or else it would plague me.  
  
"Why did you return the disk I left you?"  
  
"Hmm, so you could give it to me in person." I took a deep breath again as he rubbed himself against my posterior.   
  
"Is that the only reason why?" I asked roughly as he placed a calloused hand on my sensitive cock. (I've been around Duo too long. That was the only word that came to mind at the moment. I will try and change it later.)  
  
"No. I don't deserve it yet," he whispered before biting my jaw line and receiving a rather undignified moan in response. "Let me make love to you again, Wufei."  
  
I froze at the words he had muttered. Not that I didn't want him to make love to me again; quite the opposite. It was the fact that up until last night his ribs had been taped from the fight with Yuy. Then, it registered that the coarse bandages were missing. I wanted to ask about that. "Are you in..." Whatever else I was going to say was lost as he started to move his thumb over the slit of my arousal. "Ahnnnn... Duo, that's not fair," I whined, forgetting to be 'manly' or 'honourable', but he paid little mind to my lapse in regular behaviour.  
  
"Uhn, uhn, Fei-bebi, all's fair in love and war. Since this is both, then anything goes. And by the way, I feel just fine. In fact, I feel more than fine."   
  
I nodded in reply, not sure he actually noticed, but I felt his hand move from my aching erection and start searching for the bar of soap that was in the holder on the wall adjacent to us. Before I knew what was really happening, I was prepped and then his fingers were replaced by his thick shaft. He moaned in what can only be described as ecstasy, and then bent over to whisper in my ear again.   
  
"I'm gonna take you fast and hard, because I don't want any interruptions for this," he growled and all I could do was nod mutely and brace myself against the tile wall in front of me, while grabbing a few loose, wet strands of his long hair.  
  
He pulled almost completely out, then slammed full force back into my body, and my knees just about gave from under me until he used one hand to gripe my hips tightly. He chuckled warmly as he moved around a little. "God, Wufei, do you know how good you feel?" he asked as he pulled out and slammed into me again.  
  
I pushed back with my body, driving that hard manhood deeper inside myself. I gasped as I got the desired results, and white lights appeared behind my eyes. "You... talk... too... much..." I moaned out.  
  
He laughed richly, and all sounds but the primal grunts, gasps and moans of our coupling were forgotten. Soon, a little too soon for my tastes, he grabbed my achingly hardness, and starting stroking me in time to his thrusts.  
  
"AH! DUO!" I yelled, uncharacteristically and a bit loud, as I came violently. He gave a few more shallow thrusts before succumbing to his own climax to the chorus of "Wufei! GOD! WUFEI!"   
  
I can't explain how empty I felt as he withdrew, but I really couldn't feel much of my body, as most of it seemed to have lost all nerve control when I actually needed it.   
  
"Fuck, that was amazing," he breathed, as he started to move around. What he was doing was lost on me until I felt a hand (not my own) grab for the forgotten bar of soap.  
  
"Mmm," I answered agreeably as I searched for the cloth that I had brought with me and the soap. I felt something sticking to my hand, and discovered that I still held a few locks of Duo's amazing hair in it. Regretfully, I loosed them.  
  
Suddenly, a very angry pounding sounded on the outer door, followed by an extremely loud yelling. "Dammit, Kid! Other people would like some hot water too! This isn't one of the blond kid's estates! Hurry it up in there! And tell your Chinese friend to be nicer next time, for Christ's sake." Howard... I resisted the urge to growl.  
  
I was surprised to hear Duo begin to laugh, but as I thought it over, I found some humour in the situation, and joined him. He looked at me and a slight flush came to his cheeks. "Looks like we're caught, 'Fei," he said between chuckles.  
  
"It looks like," I said, slowly regaining my composure.   
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
The rest of our shower was quickly dealt with, and we stepped out of the cramped shower stall. I wrapped the one towel I had found around my hips and left to go dry off and dress in the more spacious bedroom. I made a thorough job of doing so, as the humidity would be unbearable otherwise, and I had just stood up from retrieving a pair of my silk pants from my bag when I was greeted with the sight of Duo getting attired in something that I am sure should be outlawed from every place of public notice. I wanted him to only wear something like that in our bedroom.   
  
I finished tying my own pants off, locked eyes with my xin ai, and managed to catch sight of what those 'clothes' did to the curves of the American's body. As in show every inch of skin that wasn't *truly* obscene, and hug every inch they *did* cover.   
  
"'Fei?" he whispered sexily, and I growled in frustration. He is going to be the death of me yet. I swear. Instead of answering, I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and went to find some place to work of my newly acquired erection. I marched up to the deck of Peacemillion, past all the people who looked as if they wanted to ask questions and thought better of it, and made it to Nataku, where I started to throw myself into my katas.   
  
A few minutes later, a commotion caught part of my attention. I spared a look, seeing Duo surrounded by puzzled looking people, all asking questions at the same time. Smirking, I allowed Duo to handle the situation and continued my work out.   
  
"Whoa! One at a time. Now, what the hell do you want?" he yelled out after a while. Pause. "He's a... friend. His name is Chang Wufei." Friend? I could deal with that, but I would talk to him about it later. Another pause. "He came because I asked him. Sheesh, everyone, I thought you knew that I only invite guys who promise to kill me and/or yell at me to shut the hell up. Look, he's a good guy. Fighting the same war as me. Just give him a break. I bet he was an ass last night when he was looking for me, but he's cool. You have my word. Now, if you don't mind, and even if you do, I have to go see how my Buddy is doing. 'Cuse me."  
  
The deck became quiet, and I paid more attention to what I was doing with my body. I took a break after a few more minutes. My heart was just not into the ritual exercise. Besides, the view was amazing.   
  
"Hey, sexy," Duo's familiar deep baritone whispered, a little too closely for the 'friends' explanation he gave to the Sweepers.  
  
"Duo," I rumbled, moving away, but stopped when he grabbed my arm and growled dangerously at me.  
  
"Look, 'Fei, this isn't like at the safe house. No Heero here, and even if there was, I would do the same thing. These people are the closest thing I have to family besides you and the other guys. Just... Try and show 'em some respect, okay?" he asked, almost sweetly, and following it up with the 'Duo Maxwell Kicked Puppy' look.  
  
"Fine," I mumbled, feeling like a deflated balloon for all effort.  
  
"Love ya, 'Fei. Now, are you hungry? I'm sure Cookie-girl could whip you up something to eat that you would like. She's great," he said, moving his hand down to take my own and dragging me off in the direction of the galley.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After breakfast yesterday, we have basically wasted time doing things around the ship. I got Nataku fixed, and the last time I started up her engines, she didn't make that horrible mechanical screeching. I also found a few other things that would have become a problem later, but I caught them in time.  
  
Howard and the rest of the Sweepers have stopped questioning Duo about why I am here and who I really am. After a few raised eyebrows about the bruises on Duo's arms, which he insisted on *not* covering, it seemed as if I was accepted. I was dragged everywhere aboard the ship by my xin ai, who was certain that we might be separated soon and he wanted me to be familiar with everything. Just in case, he said adamantly. I sighed, but allowed myself to be escorted.  
  
After the medic, called the Sheik (and he looked like he would be more than comfortable around Winner and his Maguanacs), took a look at my bullet wound at Duo's insistence, I was given a clean bill of health with nothing more than one more scar later. I had plenty of those, so I was far from worried.   
  
I found some time to myself earlier today when Duo was checking his mail, and downloading more of that obscure twentieth century music I'm sure, and I walked up to the deck of the ship, in search of Howard. He was supervising some sort of salvaging, but he seemed bored with it all. I was only about three meters from the man when he was approached by someone, who seemed a little more than upset. I watched as they gestured wildly with their hands and their voices never raised above a harsh whisper.   
  
A few moments later, the other man walked away briskly and Howard was alone once again. I carefully laid a hand on his shoulder, while standing two feet away from him. He reacted by spinning around, almost losing his sunglasses in the process.  
  
"Something I can do for you, Chang?" Howard asked in a low voice.  
  
I cleared my throat, unsure of what I was going to say. "I... I would like to apologize for my behaviour that first night..." I blurted out in pure Duo-form. I am definitely picking up on some of his more obnoxious habits.  
  
I was surprised when Howard started laughing quietly. "Accepted, and I have to say that my boy is a good influence on you. From what I've heard about O, and other traditionalist Chinese folk, that isn't real easy for ya," he said, clamping on of his heavy hands on my left shoulder. "And don't worry. I won't tell Duo about your 'slip'." He laughed again, turned, and left me alone with my thoughts.   
  
Slowly, I made my way back to the room I was sharing with Duo and sat on the bed while he worked. Finally, he seemed about to leave, so I got up from the bed and made my way to my laptop. He swiveled back around at the doorway, and smiled at me - an all-too-rare genuine smile that warmed me, even if I am loathe to admit it to *anyone*, even myself.  
  
"Dinner time, 'Fei-bebi. Q emailed me about the plan changes. We can talk about those after we get some food into us. Now," he said, coming back to the desk where I had just sat down, "come along, and don't fight me. You'll lose. I have too much help this time around." I sighed, and followed him out.  
  
An hour later found us back in the room, our laptops open and discussing the plan corrections that Yuy, Winner, and Barton had implemented to the otherwise sketchy details. Evidently, the new changes allowed for something that Winner and Duo called 'face time' with the Peacecraft girl. I gave Duo a cold smile as I saw those two words and was given a matching one from my usually bouncing lover. It seems that Shinigami has a few words for her... I *almost* pity her, but only almost.  
  
After our discussion, I wrote back to Winner, accepting his apology for his harsh words and icy behaviour from a few days ago. I told him that I was also sorry for my part in our disagreement, and that things were well here. I also told him that no matter what had transpired between him and Duo that the braided boy wished he was there. Seeing as how my yearly allotment of niceness was surpassed, I began to go over the plans thoroughly myself, looking for any flaws that I saw.  
  
I found exactly two, which amazed me. These were plans by Heero Yuy. I should *not* have found any. He seems too distracted, and if he becomes a liability to mine, or Duo's, safety and missions, I believe I will handle him myself.  
  
Well, I have spent far too much time writing this all out. Duo seems to be done in the shower, and I still need one. (We decided that after the first time that the shower stall is a bit too small for any more coital actions. My head still hurts from that first time yesterday.)   
  
Good night.  
  
~ Chang Wufei  
  
Notes:  
  
(1) In Chinese Mythology, Ti-Tsang Wang is the God of Mercy. While generally this God chooses to help those souls who are stuck in the endless circle of death and rebirth, He also helps those souls that are in Hell find a way to Nirvana/Heaven. I thought it fitting that Wufei would call on this God, as he is in his own version of Hell. *snickers* This information was provided by this website: http://www.crystalinks.com/chinamythology.html 


	26. Gundam Diaries Part 26 Trowa

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 26 ~ Trowa  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.afallenangel.net/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, www.wufeiduo.net, www.fanfiction.net, www.foreverfandom.net, www.sailorandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html,  
  
www.geocities.com/daqdaqduck/  
  
Category: Romance, Angst  
  
Pairings: 5x2x5, 3x4, 1+2, R+1  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, angst, OOC, language  
  
Disclaimers: Um, nothing new here. Don't own. Don't profit. Don't sue. Don't flame.  
  
A/N: It seems that the new schedule I imposed upon myself is working. I managed to finish a chapter of Gundam Diaries, A Child's Love, and my new fic, Maybe Angels, each last week. I wouldn't hold out for this to keep up, but as this fic wraps up, I hope that you stay with me, and that you take a minute to read and review the other two stories as well. Remember, if you feed the muses, they will give you ficcage. ^_^;;; Old fangirl saying, no doubt.  
  
Dedication: To my real life muses, my little brothers, who make life much more interesting, and give me a new prospective on everything all the time. Without them, I do believe that I would be lost as to where I could actually push the G-boys, whether I read fics or not. Thank you, you two. *kisses and hugglz from your older sister*  
  
Symbols: *blah* emphasized word  
  
*~*~* Major change of scene  
  
*~~~* Minor change of scene  
  
April 18th, AC 195.... 00:13:51  
  
I am no longer at the safehouse where Quatre and Heero still reside, as far as I know. I am sitting inside an OZ base, which I have infiltrated and convinced my superiors that I am a worthy OZ soldier; and not for the first time this year. Seriously, how does OZ expect to win the war with such lax security; where anyone spouting enough gentility about war can sign up and be admitted on base, even the enemy. It's rather disgusting. And, unfortunately, this is the first time I have had the opportunity to write down what has occurred.  
  
As far as the other pilots are concerned, Duo and Wufei are both gone. Duo said that he was headed off to see Howard on Peacemillion, and extended an invitation to everyone else. Wufei, I assume (although it is dangerous to do so during a war), is with him as well, even though he told no one where he was going. Quatre received an email communiqué from him after I left, and he also received one from Duo, which is indeed a small miracle because it has calmed him more than my words could even do so.  
  
This mess started a few days ago, two days after Duo's injuries from Heero and Wufei, and went downhill *very* quickly. Let me explain as best as I can.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
I woke up that day, pulling my arm from under Quatre's blond head, and took a shower. Once I was finished, I decided to go spend some time in the gymnasium before everyone else woke up. I was surprised to find Wufei standing outside of Duo's door, looking like he did after his defeat at Treize Khushrenada's hands. I continued my walk down the hallway, and when I was approximately twenty centimeters from him, he decided to move, almost bumping into me.  
  
"Excuse me," he muttered, not looking up, and just kept walking towards his room. I may never understand emotions the way that Quatre does, but I knew that there was something off with the other boy.  
  
I fought back the urge to reach out and grab his arm, instead opting to call out to him. "Wufei!"  
  
He turned around, his face screwed up into a look of utter annoyance. "Yes?" he snarled, to my surprise. I faltered for a moment before coming up with sometime to say next.  
  
"How is Duo today?"  
  
He looked pained as I said Duo's name. "He is..." He stopped and a pensive look stole over his face. "He is fine," he said, quickly disappearing down the hall and into his own room. As I passed the door of said domain, I could hear his voice rattling off in Chinese about something. Whatever happened between himself and Duo, no doubt.   
  
Knowing that if it became important, he would tell me, I left from in front of Wufei's door and followed my plans. After a nice hour practice in the gym, I headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. I was acutely aware when Wufei's footsteps passed through the kitchen and headed downstairs to the laundry room. I knew he didn't leave to the hangar because the washing machine started up shortly after he went down the stairs.  
  
I had completed making the batter for French toast when Heero showed up, looking like shit - to be perfectly honest. He poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot that I had started before cooking and sat down at the table. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, but he made no movement or sound. He barely responded with his usual grunt when I set a plate of French toast, eggs, and turkey bacon in front of him.  
  
A few moments later, a buzzer went off downstairs, followed by the reappearance of Wufei minutes afterwards. Quatre and Duo would sleep in, this I knew, so I set a plate of food in front of the scowling Chinese boy and took a seat with a plate of my own. Breakfast was a cold, steely, and silent affair that morning.   
  
Both Asian teens sped through their meal, and Wufei took off for the basement as soon as humanly possible, while Heero took off for the study. Ah, the joy of teamwork at its best.   
  
So, I was there alone, unless you count the fact that Wufei traveled back through with a basket of clothes, headed for the second floor, to clean up the kitchen again. It was becoming a habit. I had just finished cleaning up the dishes I had cooked with when I heard shouting coming from the hallway, followed by someone stomping on the stairs, who in fact turned out to be Wufei in his training gear with sword stomping outside, followed by more shouting that sounded like Duo. A door slammed, and moments later, Quatre came into the kitchen, paler than normal.  
  
"I think he hates me," he whispered as he sank into a chair at the table, knowing that I would hear him.  
  
"I warned you about drugging his drinks, Quatre. You're just lucky all he did was yell, seeing as how you are in one piece," I said, taking the seat next to him.  
  
"I know," he cried, putting his face in his hands. "And he hates me now. I just wanted to help him, Trowa. He was in *so* much pain, and I could feel it." He lifted his head, tears streaming from his beautiful blue-green eyes.  
  
I sighed, trying to not let myself get caught up in his tears, no matter how much it hurt me. "Quatre, mon petit... Duo does *not* hate you. He's upset right now. Give him a while." I stood up, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "He will come around. You are one of his closest friends. No matter what else, you have his respect, and his brotherly love." I stressed the brotherly part more for my own selfish reasons than any other.  
  
He relaxed against my chest, his small frame racking with deep sighs as he tried to stem the flow of his tears. A muttered "thank you" was breathed against my chest.  
  
"You are welcome, my love. Now, why don't you sit down, have some tea, and just relax. Duo will be down eventually, and you can speak to him then if he allows it." I watched as he sat back down at the table and then went over to the stove. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah," Quatre said, sounding a bit stronger. I uncovered one of the two plates that I had saved, handed it to him, and walked towards the door.   
  
"If you need me, I'll either be in the gym, or down in the hangar, working on Heavyarms," I said before I left. A nod was my reply, and shrugging to avoid saying that I thought that he should take this better. After all, I warned him about his actions, told him to stop, was ignored, and now I had to help him deal with the consequences. It did *not* mean that I had to like *any* part of this whole situation, and I didn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Approximately two hours later, I was still in the gymnasium when Heero emerged with a stack of printouts and a puzzled look on his face. Intrigued as to why he had come to me, I climbed down from the rings setup and walked over to him.  
  
"Something wrong, Heero?"  
  
"Iie. Not exactly. I need to see you and Quatre sometime soon," he said with a very pensive look following his statement.  
  
"How soon is soon?"  
  
"A few minutes."  
  
"Fine. I'll get Quatre..." I stopped because Heero was shaking his head.  
  
"He is already in the television room. Just be there quickly," he said, turning around. I watched as a sheet of paper fell to the ground, and I quickly walked over to pick it up and see what it was.  
  
It was the plan for our 'meeting' with Relena. Things were crossed out, written again, crossed out yet again. In other words, it was a mess. Totally unlike anything I had ever seen from Heero Yuy. I looked again, and what I saw made me frown.  
  
'Let Duo have a few minutes alone with Relena with a loaded gun, and walk away.' 'Let Duo have a confrontation with Relena, but keep Quatre on hand to supervise, and talk with Wufei.' 'Kill her before anyone else comes in.' That one was underlined a few dozen times. 'Leave her and Quatre alone, and make sure that Trowa is outside.'  
  
Shoving the paper in the back pocket of my jeans, I walked out into the TV room to find Quatre on the couch and Heero seated on the love seat next to it. I took a long look at both of them. Heero looked like he had had a shower recently, for his hair looked even messier than normal. Quatre, on the other hand, was pressed and neat, as usual, and no trace of his emotional slip was evident.  
  
Carefully, I sat next to Quatre and turned my attention to Heero. "You called this meeting? Where are Duo and Wufei?"  
  
Heero just shrugged. "Couldn't find them," he said, spreading the papers that were still in his hands across the table. I cast a side look at Quatre, who was looking just as curious as I felt, and shrugged. "I need a few opinions on the new plans I'm making for the 'mission' with... her." He face looked impassive as he said it, and his voice was cold and lifeless.  
  
"Heero, the last plan you made was wonderful. Why would you redo it?" Quatre asked.  
  
"There were a few important elements missing. I thought that everyone would like a moment to speak to... her... while we are up there. And while one person is talking to... her... another can keep watch over Dorothy so she doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
"Ok, I see your point. How can we help?" I asked, hoping that he would have to leave to go to the restroom soon.  
  
"Well..." Heero started and pointed to a certain paper. "The facility is not that large, but it's adequate enough for our needs..." Soon, the three of us were lost in the finer details of the plan.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
We were deep in planning when Wufei's sharp voice rang throughout the living room, sounding... well... (to quote Duo) pissed as fuck. "Maxwell? Where are you going?"  
  
I looked up to see Duo standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his duffle bag on his back and his laptop under an arm. The American turned around with a smile and looked at everyone else in the room.  
  
"Going to see the Sweepers on Peacemillion. Care to join? Howard said you guys are welcome to see them at any time with me," he said, obviously straining to maintain the cheerfulness that wasn't reflected in his eyes, even from where I was sitting. "Any takers?"  
  
I felt a hand grasp my own, and I looked at Quatre. He was confused and asking me something that I couldn't catch while thinking over what Duo and Wufei's interaction could mean. I also looked at Heero, whose face was a cold stone mask. Quickly, I looked back at Duo who nodded and left through the door to the hangar. If I had known better, I would have sworn that Wufei's world had just come crashing down around his knees when that door closed.  
  
He looked at the coffee table, examining what he could see, and I would have continued trying to observe him, but Quatre took a sheet of paper out of my hand and started talking about what we had left off with. I nodded, looked at the paper, and continued myself. "Right here." I pointed to a part of the layout. "This could become a security breech." I was vaguely aware of the loosening of Heero's body as he paid attention to what I was saying.  
  
  
  
We continued with our discussion until I left to cook dinner, and I was surprised to see Quatre follow me. "Hello, Quatre. Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"I want to help you tonight," he said, slipping behind me. "Is that so bad?"  
  
"No, and I would appreciate the help." I began taking out the required ingredients for the rich potato soup that Catherine taught me to make.  
  
"It looks like I'm not the only one that Duo is upset with," Quatre said, picking up the knife to peel the potatoes I had set down on the cutting board.  
  
"Hmm?" I was busy preparing the herbs.  
  
"He's mad as Wufei, but it's forgivable. He's still upset with Heero, and not likely to forgive him any time soon, but he isn't quite as angry as before."  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yes Trowa?"  
  
"Be quiet and help me cook." I gave him a small smile when he looked at me. It was something to let him know he was loved but that I didn't want to continue that conversation.  
  
We were busy working on a beef roast when Heero showed up. Turning around, I saw that he was glaring at... the stove? I cleared my throat, and he turned to look at me. "How long?" he asked.  
  
"Two minutes," I answered, amused by his Perfect Soldier routine.  
  
"Status?"  
  
"Almost complete. Retrieve Chang and we will commence."  
  
"Ninmu ryokai," he said and left for the stairs.  
  
"I *hate* it when you two do that," Quatre said, taking dishes out of the cabinets. "I'm going to set the table. You deal with the soup before it burns."  
  
I chuckled and did as he asked. Footsteps lightly stepping in my direction alerted me to the fact that Wufei had returned to join the rest of us. More footfalls told me that Heero was not that far behind him.  
  
"Hello, Wufei. Sit down. Dinner is done, and Trowa should be out soon with the rest of the food," Quatre said cheerfully as he took the first course out to the table.  
  
Wufei came to the door and asked if there was any way that he could help, but we both declined his offer, and Quatre repeated that he should sit at the table, since we did have a few things to tell him about. He sat down, Heero following suit, and Quatre and I joined them with the last of the meal.  
  
"Well, now that we are all here, let's enjoy this meal that Allah has allowed us to have together," my lover said, and sorry to say, but the forced cheerfulness that he gave out was enough to make my eye twitch. Wufei bowed his head once, stiffly I might add, we started to eat.  
  
At first, things were silent, which normally I would have begged for. But this silence was more nerve-wrecking than listening to Duo's chatter for the whole meal. I couldn't take it. I know that it is very unlike me, but it was unnatural. I had to speak. To do *something* to make it feel like there was more than just myself at this damn table. Perhaps that is why Duo talks so much. The rest of us aren't entirely that large on speaking unless we have to, Quatre included, but that was ridiculous.  
  
"We have made adjustments to the plan with Ms. Peacecraft-Darlian and Ms. Catalonia," I said to Wufei.  
  
"What kind of adjustments?" he asked, placing his fork down and staring at me.  
  
"You and Duo both will be allowed 'face time' with Relena," Quatre said, a cold smile gracing his normally angelic looking face.  
  
"That is satisfactory," Wufei said, moving to eat once more.  
  
"I'm going to email Duo later, so I will tell him then. If that's alright with everyone," my lover replied, but was greeted by silence. If Duo was upset with everyone, the only two who he would speak to first were Wufei and Quatre. Not to say that I had upset the American. Far from it. It's just that he is more likely to respond to something from either of them than Heero or myself. Especially now with Heero.  
  
Suddenly, Wufei excused himself and left, leaving half of his plate's contents still there. The rest of dinner went along swimmingly, if you don't count the fact that Heero spent the remainder with a look of disgust on his face and that Quatre seemed to be a few hundred thousand miles away, and had been since he mentioned Dorothy's name.  
  
Heero then offered to clear the table and wash the dishes, so I let him and dragged Quatre away, tossed him onto the piano bench, and kissed him.  
  
"You are *not* about to go Zero System on me. In fact, you are going to sit here, in front of this piano, and play with me until I am dead tired. Understood?"  
  
Quatre shook himself, looking a little shocked at the amount of emotion I let him see. (What can I say? He frightens me when he does that. The last time, he destroyed whole colonies. This time, his anger is geared toward two women. There's no telling what he will do.) Slowly, he nodded and made room for me, and we began to play.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unfortunately, the peace did not last, I noticed that Altron's engines had started up, over the din of the piano, and we stopped. "Wufei."  
  
Before I had time to blink, Quatre flew from the room, and up the stairs. I followed at a much more normal rate and found him staring into the dark room that had been Duo's only that morning. The door to Wufei's room was open, and a look inside told me that not a trace of the Chinese boy was left. I could only assume from the defeated look on Quatre's face that Duo's room yielded the same results.  
  
"They're gone."  
  
"You knew that, Quatre," I said, avoiding my own feelings on the matter.  
  
"Yes, but... This is so final. Like, I might not get to see them again," he whispered.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Of course..." He raised his hand to my lips and cut off the rest of what I was going to say.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'll see them again, sure. But it's different now, Trowa. I'm going to our room." He turned and left me standing there, feeling helpless for the first time since my bought of amnesia.   
  
A faint beeping caught my attention, and I followed it back to the source, my laptop. There, I saw my latest mission.  
  
"Where?" Quatre asked when I was done going over the specifications.  
  
"South America, Chile."  
  
"OZ base, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
A sigh.  
  
"Quatre?" I asked tentatively.  
  
"What? What do you want me to say? It's probably some infiltration mission where you have to kiss up to some slimy superior. You are the only one who can do it. So, go."  
  
"Stop behaving like a child!" I yelled. "This is how this always starts. If you actually thought before you did some of the things you did with Duo and Wufei, they might still be here." I stopped and cooled off with a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Quatre. That was uncalled for."  
  
"No, you're right," he said, moving from his position on the bed over to the desk where I was. "I shouldn't have done what I did, and I should have watched what I said to Wufei. You're right. Be safe?"  
  
"Promise." I was relieved that he wasn't upset with me. I know I would have been had the roles been reversed.  
  
"Email me when you get the chance. Break a few OZ soldiers' legs for luck." He winked and smiled impishly. I couldn't help myself, I chuckled.  
  
"Will do. Now, help me back?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was the last time I talked to mon ange (1), and now.... I've been stuck in this hell for two days trying to get things straightened out. Excuse me for being short, but I am a little tired. I am going to email Quatre back, and then get some sleep.  
  
Bon nuit. (2)  
  
~ Nanashi  
  
Notes:  
  
[1] mon ange - French, my angel  
  
[2] bon nuit - French, good night 


	27. Gundam Diaries Part 27 Duo

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 27 ~ Duo  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.afallenangel.net/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, www.wufeiduo.net, www.fanfiction.net, www.foreverfandom.net, www.geocities.com/daqdaqduck/, www.sailorandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html  
  
Category: Romance, Angst  
  
Pairings: 5x2x5, 3x4, 1+2, R+1  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, angst, OOC, language  
  
Disclaimers: No, as much as I wish that I did, I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. If I made money, I wouldn't be here of all places. @_@ I have no money... Suing would be pointless. Flames will be used to heat my cold house.  
  
A/N: I WANT MORE REVIEWS! This story is almost over folks! You want to see how it ends, I want to see some ppl sending me love about this story. It has almost been shucked three times in the last 10 months, and there has not been enough support to warrant me continuing on. Also, I will be spending more time working on my fic Maybe Angels, at least until I get more reviews for Gundam Diaries.  
  
Dedication: To the newest member of my ML, Demon Vampyre Goddess. *hugglz DVG* Thank you for joining the madness, and I hope you enjoy your stay! Also, to Leela, for giving me something to do with my time, keeping me out of trouble, and disabusing me about my notions of the evilness of MSN messenger. *snickers*  
  
Symbols: *blah* emphasized thought  
  
*~*~* Major change of scene  
  
*~~~* Minor change of scene  
  
April 20th, AC 195... 23:52:52 (Strange time isn't it?)  
  
Yes, I had to remark on the time that will be listed in this computer journal, not that I've kept it daily. The time is an interesting factor, if you take into account who is pilot 02 and who is pilot 05. It makes perfect sense. Wufei and Duo. Salt and sugar. Yin and yang. Straight and loose. Harsh and deadly.  
  
Ok, so the last one didn't fit. Sue me. You can have this penny I have in my sock. Or I could just sock you in the face. ARGH!  
  
Yes, I am not in a good mood. I am sitting in 'Scythe, far away from my 'Fei-bebi, going from Peacemillion to a shitty safehouse in Africa so I can take care of a 'last minute issue which requires my skills'. In Professor G-speak that means, 'Duo, get your ass to Somalia, sneak into an OZ base, steal me some info, and blow it the fuck up'. So yeah, I'm a bit put out. I was enjoying my vacation dammit. I was enjoying my Wufei.  
  
ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STUIPD ASS WAR! I'M SO SICK OF IT! WHEN WILL IT BE OVER???? Ok, so if it wasn't for this war, I'd still be a street rat on L2, or maybe still in the Maxwell Orphanage. 'Fei'd be married to that girl, Meiran, probably working on their second or third child for 'the good of the clan'. Quatre'd be with his dad, learning the ropes of the company the right way, instead of trying to wing like he does now. Trowa'd... You know, I don't know where Trowa or Heero would be. Strange isn't it?  
  
Ok, nothing really new here for the past three or so days. Until a few hours ago, 'Fei and I were reworking Heero's plans to send back to the others, keeping up maintenance on Nataku and 'Scythe, and just enjoying each other's company.   
  
Well, I do have some good news. It seems the Sweepers have fully accepted Wufei into the fold. Cookie baked him up this really nifty cake with little dragons and those old anime anger veins all over it. The Sheik restocked his first aid kit, adding a nice, shiny new knife to the bundle. Howard finally gave him the room next to mine, and was talking about taking down the wall between the rooms. If only I had taken a picture of 'Fei's face. Gotta remember to as Jakob for a copy. Oh yeah.  
  
Well, I had a conversation with Howie about Siberia finally. Oh, he was *so* happy to hear that the little girl he caught a glimpse of once is now an enemy of all five Gundam pilots. He even offered a few... 'suggestions' as to how I could thank her... All of them involving my lover and a few moments alone with the crazy little bitch. Some are tempting and I might share with 'Fei about doing it, but others are just too far out of the spectrum for even me. Now, that is saying something.  
  
WHY Africa of all places? No, better question: why the fuck is OZ in Somalia? What's there? Nothing, last time I checked. Ok, so there's some people, and it's got some great coastline going for it, but other than that? What's there??????   
  
Ok, I'm staring to repeat myself, and I still want to email 'Fei-bebi before I get there. You know, it's a no-com mission, so this really fucking sucks, and I want to get it out of my system before I get to strangle Relena, or let Heero do it. (Ha! Like he'd actually do it. You know, I should have let him shoot her. Maybe things would be a bit different if I had.)  
  
Well, see ya!   
  
~ Duo Maxwell, Shinigami, and sex-aholic! 


	28. Gundam Diaries Part 28 Wufei

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 28 ~ Wufei  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archives: www.afallenangel.net/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, www.sailorsandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html,  
  
www.wufeiduo.net, www.fanfiction.net, www.foreverfandom.net, www.geocities.com/daqdaqduck/  
  
Category: Romance, Angst  
  
Pairings: 5x2x5, 3x4, 1+2, R+1  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, language, OOC, angst  
  
Disclaimers: No, I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. If I did, I'd be rich, Japanese, and not stuck in the States when I want to travel. Um, sue me if you want; you can have my Canadian pennies. Any and all flames will be used to warm my hands upon and to keep me comfortable while I write the next chapter.  
  
A/N: Yes, this is the second short chapter in a row. Expect the next 6 or so more to be just as short. I have to move the time up so I can get to the fun part. *gigglz* Please review, ok? You'll make my muses happy, and that keeps them giving me ideas to write. Read Maybe Angels too! You'll like it! I promise!  
  
Dedication: To Stacy, because you are my little cutie pie, and I can. Love you, sugar!  
  
Symbols: *blah* emphasized thought  
  
*~*~* Major change of scene  
  
*~~~* Minor change of scene  
  
April 21st, AC 195... 01:25:34  
  
Duo is gone. I am here on Peacemillion in my own room, staring at the walls and wondering what O is doing that I have no mission to accomplish. I feel that I will go insane, even though Duo has not been gone that long. He only left approximately four hours ago, and yet, I am totally out of things to do.  
  
I have been accepted into the rather large 'family' of the Sweepers. They seemed to think that this was an important thing to share, and to be honest, I was very flattered. Duo smiled and teased me the whole time, and for the first time, I didn't mind that we were around the others when he did so. He has changed me in this short amount of time, and to be perfectly honest, I feel that it may be for the good and the bad.  
  
I still hope to accomplish my mission for the sake of Justice. I will do all things with honour and dignity. I am still myself, whether I be worthy of Duo, or unworthy of his love as I was with Nataku's elevated opinion. Who do I think I am fooling? She thought I was weak because I preferred to spend my time with my books and other things than to actively play a role in this unjust war. Perhaps she was correct, but I have found another thing to fight for, besides just her memory.  
  
That is something that worries me as well. I have let my barrier down, allowed Maxwell into my life and heart fully, and I am totally lost. I am worried that something bad may happen to either one of us now. I am trying to be more careful with what I do now. I have more than just myself in the world.  
  
Interesting change of topics, isn't it? I did not mean to get this in depth about how I felt about my relationship with Duo. And yet, I do not regret it. It seems the more I think about it, the more I feel that I will be able to see the end of this war with my mind intact, if nothing else. I would hope to have more than just that, but only an optimistic fool would wish for that. I am neither an optimist, nor a fool. I know that something may happen that could break everything I have built with Duo up.  
  
I have veered far too far into this direction, and realistically speaking, I am starting to remember some things of my past a bit too vividly. I will stop now. Tsao![1} This is what happens when I am left a bit too much time to think, and not enough events to actually detail. Until he left, I was fine.  
  
I am thinking and writing in circles. I feel that I have nothing else of importance on this matter to talk about, so I will move on with other business.  
  
Duo and I have added a few improvements upon Yuy's near-perfect plan. Those, and the improvements made by Barton and Winner with Yuy will allow us all time to confront that... weak girl for her actions. I have very little to say to her, but I will let Duo say whatever he wishes. He has that right, seeing as how it was he that she was after. I was just a... distraction, I suppose, for her opponent.   
  
I must scoff at that word. Relena Peacecraft is no match, in any way, shape, or form, for Duo. I suppose if Yuy hadn't been such a fuck up, to quote Duo, he would have what he wants, but as things stand, he does not. And I do. I'm not sure if I am any more deserving than he, but that is beyond the point.  
  
I am very confident that our plan should go without too many mitigating factors. That xi ai is far too predictable, and Catalonia is almost as bad. She has some sort of grudge against Winner, and will see this as an invitation to finish their last confrontation. Winner is perhaps looking forward to that as much as he is to his talk with Peacecraft. The time is almost nigh, and the winds seem to be changing. I can only hope, as weak as it sounds, that the change is in our favor, and innocents will not suffer and/or die in this useless excuse for a war.  
  
It is now far past the time for me to retire. I will now go and obtain some rest. That may be why I am rambling much like Maxwell does.  
  
Good evening,  
  
~ Chang Wufei  
  
Notes:  
  
[1} Tsao - Mandarin, "Fuck!" 


	29. Gundam Diaries Part 29 Heero

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 29 ~ Heero  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: my site, ff.net, foreverfandom.net, wufeiduo.net, Jadeduo's site, and The Ventilation Shaft  
  
Category: Angst, Romance  
  
Pairings: 5x2x5, 3x4, 1+2, R+1  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, language, OOC, angst, crazy Relena  
  
Disclaimers: I make no money, so suing is pointless. If you think I own GW, then you need to see someone. I have the number to a nice doctor... Oh, SALLY!  
  
A/N: I told myself that I was going to take a break from writing GW, but recent events have made that resolution sink like a concrete brick at the bottom of the East River... *snickers* This chapter was inspired by Michelle Branch's 'Til I Get Over You' from her Hotel Paper CD.  
  
Dedication: To my broken heart and soul.... Rainy and Duo-chan. Love you both. *hugglz, kisses, and cries*  
  
Symbols: *blah* emphasized thought  
  
*~*~* Major change of scene  
  
*~~~* Minor change of scene  
  
April 24th, AC 195... 01:34:52  
  
I have lost him completely. I realize that now, and nothing I do will ever win his heart again. Why was I so stupid to let him pass? All that I can do now is long for him when the night comes and I'm alone and cold. Maybe I'm meant to be alone, empty. Maybe all that's left is an empty shell. Maybe it's for the best that Duo has someone to love him fully and completely. I could never release my heart to that extent. I am still Heero, but how much of me is still tied up in the Perfect Soldier, and how long before I go back to that mask?  
  
I have other things to complete, like the war and dealing with that obsessive little girl, Relena, who has turned into another story of my life. She has stalked me since she saw me after my first mission. While at first she was just an annoyance, she has gone beyond that into the death wish territory. That girl has picked the wrong person to mess with, and I will see that she will pay for it.  
  
The plan will work out completely. I have set it up so I will shortly arrive at the cabin in a few hours to start setting up surveillance equipment and gather necessities the two females will require before I call the authorities on them. That will take me about a day, and the others should arrive in short intervals between today and the night before we deal with them. Duo said something about getting a 'special' treat for Relena as a thank you gift. I didn't ask what that could have been, but I know why he would be thanking her. And that thought haunts me, so it becomes null.  
  
Barton and Winner will be arriving about the same time, and they have already agreed to deal with the outside surveillance and a few special explosives that will take down the side of the mountain, creating an avalanche and leaving *them* snowed in until the authorities arrive. It will be interesting to see the slide of the snow, and the reactions on their faces when they discover their predicament.  
  
The ironic thing is I have received two more emails today from Relena telling how happy she is that she will be seeing me so soon. Her inane babble, even written, is grating on my nerves, and the 26th cannot come fast enough for me. Ah, I just looked at the clock and realized that it is the 24th already. I am off to start preparations now. There is much that still needs to be done in order to be ready for the girls.  
  
I will report when I have more to say. Until then, sayonara.  
  
~ Heero Yuy, pilot 01 


	30. Gundam Diaries Part 30 Quatre

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 30 ~ Quatre  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Category: Angst, Romance  
  
Pairings: 5x2x5, 3x4, 1+2, R+1  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, language, OOC, angst, crazy Relena  
  
Disclaimers: I make no money, so suing is pointless. If you think I own GW, then you need to see someone. I have the number to a nice doctor... Oh, SALLY!  
  
A/N: So much for my break, huh? I started this chapter the night I finished 29. What can I say? A recent tragedy in my life gave me a different prospective for me to work from and GD seemed the best place to vent all my angst and anger through. So, you all get spoiled. Enjoy this, because the next five chapters are the plan and aftermath of said plan.  
  
Dedication: To Mo-chan, Yuki-chan, Rainy, and Duo-chan. Thank you for trying to cheer me up. It worked a little, and it got me to get my fingers back to the keyboard to write Gundam Wing fanfiction again. I owe you four a lot! *hugglz and kissies*  
  
Symbols: *blah* emphasized thought  
  
*~*~* Major change of scene  
  
*~~~* Minor change of scene  
  
April 25th, AC 195... 22:19:47  
  
This day has proved to be most productive. Heero seems to have set up some rather nice traps for any idiot who might think that following the Peacecraft up the mountainside would be fun. Duo and Wufei have added their own lovely brand of traps, which Duo refers to as 'Maxwell's Bomb o' Fun'. I think that needs no explanation, although the fact that he has corrupted Wufei so much is a bit frightening. I think I heard Wufei muttering about having to plant something that looked like a miniature bat with a bomb strapped to it a bit morbid and childish. I refuse to ask. Trowa and I have also set up a bomb that will set off an avalanche after the girls arrive at the cabin.  
  
I am looking forward to the morning. The plan will be started, and I will finally have the opportunity to discuss my difference of opinion with Ms. Catalonia. This time without a sword, and she will *not* get a second chance to win against me. There are *no* second chances with me... except for friendships with the other pilots.   
  
There is mention of sleep, but I am wound too tightly to actually get some rest. This cabin has exactly two rooms: the living quarters with a kitchenette area, a pullout couch, and a bed, and a bathroom that will serve for adequate usages. Heero was not joking when he said that it held only the necessities for survival here in the mountains. At least there is heat here, so we won't freeze to death from the cold.  
  
Not that you would know that from Duo's bellyaching. He claimed that his nose was about to freeze off and he could no longer feel his toes. Wufei decided to shove him under a blanket in front of the actual wood-burning fireplace and told him that if he said one more thing about the cold, he would be out in the snow. There has been no noise from that part of the room for the last hour or so.  
  
Trowa has banned me from any more coffee, and Duo has run out of soda, so I feel the effects from the long flight here in Sandrock, the hours of setting up the bombs and transportable surveillance equipment, and the actual setup of the cabin. What I wouldn't give to have some hot chocolate or tea. The cabin is much too quiet for my tastes, since it is actually holding all five of us at once.  
  
Heero is sitting on the bed, typing away furiously at his laptop. We decided that Duo would be best close to the fire, sleeping soundly it seems. Wufei is taking a corner of the room where he can watch the door, but I think he is actually meditating. Trowa and I got the couch, since it pulls out into a double bed. That leaves Heero on the twin bed, where he will be comfortable, he assured us. Actually, Trowa is in the kitchenette, making something that refuses to let me see, or even know about. He mentioned something about preparing breakfast ahead of time for our early day tomorrow.  
  
It is only a little after eleven PM here, and yet, I feel the need to sleep. I will sign off now with these last words. Tomorrow will make Relena rue the day she decided that Duo was disposable, and Dorothy will think twice about challenging me again.   
  
Until next time, good night.  
  
~ Quatre Raberba Winner 


	31. Gundam Diaries Part 31 Duo

Title: Gundam Diaries Part 31 Duo  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
Archive: www.fanfiction.net, www.wufeiduo.net, www.foreverfandom.net, - Anywhere else, please ask first.  
Category: Romance, Angst  
Pairings: 2x5x2, 3x4, 1 plus 2, R plus 1  
Rating: R  
Warnings: shonen ai, language, angst, OOC, crazy Relena and torture of said onna  
  
Disclaimers: Yeah, right, see, you're insane. I'm insane. Let's party. We all know that I don't own MSGW, so let's drop it before they come to take us away. (starts dancing)  
  
A/N: And so it goes that this is the beginning of the end. Yes, that's right everyone. There are only five more chapters of this fic and the epilogue to go and then I will be done. I sat up with my brother and mapped out all the chapters and the sticky notes are taking over my computer. Poor Sparky the computer is covered in evil pink stickies, but I thought that they were only fitting as how they will soon die. (beams)  
  
Dedication: To my brother, K-kun, for helping me map out these last six or so chapters and trying to help me get something done while I was a little bit bored. Your help was really invaluable, even if you really never know it. Also, many thanks go to all the reviewers and readers of this. Stick with me till the end, ne?  
  
**April 26th, AC 195... 21:45:50  
**  
Well, after spending a few days in Northern Africa, I was more than happy to go play with the other guys in the Himalayas to set up for the confrontation with that crazy bitch and her scary tagalong. Let's just say that OZ's involvement in Somalia and the surrounding countries won't be as heavy as it was before. Now, I can get onto the fun stuff that I can finally tell everyone about.   
  
We're on Peacemillion right now for one. 'Fei's taking a long shower - I already had one - and Q and Tro are in the room next door, napping. I guess 'Fei and I are the only ones who haven't written up the details of the day, since the other two mentioned something about their cockpits and reports and journal entries. Guess that I'm not the only one who finds it therapeutic to write about what happens during a day's time. It's the nicest way to say what you feel without making everyone hate you, I suppose.  
  
Anyway, I got up to the cabin yesterday, and was followed closely by Wufei. We quickly set up my special 'treat' for Relena. Everyone else thinks it's a bomb, but Relena should have fun watching a tape of the last time Fei-bebi and I boinked like bunnies here on Peacemillion. And if she doesn't, I'm sure that Doro-chan won't mind, once she stops hating me over the comment about waxing those brows she's got. Scary things....  
  
Ok, so no sooner had we set that up when Q and T let all the cold air in from outside. Nothing has changed about the cold and me. I still hate it, and it still continues to try and freeze my ass off. Anyway, so we finished with all the preparations for our visitors around nine or so, and then the tiny cabin got really quiet. But, I was freezing my toes and nose off, and I guess I complained once too much, because 'Fei shoved me in front of the fireplace with a blanket and a warning to be quiet or go outside.   
  
The next thing I knew, it was morning and 'Fei was shaking me awake. He was smiling faintly at me and I sat up, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.  
  
"Time?" I asked. I saw him glance at the one clock on the wall.  
  
"Eight hundred. Are you ready for the day's plans?" he said.  
  
"HELL YES! Hey, Q, ready to get Doro to eat out of your hand?" I yelled as I saw the blond come out of the W.C. [1]  
  
"But of course," Quatre answered, his light blue eyes glowing dangerously. "Are you ready to talk to Relena again?"  
  
"Breakfast is ready," Trowa said from the kitchenette area, and the sound of my stomach growling answered for me.  
  
"I'll tell ya after some food," I said, running from the fireplace and to see what Tro had decided to spoil us with to eat. I wasn't disappointed as there were hash browns, eggs, toast, and orange juice sitting on the tiny table. "Where are we supposed to eat this, T-man?"  
  
"Find somewhere, Duo," Wufei said from behind, and I answered by sticking my tongue out at him, before piling up the nearest plate I could find with so much food it was about to fall off. "Do you think you have enough?"  
  
"Nope," I shot back, walking over to the couch with my plate very carefully. 'Waste not; want not' is what I always say. No use in actively wasting food, yanno?  
  
Soon, everyone was sitting around, silently eating and, I guess, thinking. I know that I was thinking about what I was going to say to Relena and Dorothy. I had so much time to think about what I was going to say, and yet, I really didn't. Between the whole ordeal with Heero and Wufei and then the last mission I had, my confrontation with Ojou-san was far from my mind... Besides, who wants to think about some crazy bitch when there's such a sexy guy like my Wufei walking around? I would have to have been a total idiot, and I think we have established that I'm not one of those.  
  
Anyhoo, (stole that from a story I found on the 'Net that came from the 20th century) when we were done eating, we all sat around one another, ready to start the day.  
  
"So, who is going first to speak with them?" Trowa asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I AM," Quatre and I yelled at the same time.   
  
"There is no way the both of you are going at the same time," Wufei said, glaring at the both of us, but getting one in return from me.  
  
"No, that would hardly be productive. I would like to actually be able to have my last word with... Relena," Heero added, looking at Trowa and Quatre. I think he was really avoiding Wufei and I, but I couldn't prove it. Still can't, even now, but he's not here with us either.  
  
"I suggest that I will go with Quatre, and Wufei can go with Duo," Trowa said.  
  
"We hardly need babysitters. We are perfectly capable of containing ourselves," Quatre replied, the look on his face not reassuring anyone.  
  
"I don't need anyone to hold my hand for this. I'm a big boy, and besides, there are some things that I want to say to her that no one but the two of us needs to know," I all but yelled. The three of them were annoying me with the implications of my impulsiveness. I am not that damn impulsive, and besides, this was Relena we were talking about. Were they afraid of me making out with the wacko who locked my boyfriend and I in a cabin in Siberia for a fucking week?  
  
Wufei spoke up. "It is not about babysitters, Duo. It is the simple fact that there are two of them, and they will hardly be happy about being stuck up here with the five of us. It is a case of safety in numbers and back up. One can hardly talk to the other and still watch everything the other will do."  
  
"Yes, I agree," stated Trowa, who was remaining the ever-present voice of reason.  
  
"Whatever," I said, knowing they were right and looking at Q, who nodded, his face showing his unhappiness. "The Superman can watch his own ass against a couple of girls."  
  
Heero opened his mouth to retort, but his laptop beeped. He got up and checked it. "Approaching, pink limo."   
  
"Well, kids, it's show time," I said, moving towards the door for my boots. "Ready?" I looked at Wufei to see him nod and join me.  
  
A few minutes later, we were all dressed for the most part, our shoes ready, bags packed, and everything put away except for Heero's laptop. We didn't have to wait much longer to hear the voices of the girls carrying inside.   
  
"Relena, relax. If we get there five seconds later, I'm pretty sure that Heero isn't going to... spontaneously combust, or something silly like that," Dorothy said, sounding more than a mite annoyed to me  
  
"You don't understand, Dorothy! If I'm even a second late, Heero will leave me. I just know it," Relena shrieked. At the sound of her voice, I felt my fists balling up, but I moved from the door, and stood next to Quatre.  
  
"I'm going first, Catalonia," Relena said, her irritating voice trying to sound regal.  
  
"Whatever, Relena, just go," Dorothy shot back, and there was a thump against the door and then a few whimpers that came from Relena.  
  
"You didn't have to push me," the princess whined, thumping against the door a bit more.  
  
"I didn't push you. I nearly lost my balance. I'm sorry you were in my way," Dorothy shot back, not sounding one bit sorry at all. Not that I blamed her much, and I found myself feeling bad about locking someone that quick with Relena for five seconds, let alone the three days we were going to trap them in the cabin/shack.  
  
Then, the door opened to reveal Relena and Dorothy standing there. Relena was in this hideous pink snowsuit with matching hat, shoes and gloves. I nearly shuddered as she opened her mouth. Dorothy elbowed her in the ribs, and I took a look at the other blonde girl. She was dressed in a more pleasing colour, powder blue, and the look on her face was one of extreme pleasure and confusion.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Every one of us pilots shuddered as Relena's voice cut through the silence, and my left eye twitched. Heero reached for his gun, and was only stopped by Trowa shaking his head with a hand on 'Ro's arm.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Quatre stepped up, a feral smile on his normally innocent looking face. "Hello, Miss Relena. Dorothy. Please, come in and sit down," he said, his voice cold and commanding. Both girls nodded dumbly and sat down on the couch, neither one fighting the presence of the rest of us. "Good. Now, this is what is going to happen," Q continued in that eerie voice. "Each of us has something to say to at least one of you." He looked pointedly at Dorothy, whose face seemed to register the fact that perhaps she was actually in danger.  
  
"Heero?" Relena said, looking directly at him, and he gave her one of his infamous death glares. You know, the kind that doesn't really work on anyone.   
  
Wufei snorted, and Trowa snickered. I just leveled my glare at the pink blob, wishing that she would just burn up with the power of my mind. Heero did the most incomprehensible thing. He grabbed his laptop from the table, walked to the door, snatched his jacket off the hooks by the door, and left, slamming the wooden structure behind him.  
  
"Guess that's our cue to make an exit, 'Fei," I said, moving my eyes from Relena finally and walking to the door to get the hell out of there before I strangled the little bitch, making it impossible for anyone else get in a word edge-wise with her.   
  
My lover and Heero followed me. Wufei surprised me by dragging me off to the side of the cabin, placing a hot, demanding kiss against my lips. I smiled and returned the kiss, happy but confused.  
  
"What was that for, 'Fei?"  
  
"I've wanted to do that since I saw you yesterday," he said quietly, keeping me as close as possible.  
  
"Oh. Anything else?" I asked, smirking playfully at him.  
  
"Yes, but not right now," he growled, pushing me away and walking towards the front door. I followed behind him, finally noticing how cold it was.  
  
"'Fei? It's cold," I whined, trying to snuggle as close as I could to him.  
  
Wufei growled, pulling me close. I sighed happily and rubbed up against him suggestively. I felt familiar eyes on me, and stuck my tongue out before burying my nose in Wufei's chest.  
  
"Was that really necessary, Duo?" Wufei whispered. I shrugged.  
  
"If he's gonna stare, I'd better give him something good to watch, right?"  
  
Wufei snorted, but still held me close. It was cold, and there was no way he was gonna get away from me. Not even with Heero "Perfect Fucking Soldier" Yuy watching over the top of his laptop.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Quatre came out, looking for all the world like a new man and as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. I looked at him, then at Wufei, then at Heero, and then back at Q. He was smiling... But, it wasn't that cold smile he'd had for a while. It was a genuine smile, tinged with a little bit of mischievousness. I had to know...  
  
"Er, Q, what happened?"   
  
Quatre turned to look at me, his eyes reflecting the same odd mixture as his smile. "Nothing really. I just told them both what I thought, and well, when Dorothy said something out of line... I, uh, kind of... Well, let's just say that it was a good idea that Trowa was with me," he said, looking for all the world like a little kid telling his friends about a trick he had just pulled.  
  
"Status?" Heero asked, for once looking human, and confused as hell.  
  
"They're alive and awaiting the next 'visitors', as the case may be. Trowa's waiting for Duo and Wufei to come in before he leaves."  
  
"Thanks for leaving them alive, and I promise not to do anything drastic myself. Got 'Feifei here to keep me in line," I said, winking at my lover, who was scowling. I started laughing. "Dun like that new name?"  
  
"No," he snapped, striding over to the door and holding it open for me. I followed him, but on the way in, I shrugged and smiled at Quatre, who started to laugh like a maniac. "What did you do to Winner?"  
  
"Nothing," I whispered, walking into the cabin. The scene before me was nearly hilarious. Relena looked as green as a spring leaf. Dorothy's face was battling between the colors white, red and green. She reminded me of some odd Christmas tree, and I really had to fight down the eruption of laughter that was bubbling up inside. "Thanks, Tro, we got it from here!"  
  
"Good luck," he said, walking out to join his boyfriend. Wufei shut the door behind him and looked over at the two girls and scoffed in disgust.   
  
I was about to say something, but before I even opened my mouth, I was suddenly attacked by a whirl of pink and dirty blonde. I raised my hands up to protect my face in a crossed fashion and when she landed, I pushed back with all my strength. Falling right on her stupid ass didn't even faze her. She just jumped back up and tried to grab my braid. I swept a foot out and took one of her legs from under her. She fell like a ton of bricks, and I grabbed a handful of her nasty hair and dragged her back to the couch.  
  
"Do that again, and I will rip it out, you crazy bitch," I spat out at her. "You are already on my fucking list, and all I need is for you to try something stupid. We can call it self-defense, and I'm pretty sure no one would miss your dumb ass."  
  
The ground seemed to shake all around us, and I smiled. "Well, it looks like your little entourage is now buried under a few layers of snow," I said coolly.  
  
"What are you talking about, Maxwell?" Dorothy asked, her face finally settling on a lovely white shade.  
  
I grinned at her. "Well, you didn't think that we were just going to let you waltz away after this, did you? I'm sure that Q told ya two that you'd have a bit of a... vacation. A trip from reality. Time to cool your heads, literally."  
  
Relena looked at me and I sneered. "Oh, sound familiar, does it?" I asked. "I wonder why?" I made a mock of trying to think about. "Oh! Maybe because that's almost word for word what you told 'Fei and me when you locked us in that fucking cabin in Siberia?" I moved to get closer to her, but a hand on my arm stopped me. I looked around to see Wufei scowling, a predatory look on his face.  
  
"I really must thank you for that experience, xi ai," he growled, his eyes dangerously slitted at her. "Fortunately for you, I don't hit women, even if they deserve it."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" she shrieked, trying to get up from the couch. I responded by shoving her down.  
  
"Hell, he might not, but I do. Now, shut the fuck up. Your stupid little plan backfired, dumb ass," I said  
  
"I told you that was a dumb idea, Relena," Dorothy interrupted.  
  
"And right you were, Doro-chan. Want me to tell you why you fucked up so royally, Ojou-san? I wasn't a concern with Heero until after you locked 'Fei and I up in that cabin. He had no interest in me until that point in time, Stupid. Not to mention that you have officially pissed off five very dangerous criminals, which, the last time I checked, isn't something conducive to living a long and prosperous life. But, maybe that's just me."  
  
"Maxwell, back down," Wufei said, his eyes cool.  
  
"What? I'm just telling her the truth. It's not my fault that she underestimated me by thinking I was some dumb guy out to get laid." He raised one of those delicious eyebrows at me, and I shrugged. "Okay, so I was out to get laid, but I am not dumb. And that was the biggest mistake of your life. I saved you from being killed by Heero, and you repay me by throwing yourself in front of him, and then you do this shit. Well, Ojou-san, your number's up. Shinigami is in the house, and he's brought along his fire-breathing Dragon to play."  
  
The Pink Pimple let out a whimper, and my smile grew colder as I looked at her. "A wise man once said that only a fool thinks the man that plays the fool is as such. Guess what that makes you?"  
  
Relena sputtered and I tried to advance upon her, only to be grabbed forcefully by Wufei and kissed harshly. I purred as a hand pulled my hips towards his, and lost all train of thought as he continued to ravish my mouth with his own. When we pulled away for breath, I looked over my shoulder. Dorothy looked like she wanted to clap, and Relena was grinning.  
  
"What are you smiling for, xi ai?" Wufei spat, his hands still wrapped around me possessively. "Do you actually think that your plan worked?"  
  
I snorted. "Yes, she does. Maybe I should tell her that after I kissed Heero, he hit me, and then you came to my rescue, and that was way before she trapped us in that cabin. What do you think, 'Fei-bebi?"  
  
Wufei smirked and turned me around. I could feel the proof of his passion for me pressing into my ass, and smiled. "I think it's a wonderful idea, xin ai," he whispered, licking my neck by my ear.  
  
I purred, and regretfully pulled away. "Hmm, I don't think she's even worth that. But you know what, Ojou-san? One day, you'll realize that your obsession is a very scary thing and that day, I will gladly hit you in repayment. Oh, and Doro-chan, if I were you, I'd look into getting those dead small animals on your forehead taken care of," I said, grabbing Wufei and pulling him outside. "Okay, 'Ro, you're up. Don't make too much of a mess," I joked, smiling widely.  
  
Heero dropped his laptop into Trowa's hands, quickly walking inside, and not saying anything to us. I cringed as Relena screamed out his name in her scary mating call. The door was slammed a bit hard, and then all was silent. I walked over to look at the laptop, and saw that rescue crews had already been informed of the avalanche.   
  
"Guess they won't be staying buried for too long, eh?" I asked.  
  
"I suppose not, Duo," Quatre replied, smiling widely. I returned the smile before walking over to Wufei.   
  
"Oh, that reminds me. Howie said that I could bring my friends down to Peacemillion to warm up after our little mission up here. Anyone interested?" I looked up to see Wufei nod, and then turned to the blond and my bud.  
  
"I don't see why not," Quatre murmured, looking at Trowa.  
  
"I think it would be a nice change," Trowa added.  
  
"Well, then it's settled. I'll tell Howie as soon as we head out. I think four hours is enough of a warning. What about you?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows at my blond accomplice.  
  
Quatre snickered, and I turned to look at Wufei. "'Smatter, Fei? Still upset with that nickname I called you earlier?"  
  
"No," he said quietly before looking at me. "By the way, the way you inflected my name meant you were calling me 'fat fat'." I blushed.  
  
"Er, sorry, Wufei. Didn't mean it like that," I responded, coming up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "You are so not fat," I purred in his ear. "Now, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Are... are you going to invite Yuy as well?"  
  
I shrugged. "Hadn't thought about it, I guess. You want me to?"  
  
He sighed. "I am uncertain, but it seems only fair to extend the invitation to him as well."  
  
I nodded, not feeling one bit better about the situation. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a sharp smack and the sound of stomping and a girl crying. We all turned as a group to look at the door where Heero was coming out, and I hastily dropped my arms from the familiar embrace around Wufei.  
  
"We are done here," Heero stated flatly. He retrieved his laptop from the surprised Trowa, and I got a good look at his left cheek. There was a huge handprint there. I'll tell you one thing; Ojou-san has a mean right hand.   
  
"Um, Heero," Quatre started, but he quickly let it die as he took in the cold look on Stone Boy's face.  
  
I was shoved a bit forward, and I glared at my lover, but turned to face Heero. "Er, 'Ro, Howie invited us all back to..."  
  
"No," he interrupted. "Thank you, but no. I'd rather not." He then closed his laptop and quickly hiked back to the little cliff we'd managed to find to shelter our Gundams under.  
  
I cut a 'well, I tried' look at the other three, and Quatre just sighed. "I don't know. Why don't we just leave? It's cold, and I'm a bit worn out from dealing with them," he said, and he did indeed sound tired. It didn't even surprise me when Trowa scooped him up, threw him over his tall, broad shoulder, and carted the blond off, while he protested about being able to walk.  
  
"Prove it," Trowa said, and that was the last that Wufei and I heard as they disappeared.  
  
"Come on, Duo. Let's head off to see Howard and get out of this snow and cold. If I never had to be around it, it will be too soon for my tastes," Wufei replied, and I just smiled.  
  
"Stole the words right out of my mouth, Justice Boy," I quipped, running as he turned on me and chased me to our Gundams.  
  
We had no sooner taken off from under the cliff than a huge explosion was heard and a few solid sheets of snow and ice came down and buried the cabin. I patched into Wing. "Think it was big enough, 'Ro?"  
  
"No. It was adequate for the situation," he said coldly before cutting the link. I just shrugged it off and headed due south and east. I then hailed Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"Yo, you want the coordinates in case you all lose me? 'Cuz I'm not taking any chances and I'm using the cloaks," I said happily. Wufei already had 'em, so I wasn't worried about my sexy Fei-bebi.  
  
"That would be nice," Trowa deadpanned, and Quatre just nodded.  
  
"Alright, sending 'em now," I said, typing into the small keypad at my right. "'Kay, sent. See you two lovebirds there!" I cut the link and then put on 'Scythe's devastating cloaks and scramblers. I wouldn't be able to get any signals with those on, but I didn't think that I would need to.  
  
Four hours later, I landed on the deck of Peacemillion, hopped down from 'Scythe's cockpit, was engulfed in about five zillion hugs and even a few kisses, and then saw my friends standing there.   
  
"See you all made it here safely," I replied sheepishly.  
  
"Well, Kiddo, who are you two friends? Hello Wufei," Howard called, coming closer.  
  
"Heya, Howie. This Blondie here is Quatre. The tall silent one with the bang is Trowa. You know 'Fei already," I said around a yawn. "Hmm, that was fun, but I think I need to type up my report, get a long shower, and then get some shut eye."  
  
"Well, I can get a few extra rooms set up for your two friends," Howard offered, eyeing Q and Tro.  
  
"Dun bother, Howie. They can stay in 'Fei's room, and he can stay with me." I winked and dragged the other three with me. "The rooms have phone lines that you can hook your computers up to, if you need them. There's an acceptable sized bed in there. Still waiting to be slept in and everything," I quipped, shooting a look at Wufei, who seemed to be determined to mimic a beet.  
  
We reached my room, and I pointed to the room next to it. "That's 'Fei's room. Notice the lack of personality as you enter. Q, you, me, dining hall in an hour."  
  
"All riiiiight," Quatre drawled as Trowa pushed him inside the next room. I snickered as Wufei shoved me through the door of our room.  
  
"Lack of personality?" he growled. "I'll show you lack of personality."  
  
I stretched, taking off my jacket in the blistering heat and smiled. "I bet you will, but I'm gonna shower, type up my report while you shower, and then I'm taking Q out for a field trip. We can play tonight, okay?" I gave him a quick kiss and tore ass to the bathroom.  
  
And that's about it. Fei's shower has stopped, so I think it's time that I got the hell out of here before he tries to make me live up to that part of the bargain before I'm ready to. Eh, I'll try and keep you posted. If I can, that is.  
  
Till next time, my name's Duo Maxwell, and you are my biatch! See ya!  
  
**Notes:**  
**[1]** W.C. - Water Closet. Sorry, I've been rereading The Diary of Anne Frank as of late, and I think that term for the restroom just stuck with me. 


	32. Gundam Diaries Part 32 Heero

**Title:** Gundam Diaries Part 32 - Heero  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archive:** my site, ff.net, foreverfandom.net, wufeiduo.net, Jadeduo's site, Le Ciel Place and The Ventilation Shaft  
**Category:** Angst, Romance  
**Pairings:** 5x2x5, 3x4; 1-2, R-1  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, language, OOC, angst, crazy Relena  
  
**Disclaimers:** I make no money, so suing is pointless. If you think I own GW, then you need to see someone. I have the number to a nice doctor... Oh, SALLY!  
  
**A/N:** This chapter was inspired by Bush's song, "Machine Head" from their 'The Science of Things' CD. I thought it was a perfectly Heero song, thank you. There has also been a bit of a revamp of the last parts of the fic. Instead of giving every pilot a chance to remark on the experience with Relena and Doro, only Duo, Heero, and Q will go. Wufei and Trowa are mostly there to... I dunno, offer backup and keep the girls alive. So, there are only two more chapters after this one and the epilogue. I'm almost done!  
  
**Dedication:** To Ame-chan, for your lovely reviews in my mailbox every time I update, and for starting the Drabble-fest on my ML. That made it very hard for me to escape finishing this fic. So, this one is for you, lady!  
  
**April 24th, AC 195... 01:34:52**  
  
While the other pilots are currently somewhere on Peacemillion with Duo's odd friends, I am somewhere in southern France. I believe the nearest city is Lyon, and as things stand now, I am quite content to stay here and monitor not only Relena and Dorothy's progress, but also that of the rest of the Earth Sphere. Our mission was a success, in so much that it can be called that. Relena is in position for what I have planned, and the others are satisfied with what occurred as well.  
  
Our day consisted of waking up, eating, and discussing the order in which we would talk to the girls in. In the end, Trowa and Wufei escorted their lovers inside and kept the girls alive until I had my last say with Relena Peacecraft-Darlian. I did so, and left.  
  
I suppose that I should be a bit more... forthcoming with the details, so I will try my utmost best to reconstruct what happened. We had no sooner decided that Quatre and Trowa would go first than Relena's pink limo showed up on my laptop's sensors. Quickly we prepared our things for the confrontation, and stood waiting for the arrival of our targets.  
  
We could hear them bickering ten feet away from the cabin door. "Relena, relax. If we get there five seconds later, I'm pretty sure that Heero isn't going to... spontaneously combust, or something silly like that," Dorothy said.  
  
"You don't understand, Dorothy! If I'm even a second late, Heero will leave me. I just know it," Relena whined, and for a split second, I considered it. Instead, I stood my ground and restrained myself from grabbing my gun from my pants' waistband. "I'm going first, Catalonia."   
  
"Whatever, Relena, just go," Dorothy shot back, and I almost felt pity for her, but that wasn't in my training, and I was running on nothing but on the fact that the pink girl was my enemy and had to be eliminated. A bang on the door sounded, followed closely by the sound of Relena's whimpers.  
  
"You didn't have to push me."   
  
"I didn't push you. I nearly lost my balance. I'm sorry you were in my way."  
  
Then the door opened, and the nightmare of being around that... creature began. She opened her mouth, and happily, Dorothy elbowed her in the ribs, her face contorting into an interesting mixture of pleasure and utter confusion as she looked around to see five Gundam pilots instead of the two promised.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The very sound of her screech made the blood in my veins freeze, despite the warm, inviting atmosphere of the cabin. I never even noticed that I had reached for my gun until Trowa had a hand upon my own and was shaking his head. I dropped my hand and glared at Relena.  
  
Quatre was the first one to respond, and his face was as nearest to Zero System usage as it had ever been since that incident. "Hello, Miss Relena. Dorothy. Please, come in and sit down," he said in the oddest voice that was nearly hollow but pleasant nonetheless. They sat as commanded, both a bit too shocked to say anything about why we were all gathered. Quatre continued with the introduction. "Good. Now, this is what is going to happen. Each of us has something to say to at least one of you." His eyes stopped to glare openly at Dorothy, and she nodded, the fear evident in her eyes. She's smarter than Relena.  
  
"Heero?" Relena asked, and my stomach lurched. Just looking at her made me ill, and I couldn't stand to be in the same room as her anymore. I grabbed my laptop up from the table, took my jacket off the hook by the door, and stepped into the cooler air. I felt better as I let the cold, brisk wind wash over me. I was only vaguely aware of the door opening behind me, and I wasn't aware that I had company outside until I looked over and saw Duo trying to crawl into Wufei's jacket with him.  
  
I was stunned to see Duo stick his tongue out quickly at me before turning his face back into Wufei's chest. The sight did something to me, but it also saddened me as I watched the two of them exchange soft words and cling to one another in the cold for warmth. Turning away from them, I buried myself into watching out for any unwanted company.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Quatre appeared out of the cabin, smiling warmly and seeming very relaxed. I watched him in fascination as he moved to stand between Duo, Wufei, and myself.  
  
"Er, Q, what happened?" Duo asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I just told them both what I thought, and well, when Dorothy said something out of line... I, uh, kind of... Well, let's just say that it was a good idea that Trowa was with me," he said. And for some reason, I was thankful that Trowa was there as well. But, I must admit, I was, and still am, confused over the sudden changes in his attitude.  
  
"Status?" I asked. I wanted to make sure I would still have a target to deal with after Quatre came out.  
  
"They're alive and awaiting the next 'visitors', as the case may be. Trowa's waiting for Duo and Wufei to come in before he leaves."  
  
"Thanks for leaving them alive, and I promise not to do anything drastic myself. Got 'Feifei here to keep me in line," Duo responded before laughing as he looked at Wufei. "Dun like that new name?"  
  
"No," Wufei snapped, making his way to the cabin, and holding the door open for Duo as well. Before the American made his way inside, he exchanged some sort of secret look with Quatre that had the blond cackling like a madman until Trowa appeared a few seconds later.  
  
"Dare I ask?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Trowa. Just... Duo's got this new nickname for Wufei, and I think with the way he pronounced it, he just called him 'Fat Fat'," Quatre said after composing himself.  
  
"Really?" I added.  
  
Quatre nodded. What a strange thing for Duo to call his lover. I have noticed, just in idle watching, that there is nothing 'fat' or even a bit overweight about Chang. In fact, he is in as good of shape as Trowa or myself. He practices a lot to keep himself in that form. Why would Duo call him that?  
  
A sudden beep caught my attention and Trowa came to stand next to me. "What is it, Heero?"  
  
"A news van," I said, flipping through the five surveillance cameras we had set up in the area.  
  
"Probably trying to find where Relena Peacecraft went, and why she's in the middle of the Himalayas," Quatre said with a disgusted scoff.  
  
"No doubt," Trowa replied.  
  
Carefully, I reached into my jacket pocket, pulled out the detonator, and set off the initial charges that would send a small avalanche to bury the van and it's crew under. The silence was deafening before a dull roar sounded approximately two hundred yards below us, and effectively covering the vehicle in a few heavy sheets of ice and snow. I smiled to myself in satisfaction as I nodded to both of my companions.  
  
Unexpectedly, Relena's screech carried from the cabin out to where we stood. "You wouldn't dare," was all we could hear before she was silent once more. Judging from the agitation and fear in her voice, Shinigami was barely being held in check. She's not quite that stupid, it seems.  
  
"What did you do to them?" I finally asked the two out with me.  
  
"Nothing really," Quatre said, sounding very blasé. "Relena started by trying to appeal to... the sanest of all of us. I then calmly informed her that I was the pilot that went berserk and tried to blow up the colonies. Dorothy stayed quiet, but I already had her in mind when we set this up. I basically challenged her again, and when she couldn't come up with an adequate weapon, I told her what I really thought of her. I think she took offense when I called her insane, and she tried to jump me so she could beat me with her hands. I got her in the stomach, hard, and she fell back onto the couch. I wanted to do more, but Trowa stopped me, and I settled on just humiliating Relena by telling her exactly how things happened, thanks to her meddling. I was rather polite, considering. Wasn't I, Trowa?"  
  
I looked at my only real friend and he shook his head behind his boyfriend. I inwardly smirked and nodded at Quatre. "Understood," I said, going quiet as the cabin door opened and Duo and Wufei breezed out.  
  
"Okay, 'Ro, you're up. Don't make too much of a mess," Duo joked with a rather wide smile. Perhaps he knows me better than I even know myself, because I had planned on just shooting her and maybe Dorothy too.  
  
I nodded at him as well, giving my laptop to Trowa to monitor and headed inside to face the girl who started most of this mess.  
  
As soon as I had the door open, Relena was screeching my name and trying to get to me. Luckily, Dorothy was holding her back. I don't really know what I would have done had she actually touched me. As things stood, I calmly pulled out my gun. "Shut the fuck up," was all I said.  
  
"But, Heero. You will never believe what those... animals did to Dorothy and I. First, Winner attacked Dorothy. And then, Maxwell and his crazy boyfriend attacked me," she said, trying to sound pitiful but only succeeding in making me nauseous.  
  
"Didn't I say shut up, you stupid girl? I'm sick of you incessantly stalking me and interrupting what I do. You're a liability, and why I haven't killed you yet is a mystery. In fact, just looking at you makes me sick," I said, wondering where I had acquired the sudden burst of verbosity. The fact that Relena and Dorothy were shocked was another point in my corner.  
  
I let that sink in while I cocked the hammer of my gun. "I think I would have saved everyone a lot of trouble if I had just killed you the first time you saw my face, but you called the authorities, and I had to run. You should really be thankful to Duo for the very fact that you are alive right now. And because you are still alive now, I will let you linger with the thought that not only did he save your worthless life not once, but twice, and he wasn't any sort of obstacle until after you interfered."  
  
As I smirked, I uncocked the hammer of my gun and turned the safety back on. Then, I made my way to Dorothy. "You should watch who you make an enemy, or you may end up like that waste there," I said with a sneer. Relena jumping up and smacking me so hard that my head snapped back ruined my triumph. I glared at her, and she broke into tears.  
  
"You don't mean it. You can't mean it. We're destined to be together," she sobbed, repeating it over and over like a mantra. Instead of hitting her back, I stalked out of the cabin and back to where the other pilots stood. I ignored the looks they were giving me and retrieved my laptop from Trowa.   
  
"We are done here," I said, making a move to leave. I could hear both Duo and Quatre hiss as they saw my left cheek, which stung worse as the cold air touched it.  
  
"Um, Heero," Quatre started, but it only took a cold look to him for silence to take over again.  
  
Wufei shoved Duo forward, and the American glared back at him before looking at me. . "Er, 'Ro, Howie invited us all back to..."  
  
"No," I interrupted. "Thank you, but no. I'd rather not." While I had come to terms with their relationship and the fact that I would never have Duo now that I wanted him, I didn't want it rubbed in my face. I closed my laptop with a small inward smirk and walked quickly back to Wing Zero. The less time I spent with the others the better off I would be. That was my thought at the time, but for some reason now it sounds like an excuse so I wouldn't be pained.  
  
When I was sure that we had all taken off, I set off the last charges that would effectively bury the cabin in about twenty feet of snow. I was finally freed from Relena, but my moment of celebration was stopped as I received a transmission from Duo, who was smiling.  
  
"Think it was big enough, 'Ro?"  
  
"No. It was adequate for the situation," I responded, cutting the link and headed west for France.   
  
I've been here since about ten pm local time, and it's nearly two-thirty am local time. I require rest. I have already informed J, and he said that he approves of the way things were handled, and he even managed to sound a bit sorry for the fact I was smacked by a girl. How he of all people managed that in an email, I have no idea. Even thinking about it is enough to give me a headache.  
  
So, for now, I will sleep. I will update the situation in a few days. Until then, good night.  
- Heero Yuy 


	33. Gundam Diaries Part 33 Quatre

**Title:** Gundam Diaries Part 33 - Quatre  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archive:** my site, ff.net, foreverfandom.net, wufeiduo.net, Jadeduo's site, and The Ventilation Shaft, Le Ciel Place; anywhere else, please ask first.  
**Category:** Angst, Romance  
**Pairings:** 5x2x5, 3x4; 1 plus 2, R plus 1  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, language, OOC, angst, crazy Relena  
  
**Disclaimers:** I make no money, so suing is pointless. If you think I own GW, then you need to see someone. I have the number to a nice doctor... Oh, SALLY!  
  
**A/N:** Evanescence's "Everybody's Fool" inspired this chapter. Am I the only one who sees Q calling Rel this??? (Looks around and hears the crickets) Guess it is just me. Oh well! Also, this is Q's last chapter, and I'm really sorry that I cheated you all out of one last Wufei and Trowa chapter. But, this fic is already horridly long, and with those two chapters cut, I can get this done and finito! Enjoy reading what Q actually does to Doro and Rel!  
  
**Dedication:** To Duo-chan, for being one über cool chica and helping me out when I was in a bind looking for a new beta. I love ya, sweetie, and I'm glad that I have some one like you in my corner!  
**Duo-chan the beta:** Anything I can do to help sweetie! Though, I almost killed myself betaing 20 chapters in 5 days. But that was my own fault! #.#  
  
**April 25th, AC 195... 14:52:31**  
  
It's over. It's finally finished and Relena is now paying for her wrong doings. I suppose that I should feel some sort of sympathy for the girl, but truthfully, I don't think she got all that she deserved. She locked away two Gundam pilots, and she didn't even care that that could have cost us the war. That we could all be prisoners of the Alliance, or, even worse, dead. All she cared about was getting her precious Heero to start her fairy tale life. I guess she won't get that now. The prince is gay, and in love with his best friend, who's sleeping with another friend.  
  
Oh, I need to stop. That picture was just too funny, and now Trowa's asking why I'm laughing. I have to tell him...  
  
He agrees that the mental picture was good. He's still chuckling. It's refreshing to hear him laugh again. I've missed it over the last month or so. Things have just been so strained between the five of us, and now that this is over, we can finally relax as far as the Pink Princess and her Evil Companion are concerned. Now, we only have to worry about dying in battle - that we are ready to face, but not a jealous, delusional, psychotic, spoiled little girl.  
  
The morning started off benignly enough. Trowa made breakfast. Duo managed to actually sound happy, which is something that I had started to miss. It seems that the time he spent on Peacemillion with Wufei did him some good, and I get to keep my friends. Wufei was quietly thinking, unless he was speaking to Duo about something. And Heero, he was quiet until it came time for us to decide who was going to talk to the girls first.  
  
Duo and I both wanted to go first. I wanted to go because I had a few things to say to Catalonia that I know would keep the... sharmuta quiet for the rest of the group's words. I also wanted the first dig at Relena's intelligence, which was put to the wrong use, and aimed at the wrong group of killers. We just look cute and cuddly. Sorry, but that has me thinking of killer teddy bears now.  
  
Anyway, I won out and got the first shot, but I had to take Trowa along with me. I complained that it was much like having a baby-sitter, and Duo agreed, but in the long run, it was a good idea that we had our more... stable lovers with us. Who knows what could have happened if we'd been allowed to go alone, or worse, together?  
  
We had just finished deciding when Heero's laptop beeped, and we got ready for the upcoming company we'd have in a few minutes. In fact, the wind carried their bickering voices for a good five minutes before they reached the cabin. I was slightly, and only slightly, amused at the way Dorothy dealt with Relena. "Relena, relax. If we get there five seconds later, I'm pretty sure that Heero isn't going to... spontaneously combust, or something silly like that," Dorothy said. As I heard her voice, I could feel the want to... thank her grow.  
  
"You don't understand, Dorothy! If I'm even a second late, Heero will leave me. I just know it," the former Queen of the World whined, and a look at Heero told me that he was seriously contemplating leaving. Luckily, he stayed where he was. "I'm going first, Catalonia."   
  
"Whatever, Relena, just go," Dorothy cut in, and I smirked at the tone of annoyance she'd taken on. Relena's moaning followed a rather sudden thump on the door.  
  
"You didn't have to push me."   
  
"I didn't push you. I nearly lost my balance. I'm sorry you were in my way." My smirk grew a bit and then died completely as the door opened and the two girls entered. Relena focused solely on Heero, as was expected, and Dorothy elbowed her, taking in the fact that all five of us were there, instead of just Heero and myself.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
I shuddered at the shrill shriek. That was my first, and last, experience with Relena's unconventional mating call, and it sent a chill up and down my spine. I looked over when I saw Trowa move. My lover was keeping Heero from grabbing his gun and shooting the girl. Pity, really.  
  
I plastered on the fakest smile I could and stepped forward. "Hello, Miss Relena. Dorothy. Please, come in and sit down," I said pleasantly, but leaving no room for argument. They both, obedient creatures that they were being, sat down, and I continued my greeting. "Good. Now, this is what is going to happen. Each of us has something to say to at least one of you." My gaze stopped on Dorothy, who nodded, and I could almost smell her fear of what would happen start to waft off of her.  
  
"Heero?" Relena pleaded, and the pilot in question snatched up his laptop from the coffee table, removed his coat from the hook by the door, and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Guess that's our cue to make an exit, 'Fei," Duo added, leaving as well, with Wufei close on his heels.   
  
I watched as the door closed behind my friends and then I turned to look at the two girls who were sitting on the couch with a tiny smirk. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Relena spoke.   
  
"Quatre, I know that you're sane. Please, tell me that this is all some cruel joke at my expense. I mean... Heero almost looked unhappy to see me."  
  
I blinked before shooting a look at Trowa, who had an eyebrow raised in amusement. I swallowed the urge to laugh at her in her face. "Relena, do you watch the news?"  
  
"Yes, almost all the time now," she said, her face still full of pleading. Dorothy looked like she was about to laugh too, but her eyes still held too much apprehension to say anything.  
  
"Do you by chance remember a Gundam attacking the colonies before Heero and I came to see you in Sanq?" I asked calmly.  
  
"Um... yes, Noin told me about that," she replied after a few moments of thinking. I suppose that must be rather hard for her tiny, stubborn brain.  
  
I took a few steps closer to her with a cold smile on my face. "That was me."  
  
"Y-you? But... You're so kind, and..." She was sputtering the longer I gave her the same cold smile.  
  
"Yes, that was me. Ask Trowa. He was there too," I said, taking a few steps back and turning my attention onto my original quarry. Relena belonged to Duo, Wufei, and Heero, but I was going to make it more fun for them. But, not before I got to Dorothy. I saw Trowa just shrug in answer to Relena's unasked question and snorted.  
  
"Well, Dorothy, how nice to see you again. I trust you don't have a sword on you this time, do you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"How unfortunate. I was looking forward to a rematch of our last encounter, but since that looks like it's out of the question, I suppose I'll just have to tell you what I think of you."  
  
"What are you talking about Winner?" Her voice sounded a bit less haughty than it normally did and I shrugged one shoulder.  
  
"You want to know? Well, all right, I'll indulge you. You're less sane than any of us. You enjoy watching the way war destroys not only countries and lives, but also the minds of everyone it affects. That is not the sign of someone mentally stable. Your normal attitude leaves something greatly to be desired. And you use cheap shots to attack your opponent when you can't win," I said, staying as calm as possible.   
  
I saw her arm as she jumped up, and I took it. After wrenching it behind her, I used my other hand as a fist and socked her directly in her stomach. She sagged in my hold and I dumped her on the couch. Her face looked as if she was going to be ill, and I didn't even feel an ounce of pity for her. In fact, I tried to advance on her, but Trowa grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back.  
  
"Quatre," he said quietly and I smiled at him. He turned his attention to the two girls on the couch. "All I have to say is that you both should be ashamed of yourselves. The worlds in your heads are not real, and you are endangering the lives of innocent people for your own gain. Grow up."  
  
That was all he was going to say, and I could tell by the way he was guarding the door that he was just waiting for me to finish with Relena so we could go. I looked at the former queen and snarled inwardly. "You know, you disgust me. You live in a fantasy world where you play the pitiful princess who needs rescuing from the big, strong prince. Unfortunately, you picked the wrong prince. You also picked the wrong bad guy.  
  
"Heero was pretty much oblivious to Duo's feelings for him until Duo slipped and kissed him. That could have been overlooked because Heero punched him. What sucked for your wonderful prince is that Wufei saw Duo running, and asked Heero for details, which caused him to punch the hell out of Heero. It was impressive." I turned to Trowa for a minute. "I should have taken a picture before you left.  
  
"Anyway, so while Heero and Trowa were gone at that damn school you'd tracked them to, Wufei and Duo were slowly, but surely realizing that what they had was... more than just lust. And then, you came along, giving them a week of time together, which seemed to do them a world of good. But, you see, you... fucked up, as Duo would say. You didn't know that Heero and I check on new missions all the time. Heero noticed the inconsistencies and we looked and looked and looked and looked for our friends.  
  
"They were then set free and only too eager to tell us what happened. And, this is the result of pissing off Heero. He came up with this, and the rest of us just offered small suggestions on what, where, when and how we should do all of this. I hope you enjoy this, because your next visitors are going to be Duo and Wufei. Heero will come in last, and I'm sure he'll be happy to see you.  
  
"Well, I'm done here, so I'm going to let the others know. Trowa?" I looked at my lover who opened the door and motioned me through. I knew that he'd be out as soon as Duo and Wufei were in and walked outside.  
  
As the cool air hit me, I couldn't help but smile. I felt ages younger and happy about what occurred. Duo saw me first and spoke up. "Er, Q, what happened?"  
  
I turned to look at him, feeling a bit mischievous. "Nothing really. I just told them both what I thought, and well, when Dorothy said something out of line... I, uh, kind of... Well, let's just say that it was a good idea that Trowa was with me."   
  
"Status?" Heero asked, and I could tell that he was wondering if I hadn't just shot them with a silencer or something.  
  
"They're alive and awaiting the next 'visitors', as the case may be. Trowa's waiting for Duo and Wufei to come in before he leaves."  
  
"Thanks for leaving them alive, and I promise not to do anything drastic myself. Got 'Feifei here to keep me in line," Duo added, looking at Wufei and laughing. His boyfriend didn't seem too happy about the new name and I had a feeling why. "Dun like that new name?"  
  
"No," Wufei snapped, making his way to the cabin, and holding the door open for Duo as well. Duo went to go through the door, but he stopped in front of me, shrugged innocently while winking and smiled. I couldn't help the bubble of laughter escaping, and I think I was cracking up.  
  
Trowa came out, but all I noticed was his shoes and jeans for a moment as I struggled to control myself. "Dare I ask?" he inquired to Heero.  
  
That was all it took for me to calm down and I looked at him. "Oh, nothing, Trowa. Just... Duo's got this new nickname for Wufei, and I think with the way he pronounced it, he just called him 'Fat Fat'."   
  
"Really?" Heero asked. You know, at that moment, I had almost forgotten he was there.  
  
I nodded in response and looked at Trowa, who was trying not to smirk himself. A beeping coming from Heero's laptop saved his cool demeanor. "What is it, Heero?"  
  
"A news van."  
  
"Probably trying to find where Relena Peacecraft went, and why she's in the middle of the Himalayas," I said, letting my distaste show.  
  
"No doubt," Trowa replied.  
  
We watched as Heero removed the detonator from his jacket pocket and pressed the button that would effectively bury the mountainside two hundred yards below us in a few sheets of snow and ice. There was the shaking that I had been expecting, and then the sound of a few hundred tons of winter misery sliding down the mountain. We all smiled in pleasure and Heero nodded at Trowa and myself before we grew quiet.  
  
A sudden screech from Relena broke the silence, but I paid it no mind. Duo had every right to tell that dumb girl what he thought of her, and if she didn't like it, too bad.   
  
"What did you do to them?" Heero asked, breaking our mutual silence.   
  
I shrugged before I answered him. "Nothing really. Relena started by trying to appeal to... the sanest of all of us. I then calmly informed her that I was the pilot that went berserk and tried to blow up the colonies. Dorothy stayed quiet, but I already had her in mind when we set this up. I basically challenged her again, and when she couldn't come up with an adequate weapon, I told her what I really thought of her. I think she took offense when I called her insane, and she tried to jump me so she could beat me with her hands. I got her in the stomach, hard, and she fell back onto the couch. I wanted to do more, but Trowa stopped me, and I settled on just humiliating Relena by telling her exactly how things happened, thanks to her meddling. I was rather polite, considering. Wasn't I, Trowa?"  
  
Heero shared a look with Trowa, but I just let it go. I really didn't care if they both thought I was totally insane, because for the first time since the episode with the Zero System, I felt like myself again.  
  
"Understood," Heero said after a moment, and things were quiet until Duo and Wufei came out.  
  
"Okay, 'Ro, you're up. Don't make too much of a mess," Duo joked.  
  
Heero nodded, dropped his laptop in Trowa's unsuspecting arms, and went in to face the Pink Blob and Dorothy. We heard her scream out his name as the door was shut and I sighed. Maybe she's just too stupid to get what's really going on?   
  
Duo walked over to Trowa and watched what was on screen. I joined him, since I hadn't put any thought to the news crew since Heero buried them. "Guess they won't be staying buried for too long, eh?" he asked.  
  
"I suppose not, Duo," I said, smiling at my friend. He smiled in return and then moved over to cuddle with Wufei.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. Howie said that I could bring my friends down to Peacemillion to warm up after our little mission up here. Anyone interested?"  
  
Wufei nodded and Duo looked over at us. I thought things over. Since I'd heard absolutely nothing for H in a while, and the Maguanacs were basically hiding from the Alliance, I was free. "I don't see why not," I murmured, looking up at Trowa with the puppy eyes he can never resist.  
  
"I think it would be a nice change," he added, his eye twitching at me in response to my expression.   
  
"Well, then it's settled. I'll tell Howie as soon as we head out. I think four hours is enough of a warning. What about you?" Duo asked, moving his eyebrows at me. I snickered in response, because, according to every story Duo had told me about Howard, this was normal, and Howard would just blow it off.  
  
Duo and Wufei conversed quietly and Trowa growling at me shocked me. "What?" I asked innocently.  
  
"You are aware that I hate when you do that face, are you not?" he said, his voice void of anything.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then desist."  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"Fine. I won't."   
  
Things were quiet between us, and Duo and Wufei had just finished up their conversation when a loud smack carried out from the cabin, followed by stomping and a girl crying moments later. I looked over to see Heero storm out of the cabin, the door shaking in its frame as it closed behind him.   
  
"We are done here," he said, his voice flat. He took his laptop back from Trowa, and that was when I saw the gigantic hand print on the left side of his face. You know, Heero has this thing about letting people hit him, and it's rather disturbing, if you think about it.  
  
"Um, Heero," I started, about to ask him what happened, but the look on his face let me know that my life was worth more than my curiosity.   
  
Wufei shoved Duo forward as Heero started to walk off, and Duo shot a dirty look at his lover before starting his question to Heero. "Er, 'Ro, Howie invited us all back to..."  
  
"No," he interrupted. "Thank you, but no. I'd rather not." Heero then snapped his laptop close and left the four of us just standing there.  
  
I sighed in response. "I don't know. Why don't we just leave? It's cold, and I'm a bit worn out from dealing with them."   
  
Suddenly, Trowa scooped me up and started carrying me towards our Gundams, ignoring my protests of being able to walk on my own. The only thing he said was "Prove it", before dumping on my rear in front of Sandrock. I gave him a dirty look before entering my Gundam and waited for Duo and Wufei to take off so I could follow at least one of them.  
  
I had just finished with the briefest mission report to H when Duo's face popped up with Trowa's as well. "Yo, you want the coordinates in case you all lose me? 'Cuz I'm not taking any chances and I'm using the cloaks," he asked, grinning like a maniac.  
  
"That would be nice," Trowa said, and I could hear the tiniest bit of irritation in his voice. I nodded as well.   
  
"Alright, sending 'em now. 'Kay, sent. See you two lovebirds there!" Duo said, before basically disappearing from my sensors and eyes. That was the last thing that was shared between the four of us, and now, I'm almost at the exact coordinates Duo gave me.   
  
I'm looking forward to this downtime with my friends. We've been under too much stress lately due to what Relena set into motion, but this is perfect for our minds. Trowa typed up his mission report faster than I have. He's just faster at typing than I am, I suppose. Oops, I can see Peacemillion now, so I guess it's time to cut this off.  
  
With many safe travels -  
- Quatre Raberba Winner 


	34. Gundam Diaries Part 34 Heero

**Title:** Gundam Diaries Part 34 - Heero  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Category:** Angst, Romance  
**Pairings:** 5x2x5, 3x4; 1 plus 2, R plus 1  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, language, OOC, angst, crazy Relena  
  
**Disclaimers:** I make no money, so suing is pointless. I'm moving, and therefore, any and all money I make is going into the 'Mako needs a car and a new bed' fund. But, seeing as how I don't even have two pennies to rub together, I think that's a moot point.  
  
**A/N:** Last chapter all and this has taken me over a year to write. Wow, I never expected the story to get so long and complicated. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The only thing that will happen with Gundam Diaries is the Epilogue. This chapter was inspired by Hoobastank's song, "The Reason". Listen to it! It works! (Goes to find lyrics to add to the end of the chapter)  
  
**Dedication:** To Allie, for giving me the song and supporting me from nearly the beginning of this long, horrid trek. Thank you so much for sticking behind me. You have no idea how much that really means to me. LOVE YOU!  
  
**April 29th, AC 195... 15:08:29**  
  
I am currently watching Relena and Dorothy. The sane one looks like she's laughing at Relena's very vivid show of being ill. Of course, there is a tape playing over and over in horrid loops. Duo's doing, no doubt. In fact, I pretty much knew what he was going to do when he said he had a present for the girls to enjoy for their stay at the 'cabin'.  
  
Although, I think that would be a bit nice when you think about the size. It's basically one large room with a small bathroom built into one of the corners. Oh well, it's nothing that what both of them deserve.  
  
I've been watching them off and on for the last three days. Relena alternates between staring at the television in horror and crying on the bed. Dorothy alternates between watching the tape avidly and playing cards at the small table in front of the couch. I'm actually sort of pleased with the fact that I remembered to set up the one camera in the corner.   
  
It's about time that I call the authorities and let them know that they girls are up there with illegal narcotics. What no one else knows is that there are illegal drugs stashed in the house. I failed to mention that to the other pilots. I didn't see the point in letting them in on that small fact. There are no fingerprints on them, of course, but that won't matter when they are arrested.  
  
For some reason, the thought of seeing Relena behind bars is actually quite entertaining. Even if the charges won't stick, it's the thought that counts. That's the saying, correct?  
  
I am finally willing to let Duo go and be happy with Chang. I knew he would never be mine the moment I hit him, but I suppose it took a while for the logic to actually process in my mind. I have never lost anything, but I see now that he is actually happier with Chang than I could have ever made him. For that, I am grateful, and Duo and I are slowly rebuilding our friendship through emails.  
  
He's as verbose in writing as he is when he speaks. I think it's one of his quirks, but it's a bit refreshing to know that it's just part of his personality. I do know that he can be quiet, and at those times, he says more than when he actually talks. Yes, I am slowly becoming a human, thanks to him.  
  
I think I'm ready to begin looking for myself now.  
  
Kuso, Zechs is just as insane as his sister. I have to go stop him from blowing up the Earth with his crazy plans with Libra. I will try and write more later.   
  
Until then.  
Heero Yuy  
  
**The Reason, By Hoobastank**  
I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you [x4]  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you 


	35. Gundam Diaries Epilogue Duo

**Title:** Gundam Diaries Epilogue - Duo  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Category:** Angst, Romance  
**Pairings:** 5x2x5, 3x4, 1 plus 2, R plus 1  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, language, OOC, angst, crazy Relena, death  
  
**Disclaimers:** I make no money, so suing is pointless. If you think I own GW, then you need to see someone. I have the number to a nice doctor... Oh, SALLY!  
  
**A/N:** Here it is, the last of Gundam Diaries. After fifteen months, I feel like I should be crying. This was my first fic over three chapters that I ever finished. Now, I have to move onto other works, but I think that this will stay forever my favorite, just because it was my first long fic. Please, when you are done reading and reviewing this chapter, read Maybe Angels, A Child's Love, Star Trek Gundam, The Perfect Plan, and Burning Secrets. You won't regret it. And while you're there, you could let a girl know what you think of her work, ne? Also, the song for this chapter is Gackt-sama's "Death Wish" from his MOON CD.  
**Duo-Chan:** I am seriously going to miss betaing this story. Thankies much to the Mako-Chan for putting up with me as she had to hear about my twitches while I beta'd the first 20 chappies of her story. Cries No more GD! Snicker Riggghhhhtttt....  
  
**Dedication:** To everyone who has read, reviewed, pushed, prodded, begged, cajoled, threatened, tortured for me to finish this story, I offer you this: the epilogue. This will tell you what eventually happened with the pilots and Relena. Also, this leads directly into the one-shot and the sequel afterwards. Enjoy!  
  
**May 1st, AC 195... 22:55:25**  
  
Well, things are over with Ojou-san, Milliardo Peacecraft, White Fang and Treize Khushrenada. Everyone is dead, except for us pilots. We seem to live charmed lives, and now, I sit on Peacemillion nursing my wounds and ignoring Quatre's twenty calls a day. I don't want to talk about it.  
  
So I helped Heero fight on Libra against Zechs/Milliardo. It was fucking Wufei's own ego that said that he could and would fight Treize alone. Well, he did, and the bastard's dead. With Wufei missing in action. We celebrated the end, and one minute, I was hugging Heero and Quatre, and the next, he was gone. And now, here I am, ignoring everything as I float around in space with my Buddy sitting around, ready to start collecting dust. What the hell am I gonna do with a twenty ton hunk of Gundanium alloy?  
  
Yeah, Ojou-san... Well, as for her, she hung herself in the jail in Nepal. Looks like Heero had a large amount of cocaine stashed under the sink in the kitchenette of that cabin. It's all over the news about her arrest and the charges. I mean it seems to be more news worthy than the fact that the war's over. No, let's not celebrate the fact that no one will be dying unnecessarily, or that there won't be more orphans than should be allowed. Let's focus on the fact that some stupid, silly, spoiled bitch hung herself.  
  
'Course, watching them talk to Dorothy on the television was sorta amusing in a sick and twisted way. The blonde girl was in tears, talking about how mentally unstable Relena had been over the last few months and how worried she'd been. She then said that they'd been on vacation in that cabin when an avalanche hit and buried them under all the snow. She claimed that they didn't know about the drugs or how they got there. That was about the only thing she said on the news broadcasts that wasn't a lie.   
  
Whatever. Relena's dead. Dorothy couldn't stop her. The guards came too late. Libra's space dust. Treize is dead. Wufei's... gone.  
  
That's it. Just leave me the hell alone. I need a drink, or something...  
- D 


End file.
